Danvale, The Bloodlines Grow
by lovlyangl
Summary: More on life with Mac/Stella/Don/Jess/their children and grandchildren.This time we see the Taylor's lose their son and the impact it has on the family. We also have a major character deaths at the end of the series / Mature Themes/Reviews Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Danvale Three... The bloodlines grow.**

**Written by Lovlyangl**

**Third in the series on the New York family, that has decided to share more stories with you all. So enjoy this third enstallment.**

**I do not own the main characters, just the ones I made up.**

**....................................................................**

**Recap on the children, and grandchildren**

**ReCap**

Mac/Stella have 3 children

Claire and Gary. Both married. Alan who is 6 months

Claire/Anthony have 2 children

Jimmy and James - twins age 7

Gary/Donna have 1 child and one on the way.

Jessie is 2

Don/Jess

Donna who is married and Donald Jr. who is 2 months

Danny Messer... none.

.....................................................................

**One Year Later**

After dropping the boys off at school. Anthony headed home to attack his lovely wife. It had been an excruciating seven weeks, leaving him more then ready to love his wife into endless fevered passion.

Pulling into the driveway Claire heard him slam the car door. Laughing cause she knew what was coming, she hid in the closet, hoping he would think she was gone out. Hearing the door open and slam, she tried not to giggle.

"Claire... baby... I'm home, and I have a big surprise for you. Where are you ?" Staying as quiet as she could, she heard him curse... "You have to be damn kidding me." Laughing herself to tears, she fell back and knocked over the coats.

"Aaahh... is that my sexy little minx hiding in the closet from her big naughty wolf?"

That did it... Claire howled. Opening the closet, Anthony said... "Mm... it been years since I've done it in a closet. Shall we go back to high school parties baby?"

Slamming the closet door, he pulled her up into his arms, and leaned her against the coats. Crushing his lips to hers, telling her without words to open for him as their tongues dueled in greedy passion.

So lost... as they finished round one, he carried her to the table, then the couch, then the kitchen counter. Still not having enough of his beautiful wife, he sat them on the stairs, then upstairs in their room, where he finally collapsed in her arms. Looking over at the clock, he realized it was three in the afternoon.

"Shoot... it's already three Claire, the boys."

Climbing from their bed, he took a pillow and placed it under her hips.

"Don't move for 20 minutes. I love you baby. I promise you... slow and passionate tonight."

Don't move? She couldn't if she wanted too. After six hours, her body was so pliant and relaxed.

"I love you too Tony."

Starting the timer, Claire set it for 20 minutes, as she said to herself...

"the things we do to have a baby."

**Over **at Gary and Donna's, they were talking about the trip to Disney World.

"Gar... I don't think this is a good idea as we thought."

"Why not Donna?"

"I really don't think it's good for dad to fly, or for me and our baby."

"Donna... the doctor told you it would be okay to fly. Mom also got the okay from dad's doctor, so please stop worrying. It's going to be fun."

Sitting beside her on the bed Jessie walked in.

"Dada... me peepee."

"You peed? Come on then sweeite, let's get you changed. You are suppose to tell daddy when you have to go."

"I know daddy... I not help it, I no feel it come out."

Laughing at his daughters expression, he sat her on the potty and kissed her head.

"Daddy... I no go now. I already went, you know."

"I know sweetie. But try again for daddy."

When Gary left the washroom, Jessie got up and reached for her mommy's bath sponge. Placing it in the big toilet, she pulled the handle and watched it swirl round and round. Then she awed when she seen the water swirl up over the top onto the floor. Stomping around in the puddle, she giggled.

"Gar... you didn't leave Jessie in the washroom alone, did you?"

"Umm... no. I just...."

Silence could be heard, followed by... "oh shit. No Jessie."

"Splash daddy. See, I'm splashing in the water."

"What did you do Jessie? Donna... come get our daughter," he yelled.

Once Gary had the toilet unclogged, he changed his clothes, then headed in to say goodnight to his little imp.

"Hi daddy... is all dry now?"

"Yes... are you all dry Jessie?"

"I is daddy. I love you."

Tucking her under the blankets, he kissed her sweet lips and whispered...

"I love you too angel, sleep well."

Tunring on her nightlight, he left the room.

Over at the Flack's Don was putting Donald Jr into his sleepers.

"Hey Jess? What time are we leaving for the Airport tomorrow?"

"I think the Taylor's are picking us up at eight. So we need to be up early."

"Have you got everything packed?"

"I do. I also spoke with Danny. He should be here shortly. He says it's safer to spend the night here, else he will sleep in."

"What about Sheldon and Adam?"

"They had to pass. Adam has plans he can't cancel, and Sheldon said someone has to stay and keep New York standing."

Coming out of the nursery, he passed Donald to Jess for feeding, as he heard the knock on the door.

"I can't believe I agreed to this damn trip. I hate that mouse guy."

"Mickey Mouse Danno. His name is Mickey."

"I don't care what his name is. He bothers me. Just something about an overgrown male in a mouse suit. And if even one of you try to put those damn ears on me..."

"Oh stop whinning Messer. You sound like Mac for christ sakes. He's been doing nothing but complaining to Stella for the same reasons."

"Sure, whatever Jess... just pass me my godson. Hi little DJ. Did you miss your Uncle?"

Throwing up all over his Uncle's shirt, they laughed.

"Thanks alot pal... I missed you too."

**Meanwhile...**

Mac was being stubborn as ever.

"I'm telling you Stella, I don't want to go. Why can't you all just understand that?"

"Listen to yourself Mac. This is a once in a lifetime vacation. Yet you want to deprive your child of this wonderful experience."

"Oh come on Stella. He's not even going to remember."

"He'll remember more then you think. Plus we will be video taping the event."

"Fine... but if even one person tries to put those ears on me, I'm on the first flight home."

Walking over to her husbands side, she sat on his lap.

"Aww... is mommy's big bad daddy bear, in a grouchy mood?"

"Don't patronize me Stel. I don't like it." he pouted.

"Maybe you'd like this better daddy bear."

Reaching her hand down his chest, she seen his eyes go pitch black. Then as she followed with fingertip caresses lower, he brought up his hand, culred his fingers in her hair, and pulled her towards him. Kissing her, with all the fire she was bringing into his soul.

Forgetting all about their arguement, he picked her up, and carried her to their room. Laying her on the sheets, he passionately loved her, with fingertip caresses, and slow sensual strokes. Leaving them both longing for more after their desires had been fed.

Later that night Mac woke to Alan's cries. Heading into his room with the bottle, he fed him, changed his bum and brought him into their room. Placing him beside them, he flailed his hands and feet.

"You should be sleeping you little monkey. We have a big trip tomorrow," said Stella.

"He most likely had a nightmare about that Mickey Mouse guy, and is to scared to sleep."

"Oh Mac... would you stop," she laughed.

Snuggling Alan between them, she sang him and her husband to sleep.

The following morning Jimmy and James had to wake their parents.

"Mom... dad... let's go. We are going to miss our flight. Papa called, he said we need to hurry."

Slowly waking up, they noticed the time.

"Oh crap. Tony... Tony wake up."

Rushing around the house, they quickly showered, dressed, and had something to eat.

"You ready boys?"

"All ready mom. Let's go see Mickey Mouse."

**The Airport.**

Waiting for their flight, Stella, Gary, Donna, Don and Jess, listened to Mac and Danny whine.

"Oh would you two stop, or I'm going to tape your mouths shut till we get there."

"You tell them Stella. I'll even help."

Turning around they seen Adam and Sheldon standing there.

"Oh my... what are you two doing here?"

"We changed our minds. We both decided it would be more fun, listening to Mac and Danny whine. On that note... where is Claire, Anthony and the boys?"

"They're on their way. It seems Anthony and Claire had a long night, and slept in."

"I bet they did. Poor guy, seven weeks without a woman is torture. I"m surprised they got up at all."

Everyone laughed as Claire, her husband and the kids came running up.

"Papa... hi papa, hi nana, hi Alan, hi..."

"Stop that Jimmy, just say hi everyone."

"Be quiet James. Don't tell me what to do."

"Would you two stop. You've been at it all morning. What did daddy tell you both?"

"To be good, or we turn the plane around and come home."

Sneaking up behind his wife, he wrapped his arms around her, and gave his sons the look.

"Hey Adam, Sheldon... I'm glad you both decided to come. We need someone to loosen dad and Uncle Danno up."

"Listen kiddo. Can you fly yet?"

"Ouch... be nice Uncle Danno. What do you have against Mickey Mouse anyway?"

As soon as Claire mentioned Mickey Mouse, Alan cried.

"See Stel... I told you Alan don't like that mouse."

"Flight 207 to Orlando, Florida now boarding at Gate 7."

"There's our flight, let's go guys."

Once they were seated, the boys wanted to sit with Adam, and Sheldon. Switching seats with Jess and Don, they got their wish. Buckling in, the plane was ready for take off.

"Here guys, chew this gum as we take off in the air."

"Why Uncle Sheldon? What does it do?"

"It will help stop your ears from popping. You see... the higher the altitude the...."

"Oh for christ sakes, zip it encyclopedia boy."

Everyone laughed. Finding Danny so agitated was amusing.

"Umm... hey Mac? Err... how are we doing the rooms?"

"We've booked five at Disney's Contemporary Resort. It's just a foot away from the Magic Kingdom. We weren't sure you two were coming. So you'll both be bunking with Danny."

"But I thought Uncle Danno said we could bunk with him," said Jimmy.

"The rooms are very large. I'm sure you'll be able to for one night. The rest of the nights, you will be with your dad and I."

"Aww... that's not fair mom. Now this trip really sucks."

Looking out the window, the boys were quiet as the stewardess came up with a box full of Mickey ears.

"Hi there. I have some complimentary Mickey ears for you all. This is our thank you to you, for booking your flight with us."

Stella and Jess tried not to laugh. They knew damn well that Mac and Danny were going to freak. The last thing they wanted was Mickey ears.

As she passed out the ears, Stella took Mac's, while he looked out the window ignoring the stewardess. While Danny refused his all together.

"No thanks... I'm not into hats."

"Aww... come on now. You don't want to disappoint your little boys do you?"

"They are not my boys. They're my nephews."

Looking over at the boys, Danny seen their sad expression.

"Fine... give me the ears."

Sitting them on his lap, he watched as Adam got his and put them on happily.

"Oh thanks. Look at me Jimmy and James, I'm Mickey Mouse. Let's sing the song. Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me...."

"M I C K E Y M O U S E." Yelled the boys.

"Augh..." sighed Danny, as he closed his eyes, and ignored the biggest kid of all.

When they landed in Orlando, Danny had a raging headache.

"Mac... please tell me we are going to the Resort first?"

"Yeah we are. It's late anyway. We will start out early in the morning. I think we could all use some sleep."

"Aww... I'm not tired daddy. This isn't fair, what are we supposed to do?"

"We can swim in the pool they have there. Then we can watch Disney movies, how would that be?"

"Cool. That sounds fair dad. Let's go."

When they got to the Resort, the kids squealed in excitement.

"Whoooooa... look at the Castle. There's the Castle. This is so cool. I can't wait."

While the boys continued to jump around with excitement. Jessie decided to get in on it. Clapping and laughing in her daddy's arms.

"Down dada... down please."

"Not right now Jessie. You stay with daddy and mommy."

"Nooooooo... I wants down," she yelled.

While Jessie continued to scream, Adam looked over at Danny.

"Is that a smile I see Danny?"

"Shut up Adam, and move."

"It's the magic Danny. Be as miserable as you like. But the magic will soon take over."

As they entered the Resort, the girls at the counter giggled. Then they acted like they seen a star.

"Oh my God... aren't you Gary Sinise? You are... aren't you? What was the name of that movie again Susie?"

"Which one? He was in so many. Like... Mission to Mars or Open Season."

"Oh my God, that's the one. Can I have your autograph?"

"Oh me too. My mom would die if I had your autograph. Can I?"

Mac was already peeved, and these girls weren't helping.

"No you can't. And no I'm not. You have the wrong person. My name is

Mac Taylor. I believe you have rooms for our families?"

Stella tried not to laugh. Whether Mac liked it or not, he did look like Gary Sinise.

Just then the manager walked out.

"Good afternoon sir...oh my... aren't you..."

"No, I"m not Gary Sinise. I'm Mac Taylor. I'd just like to have the keys to our rooms please."

"Of course. I'm sorry if I offended you sir.

"Ahh... come on Mac. You gotta love it man. People think your famous.

You should be proud." Laughing all the way upstairs. Danny had to admit, something about this place sure made you happy.

Once Mac and Stella were in their suite, Mac checked his blood pressure.

Finding it high, he took his medication, leaned back, and rested his head.

"Mac?"

"Mhm love?"

"Your blood pressure is very high. Should I be concerned?"

"No Stel. I'll be fine once I rest."

Bending down to kiss her husband, he pulled her on top of him.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Gary... I mean Mac", she laughed.

"That's great Stel. Remind me to laugh about it later. If just one more person asks me for an autograph..

"Oh stop Mac. Or I'm going to buy you a Grumpy t-shirt in the morning."

Trying to get back up, he held her by the waist. Sliding his hands down her bum, she shivered.

"I felt that love. I guess that's why they call this the Magic Kingdom."

"Maaaac..." Lowering her head, they passionately lost themselves in each others touch.

"Maaaa..mmaaa."

Hearing Alan's cries, she got up, took him out on the balcony, and showed him the Castle.

"You see that Alan? That's the Magic Kingdom. It's where all your dreams can come true."

Alan's big green-blue eyes, were wide with excitement. His hands and feet were flailing left to right. All those bright lights, music and noise, excited him.

"Hi nana."

Looking over to the next balcony, she seen her grandchildren.

"Hi my grandbabies. Are you going swimming?"

"We are nana. Wanna come with us? Uncle Sheldon and Uncle Adam are coming."

"Maybe next time my babies. I'm going to put Alan down to sleep."

"Okay nana. We love you."

"I love you too my babies. Have fun."

As they ran back in, Claire came out.

"Hey mom. How's daddy feeling? He didn't look to good."

"He'll be fine Claire. He just needs rest."

"Are you sure mom? Maybe this vacation is to much for him."

"Trust me sweetheart. This is the best thing for him, once the jetlag wears off, he'll be fine. You just go have fun. We'll all meet up in the morning."

Heading back in with Alan, she found Mac sound asleep, with a smile on his face.

Down at the pool, Danny, Sheldon and Adam were watching the girls in their skimpy bikini's, diving into the pool.

"Damn... what I wouldn't give to be young again. I mean look at her. The one with the long blonde hair, and big...."

"Uncle Danno."

"Oh... sorry Kiddo. I forgot about the boys."

"Big what Uncle Danno?"

"Never you mind. Let's go in the pool."

Taking the boys by the hand, Claire led them to the pool, while Tony laughed.

"Listen to me Sheldon. Did you ever see anything as hot as that?"

Pointing to the beautiful dark angel, Sheldon honestly tried not to drool.

"If you boys will excuse me. I'm going to see if I can capture me an angel."

Not more then a few minutes later, Sheldon came back with his angel, and two of her friends.

"Danny... Adam... this is Sydney, Cassie, and Jasmine. Have a seat ladies."

"Mm... thank you Sheldon. You are such a sweetheart."

As they sat, Sydney kept looking at Anthony.

"If you guys will excuse me. I'm going for a swim with my wife and children."

Making it known he didn't like to be ogled. Sydney turned her attention back to Danny. But Danny wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what she was up too.

"Listen Sheldon. I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see ya in the morning.""Hey

Danny... would you like some company?" She smiled.

"No thanks. I don't like being your second choice."

Walking away from them. Sydney got up and said...

"I've never met such rudeness. Let's go."

"I'll see you around Sheldon. Take care."

"Err... I guess we were to old for them," laughed Adam.

Once they were gone, Sheldon reached for his watch to check the time.

"Hey... did you see my watch Adam?"

"Hm...err... no. It was on the table with mi... Hey... where's mine?"

Checking around the patio they couldn't find them anywhere.

"Maybe Danny took them back to the room. Let's go check."

When they got to their room, they found Danny watching TV.

"Hey Danny? Did you happen to bring up our watches?"

"No... why? Should've I?"

"Hey Sheldon... you don't think? Umm... could those girls have taken them?"

Danny laughed.

"I don't think it's funny Messer."

"I'm going to bed man. I need to get rid of this headache, before I see that mouse in the morn'n. Night."

Adam looked at Sheldon, as Sheldon looked at him.

"Err...Now what? Do we go find them Sheldon?"

"No... I don't think we ever will. Let's just be glad we didn't take our wallets."

"Yeah... yeah, that's for sure."

**By** the time Claire, Anthony and the boys got back to their room, it was eleven o'clock.

"Let's go boys, bed. We have to be up at seven for breakfast."

"Then we get to see Mickey and all his friends?"

"Yup... so let's get you both tucked away."

Once the kids were down for the night. Claire still had concerns for her dad.

"Baby... is something wrong?"

"Hm. Yeah... just a little worried about dad. He was very pale tonight."

"Listen Claire. I know that dads condition frightens you. But you need to remember, it was a very long flight, as well as very loud with all the kids on board. Then those damn girls thinking he was that Gary guy, that would make my blood pressure rise too. He's going to be fine by morning. You'll see.

Wrapping his arms around her, they walked out onto the balcony. Looking across to the Castle Anthony whispered...

_"There is a special magic in this place baby. do you feel it? It's like anything we wish tonight would come true."_

_"That would be wonderful Tony. I know exactly what I would wish for."_

_"What's that baby?"_

_"Our first child. I"d wish that tonight, we make our first child."_

Looking into each others eyes, Tony captured her tears as they fell from her eyes. Then sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to their room. Pulling back the prestine white sheets, he layed her down and loved her.

Loved her so passionately, so beautifully that she would remember it for nights to come. Even though on this their special night. A child would not be concieved.

When they woke up the following morning. They met downstairs for breakfast. Pulling two tables together, Sheldon noticed the three girls from last night.

"Hey... hey Adam, look."

"That's them... there they are Danny."

Running over the girls seen them coming. Getting up, they took off running.

"Go that way Danny. Adam you go that way. Stella, call Security."

"Why? What's going on?"

Heading to the front desk, she informed Security of the situation. Finally catching the girls in the hall. They cornered them against the wall.

"Give us our watches back, now."

When Security arrived, Sheldon explained what happened.

"Last night, these ladies were sitting with us at the poolside. When they left, we noticed our watches were missing form the table."

"Even if that is the case sir. Can you prove they took them?"

"Listen... I'm on vacation here, I'm a CSI detective in New York. I've been in the buisness long enough to know when I'm being had. Now these ladies took our watches, and we want them back."

"I'm telling you, we don't have them."

"Alright... I'll settle this. What room are you ladies in?"

"Room 103, why?"

"Let's go have a look, shall we."

"You can't do that. We know our rights."

"You're right. But if you don't cooperate. You'll leave me no choice, but to call the Police."

"Fine." Unlocking their door, Security searched their room. When they opened the little mini fridge, they found a box at the bottom. Taking it out they opened it.

"Whoa... can you girls explain this stuff, please."

Inside the box were all types of jewlery. Ranging from rings, bracelets, watches and necklaces. Walking over, Sheldon asked...

"Have you had any other jewlery thefts reported?"

"We have. Several in fact. This has to be everything and more, that was stolen over the last three weeks."

Taking the girls into custody. They called the Police, to have the girls picked up and booked.

Heading back to the table. Sheldon and Adam had their watches back.

"So, what happened?"

"Turns out thay were jewel thieves. They had quite a haul too. According to Security, these girls have been at it for three weeks." said Danny.

"Wow... you boys just can't stay out of trouble, even when on vacation, can you?"

"Sure we can Stel."

"Mommy... can we go now? I want to see the Magic Kingdom."

"We sure can. Is everyone ready?"

"Yay... let's go see Mickey Mouse and friends."

When they reached the gates to Magic Kingdom. They were greeted by Chip and Dale, the Rescue Rangers. Well... when Jessie seen them, she went wild. Screaming, and laughing at them.

"Look mama... look... see them mama?"

"I see them sweetheart. Say hi to Chip and Dale."

Waving her hand at them, they came up and tickled her cheek. Leaving Jessie in fits of laughter. While Mac and gang seen Donald, Goofy and

Pluto coming towards them. While Danny tried to hid behind Mac, he didn't make it, and Goofy wrapped him in his arms.

"Well hi there. I'm Goofy... ghaha."

Sheldon, Adam and Don laughed. Here was Danny wrapped in Goofy's arms. Taking out his camera, Adam snapped a picture.

"Adam... no. Give me that camera. You're dead man."

Meanwhile the boys were wrestling with Donald Duck. While Pluto worked his magic on Alan. Who was giggling deep gurgles of laughter and drool, all over Pluto. Even Mac had to laugh at his sons expression.

Pulling out her video camera, Stella began filming her family as they played with the Walt Disney Characters. Once the excitment was over, they headed into the park.

"Mommy can we on Donald's boat?" yelled Jimmy.

"No... I want to go on Dumbo the flying elephant."

"Okay mom. How are we going to work this?"

"Well... How about we have free time till lunch. Then after lunch, we can be together as a family. I thought we'd do the Jungle Cruise tour, and watch the wishes nighttime spectacular."

"Sounds good. Where do we meet for lunch?"

"How about the Crystal Palace. That way the kids can visit with Winnie and his friends, while we eat."

While everyone headed their seperate ways for the morning. Mac and Stella decided to take Alan to see the many adventures of Winnie the Pooh, with Gary, Donna and Jessie.

Meanwhile...

Sheldon, Danny, and Adam headed to Splash Mountain.

"Isn't this great guys? We get into the Park an hour before it opens.  
Which means we get all the best rides."

When they were on the ride, and it was headed up the mountain. Adam laughed with excitment.

"Calm down Adam. You're just a little to excited for me."

"I can't help it Danny. Can't you feel the magic all around you?"

"The only I feel, is the wet between my legs, from this seat."

Sheldon laughed.

"Only you Danny. Only you."

Nearing the top of the drop. The boys realized just how high they were. With their eyes bugging out, they screamed all the way down. Splash... as the water soaked them.

"Holy... crap, did you feel that? I think I left my stomach back there." laughed Adam.

"Yeah... well to bad, cause I ain't going back to get it."

Sheldon was laughing like a loon. Poor Danny got the worst of it, cause they had stuck him in the front. He was wet from top to bottom. Still laughing they headed to Space Mountain.

When they met up for lunch, Jessie was cranky, while Alan was hungry. Sitting Jessie on her knee, Donna gave her her french fries and her kids burger.

"I's not hungry mama. I want down. I want to play mama, please... I play now?"

"After you eat sweetheart. Then you can play for a little bit, before we go on a big boat and see all kinds of animals."

"Noooooooo... pleeeeease mama."

"Jessie, I want you to stop this now."

Picking up her french fry, she threw it at her daddy.

"Jessie, no. We don't throw our food."

Mac smirked.

"Something funny dad?"

"Yeah son. I remember someone who spent almost every meal, throwing his food around the kitchen."

Helping his son out, Mac took his granddaughter and sat her on his knee.

"Jessie... would you like to eat your french fries, sitting over by that big Winnie Pooh Bear?"

"Yes papa... cans I?"

"Sure...let's go. Come on Don, bring Donald."

Taking her by the hand, with Alan in his arms, he sat Jessie down on the ground beside the giant size Winnie, and sure enough, she ate every fry, and half of her burger.

"This is fun papa's. Look... Donnie is seeping. Wake up Donnie."

"Shh... how about we let Donald sleep Jessie?" said her grandfather Don.

With lunch out of the way. Everyone headed over to the Jungle Cruise Tour. As they waited in line, they got to view the ancient artifacts, and hear silly communications sounds.

Nearing the front of the line, the boys became really excited.

"Mommy... what kind of animals will we see?"

"Well Jimmy. You'll see a bengal tiger, king cobra's which are snakes.

Elephants, lions and hyenas."

"Whoa... are they real mom?"

"No James, they are called Audio-Animatronics animals. This means they are animated, just like in the movies."

"Cool... this is so awesome mom."

When they finished the tour, they took the kids back to the Hotel for a nap. While Sheldon, Adam and Danny, Gary and Anthony, kept the boys with them for the rest of the day.

"So don't forget guys. We'll meet you back here at six this evening for the wishes nighttime spectacular."

"Don't worry kiddo. The boys will be fine."

Kissing their mom good bye, they left with their uncles and dad.

Back at the Hotel, Mac was more then ready for a nap himself. Problem was... Alan decided he didn't want to sleep. Even placing him in bed with him, didn't help. Alan still insisted on playing with his feet, while he gurgled away.

Placing him on his tummy. Mac rubbed his back and hummed to him. Not more then a few minutes later, Alan was sound asleep. Leaving Mac, to catch a couple hours nap himself.

Out in the other room, Stella, Jess and Claire talked about the rest of the week.

"Is Don sleeping too Jess?"

"Yeah. He crashed with Donald. They are both out like lights."

"Okay... so what do we have planned for tomorrow?"

"I thought after breakfast we cold do the Epcot, and after lunch Disney's Animal Kingdom. The kids will like that."

"Sounds great mom. But what about us adults. They do offer babysitting service at night. Before the week is up, I'd like us all to have an adults night out."

"We can do that honey. How about we schedule that for thursday night. That way we can make friday, a do what we want all day. Cause our flight leaves at seven saturday morning. I'd also like to get in some shopping to.

So that would be nice for part of friday."

"Okay then. So we are all set for the rest of the week."

**Back** in the park, the boys headed over to the Blizzard Beach Water Park. When they got there, Anthony wasn't to sure about the boys going down that 13 mile high tunnel. Claire will string me alive if they get freaked."

"That's okay, we'll go first, and then one of us will come back and watch the boys while you go. This way we all experience it."

"Hmm... that's a good idea Sheldon. Okay... we'll do it that way. Until then I'm going to take the boys to Tike's Peak children's play area."

"Aww... come on dad. We're not babies. We don't want to play in the children's area."

"Yeah dad... let us go with you, we want to slide down the tunnel too."

"I don't think it would hurt Tony. The boys should just reach the 48 inch mark. Plus, they can swim like fish."

"Fine... but one of you go down with me, and the other with Uncle Gary, understood?"

Once they had on their lifejackets, they waited in line.

"This is going to be so cool. I can't wait Jimmy."

"Me either James. This is so awesome."

When they got to the front of the line, Jimmy and James noticed how dark it was.

"Umm... daddy. Can we change our minds?"

"You have got to be kidding? We waited over an hour for this."

"I know daddy. We're sorry, but it's really high up here."

Sighing deep, Anthony took his boys back down the stairs, where they headed over to Tike's Peak instead. Leaving Anthony to watch the action from below.

**Thursday Night... Atlantic Dance Hall **in the Magic Kingdom...

As they entered the hall, they could hear the music from the DJ, pounding  
through their chest.

"Damn that's loud, isn't it?" said Danny.

"Who cares... we are here to have fun. Come on Tony, I want to dance."

Dragging Tony onto the dance floor, Mac and the others found a booth, and ordered their drinks.

"Stel... you think Alan is okay? Maybe I should call the hotel and make sure."

"Come on Mac. This is supposed to be our night out. Let's try and have fun. The kids are fine. They're all together in one room."

Just then a slow song came on.

"Let's dance Mac. I want to wrap me in your arms, and dance with me."

Leading her to the dance floor, Don and Jess followed.

"Damn guys, we need to find us some single girls."

Looking around the room, Danny noticed four ladies, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Look guys, to your left. Should we flag them over?"

"I have a better idea Danny. Let's order them drinks, said Sheldon. That way, the waitress can let them know they are from us. It's better then embarrassing ourselves if they're not single."

When the waitress dropped off the drinks at the table. She informed the ladies who they were from. Looking across the table, the ladies smiled, and waved a finger for them to come over.

"Err... umm... they're not going to try and steal our wallets or something, are they?"

"Stop worrying Adam. Do what I do. Shove it in your sock, or down your hanes."

"Umm...err... what if I don't wear hanes?" he laughed nervously.

"Too much information Adam."

Sheldon laughed. Poor Adam, he really needed to loosen up.

After they introduced themselves, they all headed onto the dance floor.

"Mac... look at the boys."

"Seems they've met some girls. Hopefully these ones won't turn out to be thieves."

Leaning himself in closer to his wife, he seductively kissed her neck, her ear, her sweet lips. Until he had her shivering through her dress.

_"Maaac...mm... what are you up too?_ She purred

_"I'm up to making my wife, quiver, and lose control in my arms."_

_"Too late Mac. I already did, the minute you took me into your embrace."_ she whispered back.

Always she would say things, that let him know, how much she loved him, and still found him attractive, able to arouse her, beyond her control.

Dancing across from them, Tony and Claire, were slightly moving, as his hands slithered up and down her warm soft body. Knowing they were both losing control, but neither willing to stop the passion that was flowing from them.

_"Baby_... he whispered. _I think it's time to go back too the Hotel, I need to touch you everywhere again, without our clothes between us."_

_"I don't think I can move Tony."_

_"I know... just breathe baby, walk and breathe."_

Walking in front of her husband, not allowing anyone to see how affected he was by their dance, she whispered to her mom...

_"Mom... we're going to go back to the Hotel. We need to be alone."_

"Okay sweeite. Dad and I will come with you. We kind of have an idea how you two are feeling."

Walking over to Don and Jess, who were giving quite a show themselves. They decided to leave too.

"I'll go let Sheldon, Danny and Adam know, then I'll meet you outside."

Once they found out they decided to stay, the rest of them headed back to the Hotel. Saying goodnight to the sitter, Tony picked up Jimmy, while Claire carried James, back to their room.

"I'll see you in the morning mom, night dad."

"Night kids."

Entering their room, Claire and Anthony placed the boys in their beds, covered them up, and kissed their heads. Walking back out, Claire stood on the balcony as her tears flowed.

"Baby? What's the matter? Why the tears?"

"It's so beautiful here Tony. We have one day left to make our dream come true. Then it's back to reality."

Turning Claire to face him, he wiped her tears, bent his head, and kissed her with all the love inside him. Sliding her dress straps down her arms, as it pooled at her feet. Watching with fevered passion, as her body came to life, as the fireworks lit up the sky.

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into their room, laid her upon the bed, and brought her soul to life, over and over, as each touch, each stroke, played across her skin.

Then as he felt her tense, and call out his name, as the erotic rhythm poured between them this night. Claire and Tony had gotten their wish. A wish that Claire had longed for, had cried and hoped for. A wish that soon be known as Julia Mae Staton.

**Finally Home...**

When they landed at the Airport, everyone was fully jetlagged.

"Mm... smell that wonderful New York air, hear that wonderful, New York noise. Feel that wonderful New York ground. God... it's sure **not** good to be home," laughed Claire.

"That's a good one kiddo. Now let's get outta here, I need sleep."

With everyone parting their seperate ways, Claire kissed her mom, dad, and brother good bye.

"We'll see you tomorrow for dinner mom. Tony and I will bring the dessert."

"Okay love, rest easy. Bye my grandbabies."

"Bye nana, bye papa, we love you."

When the Staton's got home, they found their mailbox stuffed with mail.

Unlocking the door Claire and the boys collapsed on the floor, leaving Tony to pretend he tripped over them. As they laughed, and crawled their way to the living room.

"That was funny dad."

"Yeah dad, that was great. I laughed at your face as you fell and ouffed."

Once they had everything unpacked, Claire collapsed on the bed, and fell into sleep. Leaving Tony and the boys, to fend for themselves.

**Meanwhile...**

Danny, Adam, and Sheldon decided to head to station and see what had happened , while they were gone.

"So um... where were you the night before we left Danny? You didn't come back to the room." asked Sheldon.

"Who are you? My mother? he laughed. Let's just say I had a better sleep'n partner."

"Mhm... looks like Messer got himself a little something, something."

Pulling into the station Danny laughed.

"Well God damn. Look who's back. Donald Duck and friends," laughed  
Brigg's being a smart ass.

"Just for that Brigg's, you don't get your Mickey Mouse ears, smirked Danny. So what'd we miss?"

"Alot. One important piece of information. Trudder's son Jerry was released from the State Mental Hospital on thursday. He came here looking for his dad. Hadder told him he was dead. He said the kid went nuts. He threw chairs, knocked over tables, tore things off the desks. It took four of us to apprehend him."

"So you locked him up again?"

"No... judge overturned it, said any kid would be distraught, if he found out his father was murdered."

"Great... you do have men on him though, right?"

"No. Why would we, he's done nothing wrong."

"Alright... did he ask for information on his mother or brother?"

"I don't know. The kids lawyer was, Thompkins. A real idiot. I'm sure he can tell you, what he told the kid. Why?"

"Cause before we put Jerry away, he vowed revenge on those that hurt him. Starting with his mother and brother."

"Christ Messer, I didn't know. None of us did."

"That's okay. I'm going to call, and let her know her son's been released.

Sheldon you call Claire and Tony, let them know. Then call Gary, tell him to get his superior butt in here, and handle this crap."

Heading to his lab, Adam heard Danny mumble... "Welcome back to hell."

When Sheldon called Gary, he was just getting ready to lay down.

"Hello."

"Gary, it's Sheldon. Danny said to get your superior butt in here, and handle Jerry Trudder. He was released on... Hello? Gary... hello."

"Hey Sheldon... did you get in touch with Gary yet?"

"I had him on the line. But as soon as I mentioned Trudder, he disappeared."

"That means he's on his way down here. Did ya call Claire and Tony yet?"

"I'm doing that right now. Hey... where you going Danny?"

"To check on Judy and her boys. If he's going after anyone, it will be them first, cause they stayed in New York."

When Danny arrived at Judy's, he found her door open, and arterial spray on the walls. Calling it in, Danny searched the home and found Judy's oldest boy, laying on the floor, with his throat slit. Seeing the blood lead up the stairs, he ran up and found Judy gasping for air.

Stopping the blood flow, Danny called to her over and over, to hold on.

"Listen to me Judy...where is Keith?"

Pointing her finger under her bed, Danny called to him...

"Keith... it's Danny Messer, it's okay to come out. Come out Keith."  
Crawling out from under the bed, he crunched up in the corner, not moving.

"Danny...Danny... are you okay?"

"Yeah Gary... we're upstairs, I need you to call EMT's."

"I already did, they are on their way."

Looking over in the corner, Gary seen Keith shivering. Carefully approaching him, he checked him over.

"Hi Keith... it's okay. I'm Detective Gary Taylor, I'm here to help you. Can you tell me who did this to your mom, and brother?"

"Jjjj...Jjjj...Jerry," he screamed.

Taking the boy in his arms, Gary held him tightly, as he continued to scream.

"Don... have an all points put out on Jerry Trudder, now."

When the EMT's arrived, they wrapped Keith in a blanket, and stabilized Judy.

"Gary... I'm going with Judy and her son. I'll call you from the Hospital."

"Alright. Sheldon, you and Adam process, I need to get over to my sisters, she and her boys are next."

Running from the home, Gary smacked right into Tony.

"Ouff... shit Tony. We need to get back to your place now. Claire and your boys are next."

"Christ Gary, it wasn't supposed to be this way. If anything happens..."

"Don't say it Tony. Don't God damn say it."

When they got to the house, they found the rooms torn apart. Yelling throught the home Tony was panicking. After searching all the room, Claire and the boys came walking through the door.

"What the fu.... what happened?"

Seeing his wife and children, Anthony ran over and smothered them in his arms.

"Thank God you weren't home. Where were you guys?"

"We got hungry, so I took the boys for a burger. Mind telling me what happened to our home?"

"Jerry Trudder. He was released on thursday. He already killed one of Judy's sons, and critically injured Judy."

"So he did all this? For crying out loud, can we go on vacation again?"

Gary didn't think that was such a bad idea for, Claire and her boys.

"Forget it Gary. I was kidding."

Looking down at her boys, she could see how frightened they were.

"Listen Jimmy, and James. Nothing is going to happen to you two. Try not to worry."

"We will mom. But do you think you can find him before monday daddy? Cause if not, I don't want to go back too school."

Claire wrapped James in her arms.

"It's going to be okay James, don't worry."

"Hey Gary...yelled Danny. We just got a hit on Jerry. Not more then two minutes after the picture went up. Twenty five calls so far, that he was seen on subway heading East."

"Have you got any men on it?"

"Yeah... all exits in and out of New York are covered."

"Good. Let's just hope this isn't a bad lead, and we end up with nothing."

Heading out the door. Gary said... "take care of your family Tony. I'll call you when we find him."

Nodding okay, Tony watched as they pulled away.

When they caught up with the Subway train, they found it empty.

"Great... I thought you said you had men at every stop?"

"No... I said we had all the exits covered out of New York."

"Danny... are you telling me you didn't bother putting men at each stop?"

"It's not that I didn't bother. I was in a hurry. I was worried about Judy, just like you were worried about Claire."

Gary breathed deep. I'm sorry Danny. It's just we need to catch him. If he's hiding out now, the chances become slim of us never finding him. Then none of us will have peace. Have you got men at the Hospital with Judy and her son?"

"Yeah... it's all taken care of. What are you going to do about Claire, Anthony and the boys?"

"Trust me... Anthony can protect his own. Claire will be fine, so will their boys."

**Meanwhile...**

He needed a place to lie low for a while. It was mid afternoon now, and he knew any chance he had of getting out of New York, was now, next to impossible. Sneaking into an apartment complex, he hid in the stairwell. As he looked around, he seen a box of clothes marked Goodwill.

Opening the box, he seen all the clothing inside. Taking out the shirt and pair of pants, he put them on, along with the hat, and as he went to reseal the box, he heard someone coming down the staircase.

"You listen to me young man. You get my car back here before my shift at eleven."

"I will mom, don't worry."

Coming down the last stairecase, Jerry jumped out at him, and stabbed him through the stomach. Grabbing the keys, he took off into the underground parking. Pressing the key ring, he followed the sound of the alarm. Finding the car, he got in and drove off.

When he got far enough away from the apartment, he stopped by a drive through and grabbed a burger and fries. Parking the car in the far corner, he turned off the ignition and enjoyed his meal.

**Miami, Florida...**

Teresa had just got in the door, when she got the call from Don.

"Hello."

"Teresa... it's Don Flack."

"Oh hey Don. How are you?"

"Not good, I need to make you aware that Jerry is out of the State Facility. I'm not sure how to say this...um... he may be on his way to find you and Ben. He already killed Judy's oldest son Kevin, and injured Judy.

Keith managed to hide under the bed. By any chance could Ben have contacted his brother., over the last few years?"

"I"m honestly not sure Don. I don't think he would. He hates his brother, especially since he stabbed him three years ago. I can't believe he got out this early."

"Either can we. I'm going to get in touch with a Caine. He works at the Miami-Dade Crime lab. I'll make him aware of the situation, and have him send someone over to keep an eye on you and Ben."

"Okay... thanks Don, for everything."

"You're welcome Teresa, and try not to worry. We'll find him."

Hanging up the phone Teresa headed to the beach, to find her son and bring him home.

**Five Weeks Later...**

With no sign of Jerry for five weeks. Don called Miami, and found out some bad news, about Teresa and her son disappearing.

Hanging up with Caine, he wondered were the hell she would have taken off to. Turning around, Don seen her standing there with her son Ben.

"Teresa? What are you doing here? Do you know how worried I've been?"

"I had to come back Don. I couldn't stay in Miami. I know, you know Horatio Caine, but I don't. I feel safer here."

As much as Don understood, he couldn't figure why it bothered him so much. But Danny knew, as he watched from the door. Danny knew that  
Teresa had a thing for his partner. And as much as Danny, trusted Don, not to be unfaithful to Jess... sometimes under serious stress, things happened completely by accident.

"Hey Don... hi Teresa, Ben. I'll keep them with me Don. I don't have a  
family. The only one that would be in danger is myself."

Danny could see the disappointment in Teresa's face.

"Um... I don't know Danny. I don't want my son and I to put you in danger."

"What... you'd rather have Don, Jess, and his new son in danger? I don't think so Teresa, you'll stay with me, I already cleared it with Gary."

Don looked at Danny, he couldn't remember him talking to anyone.

"It's for the best Teresa. You both stay with Danny. I'll come by and check on you later."

"No... I really don't want to, I feel bad putting Danny in danger. Just put us up at a Hotel, we'll be fine with some Officers to watch us."

Danny was getting pissed. He knew what she was up too. She knew that Don would be by constantly to check on her, and that's when she would play her hand.

"Give us a minute Teresa, please."

Waiting out the in the hall with Ben, Danny said...

"Listen to me Don. I think this may be a bad idea. I'm think'n Teresa has a thing for you. I've seen it in her eyes."

Don laughed. "Come on Danny. That's crazy. She's just scared, and feels safe with me, cause I was there to help her through her pain, and help her understand, what had been done to Claire."

"I'm tell'n ya Don. She has a fixsation with you. I've seen it in alot of victims. They tend to fixate themselves on those that help them. Just let me keep her with me man. Last thing you need, is Jess pissed at you."

"Fine. She stays at a Hotel, with you, and a few other Officers to watch her and her son."

"Promise me Don that you'll stay away. Promise me, man."

"I promise Danno, now let's get her settled."

**Meanwhile...**

Claire shut off the alarm and climbed over Anthony to get out of bed. As she stood, she felt the nausea hit her. Running into the bathroom, she threw up in the toilet. hearing her wretched sounds, Tony ran in, as did the boys.

"Whoa... eww... it's the exorcist. Gross mom, what is wrong with you?"

"I think I have the flu. Get dressed and out of here, I don't want you catching it."

"Maybe I should stay home today, baby."

"No Tony. You have to go too the University, it's your first day as a  
Professor of Ancient History. You can't disappoint your class."

"You're more important sweetheart."

"Aww... as sweet as that is, you haven't let me out of your sight since  
Jerry was released. It's been almost five weeks, he obviously managed to escape out of New York. So go, please."

Sighing deep, Tony dressed, kissed her head, and headed out with the boys.

A short time later Claire felt safe enough to head back to bed. Collapsing on the pillows she closed her eyes and smiled as she whispered...

"Thank you Magic Kingdom."

Oh yeah, she knew she was pregnant alright. There was not one day that she had forgotten to mark her calendar. Picking up the phone she called her mom.

"Hello."

"Hi daddy, where's mom?"

"She's at the drug store picking up my meds love, are you okay?"

"Yeah daddy, I'm great. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Hanging up the phone Mac turned and seen his son pulling himself up, while holding onto the couch.

"That's it son, look at you go. Come to daddy."

Smiling at his daddy with his new front teeth, he cautiously walked along the couch to his daddy's waiting arms.

Rushing to dress. Claire grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Parking her car in the lot at the drug store, she seen her mom just heading in.

"Mom... mom... wait up."

"Hi sweetheart. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you mom, can we go for coffee when you're done."

"Sure Claire. Listen love, you look pale, are you okay?"

"I'm better then okay mom. I'm pregnant."

Stella stopped and turned. Feeling her eyes fill with tears, she whispered...

"Are you sure?"

Tearing up herself, Claire said..."I'm positive mom. I'm 100 per cent positive."

"Ohhh...ohh...I'm so happy for you and Tony. Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet mom. I didn't want to get him to excited, on his first day at the University."

"Good...once I'm done here, we'll go shopping and pick up two little teddy bears, one pink, one blue, and I'll show you a perfect way to tell him, and your boys, together."

Kissing her daughter with happiness, they walked into the drug store.

**Meanwhile...**

Jerry needed to find some money and soon. He had to ditch the car weeks ago. Especially with it being stolen. He also knew the cops would know it was him who killed the kid in the stairwell, as his prints were everywhere.

Coming out of the empty building, he pulled the hat down over his face, and stayed to the side streets. God he was hungry. Even going to the Mission would do no good. All those areas were sure to be covered.

Walking a little further, he noticed a restaurant cook tossing out food into the bin. Waiting till he went back in, Jerry headed over and took out peoples left over meals. Eating till he was full, he walked down West 25th street at 5th Avenue.

Nearing the Comfort Inn, he seen Detectives Don Flack, and Messer get out of their unit and head into the Inn with his mother and half brother.

Watching in the shadows, he wondered what would have brought her back to New York. All he knew in that moment, was all his hate had returned.  
Clenching his fist, he pounded the cement wall, cutting his nuckles. He needed to do it, he needed to release that anger that was building again.

Heading back down the alley's, he entered the empty building he had found, and thought out the most strategic way to kill his family.

"Okay Teresa, I have some rules. They must be followed to the letter."

"Fine Danny. Shouldn't Don be here."

"Don's busy arranging his men. You'll deal with me. Now sit down."

"Come on mom. Just listen. It's the least you can do, after dragging me from friends in Miami."

Sitting down, Teresa sighed.

"From this second on. you or your son, are not to leave this room. Everything will be brought to you, by myself, or by the Officers on duty. If there is something you need, you will ask one of the Officers to contact me...not Don, me. Is that understood?"

Danny could see she was being stubborn.

"Is it Teresa?"

"Yes, Danny. We understand."

"Good... now I'm going to do one last sweep, then I'll be back to check on you."

Once he left, Ben headed into the room, and flopped on the bed. He hated this. God.. he was ninteen now, his mom had no right to bring him back here. But how was he to tell her no? He understood how frightened she was to be alone.

Out in the other room, Teresa seen Don walk in.

"Teresa... are you okay?"

"Hm... I will be. I'm really sorry I brought you back into this. It wasn't my intention. Maybe we should just go back to Miami."

"Listen Teresa, I know you're frightened, you have every right to be. But you and Ben are safe here. Danny, and my men are no more then a footstep away from this room."

"I just don't think I can do it Don. Not without knowing you are near by."  
Walking over, Don went to take her into his arms, when Danny walked through the door.

"Don... let's go. We got a call out."

Tunring to leave, he said to Teresa... don't worry, you'll be fine."

When they got to the car, Danny slammed his door.

"I'm gonna say this once more Don. Then I send her back to Miami myself.

Stay the hell away from her. She's more dangerous then her son."  
Pulling out with his tires squealing, they headed to the crime scene.

**Meanwhile...**

Claire had gotten home after shopping with her mom. Setting the table in baby blue and pink napkins, plastic plates, and cups. She placed the pink and blue bear in the middle of the table. Then heading into the kitchen, she made the pizza, taking it out of the oven, she waited for it too cool. Then she took out the thick sauce she had made, placing it in an icing back, she wrote on the pizza.

"And Baby makes Four"

Laughing to herself, she placed it back in the now cooled oven, till the boys and Tony got home. Heading upstairs, she changed into her new hooded, velour, baby blue sweats, with a pink t shirt underneath the jacket. Laughing again, she could care less about anything. For the only thing that mattered at this moment, was the news, of their new baby, and Anthony's shocked expression when he found out.

Hearing the door open, she ran down and seen her boys pulling off their boots.

"Mom... we're home, where are you?"

Coming down the stairs, they seen her new outfit.

"Whoa... you look hot mom. You must be feeling better."

"I am, and how was school?"

"It was good. We took the school bus, cause daddy wasn't there when we got out."

Looking over at the table, the boys noticed the pink and blue setting.

"Aww... look at the teddy bears. Though I think we are a little old now, for a teddy bears picnic," laughed Jimmy.

It didn't take James long to catch on to the theme. Especially if his smile showed it.

"We're going to be big brothers. That's it, isn't it mom? You're pregnant."

Laughing through her tears, she said...

"Yeah we are baby. We are all going to be adding a new addition to our family.

Jumping around the house, they heard their father come in. Claire told them to shh.

"Claire, boys, I"m home."

Giggling like loons, Tony found them sitting together on the couch.

"Hi baby. Hi my boys, how was school?"

Looking at his beautiful wife, he noticed her glow, and her new outfit, that showed each and every curve on her gorgeous body.

"Daddy... stop looking at mommy like that. That's how Brandon looks at Susie, cause he likes her."

Tony laughed, as did their mom. "Out of the mouth of babes." Laughed their dad.

"I'm going to get dinner on the table. You all stay here, till I call you, okay?"

Kissing Tony smartly, he quickly became confused.

"Don't try and figure it out dad. Just wait, I promise you'll understand soon." Jimmy laughed.

"You can all come in now."

As they headed to the dining room, Tony still wondered what the hell was going on.

When Don, Danny, Sheldon, and Gary finished up at the crime scene. Danny asked Gary for a favour.

"Hey Gary... ya think before you head home, you could stop by and check on Teresa, I need to pick up Judy and her son from the Hospital. They'll be coming home with me, till we catch Jerry."

"Sure...I can do that. But then I need to get home, Donna's due any day now."

Taking off to pick up Judy and her boy. Danny forgot to let Gary know about Teresa and her fixation on Don. Hearing his cell ring, gary picked it up.

"Hello."

"Gar... I need your help. I think I'm in labor, hurry, please."

"Okay Donna, stay calm. I'm on my way. Don... I need you to run and check on Teresa, I have to get home, Donna thinks she's in labor."

"Yeah... no problem. Call us with the news."

"I will. See ya."

Getting into his car, Don drove over to the Comfort Inn.

**Meanwhile...**

Tony and the boys were headed into the dining room. As Tony looked at the table, he laughed.

"Oh my God... you've got to be kidding Claire. Aren't the boys to old for a teddy bear picnic?"

Sitting down in the chair, the boys followed still giggling.

"Dad's a little slow, isn't he mom?"

"Slow? Slow about what? Pass down the pizza."

Placing the pizza in front of Tony, he took the knife. As he neared the crust to cut a piece, he seen the writing. Not saying a word, Silence filled the Staton home.

Then looking up at his wife, he seen her tears. It all made sense now. The pink and blue, symbolized a boy or girl. Her outfit, blue and pink. Still not moving Claire could tell he was in shock.

"Daddy... daddy, say something to mommy?"

Pulling back his chair, he walked towards her, placed his fingers under her chin, and whispered with tears...

"Honest baby? Is it really true? We are having a baby?"

With her teardrops falling onto his thumb, she cried out... "yes Tony. Yes, we are going to have a baby."

Kissing with their tears between them, their boys said...

"Aww... how sweet. Now pass the Pizza Jimmy. I'll slice, and you can serve."

Ignoring their still kissing parents, the boys got down to munching on their dinner.

**At** the Hospital, Gary and Donna ran into Danny, Judy and her son.

"Gary? I thought you were checking on Teresa for me?"

"I was... then Donna had cramps, so we came to get her checked. Turns out it was false labor. Don't worry though, Don is with her."

"Hell... that's why I'm worried. I'll explain later. Take Judy, and her son to my place please. I need to go get Don.

Donna said..."what was that all about."

"I know... said Judy. Teresa has become fixated on Don. She sees him as her Knight. Danny noticed it earlier. He's done great so far keeping them apart, but now... now we have to hope he's not to late. Teresa has this way about her, she can play the victim perfectly. Leaving Don very unaware of her game."

"Christ... why didn't he tell me sooner?"

"It most likely slipped his mind."

"Well... let's get you to Danny's place. Then I'll go make sure, Don is safe from not only Teresa's sting, but Danny's bark."

Laughing, they all left the Hospital, together.

When Don got to the Inn, he knocked before walking in.

"Teresa... Teresa, where are you?"

"In the bedroom Don, I need your help."

Heading into the bedroom, he seen her struggling to hang back up the curtain.

"What did you do Teresa?"

"I tried to jump out the window to my death, she laughed. What the hell do you think happened. The curtain fell, and I'm to short to reach the rod."

"Move out the way, I'll get it."

"I would Don, but I'm stuck here, I need you to lift me."

As Don neard her, Teresa could feel her pulse race, she could smell his heated cologne, embed in her nostrils. God he was so sexy, so powerful. Feeling his large hands, as they wrapped around her tiny waist. She sighed.

Placing her on the ground, she pretended to fall back. Letting out a small cry, Don caught her in time, and held her against him.

"You're awful clutsy tonight, Teresa. Have you been drinking?"

"No...she whispered as she teared up. I'm so scared Don. I hate it here. I feel so alone and isolated."

Looking up into Don's eyes, he could see her tears. He could understand her fear of being stalked. Placing his fingers under her chin, he got ready to whisper....

"Don... Don, where the hell are ya?" Danny interrupted.

Walking into the bedroom, Danny seen him with his fingers under her chin.

"Don... let's go, right now. Jess hasn't seen you all day, she's been calling, wondering why you're late."

"Okay... I'll see you Teresa, try and rest."

Walking out, he left Teresa alone to deal with Danny.

"Did you need anything while I'm here? Cause no one will be able to run out for you later. Don's going to be busy with his son and wife."

Giving Danny an evil look, she hissed..." No... I don't need anything."

"Good. Have a good night Teresa."

Closing the door behind him, he heard a glass shatter against the wall.

"Damn... she's one dangerous woman."

**When** Don got home, he seen Jess sound asleep on the couch with Donald in her arms. Carefully removing him, he snuggled him under his neck.

"Hey there daddy's boy, how was your day with mommy?"

Sitting down with his son, he talked to him all about his day, while Jess watched their bonding, with a smile on her face. She was so happy, her and Don had another child. This was what they both needed to fill their small home with noise.

"Hey Donnie... I missed you. How was your day?"

"It was good Jess. Though I missed you two."

Getting up from the couch, Jess walked over and kissed her husbands lips.

Taking the kiss deeper, Don wrapped his hand in her hair, and pulled her closer. God, she was so giving today. So hot, and ready to be loved, letting him know he was missed throughout her day.

"I'll get supper ready."

Watching her walk towards the kitchen, he smiled.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac was having fun trying to get Alan settled down. He was determined to stay awake for a few more hours. Laying him in his crib, he screamed through the bars, looking at his daddy with his tears, making him feel guilty for putting him down.

Turning to leave the room, Mac couldn't do it. Leave it to Stella, to go out and leave him with Alan, on a night he was cutting more teeth. Lifting him back out, he carried him to his room.

"You know what I think Alan? I think you're spoiled. Yes I do. I think daddy's spoiled you."

Giggling in his daddy's arms, he bounced up and down.

"Alright little man. Sleepy time with daddy."

Covering his son and himself up, Alan still refused to sleep, as he rolled over onto his tummy and pulled at his daddy's nose.

"Alan, come on son, go to sleep for daddy."

"Dada...dada."

Looking at his son, he grinned widely with his two front teeth. "Daaaada."

"Well, well... I can see who rules the home when I'm gone." laughed Stella.  
As if on cue, Alan said "dada."

"No my baby boy, mama. Mama rules the home." As she tickled him into fits of laughter.

"That's great love, get him more excited, and he'll never sleep."

"Oh stop grumpy bear. I see you're wearing your Grumpy t shirt from Disneyland. I knew you secretly liked it."

Leaning over the bed, she kissed him smartly on the mouth. "Miss me?"

"Always Stell. You shouldn't even have to ask that."

Laying her son between them, she wrapped them up together and hummed, till they were both sound asleep.

**Over** at the Staton's, they finally got the boys into bed. Sitting down on the couch, Anthony called Claire over.

"Come here baby. I want to hold you."

"Aww... me too, but I have dishes to do."

"I don't want you doing so much work Claire, you need to take it easy. I'll do the dishes."

"Tony... pregnant women have been doing normal work while pregnant for years. You need to stop worrying."

"Never Claire... I'll never stop worrying. I don't want you doing anything with this pregnancy, that gives you stress." He said with worry.

"Aww... that's a shame Tony. I guess that leaves out sex. Shame really, I was hoping to ravish you tonight."

Walking into the kitchen, Tony jumped off the couch.

"Wait baby. I didn't mean... Claire... come on baby. I want you to ravish me. Please... you can do what ever you want, stress or no stress."

Claire was laughing as she filled the sink with suds. Turning off the taps, she felt the heat of Tony's hand, slide up her velour outfit.

"That's cheating Tony," she purred out.

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered.... "_So sexy, so soft, so damn beautiful. And all mine."_

Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her upstairs to their room. Their room that was now full of love, of warmth, of their passionate sighs, and purrs.

**Meanwhile...**

He had found his way into the Inn. Sneaking through the back as a waiter was dumping the garbage. Heading into the locker area, he put on a security suit, and headed towards the elevator. Seeing the Officers, he knew it was going to be next to impossible, to get up to the room.

Heading back through the kitchen, he seen the waiter heading up the service elevator. Excuse me, your manager asked me to have you deliver a letter to room 714."

"Hm... alright. Thanks."

Once the waiter was on the service elevator, he took off out of the Inn. Knowing that tonight, he'd knock out the waiter, steal his uniform, use the service elevator, and kill his mother and brother.

As the waiter knocked on the door, he got no response. Sliding it under the door, he headed back down the service elevator. Leaving the Officer's none the wiser, as they were busy gabbing and smoking in the stairwell.

**Inside** the room, Teresa was really lonely. Trying to sleep she kept seeing Don's long beautiful hands, caressing her skin, dancing in the spots that had long been ignored. Waking up in a cold sweat, she headed to the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

Not being able to go back too sleep, she walked out to the little living room, and turned on the tv. Looking towards the door, she seen the note. Thinking it was from room service, she picked it up and read...

_"Hello mother, just a little note to say I'm coming to get you and Ben. Love your Jerry"_

Throwing down the letter, she screamed for one of the Officers.

"What is it Teresa?"

"Get Don... call him, now."

"We've been left strict instructions to only contact Danny."

"I said get me Don, now. Or you are going to be responsible for my death."

"Fine...we'll call him, just relax."

Closing the door again, the Officers said...

"Now what? Messer warned us not to disturb Flack at home."

"Then we call Danny."

When Neven's called Danny, he got no answer.

"I"m not getting anything. Now what?"

"Look, I"m not listening to that bitch whine all night. I don't know what the hell, Trudder seen in her. Just call Flack."

Dialing Flack's home, Jess answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hello."

"Jess? Sorry to wake you, can I speak with Don?"

"Yeah... just a minute. Don, Don wake up. It's Nevens."

"Nevens? What's the matter?"

"You need to get over here. Teresa got some note or something from Jerry. She wants to see you, now." As she put it."

"I"m on my way."

Hanging up the phone, Don pulled on his pants, and a t shirt.

"What's going on Don?"

"Trouble with Teresa again. She got some letter or something. It upset her."

Jess was getting suspicious. First Don telling her, that Danny said she called. The Don told her, that Danny said Jess wanted him home. Which was all lies, as Jess knows a detectives life is hectic. Piecing it all together, she finally figured it out. Teresa wanted her husband.

"Listen Donnie. If she's upset, I should go. She may need a womans understanding."

"Are you sure Jess? I really don't like you driving this time of the morning."

"I don't mind Donnie. I'll go. This way I can talk to her, explain some things to her. You know? she smirked with hidden anger.

"Okay then. Here's the keys. I'll see you when you get home."

"You will. Love you Donnie."

"Love you too, Jess."

Heading out the door, she couldn't wait to get her hands on Ms. Wannabe Homewrecker.

When Gary and Donna got home, he helped her into bed.

"Are you comfortable Donna?"

Looking at her husband like he was insane, she said... "do I look comfortable to you. You try carrying all this weight around, along with the swollen ankles, and cramps."

"Ouch... sorry Honey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Sighing... "you didn't. I'm just cranky. I'm sorry Gar... I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. I'm just going to check on Jessie, then I'll be back."

Walking into his daughters room, he found her sound asleep. bending down he kissed her, and whispered his love.

"Sleep tight Jessie. I love you."

Walking from her room, he left her door slightly ajar.

**Meanwhile...**

Once Danny had Judy settled in his room, and her son in the spare room. Danny took his pillow to the couch, and slept. hearing the sound of soft crying, he looked at the clock. Seeing it was three in the morning, he thought it best to check on Judy as she may be in pain.

Walking into his room, he found her curled up.

"Judy... what's the matter? You in pain?"

"Just a little Danny. I tried to reach the painkillers, but I dropped them."  
Picking them up off the ground, he gave her one with a glass of water.

"Lay back Judy, let me check your dressing on your neck."

"As she laid back on the pillows, she continued to cry.

"Judy, is something else wrong?"

"I know I'm safe here Danny, but I'm still scared."

Taking his hand, Danny caressed her cheek.

"I want you to listen to me Judy. Nothing or no one will ever hurt you, or your son again. I promise to protect you both. Try and sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure. Climbing in beside her, he stayed above the sheets, and held her. Try and sleep."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"If I asked you to love me, would you?"

"I don't know Judy. I've never really thought about it. Though now... you've given me something to think about." He laughed.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Years ago, with a proposition like that, I would have accepted it in a second. I guess I'm getting old."

"Well... if you're getting old, then I must be ancient. For I've never been turned down." She said smartly.

Laughing together, Danny curled her back under his neck, and told her to sleep.

**When** Jess arrived at the Inn, she could hear Teresa yelling for Don.

Stepping off the elevator, the Officers knew right away, that Jess knew about Teresa's fixation.

"Thank God Jess... she won't shut the hell up. The manager is just about ready to kick us out of here."

Not saying a word to them, she unlocked the door, walked in, and clicked the lock.

"Shit... fifty bucks on Jess, that we don't hear a peep from Teresa when she leaves."

"Deal... though we better check on her after. Just in case Jess gets carried away."

Leaning their ear against the door, they waited for the firworks to begin.

When Teresa heard the door open, she turned and ran right into Jess's arms.

"Get the hell off me, you God damn drama queen."

Opening her eyes, she seen she was holding Jess.

"Oh... umm... where's Don?"

"You can dry those fake tears. You're dealing with me, and they won't work. As for my husband, he's off limits to you. He belongs to me, the faster you understand that, the better. Else you'll feel my wrath, and it's not pretty. I protect what's mine. Where's the note?"

Tossing Jess the note, she gave her the nastiest look.

"One more thing... if you're going to go after someones man. Make sure it's not with someone who's in the same profession. Or has friends on the inside who care. Get my drift. Now... keep your mouth shut and go to sleep, cause if you get kicked out of here, you'll be on your own. Are we clear?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No... I"m simply stating the facts. My man is mine. Keep your hands off, and we'll all be fine."

Opening the door Teresa said... "but what about the note. What if he comes back?"

"Don't worry Teresa, you're safe here. It's obvious he couldn't get by Security, if he had to send the note with the waiter. So we'll beef up the Offficers outside your door, the kitchen, hall and exits. Now goodnight."

As Jess left out the door, Teresa sat and sighed... _"now where am I going to get me another man?"_

When Jess got home, her only thought was to make love too her husband. Christ getting pissed with Teresa sent her hormones into overdrive.

Grabbing her cuff's from the table, she cuffed Don's hands to the post.

Slowly waking up, the only thing he seen was his gorgeous wife, standing above him on their bed. Roaming his eyes, from her face, to her tummy, to her waist, the only sound that could be heard was..._ "Chriiiiiist..."_

"You've been a very desired boy Donnie. Very desired. So it's time I show you just how much you're desired at home."

Don had no clue what she was talking about. But he sure as hell wasn't going to complain either. He only wished he could touch her. Sitting down on him, Jess took her figertips and clawed down his chest with greed, leaving Don to hiss in excitment.

"Jessssssssss...."

_"What? What does my desired husband want?_ she purred.

Don could tell she was getting lost in her own game, he could see she was losing her grasp, as her eyes became dark with sensual fire.

_"I want you to uncuff me Jess. I want you to let my hands free."_

Smiling wickedly, she whispered... _why? So you can turn the tables on me? So you can try and show me, who desires who more?"_

Watching in amazement as he popped his muscles against the cuff's, Jess laughed seductively.

"Mm... that's it Donnie, use your strength to show me who's boss."

Don had just about enough. Not wanting to mark his wrists, she loosened the cuffs. Problem was, she didn't realize she loosened them too much. As she continued to play her seductive little game, Don slipped out of the cuff's, flipped her, and showed her for the rest of the morning, who desired who more.

After round five, Don heard the faint sound of the phone.

"Auuugh... you have got to be kidding me. I can't move."

Jess laughed as she crawled from the bed.

"Here, I need to get Donald."

"Hello."

"Don... it's Danny. We analyzed the note Jess picked up last night. It was from Jerry. Prints match."

"Have you added extra security?"

"Yeah... Jess handled that last night. Even Teresa is being cooperative  
now."

"Hm... I guess Jess was right. Teresa needed a womens understanding."  
Danny laughed. Don was so clueless.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the station Don, don't be late."

Hanging up the phone Don managed to make his way to the shower.

Stepping in, he felt the burn from the water, splash against his scratches.

Turning off the water, he dried and dressed. Walking out into the kitchen Jess passed him his son, and a cup of coffee.

"Hey there DJ. How's daddy's boy?"

Gurggling out a sound, he grabbed at his daddy's tie, placing it into his mouth.

"Yuk... yukkie... no eat that , yuk."

Gurggling more sound at his daddy, he continued to gum away. Sitting down to breakfast, Don gave his son some toast to gum on. Admirng his wife, he was wondering how she was able to move after the naughty way they attacked each other early this morning.

Looking closer, he noticed it, and that's when he smirked. Oh yeah... she was hurting, as he watched her try and sit.

"What's the matter Jess? You okay?" he smirked even more.

"Haha... funny. How are your wrists."

Don looked at his wrists, and noticed the slight scrapes and bruises.

"Thanks alot Jess."

Leaning over she smartly kissed him. "Just wear your watch, and your wrist band, no one will notice." She grinned.

"Right." Placing his cup and plate in the sink, he kissed his son, wife, and left to meet Danny.

**Meanwhile...**

Claire woke to her boys screaming at each other. Getting out of bed, she had a splitting headache.

"Stop that screaming Jimmy and James."

"Sorry mom, we didn't mean to wake you."

God Claire hated week-ends. The boys were forever at each others throats. Always about the damn Wii. Throwing on her housecoat, she headed downstairs.

"Jimmy where's dad?"

"He said he had to go too the University. One of the students needed help with an essay."

"On a saturday? Alright. I take it you both have eaten?"

"We have mom, don't worry about us."

Laying down on the couch, Claire wished to hell she could take an asprin.

**The University...**

When Anthony arrived, the young female student was waiting for him.

"Hello . I"m so happy you could make it."

Now Anthony wasn't stupid. He knew damn well what Sheila was up too.

He also knew it was time for him to inform her , it wouldn't work.

"What is it you need help with?"

Taking her fingers, she slid them down his cheek, chin, to his chest. Gripping her fingers Anthony said...

"Listen Sheila, I'm not interested in your little crush, or your game. So if you are looking to score a good grade, you have to earn it. Choice is yours."

Letting go of her hand, he walked away.

"I"m sorry . It's the only way I've ever gotten good grades, through my two years here."

"Are you telling me, you sleep with other Professor's at this University?"

"Just the ones I like. Or are hot like you."

"Okay... I think this ends our session for today. You're going to have too find yourself a tutor, else you'll fail my class."

Sheila gave him a fierce glare. No Professor had ever turned her down.  
Ever. Why should he be any different?

"Then I guess I drop your class, how's that?"

Storming out of the room, she didn't look back.

Grabbing his briefcase, he walked out. Thinking two things. _"One...what a way to waste the morning. And two... he was going to do some investigating on these Professors._

When Anthony got home, he found Claire sound asleep on the couch, while the boys were making themselves lunch.

"Hey boys."

"Hi dad, you're home. Mom's sleeping, she said she had a really bad headache that wouldn't go away."

Anthony panicked. Running into the living room, he woke her.

"Baby... baby, wake up. Wake up baby."

"Mm... what is it Tony?"

"How are you feeling? The boys said you had a headache."

"I'm fine. It's slowly going away. I had them with Jimmy and James too, so don't worry honey, I'm fine."

Taking her into his arms, he laid her head on his lap. Then caressing her tempo's he put into sleep mode. Seeing her eyes shut, he knew it was working. He also knew once he had her sleeping peacefully, he was calling mom and dad, to see just what other symptoms she had with their boys.

**Meanwhile...**

Jessie was running around the house when her mommy went into labor. Seeing her mommy crunched over and crying, she asked...

"Mama... mama is ou okay?"

Trying to reach for the phone, she couldn't get her hand far enough. Looking at what her mommy was reaching for, she grabbed it for her.

"Huff, huff, thank you baby."

"Welcome mama."

When she dialed Gary's cell, and it rang, she was hit by a huge contraction. Dropping the phone Jessie picked it up.

"Hello... hello..."

Hearing the voice through the phone Jessie said... "hi daddy."

"Jessie... how did you know daddy's number?"

"I not know daddy. Mommy is crying, she says... huff,huff, puff, puff, like a twain."

"Crap... is mommy in labor? Oh never mind, how would you know, right?

Daddy's on his way home Jessie. Stay with mommy, okay?"

"K, daddy... ou hurry."

Hanging up the phone Jessie sat beside her mommy and stroked her hair.

"Is gonna be okay mama. Daddy is coming. I here with ou, I love ou mama."

Watching her mommy huff, she seen the puddle of water by her side.

"Ohoh mama, I gets a towel."

Getting up Jessie ran to the bathroom and pulled down a towel. Bringing it back to her mom, she dried the floor around her, making more mess, then anything else. Poor Donna couldn't help but laugh. Here was her thirty-four month old little girl., trying to help, yet had no clue, with what was really happening.

"Jessie... Donna... where are you?"

"In here dada. We's in here."

"Oh Donna... how you feeling honey?"

"Bad... I don't think we're going to make it to the Hospital, I can feel the head Gar. I need to push."

"Okay... I called the EMT's on my way here. They should arrive shortly. Jessie... run into the bathroom for daddy, and grab the other towels."

"K daddy, I get em."

Running down the hall, Jessie grabbed the towels and brought them back.

Then sitting back down beside her mommy, she stroked her hair. Watching as her daddy opened mommy's legs, she peeked over and seen the head.

"Eww... what dat daddy?"

Gary laughed, Jessie was way to young for this.

"Listen sweetheart. How about you keep stroking mommy's hair okay.  
That's a good girl."

While Jessie continued to stroke her moms hair, Gary helped push on her tummy. Not more then a few minutes later, they heard the screams of their baby, as the EMT's came in the door.

"Oooooh... is dat my baby daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart, come meet your brother."

"Broder... I no want him. I want a girl baby."

Donna and Gary laughed. "How about you pick the name for your brother?"

"Noo... I's still want a girl baby."

"Next time sweetheart, okay?"

The EMT's laughed as they loaded Donna and the baby onto the stretcher.

"Are you coming with her sir?"

"No. My daughter and I will follow behind you."

Once they were on their way, Gary called his parents, then Donna's, giving them the news on their new grandson.

When they got to the Hospital, Gary was having trouble getting in touch with his mom and dad. Trying his sisters line, he found it busy too.

"Daddy... we see mommy now pease?"

"Of course we can, let's go sweetheart."

Walking into the room, Gary seen Donna feeding their son.

"Hi mommy... hows you feeling?"

"I'm feeling wonderful love, come see your new brother now he's all clean."

Sitting her beside her mom, Jessie took her brothers little hand and kissed it.

"He's so tiny mommy, I's change my mind now, I love him."

Laughing, Gary tried his mom and dad again.

**Meanwhile...**

Tony was talking to his mother in law on the phone.

"Hi Tony, how's Claire feeling.

"She's not well mom. I'm a little concerned. Can you remember with her first pregnancy if she had any complications?"

"Why? What's going on Tony? How sick is she?"

"I don't think she's sick mom. It's more me, being over concerned. But I don't like the headaches. The boys also mentioned that Claire yelled at them to stop screaming. Now you and I both know Claire doesn't yell at the boys. She gets angry, yes. But she doesn't yell."

"I"m sure it's just first trimester problems Tony. I can't really tell you much about her pregnancy with the boys. We never got to see Claire while she was carrying. Jimmy cut all ties with us, we were never allowed near Claire. He always told her that we wanted it this way. Then he embedded it into her head that we hated her, after that we lost her."

Tony teared up. God this family had been through hell. It was a surprise to him, that Claire even gave him a chance, after what her and their boys had been through.

"Okay mom. I'll just keep an eye on her. Thanks."

"You're welcome son. Let me know if anything changes."

"I will, bye."

Hanging up the phone, Tony headed back in the den to check on his wife.  
Back at the Taylor home, Mac asked...

"Who was that on the phone love?"

"Tony. He was worried about Claire. She's been having headaches, pretty bad ones. So he asked if I could remember anything from her first pregnancy."

Sitting down Stella heard the phone ring again.

"Hello."

"Hi mom. You and dad are grandparents again..."

"Hold on son, let me put the phone on speaker. Okay..."

"Donna, Jessie and I just gave birth to a boy. Gary Michael Taylor Jr. He weighed 7lbs/2oz."

"Oh...oh this is wonderful. Does Jess and Don know?"

"They do mom. They were excited. ?"

"I guess they would be. Have you called your sister?"

"Not yet. I'll do that now."

"Okay...I love you son, and love to the family, bye."

"So now we have our one granddaughter, and three grandsons. Let's just hope our daughter gives birth to a girl."

**At** the Staton's, Tony was making Claire some clear broth. Not only did she have a headache, but vomiting now too.

"Hello."

"Tony, it's Gary. Donna and I gave birth to a boy. 7lbs/2oz. Gary Michael Taylor Jr."

"Aww... that's wonderful news, I"ll let Claire know."

"Thanks Tony. I'll talk to you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Tony took Claire her soup.

"Dad... why won't mommy stop vomiting?"

"I'm not sure Jimmy. Claire, baby, I think we should get you to the  
Hospital. I"m really worried. You've been sick since you got pregnant. Somethings not right."

Jimmy and James could tell their dad was terrified. They could see it in his eyes.

"Okay... okay, let's go. I can't fight you all."

Helping her up. They walked her out to the car.

Arriving at the Hospital, they took Claire in right away, and called her OBGYN.

"Start an I.V drip of saline solution, draw some blood, and get it to the lab STAT."

"Yes doctor."

"Claire... can you tell me if you're having any pain?"

"No... I can't stop throwing up. And my head is going to bust."

Claire was in tears, as were Tony and the boys. Their only thought being..._ they were all going to lose the baby._

Gary came running downstairs, as soon as he heard.

"Sis... sis, are you okay?"

Looking at her brother, she leaned over the basin and threw up again.

"Please make it stop. I'm so sick. Please."

Gary took his sister into his arms, and rocked her, while Tony held the boys.

**Meanwhile...**

Don and Jess showed up with Donald to see their new grandchild.

"Donna... what's the matter honey? Why are you crying?"

"Claire was brought in with severe vomiting and headaches. They don't know what's wrong with her and the baby."

"Oh my... did anyone call Mac and Stella yet?"

"No... Gary rushed downstairs, he hasn't had a chance, I've been busy with Jessie and Gary Jr."

"I'll call them Jess, you stay with our daughter."

When Mac and Stella recieved the call, they dressed Alan and headed out.

**Back** in Claire's room, the doctor came in with news.

"Claire... your blood work came back. It seems you have very high levels of hormones beta-hCG and estrogen. Leading me to think you may be suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum. So what we are going to do. Is keep you in for a few days, keep you on intravenous fluids, and medications to reduce vomiting, this will help reduce the severity and frequency of symptoms."

"Will they go away?" asked Tony.

"They will, usually around the 16th week. We'll also be starting her on liquid nutrition, change of diet, and lots of bed rest."

"Won't this harm the baby?"

"No Tony. In almost all the cases, the baby's have no ill side effects. Though if I'm right, and medical reports hold true. Your wife may very well be carrying twins again, or even triplets. Like I said her hormone level, and estrogen was very high. So I'm going to admit her, and get her settled in a room. Then if you like we can talk more."

When the OBGYN left the room, Stella, Mac and Alan came in.

"Oh Claire bear. What is going on with you now? Do you have any idea how much you scared us."

Claire was in tears. They had no idea how much she scared herself.

"Do they know what she has yet Tony?"

Looking over at Tony, they noticed he was in shock.

"Tony? Tony? You okay?"

Gary laughed. Claire most likely has hyperemesis gravidarum. So Tony hasn't come to terms with it yet.

"Oh my God... you're having twins?"

"Never mind the twins , the doctor said it could even be triplets." Laughed Gary.

Mac walked over and slapped Tony on the back.

"Good job son. Get it done in threes."

As everyone laughed, Claire threw up again.

"Oh... oh honey. It's going to be okay."

"I know mom. But being pregnant again, it really sucks the second time around."

Wrapping her daughter tighter. Stella couldn't agree more.

Once they had Claire settled in her private room, she asked...

"Where did Tony and the boys go mom?"

"I'm not sure. He took them out for something. They shouldn't be too long."

Stella wasn't about to tell Claire, that Tony and the boys were out getting her roses, stuffed teddy bears, and a huge pillow heart for Valentines day.

"Oh... here they are now."

When they walked into the room, the first thing Claire noticed was this giant heart shaped pillow with a cupid on it. Then the beautiful baby red roses.

"Aww... those are gorgeous my boys. I love them."

"We knew you weren't going to be home for Valentines Day mommy. So we decided to bring Valentines day to you."

Taking the giant heart, Alan noticed how bright red it was, and started flailing his arms for it. Sitting her brother on her knee, she gave it to him, to hold. Watching as they awwed, Alan laid down on it, and closed his eyes.

"Excuse me, Claire? I have another bag of saline solution for you, along with your bag of medication to stop your nausea. How are you feeling now?"

"A little better thank you."

"Good. I"ll be back a little later to check on you. If you need anything, let me know."

When the nurse left, Don and Jess came up with Donna, Jessie, Gary, and their new baby.

"We got permission from the nurse to bring your new nephew to see you."

Passing the baby into Claire's arms, she held him close.

"Oh...oh... he's so beautiful. Look at your new cousin boys, isn't he handsome?"

"Aww... I can't wait till we have ours mom." "Either can I, said James."

After talking and getting aquainted with their new addition. Everyone headed out. Leaving Claire with Tony and their boys.

"Are you going to be okay tonight, baby? I know how much you dislike Hospital's."

"I'll be fine Tony. You need to take the boys home. They have school tomorrow."

Tony could tell she was upset. He could see her eyes mist up. Sitting beside her, while the boys climbed onto her lap, they all held her close.

"It will be okay mommy. We promise. If you need us, you call and we will come right back."

Giving her boys more kisses, they left. Laying her head down on her pillows, she softly cried herself to sleep. A short time later, she felt someone caress her hair. Slowly waking up, she seen Delilah.

"Hello child. I came to see how you're doing."

Claire thought she was dreaming at first. Then she felt the warmth fill her soul.

"Delilah...I want to go home."

"I know child. I know you do. But this is the best place for you right now. You don't want to lose those babes in you now, do you child? How about if I stay with you this night. Then when Tony comes in the morning, he can stay with you."

Shaking her head yes, Claire scooted over allowing Delilah to wrap her in her arms. Feeling at peace again, she closed her eyes and slept through till morning.

**The next day...**

"Daddy... can we go see mommy after school?"

"Of course we can. Have you got your books and lunch?"

"We do. Do you have to work today dad?"

"Mhm... but just a half day. Then I'll be off to see mommy."

"Do you think she's okay. I mean... do you think mommy made it through the night alone?"

"I'm sure she did Jimmy. I asked God to send a very special angel to watch over her."

Heading out the door, Tony hoped his prayer was answered.

When Claire woke, she found herself alone. As she sat up, she felt the nausea hit her again. But this time it was different. She no longer felt the urge to gag, the headache was also just a slight pounding now.

"Good morning Claire. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. The nausea is tolerable, as is the headache."

"That's good news. It means the anti nausea medication is working, along with the vitamin B6. If we can keep it under control for the next two days, we'll be able to release you. I'm also going to send you for an unltrasound before you're released. I think it's a good idea to see how many Staton's you're carrying."

"That's funny. I take it that's more of your bedside humor?"

"It is little Claire bear. So don't you sass me now. Remember I was the one who spanked you into this world." she winked. Now... would you like a liquid suppliment this morning?"

"I'd rather have a coffee, and a bagel smothered with cream cheese."

"Yeah... and I'd like my patients to listen to me word for word. So... chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla?"

"Strawberry. Can I at least have some jello or something later?"

"Of course you can. If you can keep down the suppliment drink, we can move you up too jello, and maybe even sherbert. But it's important to continue the suppliment drinks on a regular basis, even when you are  
released."

"And she will listen too, else I will spank her."

Turning Claire's doctor seen Tony standing there.

"Well hello daddy. Are you feeling better now you know your babies are going to be fine?"

Tony's face fell again.

"It's okay Tony. You'll get use to it quick enough. I'm going to head out.

I'll check on you later Claire. Tony... make sure she drinks that suppliment."

Sitting on his wife's bed, he asked...

"How did your night go, baby?"

"It was good. I had a visitor."

Claire teared up. Tony knew right away who it was.

"Come on baby, don't cry. Her visit should have made you happy, not sad."

"It did Tony. But now I miss her all over again."

Pulling her into his arms, he laid back and held her close.

"How are the boys Tony?"

"They were good this morning. They even made my lunch, even though I didn't need one."

"Oh... did you bring it?" she said with excitment."

No... now why don't you be a good wife, drink this down, then try and sleep a little more. I'll be here when you wake."

Finishing the suppliment, she nestled in closer.

"Tony?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm really worried about our babies. What if we don't deliver them healthy? I'm so scared Tony. I really don't want lose them."

"You won't baby. We will follow everything the doctor tells us. We'll make every appointment, and make sure you do nothing but rest for your remaining months. You'll be pampered, waited on, hand and foot."

Tony could feel her tears warm his shirt. As much as he wanted to keep her positive, he wasn't sure himself. All they could do was hope that they did.

"Try and sleep baby."

Caressing her hair, and her back, he swallowed back his own fears. For his wife needed him to stay positive throughout the next six and a half months.

With Donna and Gary Jr, still in the Hospital, Gary had his hands full with his daughter. She was into everything. Almost on the verge of losing his temper, he sat her down on the carpet with her coloring book and crayons. Afterall... what kind of trouble could she get into with those.

Leaving her to color, he started dinner. He had promised Donna that he would bring her his fabulous peppered steak, with, cooked onions, mushrooms, green peppers, smothered in a rich creamy tasty dressing. Placing them into the oven, he headed back in to check on his daughter.

"Hi daddy. Sees what I's make mommy."

Looking at her picture he smiled. She had made for odd shaped balls, with little rounded feet, and hair. Oh yeah... this was definetly one for her baby book memories.

"Wow... that's beautiful sweetheart. Who are those people?"

"Us daddy. Dose are us. See, dis one is mommy. Dis one is you, dis one is me, and dis one is ours new baby."

"Now I see. You know what I think Jessie?"

"Whats daddy?"

"I think we should take some of that construction paper, and make a picture frame for your picture."

"K daddy. You elp me cut."

Sitting down with his daughter between his legs. They made a read picture frame, with little white hearts.

"Oooo... is nice daddy. We go see mommy now. Pease?"

"Sure you grab your coat, and I'll grab mommy's dinner."

Heading out the door, Jessie couldn't wait to show her mommy, her picture.

Over at Danny's, Judy was preparing dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. Looking out the window, she couldn't see anyone.

"Who is it?"

Nothing, not so much as a response. Feeling her pulse quicken, she wondered if it may be Jerry. Picking up the phone, she dialed Danny's number, as the window smashed. Dropping the phone at her feet, she ran into the kitchen, grabbed a butcher knife, ran into the bedroom, and hid behind the door.

"Oh Judy... come out, come out, where ever you are. I have something for you."

Hearing the footsteps, Judy raised the knife in the air, and as Jerry came through the door, she stabbed him in the chest, over and over while screaming. Getting out of the car, Danny heard Judy's screams, running up the stairs, he seen Judy over Jerry with the knife.

"Judy? Judy, it's okay. Judy, give me the knife."

Taking the knife from her hand, Danny held her against him, while he called it in. Once Flack, and Sheldon arrived, Danny finally had Judy settled enough to find out what happened. While Don wrote the report, the haulers removed the body from Danny's home.

"I'm going to let Teresa and her son know. I'll see you later Danny. try and get some rest Judy."

"Thanks Don. Do you think they'll be a case?"

"No. He was already wanted on two counts of murder, and two counts of assault. So they will most likely not bother."

When Don left, Danny helped Judy into his arms. Sitting her beside him on the bed, he rubbed her arms, while wrapping her in a blanket.

"You look like you're in a bit of shock Judy. How about I run the shower for you?"

"I don't think I could stand up, I'm to shaky."

Danny know he had a choice. He could either leave her covered in blood, or help her shower. Knowing she'd feel better with the blood off her, he helped her to the bathroom. Turning on the taps, he then undressed her. Not showing any shyness, Judy allowed Danny to pick her up and stand her in.

Reaching for the soap, Danny washed down her body, till all the blood was washed off her. Lifting her out, he dried her, carrying her back to the bed. As he laid her down under the thick comforter, she whispered....

_"Stay with me Danny. Please, stay with me."_

Climbing in beside her, he turned her into his arms, as she looked up at him trustingly. He knew in that moment that their relationship was about to change. Caressing his hand across her cheek, he pulled her in and softly, tenderly kissed her. No longer wanting to wait, no longer caring about the consequences, they loved each other. Loved each other beyond anything , either of them could have ever imagined.

When Don arrived at the Inn, he opened the door and found it quiet. Wondering if Teresa was in the bedroom, he walked in and found her in bed with Nevens.

"You have got to be kidd'n me? Nevens... get the hell out of that bed.

You're suppose to be on duty. Christ... just when I thought I seen it all. Teresa, pack up, Jerry is dead. So you can go home now."

"Home where? I don't have a home, here."

"Then you have till the end of the week, to find one. Cause that's how long the room is paid up for. Hey... maybe Nevens can take you home to his wife and kids. I'm sure his wife wouldn't mind. Would she Nevens?"

Nevens knew Don wouldn't say anything. But he also knew, how Don felt about affairs. Slamming the door behind him, Don walked out of the Inn without turning back.

**Meanwhile...**

Tony had left the Hospital to pick up the boys at school.

"Dad... how was mommy feeling today?"

"She's fine son. Still a little nauseated, but better."

"So our babies are okay?"

"They seem to be. So do you two have homework?"

"Just a little dad. We can do it at the Hospital. Can mom eat yet?"

"She can have things like Sherbert, jello, clear broths. Why son?"

"I just thought we could pick her something up."

"We can do that. I know she liked the orange sherbert at the Hospital, so we can pick her up that."

"Okay, and a special card. Cause she needs lots of cheering up right now."

Mussing up his sons hair, they pulled into the Grocery store.

**Meanwhile...**

Gary and Jessie had arrived at the Hospital to see her mommy, and new brother. Walking into the room, Gary found them both sound asleep.

"Shh... quiets daddy. Mommy sleep'n."

Walking up to the bed, Jessie kissed her brothers cheek, causing him to scrunch up his little face and yawn.

"Did you see that daddy? My broder yawned at me."

Waking her mommy from sleep, she smiled at her daughter.

"Hi mommy. I's miss you today. Wants to see the piture I made for you and my broder?"

"Of course I do honey. Let's have a look."

Showing her mommy the picture in the beautiful heart decorated frame, she teared up.

"That's beautiful baby. I love it. Why don't you and daddy hang it up for mommy. Gar... I smell your famous pepper steakes. Mm... pass that dinner over."

Laughing he lifted the carry all container to her little table. Picking up his son, he sat down with him in the chair while Donna ate her dinner.

"Daddy, can I help hold Gary?"

"Of course you can sweetheart. Come up on my other knee."

Climbing up her daddy's knee. She snuggled into her daddy's arm, as he placed her brother in her arms.

"Hold him tight, but not to tight. That's it sweetheart. Good girl, you are a wonderful big sister."

"Cause I delivered hims, right daddy?"

"That's right Jessie, and when Gary is older. You'll be able to tell him all about it."

Lowering her head, she whispered in her brothers ear...

"I's love you broder, and I will takes good cares of you."

Stretching himself wide, Gary let out a scream.

"Oooh... whats the matter wid him daddy?"

"I think he may be hungry. Is it feeding time for him Donna?"

"Mhm... actually I'm about ten minutes late with his feeding."

Getting up from the bed, Donna changed his diaper, carried him to the rocker, and fed him.

"Mommy? Why does Gary do dat."

"You mean curl his little fist open and shut, near mommy's heart?"

"Yeah.. why he do dat?"

"Cause babies love to be able to feel their mommies heartbeats."

"When are they releasing you sweetheart?"

"Tomorrow morning. Have you got everything ready?"

"Mhm... the nursery is done. We have an ample amount of diapers, wipes, everything is all set."

"Daddy... can we go home now? I getting tired."

"Sure we can sweetheart."

Giving her mommy and brother a kiss. They left for home.

**One week later...**

Claire was finally being released. She could hardly wait to get home and eat. Mind you the jello, sherbert, and chicken broth had its good points. She was dying for some delicious deep fried chicken. Problem was, she needed to work her way around Tony's heart. For once she stepped foot in that house, he'd have her confined to their bed.

Laughing at the thought of it all, she patted her little swollen tummy.

Being fourteen weeks now, she only had a another two weeks to go, before all the severe morning sickness was behind her. At least she hoped the doctors words held true. Plus knowing she was carrying twin girls. Her, Tony and the boys, could start on the Nursery.

Giving her tummy one last pat, she whispered to her girls...

"Okay Julia, Jillian, let's go home."

"Hi mom, we're here. You ready to come home, with our sisters?"

Claire smiled. Her boys were so excited that they were having sisters. As soon as they heard the news, they screamed through the halls, scaring the other patients.

"Yup... I'm ready boys, let's go."

Heading out the door, Claire seen the wheelchair.

"I can walk Tony. I don't need that, but thanks."

"Sit baby. Now."

"Fine... but don't think you're going to get away with this at home. For when you're at the University, I'll have time to do, what I want to do."

"You think so baby? I guess I forgot to mention... your mom will be staying with you on the days I work."

"Damn you Tony, this isn't right. I should be able to move about. You may as well have just left me here."

"Look at this way baby. You have two more weeks of being pampered and spoiled. So enjoy them. Once you are in your fourth month, I'll be a little more lenient with you."

"Yeah mom. Listen to dad. He's right," smiled James.

"Yeah mom, he is. Daddy also made deep fried chicken for dinner."

"He did, why?"

"Cause... he knew you would come home and make it. So he beat you to it. This way you can stay in bed and rest."

Giving her husband one of her fathers famous looks, he blew her a kiss.

"Forget it mister. It's going to take more then an air kiss, for me too forgive you."

Laughing he wheeled her to the car.

**Meanwhile...**

Don and Mac had the boys out for lunch. Sitting down at the table, Alan reached his hands towards the beef macaroni daddy had bought.

"Just a minute son." Picking some up on the spoon, Mac placed it to his mouth.

"Here you go Alan, open for daddy."

Tunring his head away, he reached for the macaroni again.

"I think he want to feed himself Mac."

"I know Don. But the last time he fed himself, he wore most of it."

Don laughed. he loved the terrible two stage. He could hardly wait till Donald got there.

"You know Mac. I kinda like the terrible two stage. It gives us the insight we need, to know what their personalities are going to be like."

"If he's anything like Gary. I already know."

Passing his son the bowl of macaroni with a spoon, Alan tossed the spoon to the ground, using his fingers to eat instead.

"What did I tell you, just like Gary was."

Watching in deja-vu. Don laughed as Alan threw some of his macaroni, across the table.

"Oh yeah... he's a regular little Gary alright."

"Keep laughing Don. Wait till yours starts eating on his own. I'll be sure to have Alan teach him what he needs to know."

Looking at Mac, the smile disappeared from Don's face.

When Mac got home he tried to put Alan down for his nap.

"Have a good nap son, sleep tight."

Seeing his daddy leave his room, Alan didn't want to sleep alone. He wanted to sleep with his daddy again. Standing up on his crib, he screamed at the top of his lungs, over and over... "daaaaaaaaaaddy, daaaaaaaaaaaaddy..." till his daddy came back in.

"Listen you little monkey, it's bed time."

"Daaaaddy...uppy. Daaaaaaaaaaaaddy."

Sighing deep, Mac picked up his teary eyed son, carrying him to his room.

"Mommy is going to give us both trouble when she gets home. You know that right son?"

Curling under his daddy's neck, he could care less. For he was with his daddy, and to him, that was worth all the trouble from mommy in the world."

**When** Claire walked in the door, she seen her mom.

"Mom... what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure Tony and the boys had no problems getting you into bed."

"Ah come on... this is a little OTP."

Sweeping his wife up in his arms, before she could complain again, he carried her to their bed. Placing her down gently, he softly kissed her lips.

_"You be a good girl, and I will reward you with soft tender kisses, and slow sensual love tonight."_ he whispered seductively.

Leaving her to the company of her mother, she helped her undress.

"What did you want to wear sweetheart? your pj's or a nightgown?"

"I'd rather have a pair of loose jeans and t-shirt please."

"Come on Claire bear. I know this is going to be hard on you. But it's very important you listen. Think of those beautiful girls you'll soon have."

"I"m trying mom. It's just I've missed so many seminars, so many classes with my students. I'll be lucky if I have a job to go back too."

"Would that be so bad for now Claire? Once you have the girls, your hands will be full. It's not going to hurt too let Tony carrying the weight for a while."

Claire teared up. She hated being idle. She needed to be on the move.

Once her mother had her in pj bottoms and tank top, Jimmy brought in her dinner.

"Mommy... we have dinner for you."

"Thank you Jimmy, it looks good."

"You're welcome mom. Nana... did you some too?"

"No thanks Jimmy bear. Nana has to get home to feed papa and Alan."

"Okay... we'll all be in soon mom to eat with you. So don't start without us."

"I'm going to get going love. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Kissing her daughters cheek, she left.

"How is she mom?"

"A little depressed. She wants to go back to work. I'm going to be honest with Tony, you may not be able to keep her down. You are going to have to give her some kind of freedom, else she will get worse. Claire has always been a go getter. She doesn't know how to stay put."

Kissing Tony on the cheek, she said... "I'll see you in the morning."

When Stella arrived at home, she checked her sons room. Finding the crib empty, she shook her head. Walking into her room, she found them both curled in each others arms. Looking from one to other, she could see the uncanny likeness between them. Both slept with their mouths partially opened, Alan had head buried under his daddy's neck. While Mac had his arms wrapped protectively around him.

So close the two of them were. Closer then he had been to Claire or Gary. Laughing at the sight of them dressed in their black jeans, and black t-shirts. Covering them both up, she headed into the kitchen to start supper.

**At the Subway...**

It was a raining, when the young girl was on her way home, to see her husband. She had been working out of town.

"Thank God, I'm almost home." she whispered.

As she pulled into the driveway of her home, she noticed how dark it was.

"Hmm, that's strange..." Getting out of the car, she unlocked the door to her home and walked in.

"Well this is strange... I'm sure Mike knew I was coming back today."

Being really tired from the flight, the young girl decided to have a nap.

It must have been a few hours later, she felt the heat of a mans hand, across her cheek, and the cologne she loved so much.

"Mm, you're home Mike."

Opening her eyes, she was shocked, there stood a tall man with a knife to her throat.

"Move....and die."

Taking out his cuff's from behind his back, he placed them on her, while shoving a cloth in her mouth.

"Not a word....or I'll kill you right here."

Grabbing some electrical tape, he tied her feet together. Picked her up, and carried her to his van. Shovering her in the back, he got in the front and took off.

**Meanwhile...**

"Mom... can we go down the bridge? We promise to stay away from the water."

Claire was finally able to walk around her home, and do small tasks. Being in a happy mood, she yelled...

"Yeah... but take your watch, and back by four to get washed up for dinner."

"Okay mom, we love you."

"I love you too, boys."

When the boys got to the waters edge. They picked up stones and tossed them in.

"Hey James... what's that?"

Walking over the boys seen what looked like a body, bound and gagged.

"I"m calling Uncle Gary."

When Gary, Don, and Danny showed up, they had the boys sit in the squad car.

"Whoa... that was weird. Did you see her? She was all sliced."

James was feeling ill. He didn't want to talk about the body. Then he seen his dad. Running from the car, he wrapped himself in his arms, whispering...

"I want to go home daddy, take me home."

"We're going home son, that's why Uncle Gary called me. To bring you home. Where is your brother?"

"Trying to see the body again. He thinks it's neat."

Tony laughed. James was always the tender one. Jimmy was the tough one. Always looking for the unspected. Which today, he found.

"Let's go Jimmy."

"Aww... come on dad. That's not fair. I want to stay and watch."

Laughing Tony carried him over his shoulder to their car.

"Sheldon... time of death, please."

"Not more then four hours ago Gary. She died of severe torture. Her killer, skinned her feet, her hands, and her face. She also has deep lacerations to her chest, back, and lower thighs. I won't know if she's been assaulted till I get her back to Sid."

"Christ... Claire is going to blow it. Her boys seen all this?"

"No. They didn't pull back the sheet, Gary. The most they seen were the lacerations to her arms, and legs."

"Okay Sheldon, take her. Danny, you and I will process the scene."

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the house, Claire wondered what was going on when Tony walked in with the boys.

"Tony? What are you doing home so early?"

"I had to pick up the boys from the bridge."

"What did you two do now?"

"Nothing mom, we found a body. All cut up and everything. It was so cool."

"You worry me Jimmy. James, you look sick, are you okay honey?"

"Uhuh... it was scary mom, really scary. Who would do that?"

"I'm not sure son. How about you get washed up, then you and your brother can play some Wii."

Once the boys were out of range, Claire said...

"Please tell me they didn't see the whole body?"

"No baby. They only seen the arms and legs, the rest of her was covered. But now that I'm home, how are you feeling?"

"Good... the babies and I are fine."

Walking back to the kitchen, Tony carefully wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"What are you up too, mister?"

"Nothing baby. I just want to hold you for a while. That's okay isn't it?"

Leaning herself against her husbands chest, she smiled... "yeah, it's okay. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do baby. I love you too. But what's wrong Claire?"

"You know... sometimes I wish you would stop reading me."

"Never baby. It's my job as your wonderful husband, to keep you forever happy."

Claire smiled. Damn sometimes Anthony was to perfect. "So what is it, baby?"

"I'm not sure. When I carried Jimmy and James, I had this amazing feeling throughout my pregnancy. Maternal instincts that everything was going to be alright. That they were both healthy. But with our girls it's different. Something just doesn't feel normal. I don't feel that comforting feeling."

Tony wasn't sure what to think. But he knew Claire was being honest. Since the begining she had said something wasn't right.

"Look at me baby. All we can do is pray each night, that God helps us bring into this world two healthy beautiful girls. But if he can't, then we need to understand that it just wasn't the right time for us. Do you understand Claire? Please tell me you understand."

With tears dancing on her lids, she whispered... I understand Tony, I do."

Softly kissing her tears, her cheeks, her sweet lips, he carried her to bed.

"I want you to rest baby. I'll finish supper."

Leaving the room, Tony collapsed in the hall. _"Please God... I know we talk that often. But please keep our daughters healthy."_

Walking back down he placed the steaks into the oven, along with the baked potatoes.

"Dad... are you okay? You seem sad, and you've been crying."

"Come here James, daddy needs a hug."

Snuggling James under his neck, was getting a little hard to do. For he had grown so much. "I love you son."

"I love you too dad. Alot. You want to come play Wii sports with us?"

"Sure bud. Let's go."

Heading into the den, Tony and the boys played. Which helped Tony alot, even if only for a little while.

When Gary returned to the lab, he headed down to see Sheldon.

"Please tell me you found something?"

"Your victim was assaulted. She has tearing throughout her vaginal walls. No foreign object was used though. But... I found this. A very small piece of latex, could have been left behind by the attacker. I found no traces of seman, but I sent a rape kit up to Adam."

"Any distinctive wounds? Tattoos? Scars? That can help us ID the victim?"

"One heart shaped tattoo, with the initials, M/P on her right thigh."

"Gary... we got a hit. Michael Thompkins just reported his wife Pamela missing. He said she came home last night from a buisness trip. He found her luggage, purse, and coat. He also said the house looks disturbed. Including the bed sheets, that showed signs of a struggle."

"Alright... let's get over there. Thanks Sheldon."

**Meanwhile...**

**Long Island Courthouse... 100 Federal Plaza Central Islip,NY**

He was late for work. He knew he would be. Damn that little bitch for having such tough skin. One of the hardest out of the four, he had done so far. Shame really, that this one would be found. He had done well so far. Excellent as far as he was concerned. But with that damn interruption last night, he had no time to bury this one.

But that was okay. For he knew he was careful. He had left no evidence behind.

"Damn you Feebers, you're late again. What did I tell you? Do you know how hard it was for me to get you this security job, and what do you do? Make me look like an idiot, by being late all the time."

"I'm sorry Scott. I am. Please don't tell."

"Fine. But once more and I have no choice. Step brother or no step brother."

"I understand. Thank you," he said as he hooked his cuff's.

"Why do your cuff's have blood on them?"

"Hm... oh, I cut myself last night, I"ll go wash them off."

"God you are a slob sometimes, pull yourself together."

Rushing into the bathroom he washed his cuffs, dried them, and hooked them back on. Coming out of the washroom, he headed into Courtroom #3.

**Meanwhile..**

When they arrived at the Thompkins home, Michael was emotionally distraught.

"Please... tell me you found my wife."

"Sir, my name is Detective Gary Taylor. I regret to inform you, that your wife is dead."

"Nooooooo... nooooo... please, she can't be. How can you know it's her?"

Taking out the picture of the tattoo on her left thigh. Gary showed it to Michael as he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh God... why? Who would do this? Who?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out. We need to process your home. Do you have somewhere you can go?"

"Yeah... yeah, my mothers place. God this is my fault. I shouldn't have been late last night. I shouldn't have."

"Where do you work?"

"Long Island Courthouse. I had the evening shift. But the other guard,  
Kennith Feebers was late. So I had to call in our boss, Scott Feebers. He showed up around one thirty this morning, so I could come home."

"So Kennith and Scott are brothers?"

"Step brothers. They had different fathers I think. Why all the questions?"

"Sorry, just trying to be thorough. You can go. We will call you when you can get back in."

After he left, Danny said...

"What are you thinking Gary?"

"Nothing yet. Let's start processing."

As they processed the room, Gary had a bad feeling, that this wasn't going to be the last victim they found.

Back at the Staton's, Donna decided to bring Jessie and li'l Gary over for a visit. Knocking on the door, she hoped that Claire wasn't resting. Hearing the click of the lock, she seen her nephew.

"Hi aunt Donna. Come on in. Mom... auntie is here with Jessie and Gary."

Walking into the den, Jessie ran into her aunties arms.

"Hi auntie, I's come to see you with our new baby."

"You did. Well thank you for coming. Hi Donna."

"Hi Claire. We were kind of lonely at home, so I though it would be nice to visit."

"Sure, have a seat. Did you want coffee?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you going out? The boys have their coats on."

"Oh... Tony's taking them for ice cream."

"Ice cream? said Jessie. I loves ice cream."

"You do. Would you like to go with uncle Tony and the boys?"

"Yes pease. Can I mommy?"

"Of course you can Jessie. If uncle Tony says it's okay."

Running to the kitchen, she smacked right into Tony.

"Ouff.. oww uncles that hurt."

Picking Jessie up, he kissed her cheek. "Sorry little angel, you got in your uncles way."

"I knows. I go for ice cream with you?"

"Of course you can. You can have any flavour you like too."

Placing her down, she ran back into her mommy.

"I cans go mommy."

Once the kids and Tony left. Donna asked...

"Claire, are you okay? You seem upset."

"Hm... no, I'm fine Donna, just really tired alot. Comes from carrying twins," she tried to smile.

"It's more then that. Come on Claire, talk to me."

"Honestly Donna, I'm fine. Now let me see my beautiful nephew."

Taking Gary from Donna's arms, Claire held him against her, swallowing back her tears.

**Meanwhile...**

Jessie was giving her uncle fits. Everytime she would choose a flavour, she'd change her mind.

"Okay Jessie, what flavour?"

"I not know. What are dey."

Tony sighed. This was turning into an all day event. Were all little girls this difficult? Is this what he had to look forward too.

"There are hundreds of flavours Jessie. Just pick something."

"Hows bout the orange one?"

"One orange sherbert please."

Passing Jessie the ice cream, she licked it.

"Eww... I no like dis one. I trade?"

"No you can't trade honey. That's the one you picked. How about you try mine. It's vanilla, chocolate fudge."

Taking a taste of her uncles she liked it. "Mm...I take dat pease."

Sitting down to eat their ice cream. Jessie changed her mind again.

"Can I have dat one like Jimmy has?"

Tony sighed again. He had just about had it.

"I don't think Jimmy wants to switch sweetheart. Why don't you just finish that one?"

"But I no wants it now. I wants dat one, pease uncle."

Jimmy walked up to the counter and grabbed a little dixie bowl with a spoon. Placing some of his into the cup, he then took some of his brothers butterscotch.

"Here you go Jessie. Now you have some of everyones."

"Sank you Jimmy. I love you."

"I love you too Jessie."

After finishing their ice cream. Tony grabbed a container of tiger stripe for Claire, and headed home.

"Mommy, we's home." yelled Jessie.

Running into her mommy's arms, Donna noticed her daughter was covered in ice cream. More then one flavour too.

"Oh my... how much ice cream did you have?"

"I'll tell you. She had some orange sherbert, butterschotch, vanilla chocolate fudge, and chocolat chunk. She's allot like her father isn't she?"

"Why? laughed Donna.

"She has this need to taste one of everything."

"Yeah, she has a wonderful pallet... she does that at home too. I'll give her three different types of cookies, or fruits. She'll try little bites. Then when she finds the one she likes, she'll eat it and leave the other two."

Hearing a knock at the door, Jimmy answered it. "Hi uncle Gary, come in. Auntie, uncle is here."

Walking into the living room, Gary knew his sister was upset. He always knew, for he could feel her, just like she felt him.

"Hey sis, how you feeling?"

"I'm good bro, give me a hug."

Sitting down beside his sister, he took her into his arms. Leaning into his ear she whispered... _"I'm scared Gary. Really scared." _"I know sis, I can feel you shivering. You need to calm down." Looking up at Tony he asked... "What has the OBGYN said Tony?"

"She said that everything looked good so far. But that was during her first trimester. She's in her second now, and due for an ultrasound tomorrow."

"Then you know what I think sis? I think you shouldn't worry about it till tomorrow. For tonight, have Tony give you a wonderful bubble bath, followed by a warm loving massage."

"Oh thanks alot Gar. You've never offered me one of those." laughed his wife.

"All in good time Donna. Now let's go home, I think Gary is ready for his nap."

Giving his sister a kiss, he left for home with his family.

When Claire and Anthony arrived for their appointment, Claire was taken right into x-ray. Laying on the table, she held her husbands hand.

"Tony... I'm really scared. I know I say that alot and I'm sorry. But I am."

"I know you are baby. But it's going to be alright, you'll see."

"Good morning Claire, how are you feeling?"

"Not good. I just know something is not right."

"Okay... on your first ultrasound at 10 weeks, everything was normal. The Amnio came back normal, showing female genes. Nurse Sue, if you could grab me Claire's untrasound pictures from 10 weeks please."

"Of course doctor."

When she came back with the pictures, she showed Claire.

"See these two tiny little sacs?"

"Yeah. Oh... they are so tiny."

"Mhm... those are you babies. So now you are in your second trimester, we can have another look at those healthy babies."

"Um... what if they changed sex? They can do that, can't they?"

"Very unlikely Claire, Amnio's are 100 percent spot on."

Placing the gel on Claire's tummy she started the exam. Moving the little ball around, Tony could only see one baby, as could Claire.

"Where's my other baby? Where is it?"

"Calm down baby. Just relax."

"Hmm... intersting." Continuing to roll the little ball, she couldn't find the other fetus anywhere.

"Give me a minute Claire, I want to bring in one of our specialists we have on staff. He's very caring, and understanding."

"Tony... I told you something was wrong. You wouldn't listen to me. You wouldn't."

"Shh... I'm sorry baby, really sorry."

"Okay Claire, this is . He specializes in fetus growth and development."

"Hello Claire. I know this must be very frustrating for you. But give me a minute and I'll have the answers you need, okay?"

After looking at the first ultrasound, he noticed there were indeed two  
fetuses. Placing the ball back on her tummy, he rolled it around each and every area of her womb, uterus, and other internal organs.

"Well ?" asked Tony.

"It seems your wife was carrying twins, but one vanished. We call this wombtwins. It's an embryo or fetus that dies in the womb. Also known as vanishing phenomenon.

Basically... two developing gestational sacs are seen at the first ultrasound scan, but only one is visible at the second scan."

"Are you telling us one of our babies has died?"

"Yes. Most wombtwins die because of a poorly implanted placenta, a developmental anomaly that may cause major organs to fail or be missing completely. Frequently the twin is a blighted ovum, that never developed beyond the very earliest stages of embryo development."

The doctor could see their confusion and disbelief.

"This can't be true? What happened to the other fetus?"

"I assure you it can . The other fetus was absorbed into your system. I can also assure you, that your second little girl is doing wonderfully, she's already a healthy size for your 17th week of pregnancy. Lay back and I"ll show you."

While Claire layed back down again, the doctor showed them their beautiful little girl.

"Here are her feet, as you can see her little hands are up above her, with the left one near her mouth."

"Whoa... that's amazing. Look at her Claire. It looks like she's sucking her thumb, she's beautiful.

"Juila. She's our little Julia. Juila Mae Staton."

Finishing up the ultrasound left the room.

"Are you feeling better now Claire?"

"A little. Did my other baby suffer. Would she have felt any pain?"

"No Claire. The other fetus never had a chance to develop properly. Also...if not for your severe morning sickness we would have never known about the other fetus, because ultrasounds are done in the second trimester. So we would have seen only one baby, with the other one being already absorbed in your system."

"So it's nothing we did wrong? It wasn't our fault in any way?"

"No Claire, it was no ones fault. It's just one more medical wonder."

"Um... could I get a picture of both ultrasounds? I don't think anyone is going to believe this without pictures. Especially our boys."

"Of course you can. It's going to make quite a topic for your family. I'll see you again in four weeks Claire, take care of yourself. Go out and have a little fun now."

"I will, I promise. Oh Tony... this is so amazing. But yet sad at the same time."

"I know baby. But at least we know our other daughter is doing wonderful. So how about we go pick up the boys at school, take them out for lunch, then baby shopping. After that we can all paint the nursery as a family."

"I'd like that Tony."

Walking out to the waiting area, the nurse passed Claire her pictures.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome , here is your appointment for four weeks time."

Heading out the door, Tony picked his lovely up, and carried her to their car.

"Now let's go get our boys."

Laughing at her husbands silliness, they pulled out of the lot.

**Meanwhile...**

He was finished his shift. As he helped clear the Courtroom he heard the Lawyer talking to her client.

"Listen to me Betty, I need that address you are staying at. It's very important I have the information."

"I understand that. But what if my husband finds me?"

"He won't. There is only you and I here, no one else is listening."

As the woman read of the address, Kennith memorized it in his head.

"Excuse me ladies. I need to clear the Courtroom."

"Of course. I'll call you tonight Betty. Don't worry you'll be fine."

As Betty left with her lawyer in tow, Kennith smiled with pure evil as he whispered...

"Skin their face, Skin their hands, Skin their feet, to make the corpse complete." he rhymed.

"Kennith? What the hell are you doing? You have patrols."

"Sorry Scott, the case ran late. Sorry, I'm on my way."

Leaving the room Scott said to himself..._ "there is seriously something wrong with that boy. Why the hell does he rhyme so much?"_

**Meanwhile...**

Tony, the boys and Claire had sat down to lunch.

"Mom. How did your appointment go with the doctor?"

"It was good James. I'm glad you asked. Your dad and I have something to share with you."

"Our babies are okay? Aren't they mom?"

"Come closer boys, I'd like you to see pictures of your sister."

"Sister? I thought we had two?"

"We did. This is what dad and I need to explain. Here is my first ultrasound. See those two little sacs?"

"Those are our sisters?"

"Mhm... I did have two babies in there. But my body rejected one of the babies, cause it knew it was ill."

"You mean babies can get sick in your tummy?"

"They can. It's actually called a womb sac, they grow in for nine months."

"But I don't understand. What happened to the other baby?"

"It absorbed itself into my system. Disappeared, kind of like a magic trick. The doctors call these fetuses a wombtwin. "

"Whoa... that's really weird mom. I'm glad I'm not a girl."

Claire laughed at Jimmy, as did his dad.

"So can we see our one sister?"

"Mhm... here she is. Say hello to Julia Mae Staton."

"Whoaaa... this is awesome. Look at her tiny hands, she's sucking her thumb. That is so neat. Look at her James."

"Aww... you know what this means, don't you mom? We are going to have to take extra good care of Julia when she's born. She's going to need all our extra love, and understanding."

Snuggling her son in closer, she had to agree.

"You are right James, and we will. So let's finish up lunch, and get to shopping for your sister."

Once they had all the items they needed, the Staton family loaded everything into the van. They all knew it had been quite a day, as the boys had fallen asleep in the back seat. Not wanting to wake them, Tony turned down the radio, and reached for his wife's hand.

"You happy baby?"

"I am. I really understand about our other child. But as James said..." we will just have to take extra good care of Julia."

Squeezing her hand a little tighter, he kissed her knuckles. Letting her know without words, that everything would be perfect from here on out.

When Michael showed up for work, Scott informed him, how sorry he was to hear about his wife.

"I'm really sorry Michael. Do they have any idea what happened?"

"No. They haven't got any leads. All I know is they found her skinned."

"Christ... skinned?"

"Yeah. The killer skinned her hands, feet and face. According to the medical examiner it was very upsetting to see a victim butchered like that. They wouldn't even let me say good bye. I had to view a picture of her tattoo."

"I'm sorry Michael. Why don't you take some time off. I'll cover for you."

"No. I need to work. But thank you for the offer."

"Okay... if you change your mind, just give me a call at home."

"I will. Night Scott."

**Meanwhile...**

He was lurking around her home. Why she had chosen a home so far away from the city was beyond him. But it sure made his job easier.  
Putting on the utility outfit, and belt, he walked up, knocking on her door.

"Who is it?"

"New York Untility maam. I need to check your meter, but it's located in the back."

"Oh... just a minute."

Opening the door, he looked at her standing there in her housecoat and slippers. Walking in, he moved towards the back room with her. Pulling out his knife, he slammed her against the wall, and held her there.

"Please... what do you want?"

"I want to skin you. I want to peel the skin from your feet, your hands, your beautful face. Aww... don't cry. I promise you will feel nothing. Not even when I assault you. You know why?"

Shaking her head with fear, she could barely breathe.

"You won't feel a thing because I will drug you first. You see, I hate watching women who pretend they like to be touched. They all lie you know. They say they like it, but they don't, they really hate it. So I drug them, that way I don't have to watch them lie to me with their facial expressions."

While holding the knife to her neck, he pulled out a syringe and drugged her. Once she was passed out cold. He slit the knife up her clothes, exposing her sunkissed flesh. Lowering himself upon her, he took all he could from her. Then when he had had enough, he placed his knife to her ankle, slicing around in a circle, before pulling her skin off her foot.

Repeating the process with her other foot, followed by her hands, and face, he stopped, admiring the piece of art he had created with his skills. Each woman he skinned had been unique. Each new design, represented how well adjusted he was becoming to his skill. Taking her skin, he sliced it into little pieces, and flushed it down the toilet several times.

Once he was sure all the skin was gone. He took two containers of bleach, and poured it down the toilet, followed by liquid draino. Cleaning the counter where he had cut, he pulled out his can of luminol,and sprayed the counter. Seeing no traces of blood, he sat down to a coke, and waited for the deepest hours of night to come.

Looking at the clock, he noticed it was 2am. Taking her body, he carried it to the back yard. Taking the shovel, he pulled the professionally laid grass back, and removed the earth from the surface. Once he had the hole deep enough, he buried her, placing the rolled grass back over top. Looking to make sure all was in order, he headed back into the home, and cleaned the floors. Respraying the luminol he made sure no visible trace was left, and headed home.

**Meanwhile...**

Once the Staton's were home, they unloaded the car, and brought everything into the house.

"Mom... can we start the Nursery now? The faster we get it done, the faster we can hang up the pictures we bought Julia."

"Sure take the paint into the Nursery, your dad and I will be there shortly."

Carrying the stuff upstairs, the boys knew exactly what mom and dad had in mind.

"What are you up too baby? You have that look about you."

"What look is that Tony, baby? The look that says I want to eat you whole? Or the one that says I want to seduce you?"

Anthony swallowed hard, it had been several weeks since he seen his wife this playful. Leaving him to know, that she was indeed feeling better knowing about their baby being healthy.

"What's the matter Tony. Pussycat got your tongue?" Stalking her way towards him, he couldn't help but admire her beautiful round shaped tummy.

"God you are beautiful Claire. Sometimes I feel I don't deserve you."

Claire teared up. If anyone was undeserving it was her.

"Aww, baby I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's just hormones Tony. I'm sorry I can't be more seductive for you. But everytime I try, you say something beautiful about us, that makes me cry with happiness."

Embracing her in his arms, he held her tightly.

"Please don't cry, baby. Don't cry because of the love, and happiness we've brought to our lives, and our childrens live. Please Claire, calm down."

Showering her face in kisses, as her tears fell from her eyes, he passionately kissed her. Knowing that for the next few hours, the Nursery was going to have too wait. Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to their room. Sitting down with her, he didn't want to release her, as he held her against him.

_"Tony..."_ she whispered.

"I know baby. Just give me a minute to breathe. For if I touch you right now, I won't be able to go slow. Do you understand, baby? I need to take it slow. I need to love you with endless, sensual passion."

Turning to face the bed, he carefully placed her in the center. Admiring her beautiful body, he seductively removed each button with fingertip caresses, leaving her skin to dance with each stroke. Opening her shirt, he removed it with tenderness and care, leaving it to pool on the floor.

Watching as her eyes glazed over, Tony danced his fingers across each side with precise, tender, care, leaving Claire to raise her body from the bed, as her head tossed and caressed against the pillows. God each stroke was like passion blessed from the highest above. So much, as she felt her soul seperate and release through her whispered cries.

"Please Tony... please help me feel your soul dance withing mine. I need to feel you come to life inside me," she cried out.

Giving his wife, what they both needed, he carefully pulled her up onto his knees. Turning her so her back was facing him, he rested her head against his chest. Leaning his head down to her ear, he pulled her hair back and whispered... _"let me love you."_

Feeling the passion burn again, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and as his soul met hers, they felt the rapture take them, take them far beyond what they could have hoped for, what they could have wished for. Leaving them both lost in their moment of sensual showers and love.

**In** the Nursery, Jimmy and James had started painting the walls, and oh God what a mess. They had poured the paint into the paint tray, without stirring it first. They had streaked the walls with more oil base, then paint.

"Hey Jimmy, something don't look right? It's not pink, it's more pale, I don't think this is the color mom and dad wanted. Maybe we should stop."

"Nah bro, it looks fine. I'm sure the color will come when it dries."

"I hope so Jimmy, cause it sure does look funny."

Shrugging their shoulders, they continued to paint.

When Kennith got home, he found his next order of Luminol waiting for him. Looking at the package he read... Crime Scene Co. 3440 N,16th St,Ste #4, Phoenix,Az.

Open the box he smiled. God what luck, they finally sent him the Bluestar Proffesional Luminol. $98.00 a pop before taxes, but what the hell, it was the best. Taking it into the kitchen, he made a fresh supply. Then taking down his Forensic books, he continued reading where he left off.

He really had to thank the Security company. If not for placing him at that Forensic school, he would not have been able to get his hands on all that forensic information he needed. God he couldn't believe it, he had been planning this for years, and he could hardly believe he was getting away with it. Four women, four women he had killed, and only one he didn't time to bury.

Laying back now, he thought about who his next kill would be.

**Back** at the Staton's ,Claire and Tony dressed after their few hours of fun.

"I think we should check on the boys, I've been smelling paint for the last hour."

"Claire laughed... "Aww... I'm sure they've done a wonderful job."

Walking into the room, Claire really tried not to laugh. But she couldn't help it. The boys had forgotten to put down the plastic to protect the hardwood floor. The walls looked like streaked pale pink with globs of oil. Not to mention themselves. They were completely covered.

"Did you boys not stir the paint? Or put down the plastic?"

"Huh? Why would we stir it mom? It's already stirred at the store. And what plastic? We didn't see any plastic."

Tony sighed. All that paint, gone. Turning to leave the room Claire laughed as she said...

"Where are you going honey?"

"To get some more paint, and some light pastel pink carpeting for the hardwood floors. I'll be back. Try not to continue without me."

"Did we do something wrong, mom?"

"No my boys. It looks perfect. I'm sure your sister will love it."

"Then why is dad getting more paint?"

"We need to go over it. It needs at least two coats, so it will be nice and glossy."

"Oh... okay. So when do we get to put the boarder up, and the pictures?"

"Not for a while honey. The paint needs to dry first. It usually takes 24 to 48 hours for glossy. So some time tomorrow at this time you'll be able to hang the pictures and boarder."

"Cool. We're going to get cleaned up mom, after that can we have dinner?"

"Of course we can James. I'll place the order now. Any special dish you boys would like?"

"Umm... anything mom, just don't forget the eggrolls, thanks."

"How bout you Jimmy?"

"Anything is good mom. I'm not picky."

Watching her boys leave, she took one last look at the nursery, before closing the door.

**Meanwhile... Nadel & Associates Law Offices**

Gina was becoming worried about Betty. It was now 9pm, and she had been trying to contact her for the last hour. Getting into her car, she headed over to Betty's home. When she arrived, she noticed the door was secure, and the house was dark.

Knowing she may be sleeping, didn't matter to Gina. For she had promised Betty she would check on her. Ringing the doorbell, she got no answer. Now she was worried. Picking up the phone she called Det. Gary Taylor. Afterall he owed her a favour, so he could just come check in the home for her.

When Gary arrived with Don, they used a locksmith to unlock the door.

"I'm telling you Gina. I may have owed you for that favour. But this huge. So you now owe me again."

"Anything for you Gary. Now open the door..."

When they opened the door, the first thing they noticed was the smell of bleach.

"You smell that Don?"

"I do... smells like bleach."

Checking the upstairs, they found it empty.

"Could she have skipped town? Maybe her husband came by, scared her. So she left."

"No way Gary. She wouldn't take off. We are in our final stage of putting the bastard in jail."

"Hey Gary, look at this."

Walking over to the corner, Gary noticed what looked like a piece of skin. Putting on his gloves he opened his kit, and grabbed his tweezers. Picking it up he noticed it was human flesh.

"Oh my God. Is that what I think it is?"

"It is Gina. I'm going to ask you to wait outside. Don... call Danny and Sheldon."

When Danny and Sheldon arrived, Sheldon noticed the distinct smell.

"Who bleached the home?"

What are you talking about?"

"bleach... I can smell it all through the room here." Continuing to walk, Sheldon could smell even more in the kitchen.

"I'm telling you Gary, someone has done a cleanup."

Taking out his light, Sheldon shinned it around the back door. Seeing the traces of dirt, he opened the door and followed it outside. Flashing the light around, he couldn't see much of anything."

"What did ya find Hawkes?"

"Nothing Danny. Everything looks in order. It's just I found some dirt leading to the back door, so I thought I'd check it out."

"Well if we're out here now, we may as well check the whole yard."

As they checked the yard, Danny tripped over something, sending him flying on his face.

"Christ sakes. What the hell?"

Shinning his light, he noticed the freshly laid grass, had been disturbed.

"Hawkes!!"

"What is it Danny?"

"I'm not sure, help me pull back the grass."

Pulling back the grass, they noticed the earth had been recently dug up.

"Go get Gary, Hawkes. And some shovels."

Running into the house, Sheldon yelled... "Gary, we've found something. Grab some shovels..."

**Meanwhile...**

When Tony reached the paint store, they were just about ready to close. Walking up to the counter, he found the young girl that had served them earlier.

"Excuse me. I need three more cans of your pinky pink paint."

"Of course. You used it all already?"

"No... we had a small accident with it at home. So I need more please."

"Okay, give me a few minutes to mix it."

Looking around the store, as she mixed the paint. Tony wished she would hurry. It was already 6pm and he was starving.

When he returned home with more paint, and the carpeting. He took it upstairs, with a deep breath, he opened the door again. Shaking his head, he sighed deep as he whispered to himself...

_"Thank God I bought three cans."_

"Hi dad. Mom has dinner ready downstairs. Did you buy more paint?"

"I did son, let's go eat. Then we will see what we can do about re-applying the paint."

When they got back downstairs, Claire could see the stress on her husbands face. Walking over she kissed him smartly on the lips.

"I love you, Tony."

"Yeah dad. We love you too, so much."

"I know my boys, I know baby. I love you all too."

**Meanwhile...**

Donna was trying to get Jessie into bed. She had her first day of Junior kindergarden in the morning. Searching the house, Donna couldn't find her anywhere.

"Jessie... come on Jessie, it's bed time. Jessie... now, let's go."

Still no answer, no response. Heading down into the basement she could hear her giggle.

"I know where my Jessie is now. I'm coming for you Jessie. I'm going to tickle you into fits of laughter."

Running out from her hiding place, she wrapped her arms around her mommy's leg.

"I no want to go to school. I want to tay home wid my baby broder."

"You have to go too school sweetheart. Do you want to know why?"

"Why mommy?"

"So you can learn new wonderful things to teach your brother."

"So he cans be smart like me?"

"Mhm... now how about we get you a drink of juice, and then it's into bed."

"K mommy. But if I no like school, I come home, k?"

Donna laughed... "we shall see love. Now let's go."

Once Donna gave her some juice. She helped her with her teeth, tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight.

"I loves you mommy."

"I love you too, Jessie. Sleep tight, angels to protect you."

Shutting her door half way, she turned on the nightlight, and left her room. Checking on Gary Jr. she found him wide awake looking at his glowing mobile.

"Why are you not sleeping, my little man? Do you want to sleep with mommy?"

Picking her son up in her arms, she carried him to her room, placing him in the center of the bed. Heading into the bathroom, she changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. Wrapping her son carefully in her arms, she hummed him back to sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

Little Alan was wide awake.

Looking through his bars, his only thought was, "I need to get out of here."

Stepping his leg over the side, he held onto the bars, and slid from his crib. Oh how wonderful it was to be two and a half.

"You sure do get smarter as you age." He giggled to himself.

Walking to his door, he opened it and headed into his mommy and daddy's room.

Climbing up on their bed, he snuggled in between them.

Reaching his arm over, he tried to wrap it around his daddy, waking him. Slowly opening his eyes, he seen his son smiling up at him.

"Hi daddy. I seep wid you?"

"Alan? How did you get out of your crib?"

Alan giggled again._ "Oh ...if you only knew daddy. If you only knew."_

Stella heard her sons giggles. Turning she seen him in their bed.

"What did I tell you Mac? To stop spoiling him, right?"

"I didn't bring him in here Stel. He came in himself."

"Yeah, right. And I'm Houdini."

"I'm telling you Stella, I didn't bring him in our bed."

"Fine...let's go Alan, back to bed."

Taking her son in her arms, she carried him back to his crib. Laying him down she whispered... "sleep now son." Kissing his cheek, she left the room. Climbing back into her own bed, she heard the patter of little feet. Looking down at the end of her bed, she seen the little monkey there.

"I told you I didn't bring him into our bed. I think he's giving us hint. He no longer wants his crib."

Stella sighed. "Fine... we get him a bed. Come on little monkey, get up here."

Snuggling back in with his mommy and daddy, Alan fell asleep with a devious smile on his face. For he knew, he had his parents right where he wanted them. In the palm of his hand.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the house, Gary had found some shovels in the garage. Taking them out to Sheldon and Danny, they began digging the earth.

"I hit something. Stop sheldon. Shine you light."

Shinning his light into the hole, they seen the body of a female victim.

"Looks like we have a serial Gary. Help me lift her out Danny."  
As they lifted her from the hole, Gina came out the back door, releasing a cry.

"Oh God. No... Oh... I promised I'd keep her safe."

Turning her into his arms, Gary held her against him.

"It's okay Gina. This isn't your fault. I can also guarantee you, her husband didn't do this."

"Then who Gary? Who would want to hurt her? She knew very few people here. She didn't even have any friends. Her husband would never let her out of his sight."

"We're not sure who is doing this. But she is the second body we've found skinned like this. I'm not even sure how many more bodies there are, or how long this psycho has been doing these vile things."

Watching as Sheldon checked time of death, he said... "you're not going to belive this Gary. Not more then two hours ago. The body is still warm."

"Okay Sheldon, take her back. I want you on this case. I need a full report ASAP."

"You got it Gary."

"Danny, you and I will take the house. Don, if you could take Gina home for me."

"Yeah, no problem."

Leading Gina to the car, she looked back at Gary. Nodding to her that he understood, she left.

When Don had her at her door, he asked her if she was going to be okay.

"I'll be fine Don. You can go. I just... night."

Walking into her apartment, she locked the door.

**Meanwhile...**

He was dreaming. Of what he wasn't sure. But it was almost as if he could smell her flesh as he sliced. All he knew was she had dark chestnut hair, and bright blue eyes. But where? Where had he seen her before.

Waking himself from his dream, he stood, headed to the bathroom and rinsed off his face. Looking at himself in the mirror he grinned evily. Taking off his clothes, that still had traces of blood and dirt. He showered, then got dressed for work.

He hated the nightshift at the courthouse. He prefered the dayshift. For that was the best time to find his women. They were always the best. So vulnerable, weak, scared. Just like little rabbits.

Spalshing on some cologne, he locked his door and headed out.  
When he arrived at the courthouse he relieved Michael.

"Sorry I'm late Mikey, but life sucks."

"You know something Feebers? You're an ass."

Slamming the door behind him, Michael headed home to his now empty apartment.

By the time Gary, and Danny had the house processed. They were no further ahead on the case.

"You okay Gary?"

"No. No I"m not okay. Just what the hell are we dealing with here?"

"I'm not sure man. But I have a feeling, it's far from over."

"You and me both. Let's pack it up. I'd like to see if Sheldon found anything on our latest victim."

Heading towards their vehicle, they got in and headed back to the lab.

After talking to Hawkes, Gary realized there was nothing more any of them could do. All they did know, was that they had a serial lose in New York, who liked to skin his female victims, after assaulting them.

As Gary drove to check on Gina before heading home. He thought to himself how smart this killer was. Cleaning the crime scene with bleach. Leaving no trace, no fingerprints on the body, or anywhere in the home.

Leading Gary to finally think they could be dealing with someone in law enforcement.

Question now was... who was he, and where were they going to start their search. Pulling up in front of Gina's apartment, he rang her buzzer.

"Who is it?"

"Gina, it's Gary. Can I come up."

Opening the door, Gary headed up in the elevator to the seventh floor.

When he got off, Gina met him at her door.

"How you doing Gina? Are feeling a little better?"

"I don't think I'll ever be better. I feel so damn guilty. I was suppose to protect her. How can I forgive myself for failing?"

"You didn't fail Gina. No one could have known this was going to happen. I need to ask you something though. When you were in court today, was anyone in the room with you after it was finished?"

"No Gary. Just myself, Betty, and the Security guard."

"Security guard?"

"Yeah. He cleared the courtroom. I think his name was feebles. He has an older brother that works there too. Why is this important?"

Gary remembered the name from Michael the other day. He told him that he worked with the Feeble brothers.

"I'm not sure yet,Gina. I'll know more once I question the brothers."

"Oh...you don't think? Come on Gary, they've been working at that courthouse for five years now. Well at least Scott has. In fact he got his brother hired there just recently. Less then six months ago, to be precise."

"I understand that Gina. But I need to check it out. Thanks for the information, I need to get going."

"Gary... can't you stay. Stay like you did before when you were married."

"Gina that was a mistake. We both knew what happened was due to the fight my first wife and I had. God rest her soul. It should have never happened, and I will not do that to Donna, or my children."

Reaching for his hand, he turned. Looked her in the eys and said... "I'm sorry Gina. Not this time."

Walking from her apartment, he didn't look back.

**Meanwhile...**

Danny finally arrived at home, and found a note from Judy...

_"Danny, dinner is in the oven, still warm. I'll see you when you come to bed. Love Judy."_

Opening the oven, Danny seen the mushroomed steak, baked potato and vegtables. Grabbing the over mitts, he removed the meal from the oven, onto a plate. As he sat down to eat, he felt the warm hands caress across his shoulders.

"Mm... oh that feels so good." sighed Danny in ecstacy.

"Tough night Danny?"

"Yeah. Seems we have a serial killer on the lose in New york. He likes to sexual assault his victims, before skinning them."

"I'm sorry Danny. I know how hard it is, when a case doesn't come together for you all at once. Hopefully you all catch him soon."

Getting up, Danny rinsed off his plate, and sat it in the dishwasher. Then turning to face Judy, he pulled her into his arms, and crushed their lips together. God, she felt good. So pure and clean. Something he really needed at this moment.

Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to their room. Laying her upon the sheets, he loved her with all the passion inside his heart. Letting her know how much she meant to his world, his life.

And as the two were lost in the orgasm that overtook them. Little did Danny realise, that he was about to become a father, for the very first time.

When Gary finally got home, he found Donna sound asleep on the couch. Admiring her beautiful form, he couldn't fight the memories of what he had done to his first wife, cause tonight, Gina forced them to come flooding back.

God... was he a cheater? He cheated on his first wife with Donna, the night before their marriage. Then he had cheated on her again with Gina, the night they had huge fight. And now... now all that guilt was back. How could he have been stupid back then.

Sighing deep, he fell back in the chair, rubbed his hands over his face, and thought about his daughter Jessie, and his son Gary. He had been so lucky to find Donna again. Yet... he never had the urge to cheat on her. Why was that? What kept him from doing to her, what he had done to his first wife.

Slowly opening her eyes, Donna seen Gary's frustrated look.

"Honey... are you okay? Did something happen with the case?"

Leaping off the chair, he collapsed in front of his wife, laying his head in her lap, as he gripped her waist. Crying for what he done all those years ago.

"Gary?? What is it? Please talk to me Gary."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all those years ago. For the cheating, the lying, hurting my first wife the way I did. How can I ever forgive myself. I don't deserve you Donna. I don't deserve you, or my children"

"Hey... hey come on Gary. Gary... calm down, you're scaring me. What brought all this on? And you never have to be sorry for anything you did. I would never judge you on what happened before we were married. Do you understand Gary? I love you. Your past is your past."

"But I'm a cheater Donna. I cheated on my first wife, twice. Once with you, the night before I married her, and then with the defence lawyer Gina. It was one night after a case. A really bad case. I remember Janice had needed me at home, and I yelled at her, very badly, that the case was more important then our boys."

"Oh Gary... you were under alot of stress, I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it."

"Whether she did or not, didn't matter. After the case couldn't be solved, I was so frustrated that Gina offered me out for a drink. So I went. But instead of the drink, we ended up at her place, where we got heated. Really heated. God... I'm such a jerk. Then she asked me again to stay with her tonight, becuase the client she was looking after was killed."

"Oh honey... but you came home instead. Don't you see Gary. You've matured since then. You didn't go. Instead you came home to us. Your family. Please don't get me wrong Gary. I'm glad you told me, but you didn't have to share that part of your life with me. For you came home. You knew this was where you wanted to be. The past is the past Gary. Everyday forward now, we look to the future and what we build for ourselves, and our children."

Continuing to stroke his hair, he pulled her down under him, as he kissed his way up her beautiful form, reaching her neck, her ear, as he softly whispered his love, over and over. Placing kisses along her cheek, her chin, till he reached her warm sweet lips, where his tongue plunged with greed, the greed that fed his ever growing craving for her soul.

Donna knew this what he needed. To take, to dominate, to prove to himself that he loved her and his children, like no other. Losing control, Donna knew it wouldn't be long before Gary took her with sensual, passionate, burning desire.

The following morning, Gary and Don headed over to see the Feeber brothers. As they pulled up, they could see the two of them arguing.

"Kennith and Scott feebers? We need to talk."

"What is it now, detective?"

"I need to know where you both were last night around 10:45pm."

"I was at home with my wife and kids. Why?"

"What about you Kennith?"

"I was here, my shift starts at 11:00."

Just as Kennith finished saying that, Michael walked in.

"No you weren't Kennith. You were late last night. Almost an hour late."

"What? You were late again, Kennith. Did we not talk about this?"

Kennith was getting nervous now. He could see the questions, and suspicion play along the detectives face.

"That's it Kennith. I warned you, once more and you were fired. Pack up your stuff, and get out."

As Kennith headed to the locker area, Gary and Don followed him.

"Kennith. I ask you again. Where were you last night between 10:45 and 11pm?"

"It's personal. Now can I go?"

"I don't care how personal it is. We can discuss it here, or at the station. Choice is yours."

"Fine... I was helping friend come down off his high. He was really sick, and needed my help."

"Where can we find this friend?"

"I don't know. He has no home. I let him room with me sometimes."

Don was getting more suspicious by the minute. As was Gary.

"Can you tell me what ties you have with Gina Peterson, or Betty phobes?"

"Who? I don't know either one of them. Can I go now?"

"No. We'd like to see your locker please."

"What? No. You need a warrent for that. Now unless you're placing me under arrest, I'm leaving."

Gary knew they had no grounds to search. All they had right now were suspicions.

"Fine. You can go. But don't leave the city."

After Kennith left, Don looked at Gary as he said...

"You know he's guilty of something, don't you? So...now what?"

"Now we do round clock surveillance on Kennith Feebers. Hopefully by the end of the night, we have our serial behind bars."

**Meanwhile...**

Claire woke to the baby kicking up a storm. Sitting up, she could feel her daughter kick her again. Hard, as she felt it all the way to her toes.

"Tony? Tony?"

Not getting an answer, Claire checked the rooms and realized the boys had already left for school. Picking up the phone, she called her mom...

"Mom... I need you. Please mom, there's something wrong."

"Calm down Claire. What is it sweetheart?"

"I don't know mom. Julia has been kicking around my tummy all morning. Really bad too mom. What if she is in distress?"

The only one in distress, was her daughter. Most likely the baby was feeling, what she was feeling.

"Claire... I want you to listen to me. You need to calm down. The baby knows you are upset. This is her way of responding to the messages you are sending. Just breathe deep honey. Breathe deep, and think of something wonderful. I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone, Mac asked...

"What's going on love?"

"Claire. She's upset herself with fear. Now the baby is kicking up a storm, and she thinks she's in distress."

"Well it's understandable love. She's already lost one."

"I know that Mac. But she's giving Julia more stress. If I don't get her calmed down, they are both going to be in the Hospital."

Kissing her husband and son goodbye, she headed out to see their daughter.

**Meanwhile...**

When Tony arrived at the University to teach his class. He was told to see the Dean. Walking into the room, he sat down.

"Good morning Anthony. How are you?"

"I'm good Dean. How are you?"

"Concerned. I've read over your report. I must admit, I find it very difficult to believe. I'm not saying it doesn't happen. But it just seems difficult to imagine it happening at this University."

"Why? All the University's are the same Dean. It makes no difference."

"To you, maybe. But I've been Dean of this University for eleven years now. If something was going on, I would have heard about it by now."

Tony couldn't believe it. How could this Dean be so blind. All you had to do was look at the way the male teachers eyed their female students.  
That and the fact, 90 percent of them stay after the class.

"So what are you telling me? That you're not going to do anything?"

"At this time, no. Unless you can bring me solid evidence. I'm afraid there is nothing anyone can do."

Getting up Tony left the Dean's office with only one thought on his mind...

_"I'll find the damn proof. And when I do, I'll shove it down your throat."_

Storming into his class, he turned to his students and said...

"Open your books to page 247. Terry, if you can begin reading please."

As Terry read the passage, Tony continued to think of ways to find the proof he needed.

When Stella arrived at her daughters home. She used her key to get in. walking into the den, she found Claire laying on her back crying. Looking down at her tummy, Stella could see the ripples as they coursed through.

"Oh my... looks like my grandaughter is talking up a storm."

"God mom, it hurts. It felt great at first, but then shortly after, it felt like murder."

"Oh stop, Claire. You panicked when she rippled through you this morning.  
Leaving her to panic with you. Just lay back and close your eyes."

Laying her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes, as she felt her mothers caress on her tummy. Then listening, she heard her say...

"Hey my little Julia. This is your nana talking to you."

As Stella watched Claire's tummy, she seen the baby ripple closer to her.

"I love you sweetheart. But you need to calm down and sleep for mommy. Can you do that for your grandma? Just try and sleep sweetheart."

As Stella continued to talk too her granddaughter, the rippling finally stopped.

_"Oh my God, mom. She's sleeping,"_ Claire whispered.

"She is. Now you need to listen to me Claire. These panic attacks have to stop. Or you and Tony, are going to have a very nervous baby on your hands. You are in your last trimester, even if you did go into labour, the baby would survive. Understand?"

Claire teared up.

"I'm sorry mom. I really am. But I'm so scared I'll lose her."

"I understand your fears Claire. But you need to put them all to rest. You need to remember that you are far enough along now, to deliver a healthy baby."

Kissing her daughters head, she sat down beside her, and lifted her head onto her lap.

"What time does Tony get home?"

"In about half an hour. You can go if you need too, mom."

"No. I"m fine love. Just try and rest okay."

While Claire closed her eyes, her mother continued to stroke her hair.  
Meanwhile...

When Tony finished his shift, he packed up his briefcase and tried to head home. As he neared the parking lot, he seen two young girls from his class waiting by his car.

"Lana, Helen? What's going on?"

"We need your help Professor. Lana was threatened by one of her Professors."

Looking over at Lana, he waited for her to begin.

I needed extra help with one of my thesis. So asked me to stay after class. When we were alone he approached me with a proposition."

"Which was?"

"I could work hard to get my grade. Or he could make it easy on me, if I worked for him. When I told him I wanted to work for the grade, he tried to coax me into changing my mind. The more I refused, the angry he became."

"So why are you telling me this? He backed off, right?"

"I'm telling you, cause I heard through the grapevine that you had made a complaint. The second reason is..."

"Just tell him Lana."

"Prof. Evens is running a female student sex ring,operation. He has twenty five female students who work for him, and ten male students." she cried.

Tony sighed... "why am I having a very hard time believing this? Do you have any evidence to back up your aligations?"

"Yes. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out a small tape recorder. I taped our second conversation about it. It's all on there. I don't want any part of this. If he finds out I told, he'll kill me. Please... please say you believe me."

Tony wasn't sure what to believe. The only thing he did know, is that it was time to get Gary involved.

"Okay Lana. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime you stay away from Prof. Evens, understand. Ask to be transfered to another class, if you have too. But stay away from him."

Getting into his car, he headed over to see his brother in law.

**Meanwhile...**

Jessie had arrived at her classroom. Looking around, she became shy, hanging onto her mommy's leg.

"Mommy... I no like it here. I go home wid you."

"Aww... you have to stay sweetheart. I promise you will love it. You get to color, paint, play with toys. You even have snack time."

"I can have snack times at home. I no tay here."

"How about if mommy comes in with you for a little while? Then when you feel comfortable, I will leave."

"No, no leave mommy. Please, I just go home."

As Donna was about to explain more to her daughter, the teacher walked up.

"Hello there. You must be Jessica Taylor. I've heard wonderful things about you. Would you like to come in?"

Shaking her head no. She hid behind her mommys leg.

"Why don't you come in with her Donna. You can have a seat on the carpet with the other parents."

Walking over Jessie sat on her mommy's lap, as the teacher explained everything they would be learning, throughout the school year.

**NYPD... Crime lab...**

Hey Don. Have you seen Gary?"

"Yeah, he's in his office. Why? What's up?"

"I'm not sure yet. You coming, may as well grab Messer and Hawkes too."

"Yeah, we'll be right there."

Once they were in Gary's office, Tony explained...

" I was approached today by two of my female students. They say that one of our Professors is using young girls for sexual services, in exchange for good grades. According to the students, he has a small operation going of about twent five girls so far."

"Why would they tell you about it Tony?"

"That's what I can't figure out either. Until Lana mentioned that she overheard my complaint to the Dean, about favours being exchanged for grades. As Lana put it. They feel they can trust me. Lana is also terrified, that her Professor will hurt her if he finds out she talked."

"Oh come on Tony. Are you telling me, you're going to believe two young girls, who are involved with this Professor."

"Normally I wouldn't Gary. Until Lana gave me this. It's a recorded message between the two of them, with him propositioning her."

As Gary listened to the message, something just didn't sit right with him.

"I don't know Tony. How do you know that's even the Professor speaking?

Do you know what he sounds like? I'm also sorry if it sounds like I'm not believing you. Cause I am. It's just we have to be really careful, especially if you're wrong, and get slapped with a lawsuit not only from the University, but from this Professor as well."

"How did this all start Tony? asked Don.

"It all started on the last saturday that just passed. I informed one of my students that I would help them catch up. When I showed up on saturday, she wasn't interested in learning. She wanted to trade her grade. When I told her no. She became upset. So I gave her a choice. Either she earns her grade, or she transfers out of my class."

"Let me guess. She choose to transfer."

"That's right. After that, I placed a complaint with the Dean."

"Then shotly after that, these girls approached you? No... something isn't right here Tony. I'm going to have one of my female Officers pose as a University student. I want to see for myself if anything is going on. Cause I have a gut feeling that because you said no to this young girl, she's now trying to get some kind of payback."

"Do you really think that Gary?"

"I do Don. None of this makes sense. This is all to clean, to suspicious. So just leave it with me Tony. I'll keep you informed, as we figure out more."

"I should be involved with it though. Otherwise these girls are going to figure out quickly, something isn't right."

Gary sighed. As much as he didn't want his brother in law involved. He knew he was right.

"Fine. Don go and find Robin. Let's get her up to date with this case, so we can get started."

Leaving the room, Don went in search of his youngest rookie Robin.

**Meanwhile...**

When Tony arrived home from setting everything up with Gary and his team. He found his lovely wife, trying to reach for the spatula.

"Here baby. Let me grab that for you. Where are our boys?"

"They're doing their homework. I think Jimmy needs help with his math again. I'd help him, but I'm busy with dinner."

"It's okay baby. I'll do it."

Bending down he caressed, and kissed his daughter, who was nestled in her mommy.

"How have you been feeling today baby? Any problems?"

"No. Mom came over for a while. We had lunch, talked, and then she head home. Besides that, it's been quiet."

"That's good baby. I'm going to help Jimmy. If you need me call."

Caressing her husbands face, she whispered...

"I always need you, Tony. Always. I love you."

Passionately kissing her, he whispered... "I love you too, baby. Don't ever forget that."

Walking into the den. He found his boys trying to figure out their homework.

"Hi boys. Mom says you need help with your math."

"We do dad. How was your day?"

"It was good son. So how about you show me where you're stuck and I'll help."

After finishing up their homework. They sat to dinner, and a discusion on their boys day.

**Donna** had just gotten home with Jessie from school, when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello."

"Hi Donna. I'm going to be late tonight. I have to do that stakeout with Don and Danny. We really need to catch that serial."

"That's fine Gar. I'll keep dinner warm. Good luck and I love you."

"I love you too. Give the kids a kiss for me."

Hanging up the phone, Don, Danny and Gary headed over to Kennith's apartment.

"Are you sure he works tonight, Gary?"

"He does. I talked with Michael. He said he gets releaved at eleven."

"Let's just hope Kennith decides to come out and play tonight. Before we end up with another victim."

As Danny checked his watch, he noticed the time was 8:15pm.

"I don't know Gary. It's already after eight. Maybe he doesn't have a victim tonight."

"Come on Danny. Serials are like clockwork. Just be patient."

Watching as the apartment door opened, they seen Kennith walk out onto the street. Heading up 47th, they followed him. As he neared the bar, he went inside.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait, and see who he leaves with."

"Listen Gary. Why don't I go in. This guy has never met me. This way you have eyes on the inside too."

"Okay. Be careful though. If you have any problems, give me some kind of sign."

"That's funny Gary. Yeah... I'll be sure to throw myself through the window." said Danny with sarcasm.

"Smart ass. Get the hell out of the car."

While Danny entered the bar. Don and Gary waited patiently.

"So how do you think Jessie's first day of school went?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully okay. Donna didn't say much when I called. So it must have been alright."

As Don was about to answer, they seen Kennith come out of the bar alone.

"Where the hell is Danny?"

"How the hell should I know. Kennith is getting away."

Just then Danny stepped out, and gave Gary the okay to follow Kennith. Pulling out, they follwed right to where he worked. Waiting to make sure he started his shift, they left.

"This doesn't make any sense. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Let's go back and pick up Danny."

When they got back to the bar. Danny was sitting inside with a young girl.

"What the hell Messer? What happened?"

"I'll see you later Danny. Call me sometime."

Kissing his cheek, she left.

"I thought you were keeping your eye on Kennith?"

"I did. See that young blond over there. She has a date here tomorrow night, with Kennith. He told her to be here precisely at 6pm."

"Have you informed her about what's going on?"

"Of course. She's coming to see us tomorrow afternoon around three. This way we can get her set up, before she meets him."

"She agreed to this?"

"Yup. She's all for it. Says she's an actress. But is having trouble finding work, so she agreed to help us, cause it will help her with the part she's applying for."

"Do I dare ask? What part?"

"Lead role of a detective."

"Great. We have a civilian, wanna be actress, willing to face a serial killer, just to get a part. Wonderful, what the hell is next?"

Don laughed as he was about to say....

"Don't even go there Don. Just keep it to yourself. Let's head home. We know where Kennith is for the night.

Parting ways, they headed home to their families.

By the time Gary got home, everyone was sound asleep. Heading into his daughters room, he kissed her cheek, and whispered his love. Then opening the door to his sons room, he found him awake.

"Hello son. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Picking him up in his arms, he held him close. Always his children made him feel pure and clean. Like nothing or no one could touch his soul. Sitting with him in the rocker, he quietly hummed to him. Stopping in between, as his son made little moaning sounds.

"Are you trying to sing with daddy? Is daddy's boy going to be a singer?"

Letting out a huge yawn, and a few more grunts, Gary Jr. snuggled deeper under his daddy's neck. Caressing his sons back, he got up, placed him back in the crib on his tummy.

"Goodnight son. Angels to keep you safe while you sleep."

Leaving his sons room, he headed into the kitchen. Checking the oven, he found his dinner still warm. Sitting down with it at the table, he thought back to the days events.

Just how the hell were they going to handle these strange cases. The serial one wasn't to bad. They knew Kennith was their killer, they just hadn't had the chance to gather enough evidence, or catch him in the act.

The second case was Tony's. Gary just knew something wasn't right with that one. Oh he believed that Professors may very well be doing their students. But what he didn't believe was the prostitution ring. That just didn't add up.

But again... leave it to Tony, to find trouble. He was like a magnet. For some reason it always found him, at the wrong times. The last thing he needed was a damn lawsuit with the baby coming in a few weeks.

Besides that. Had his sister not asked him to protect him, when he could. She herself knew that Tony always tried to be the hero. That he would always find himself in situations that he shouldn't be in.

Placing his plate in the dishwasher, he headed upstairs to his wife. He really needed her tonight.

Walking into his room, he dropped his clothes, and crawled into bed.  
Covering himself, he turned at the same time Donna turned.

"Mm... hi Gar. How was the rest of your night? Did you eat?"

"It was normal, and yes baby, I ate. Thank you, it was great. How did Jessie like school?"

"At first... she hated it. Then as she got to playing with the other kids, she was fine. Now she loves it."

Donna loved it when Gary came home. Always he would ask about her day, and the childrens, no matter how tired he was. Taking her hand, she slid it down his thigh, as he closed his eyes and groaned. Moving himself closer into her touch, he softly, passionately kissed her sweet lips.

Feeling the aura of their souls tense, and build. Gary flipped her under him.

"So loving Donna. So sensual, sweet, and giving."

With each spoken word, he would move, leaving her to raise herself up to meet him. Nothing but desire could be felt between their souls, as they passionately danced with fingers wrapped, and whispered kisses.

"Please Gar... please love me. I need...."

Those were the last words spoken between Gary and Donna. The only sounds that remained in their room, were there purrs and sighs, as their bodies continued to sway, and dance within their bed.

**Meanwhile...**

Danny was met at the door by Judy's son.

"Danny... mom's sick. She's been sick all day. I've been really worried. She keeps saying she's fine. But I don't think she is. Can you make sure she's okay?"

"Calm down Keith. What do you mean, she's been sick?"

"Okay. This morning before I left for school, she was vomiting in the toilet. Then when I came home from school, she was laying down. She said, she still wasn't feeling well."

"Alright... you better get to bed. You have school in the morning. I'll make sure mom's okay."

Danny knew eating his dinner was going to have to wait. Heading into his bedroom, he found Judy sound asleep. Shaking her gently, he woke her.

"Judy, Judy... wake up hon."

"Mm... hey Danny. What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Keith said you were sick."

"Oh... I'm fine now. It was just a little this morning. By the afternoon I was feeling a little better. Have you eaten yet?"

"No... I was just heading into the kitchen, when Keith told me you were sick."

Climbing out of bed, Judy threw on her robe, and walked into the kitchen. Taking Danny's dinner from the oven, she placed it on a cool plate.

"Here you go. I hope you like it. It's a new reciepe I thought I'd try. Keith and I loved it. It's called Pizza lasagna."

Danny gave her a strange look.

"It's lasagna, but without the beef. instead you substitute bacon, mushroom, green peppers, and other toppings you like. You layer it on the noddles, add the cheese, then bake it. So what do you think?"

Danny tasted it. He had to admit, it tasted like pizza without the crust.

"It's good Judy. Did you want some?"

"Um... I shouldn't. I already had two pieces at supper."

Taking another fork she dug in, over and over, till it was gone.

"Hm... was it good Judy?"

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Danny. I didn't realize had eaten the whole thing."

"Are you sure your not pregnant? He laughed.

Judy dropped her fork. Getting up she ran to the calender. Damn why didn't she think of that?

Counting back the days, she realized she had missed her monthly.

"It's okay Judy. I was just teasing you."

"Teasing or not Danny. You may just be right. I'm three weeks late for my monthly."

Stunned speechless, the place was now deathly quiet. That is until Danny dropped his fork to the plate...

"Are you serious? I'm going to be a dad? Me... Danny Messer, a father?"

"Uhuh... isn't it exciting. We are going to be parents. God Danny, I love you so much."

Getting up, he swung her in his arms. Yelling throughout the apartment.  
"I'm going to be a dad. You hear me New York? I'm going to be a dad."

Judy laughed, she never expected Danny to be this excited. She loved it. He was making feel so cherished.

Running out of his room, Keith said...

"Get out... you and my mom. Mom, You're pregnant?"

"I am son. You are going to be a big brother."

"Aww... aww... this is freak'n awesome. So when's the wedding?"

"Wedding? Hmm... I don't know. Danny hasn't asked me yet."

"Come on Messer. Get with it. You don't your child born out of wed lock, do you?"

"Wow... this is all moving so fast."

Judy could see Danny's confusion. She could see his happiness, but at the mention of marriage he seemed to freeze.

"It's okay Danny. We don't have to get married. Afterall, it's just some signatures on a piece of legal document."

Danny knew she was right. But he also knew she deserved all the happiness he could give her, especially after losing so much in her life. Reaching for a garbage bag tie, he twisted it into a circle. Then getting down on one knee, he said...

"Judy... I don't have a ring for your finger at this time. So I hope you can accept this beautifully handcrafted garbage tie ring, as a symbol of my love for you. I love you Judy, and I'd like you to marry me."

Slipping the garbage tie ring onto her finger, she cried.

"Yes Danny Messer. Yes, I will marry you."

Clapping as they kissed, Keith thought to himself that he couldn't have asked for a better step father.

**Back at** the Flack home, Don was to tired to eat. It had been a very long day, which was going to be even longer tomorrow. Heading upstairs, he checked on Donald Jr. Finding his crib empty. He knew Jess had him in bed with her.

Walking into their room, Donald was on his tummy sleeping. While Jess had her hand protectively around him. Undressing, he headed towards the shower. Turning it on, he stepped in, closed his eyes, and allowed the heat to take away his aches.

Throwing back his head, he felt his fingers, as they lathered his hair in shampoo.

"Rough night honey?"

"Yeah. Yeah it was Jess. I missed you and Donald alot. How was your day?"

"It was good. DJ and I went to the park for a while, then out for lunch with Stella and Alan."

Turning in her arms, he wrapped her against him. Caressing his hands across her back.

"God Jess, you feel so good after a difficult day."

Igniting their passionate flame, Don drowned her in his heat. So on fire, as he backed her up against the stall, squeezing their fingers in pleasure, in sensual love, as they allowed the early morning to take them away, while still wrapped in each others arms.

The following morning, Tony left for the University. He knew this was the first day of their undercover operation. Pulling into the parking lot at the school. He was met by Robin.

"Hey Tony, are you ready for today?"

"Yup. You look great by the way. I wouldn't take you to be a day over twenty."

"Good. If I can fool you, I should be able to fool that Professor. So I'll see you at lunch. I"m going to go around and introduce myself to Lana and Helen."

Walking away Tony watched. How could he not, when she had gone from Rookie to sexy looking school girl.

Heading down the hall, Robin walked up and introduced herself.

"Hi there. I'm Robin. Could one of you tell me where to find the Deans office?"

"Sure. I'm Lana by the way, and this is Helen. so where do come from?"

"Canada, Nova Scotia to be exact. I still need to find a place to live, right now it's at some Motel, which is getting very expensive. I have enough money left for a couple days."

"Don't you have family that can send you money?"

"No. I worked my ass off, just to get this scholarship. My mother and father died two years ago. So I made them a promise that I would succeed. Thanks to their small insurance policy, I made it here."

"Aww... we're sorry Robin. Anyway, here's the Deans office. Why don't you sit with us at lunch. We may just have room for you to stay at our place."

After Robin walked into the office Helen said...

"Place to stay? Damn Lana we don't have no room. Not since we took in Sherry."

"Sherry is an idiot. We get rid of her, and take Robin. She's kind of ditzy. If we work our plan right, we can get her to help us with . What better way to get rid of him, and we use the new girl as bait."

"Just what the hell do you have planned now?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Now let's get to class..."

**Meanwhile...**

When Candice showed up at NYPD, the Officers went wild.

"Damn... God damn. Hot gorgeous babe at three o'clock," said Simms.

"Hello beautiful. Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so handsome. I'm looking for Messer."

"Messer? What the hell you want him for? When you can have me."

Taking her finger, she tweeked his nose.

"I'll tell you what Officer..looking at his desk, she seen his name. I'll tell you what Carl. When I'm done with Danny. I'll come see you."

Swallowing hard, Simms showed Candice to Danny's desk.

"Hey Messer. Your visitor is here."

"Hey Candice, have a seat. Thanks Simms. You can go now."

Once Simms left, Danny walked her down to Gary's office.

"Gary... Candice is here."

Looking up, Gary said... "Hello, I"m . I'm glad you are willing to help us out. But you need to follow everything we tell you. If not, then none of us will succeed in putting him away."

"Sure. I have no trouble following direction. Though I have one question. Did he really... um..."

"Yes, he did. I understand if you want to back out."

"No. No, I'm fine. It's just kind of shocking to here things like that. It kind of feels like you're in some bad horror movie."

"Yeah. Yeah, it does. So what we are going to do, is get you wired up. One piece will be a very small microphone, so we will be able to hear your conversation. Second is a microchip, that is programmed into our computers. This way we can follow where he decides to takes you.

We will also send you downstairs and have you work with one of our training officers, on some simple self defence moves. In case things get out of hand, you'll be able to at least try and fight till we can get to you."

"Now... what if he finds the microchip, or microphone?"

"He shouldn't. For you won't allow him to get that far. Just watch him carefully, if you see him reaching for something, be ready for it. He likes to drug his victims into unconciousness, before he assaults and skins them."

"Skins them? I wasn't told that part."

Gary looked up at Danny. "Explain Messer."

"Hah... I thought for sure I told her that. Hm... I guess I didn't, sorry Gary."

Sighing deep, Gary realized, they may have just spooked her into saying no.

"Listen Candice. You can change your mind. as far as I'm concerned you should have never been asked to do this in the first place."

"I have no choice now."

"Whay is that?"

"He knows where I live, where I work. He has my personal number. I have no choice now. So just promise me, you'll keep me safe."

Gary wasn't sure how to respond. How the hell could they promise her something like that? They couldn't.

"I'm sorry Candice. That's one promise I can't give you. We will do our best, but to promise that would be unfair to you. For nothing in undercover police work is ever guaranteed."

"Okay. Get me wired up. I'm putting my trust in all of you, please don't let me down."

Helping Candice into her equipment, Danny then took her downstairs for some training. When they were done. Candice headed to the bar to meet Kennith.

"Alright guys, this is it. Let's keep her safe."

Listening carefully they heard...

"Hi Candice, I"m glad you could make it."

Back at the Staton's, Claire was sitting in a tub full of bubbles, before her boys and Tony got home. Talking to her daughter, she didn't realize Tony was listening from the door.

"So tell me my little Julia. Do you love the bubble bath? Can you feel the warmth against you my little angel?"

Feeling the ripple, Claire sighed deep. God her daughter was so alert, so wonderfully alive.

"You know that mommy, daddy, and your brothers Jimmy and James, are waiting to love you. You are going to be the luckiest girl in the world. You know why? Your father, Staton, is a wonderful man. He's full of love, he pampers, spoils and loves to give kisses. You are going to have your daddy, wrapped around your little finger, as well as your brothers. Yes you are Julia."

Then when you're a little older. I'll talk to you about how I met your father. It's a wonderful story. You'll love the part where I called him Indian Jones. He always hated it. But that's what your daddy looked like back then. With his dark rich skin, sexy rough look, and Indiana Jones like hat."

Giggling to her daughter, she felt Julia rippling through her like crazy.

Is that funny my little Julia. I can feel your laughter as you ripple through me. Just don't let daddy know we are laughing at him. Oh my Julia, I love you sweetheart."

Hearing the bathroom door open, she seen Tony standing there looking at her with such love, such sensual desire. Watching as he dropped his clothes, Claire admired his gorgeous form. He was so bronzed from head to toe. Just everything about him put every one of Claire's nerves on edge.

Nearing the tub, Claire slid up, as he slid in behind her. Leaning her back against his chest, he placed his hands on their child.

"Hello Julia. How is daddy's little angel?"

Feeling her follow the direction of his warm hands. He smiled.

"Is that daddy's angel girl talking to her daddy. Are you telling me about what you and mommy talked about?"

Not feeling any ripple, Tony had to laugh.

"She's very smart Claire. Too smart. Aren't you my Julia?"

Feeling the ripple again, Tony and Claire both laughed.

"Good girl Julia, you and I will keep all kinds of mother, daughter secrets together. won't we sweetheart?"

Feeling the ripple again, Claire whispered...

"How about sleepy time now for Julia. Mommy and Daddy will talk to you again later tonight. We love you Julia."

Feeling the ripples and kicks stop. Claire realized her mom was right. Their daughter was lonely, and just needed someone to reassure her, she wasn't alone in her dark womb. Helping his wife out of the tub, he carefully dried her, and helped her into her velor tracksuit.

Then bending down, he kissed his daughter, as he took his wife by the hand, leading her to their bed.

"Which way did you want to rest baby? Left side or right?"

"I think I'll try the right. Julia's been leaning to the left alot. I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't think you'd hurt her baby. I'm sure she's very comfortable."

Tony loved the way his wife, nurtured their daughter. Always she was so protective of her.

Once she was comfortable in bed, Tony spooned into her back, while his hands caressed his daughter.

"You rest Claire. I'll take care of dinner. I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."

Climbing out of the bed, he covered his wife and daughter up. As he left the room.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the University, Robin had found a place to stay with Lana and Helen. Unpacking her things, she set up two small bugs in the apartment, along with two little camcorders. Once she was done, she headed out to update Gary, and make sure they were working right.

When she arrived at the station, she couldn't find them.

"Hey Simms, where's Messer, Flack, and Taylor?"

"They're working on a stakeout, for the serial case."

"Shoot. Listen I have to get back. Can you let them know everything is set up with the equipment."

"Yeah... no problem, see ya."

After Robin left, Simms got a call out, leaving him to forget to write down  
the information for Robin's where abouts.

**Meanwhile...**

Following on foot, Danny watched, as Candice took Kennith back to her apartment. Knowing Don was already inside, hidden. He went back to let Gary know it was all in order, and everything had gone as planned.

Waiting outside the apartment with Gary. Danny was wondering how everything was going on the inside.

"Do you think she'll be okay Gary?"

"Yeah. I can hear her talking to Kennith, so far so good. Though I'm getting a little worried. I haven't heard from Robin yet. When I called her, I got no answer. Hopefully she's okay."

"I'm sure she is. If there is one thing about Robin, she's professional, and smart. Anyway, I have some news to share with you."

"What? Now? In the middle of an undercover operation," he laughed.

"Yeah now Gary. Judy and I getting married. Just a quick little marriage."

"God damn. You're kidd'n. Danny Messer, tying the knot?"

"Yeah... I have to. Not only because I've fallen inlove with her, but also because I'm going to be a father."

"Auuuuuuuuuuugh..." came the scream from upstairs. Running out of the car, they headed up to the apartment. Opening the door, they found Kennith already cuffed, and Don reading him his rights.

"Holy Shit Don... what the hell man? What happened Candice?"

"Kennith came at me with the syringe. But before I could move, I froze on the spot. Next thing I know, Don came flying out of the closet like Superman, knocked Kennith down, and cuffed him. That's why I screamed. I didn't know Don was in my closet."

"Way to go Superboy," laughed Danny.

"Funny Danno. I believe the lady said, Superman."

"Did she? I must have missed that part."

Heading out of Candice's apartment, Danny said...

"Listen Candice. When you apply for the role of detective. Call us, we'll give you a great reference."

"Really, oh God. Thank you, so much."

"It's the least we can do. Take care. We'll contact you when the court date is set."

Shoving Kennith into the car, Gary got in the back with him.

"We can play this one of two ways Kennith. You can tell us where the other bodies are, and avoid the death penalty. Or you can tell us nothing, and get the chair."

"Screw you. I have nothing to say."

Pulling into the station, They led Kennith into the Interrogation room. Undoing the cuffs, Danny took one hand and cuffed it through the link in the table, giving Kennith one hand free to write his confession.

What happened next, was so quick to the naked eye. Kennith reached inside his shirt, where he had two syringes hidden. Pulling them out he jabbed them into his neck, releasing two air pockets. Killing him instantly. Running in from the other room, Gary and Don did everything they could to try and revive him. But it was too late."

"Forget it Gary, he's gone."

"Shit... I didn't see him. Damn... I'm sorry Gary."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did everything right. We searched him and found nothing. He was smart to hide them under his shirt, he knew we'd miss them with his coat on. We have it all on video. IAB will be happy with it. The only part that saddens me, is that we will never find those other bodies."

Handing over all the information to IAB, they were satisfied, and informed Gary there would be no internal investigation. Heading back to his office, he checked his messages. Finding nothing from Robin, he turned on the surveillance equipment, and listened....

"So tell us Robin. What do you think of our University?"

"It's amazing. So huge. The Professors are great too. They were very helpful."

"Oh they are. Who do you have?"

"I have Prof. Devens, , and ."

"Nice. With Devens. Make sure you always put up your hand. He only chooses the students who don't. He's funny like that. As for Jenkles. Sit at the back, he tends to spit when he talks. Trust me, you'll get soaked. As for Staton. He's one to stay away from. We call him the sweeper."

"The what?"

"The sweeper. Cause when you're alone with him, he likes to sweep his hand across your thigh, or arm. Sometimes even the hair. We think he's preverted. You know... there has even been talk, that he attacked a student, and tried to... well... you know."

"But he's married, has two boys, and a daughter on the way. I don't think, he'd ruin his reputation like that."

"Trust me Robin. They are all players. How are you grades?"

"They kind of suck. Why?"

"Well... how would you like them, not to suck. How would you like to score higher grades?"

"How?"

"Can we trust you?"

"Yeah... why. What is it I have to do?"

"If you help us set up , we will make sure you ace all your courses."

"You're crazy. I don't want any part of it."

"What did you call me? Crazy. Nah... I'm not crazy. Are you crazy Helen?"

Robin wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that Gary and the team better be on their way. These girls were damn psycho. She could see it in their eyes. Just how the hell did Tony not see it? When she couldn't miss it.

"Um... what happened to the other girl, you had living here?"

"Hm... would that be grated Sherry? Well... she never use to be grated. But now she is. Know why?"

Shaking her head no. Robin knew she could make a run for it. But the chances of making it out the door, were slim to none, and just where the hell was Taylor, Messer, and Flack?"

"Cause we grated up her face. We tore her skin everywhere. You should have seen it. Then we called an Ambulance, and told them that we found her like that. Then the Police came, and took a report, God what a mess. I think the Officers name was Simms.  
Then we heard him on the radio talking to dispatch, that they needed to inform , that their girl Robin had everything in place for the sting operation at the University, concerning . Imagine that. Officer Robin."...."

"Yeah, Officer Robin, said Helen. So we found your little bugs, and camcorders, and we trashed them. Just like we are going to trash you, when we are finished toying with you."

**Meanwhile...**

"God damn it, work. Damn piece of shit."

"What the hell Gary. What's wrong?"

"I can't get the damn equipment to work. I don't get it, it was working fine earlier."

Flack's only thought was, the girls had discovered it. How, he wasn't sure."

Coming down the hall, Simms seen Flack.

"Hey Flack. Did you get my message?"

"What message?"

"That Robin said she had everything in place. I called you from the University."

"The University? What the hell were you doing there?"

"We had a call, a young girl was sliced by an unknown assailant. Had her face torn good. I had to take the report from two young girls. One named Helen Fredwicks, and the other Lana Trender. They were her roommates."

"Give me the damn dorm room number, Simms. Now."

Passing him the report they took off with Simms in tow.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah... you may have just got Robin killed, with your God damn phone call."

Taking off, they hoped to hell they got there in time.

Back at the Dorm,

Robin was eyeing everything around her. Hoping to find something, anything, that she could use against these girls. Hearing the sirens in the distance, the girls knew they didn't have much time to escape.

"Now what Lana? I don't want to go too jail. I don't want to get beat up, or raped by other women, please Lana, do something."

"Shut the hell up Helen, I can't think. Just shut the hell up."

Pushing her up against the wall, she began choking her. Anything to get her to shut up. Seeing her chance, Robin cautiously backed up into her room. Reaching under her drawer for her gun, she noticed it was gone.

"Looking for something Robin?" *Click*. As she heard the gun cock."

Slowly turning, she faced Lana.

"You know, it never ceases to amaze me, how stupid people can be. I mean... you train your days away to become one of New York's finest. Only to have your operation, ruined by an amature. Uncanny, isn't it. I guess it shows that even the average psycho, or nutso, has more brains then some of New York's finest."

hearing the pounding on the door, followed by the...

"Lana... this is the Police, open the door, now!!!"

"Sounds like we have company. Open the window. I said open the window, now."

Opening the window, Robin felt the cold New York air chill her skin.

"Step out. Step out, don't make me ask again."

"But there's no ledge. I'll fall to my death. Please Lana, don't do this. Let us help you."

"Help me? I'm beyond help. Now step out before I change my mind and shoot you."

Robin teared up. She couldn't help it. She never thought she'd be facing death at the age of twenty five. Placing her feet out first, she turned and gripped on to the little ledge with her fingers.

Looking down, she could see a partial landing about twelve feet under her. Deep in heart, she knew even if she landed on it, she would die. Or suffer severe damage to all, or some of her organs, bones, and skull.

As Lana began peeling her fingers away, Gary, Don, Danny, and other Officers booted in the door.

"Come one step closer, and I release her remaining hand. Right now she is hanging on by a thread. Do you really want her to fall to her death?"

"Don't do this Lana. Let her go."

"Oh, no, no, no. You don't want me to let her go. How rude of you, detective Taylor. You hear that Robin. Your detective wants me to let you go. What do you think of that?"

Gary was getting worried. He knew his young Rookie wouldn't last much longer. All he could do was hope, rescue was already in place. Looking over at Don, he seen him shaking his head no. Letting him know without words, that rescueres hadn't arrived yet.

"Please Lana, I'm pleading with you. Let my Rookie back in."

"Please, oh please..waa, waa, waa, all you detectives are the same. When it comes to one of your own, it's..please. When it comes to the murderer or psycho who's ready to take a leap, or kill themselves, it's do it, and do the world a favour."

"No it's not, Lana. Not all law enforcement officers are like that."

"Whatever detective. I've hand enough."

Taking the butt of the gun, she slammed it on Robin's knuckles, at the same time Gary pulled the trigger, killing her instantly. Running over to the window, Gary seen Robin, on the air bag.

"Thank Christ. She's fine. Rescue has her."

Running downstairs, Don found his Rookie in tears, while the EMT's wrapped her broken knuckles. Taking her in his arms, he held her.

"You did good Robin. How you feeling?"

"Like I had my life flash before my eyes."

"Aww... take the rest of the week off. I don't want to see you back at work till you are up to it, understand?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll fax you my report."

Watching as they wheeled Lana, and Helen out in body bags, she sighed...

"What makes people do such crazy things?"

"That Rookie, is something none of us will ever know. Get some rest."

Heading back over, Gary asked... "how is she?"

"She's going to be fine. She's strong. She'll bounce back."

"Good. Now let's back to the station. I'd like to get these reports done, and head home to see my family."

Back at the Staton house, Claire tried to get out of bed, when the pain started. Yelling down the stairs, Tony and the boys heard her call.

"Dad... that's mom, what's wrong?"

Running up the stairs, they found her huffing away.

"Baby? Oh God, are you in labor?"

"Yeeeeeees... she hissed out. My water...it broke."

"Jimmy, call 911, tell them to send an Ambulance right away."

"Huff,huff... somethings wrong Tony. She don't want to wait. She's coming. Help me off with my pants, hurry."

While James left the room, Tony stripped off her pants, and out slipped Julia. No warning, no pushing, nothing, not even a scream.

Running back into the room, the boys seen their sister.

"Whoa... aww... look at her, she's so tiny."

Tony suckled the fluid from her nasal passage, and cleared the mucus away from her mouth with his fingers. Then they heard it. The loud bellowing sound of their sister.

"James, run into the nursery and grab one of the clean baby blankets."  
Wrapping her in the blanket, he passed her to Claire, being careful not to pull the cord.

"Oh my... oh... hello my little Julia, always in such a hurry, aren't you? Welcome to your new family."

Screaming out another cry, the EMT's came rushing in. After checking the baby's heartbeat, and the mothers, they loaded them onto the stretcher.

"Are you coming with her?"

"No. We will meet you there."

Getting into the car, Tony passed his son the cell phone.

"Call papa and nana, Jimmy. Tell them to meet us at the Hospital. Let them know to tell the rest of the family."

Pulling into the Hospital, Tony paked the car, and ran inside with the boys.

"Okay guys, you wait here for the family. I'm going to check on mom and Julia."

When Tony walked into Claire's room. He seen her already nursing Julia.

"Hello there. You must be the proud papa. You'll be happy to know your daughter is very healthy. She came in weighing 7lbs,4oz. Very alert, and very demanding."

"That's my girl. God... she's so beautiful. Look at all that hair."

Once Claire was done feeding her, Tony took her into his arms, as the family came in.

"Alright Tony, pass over my niece," said Gary. "Forget it son, grandpa first."

"You can both forget it. I get Julia first. Afterall... we've been talking since the womb, haven't we little angel."

Poor Tony. Claire was trying not to laugh. But Tony couldn't get near his daughter. Not with the family snatching her from each other. Even poor Julia was tired of it, as she stretched her body straight, and screamed.

"Whoa... she's loud. What's the matter with her, nana?"

"I think we are being to noisy for her. All this excitment is too much. She's letting us know to stop arguing." she laughed.

Passing her granddaughter back to her father. Julia let out a little yawn, and fell into sleep. Cuddled against her daddy's beating heart.

"Daddy, when can our Julia come home?"

_"Tomorrow, with mommy,"_ he whispered.

"Good, that's where she needs to be. So tell me love. How was it to have such an easy labor?"

"It was so fast mom, I didn't even have a chance to push. She was in a hurry, that's all I remember, Tony grabbing her, as she slid out."

"Well... you both did a beautiful job. She's quite the little Princess."

"Thanks mom. I only wish..."

"I know Claire. Now let it rest. You have a gorgeous baby girl, who is going to be very demanding. You'll have your hands full with her. Afterall... she's been spoiled while in the womb. On that note. Your father and I will take the boys for the night, if you like."

_"No... it's okay mom,_ whispered Tony. _The boys and I have plans tonight. A special surprise for Julia and her mommy, when they come home tomorrow. But if you like, you can stay with Claire tonight. I'm sure she'd love her moms company. That way we can steal dad, and Alan to help us for the night. Trade for a trade."_

After giving kisses all around. Tony, Mac, and the boys headed back home to set up for Claire and Julia's surprise.

**Meanwhile...**

When Gary got home, he searched for Donna and the kids.

"Hey Donna... where are you honey?"

"In the kitchen Gar. Why?"

"I have some news to share with you. Claire had Julia, she came out weighing 7lbs/4ozs."

"Aww... good for Claire. She must be so happy."

"She is, but I can tell you right now. Julia is 100 percent Claire. She's very demanding, and lets you know exactly what she wants."

"Oh my... those poor boys, and Tony. Especially when she starts showing her own personality."

"She already does. That's the funny thing about her. She's perfect. It's like she's been nursed from the womb."

"She most likely has. I'm sure Claire was very cautious, very loving, and nurturing to her, while in her womb. It doesn't surprise me at all, that she already has a personality.

Picking up his son, he sat him on his lap.

"Hi there daddy's boy. How was your day?"

Looking up at his daddy with wide eyes, he tried to gurgle out a sound.

"Are you trying to talk with daddy? Do you have something to say?"

"He does daddy. He's been gurgling all day. Did I gurgle like that too, daddy?"

Gary wasn't sure what to say on that. He hadn't been there for her first two years. Walking over Donna said...

"You did love. You had a very pretty gurgle."

Smiling widly, Jessie helped her mommy with dinner.

**Meanwhile...**

At the Staton house, Jimmy and James took Alan into the "Boy's Den."

"Tony... I can't believe it worked. What time is Don and Danny getting here?"

"Should be shortly. I told them after six. Help me set up the poker table, dad."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there."

Opening the door marked "Girls Den." Mac stood with a mused expression on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No... I'm serious. This is for the girls. Their own little hideaway from us boys. This is for them to have their one on one time. Just like the boys have the "Boy's Den." It's full of boy things. Then we have the "Family Den." This is for the nights, we spend together, as a family. Which is three times out of the week."

Mac could hear Alan giggling. Opening the boy's den, he seen his son stepping on a huge floor piano. Boy, was ever having fun.

"Hi papa. You see our cool den? Isn't it awesome?

"It is. Very cool indeed. So Claire hasn't seen the new den yet?"

"She knows about the den. But not what's in it. That is the surprise for her and Julia. I was setting it up, while she was resting, or sleeping at night.

"Well... it will certainly be bright. Did you have to go so pink?"

"Girls love pink, dad. Come on, where's your spirit?"

"Claire hates pink. I don't think she'll be sitting in here to often."

Tony laughed... "she'll do it for Julia."

Hearing the door, Tony answered it.

"Bout time you two got here. Where's Gary?"

"Most likely trying to convince Donna, he has a new case."

"Good luck with that. We just finished two." laughed Danny.

"I heard about that. Thanks for all your help by the way. How's Robin doing?"

"She's okay Tony. Three broken knuckles, ten years off her life. But she's a survivor. She'll be back for more."

"Crack out the beer, and chips. Gary the king of cards Talyor is in the hoooooooooooouse."

Everyone laughed.

"Dream on Gary. The only title you'll win tonight. Is the one your wife gives you, when you get home smelling of beer, and cigar."

"Yeah right. Don't you worry about the little woman. She knows who rules the Taylor home."

Lighting a cigar, Gary dealt out the first hand. While the men continued to laugh.

**Back** at the Hospital, Donna stopped by with Jessie and Gary Jr.

"Auniteeeeeee, we's here to see my new baby cousin."

"Hi sweetheart. You just come right up on my bed. Julia... this is your cousin, Jessie. Jessie, meet Julia."

"Aww... she's pretty auntie, look at her little fingers and toes. I's hold her please?"

"Sure you can. Come snuggle under my arm, and I'll help you hold her."

Once Jessie was nestled safely by her aunt. Claire placed Julia in her arms, as well as her own.

"I take it the boys are having a game night?"

"How'd you know that, Claire?"

"Tony gave it away, when he conned mom to staying here, while he took dad and Alan to our place. Their excuse... to help with a surprise for Julia and I."

"What surprise?"

"It's not really a surprise. I already know about it. I peeked while Tony was at work. It's a girls den. Has all kinds of toys, doll houses, dolls, tv, dvd, stereo. A regular little girls heaven. But the worst of it is... it's all in pink. With these huge flowers all over the walls."

"Oh my God. You hate pink, Claire."

"I know. I can't see myself sitting in there too long. I'd go insane."

**Meanwhile...**

He was watching the boys from his room. He had seen them several times now. Coming and going to school, the park, store. He had always been fixated on boys. He knew he was sick. But he also knew these two boys just excited beyond anything he had ever felt.

As he caressed himself, he watched them jump around, with the cute little boy who could be no more then two and a half. He was glad he had moved into this neighbourhood. For he knew he had some great pickings for boys.

Hearing his mother come in from work, he jumped from the window, put away the binoculars, and started his homework. He hated high school. Hated it with a passion. He'd rather play with boys all day long.

Ever since he was three, his father would always play those naughty games with him. Always telling him it was normal for boys to touch, and explore each other. Hearing his mother come up the stairs, he got down to work.

"Harvey, I'm home. Have you finished your homework?"

"Almost mom. How was work?"

"It was alright. Very tiring, I"m heading to bed. I love you, son."

"Love you too, mom. Sleep well."

Once he heard his mothers door shut, he grabbed his binoculars and went back to the window. Looking across the street, he seen it was in darkness.

_"Shoot... why is it parents always put their little ones to bed so early?"_ he whispered.

Turning himself around. He picked up his kids catalogue, stripped himself of his clothes, and turned to the boys section.

Back at the Staton house, the men had taken a break from poker, while Mac put Alan down for the night.

"Who wants another beer?"

"I'll take one," yelled Danny. "Me too," said Don.

"We should make you pay for yours, Flack. You are robbing us blind. I think you've lost what, one hand?" said Tony.

"Now, now. Let's not be petty. Though I must say... what happened to card king Gary? Are you out of it tonight, Taylor Jr?"

"You know what you can do, Flack. Just deal the damn cards."  
When Mac returned to the table, he said...

"Alright... round two. Time for the Taylor men to make a comeback."

"Hey... what about the Staton man?"

"Haa.. you don't need a comeback. You're the one that's loaded."

"Oh that's so not fair Messer. Remind again, why Claire loves you so much?"

"Cause I've been in her life since diapers. She's my baby girl. Now deal."

Reaching for another beer, the boys started their second round of poker.

**Welcome Home Julia...**

When they arrived at the Hospital, Claire and Julia were already ready.

"Hi baby. How was your night with mom, and Julia?"

"It was great Tony. How was your poker night?"

"Poker night? Surely you gest."

"No she don't dad. Remember you had Uncles Don, Danny, Gary, and papa there. Cause you had me and James get you your pretzels and chips, remember. Then we had to help you and papa vaccume the floor."

"Mhm... would you like to try again, Tony?"

Taking his daughter from his wife, he held her close.

"Now listen Julia, love. You have to protect daddy from mommy's wrath, okay?"

Spitting up her mommy's milk all over daddy, he knew now that Julia was definetly mommy's girl.

"You've taught her well, baby."

Claire laughed. Everything Julia did, was on cue when it came to Tony.

"Aww... she's only christening you. She loves her daddy."

"Okay Claire. Are you all ready to go?"

"I am doctor. I'll see you in two weeks for my follow-up."

"Good. Now remember... no two way exercising for six weeks."  
Claire and Tony laughed.

"What does that mean mom? Why can't you exercise? asked James.

"Never you mind, son. Let's get Julia home. I'm dying to see our surprise."  
If only they knew what Claire really meant by dying. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself all the way home to say..."aww... it gorgeous, we love it."

**Meanwhile...**

Alan was having a temper tantrum. He didn't want to help mommy clean his room. Why should he, it was a mommy's job.

"Alan... help mommy pick up your toys."

"No... I no help. I no haf to."

"Yes Alan, you do. You made the mess, now you have to clean it."

_**"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo... I's not cleans"**_ he screamed.

Out in the living room, Mac put on his headphones. No way, no how, was being involved in this one. The picking up of toys was Stella's discipline area of expertise, His was food throwing. they shared the disciplining.

With Stella getting the worse side of it. Which really wasn't Mac's fault. Stella wanted to toss the coin, to see who got what discipline. Not him.

"Listen Alan. If you don't help mommy clean, then you don't get to watch Bob the Builder tonight?"

"Fines... but I's not like it. You's not fair mommy. I's a boy, I's not hafta cleans. Dats for girls."

"Oh really. who told you only girls clean?"

"Daddy tells Uncles Dons alls da dime. Dat's yous da cleaners, cause you's the little womans of da ouse."

"Oh really. You don't say. What else does daddy say?"

"He says you's the little womans, and he's da boss of da ouse."

That did it. Stella picked up Alan's nerf baseball bat.

"Whats ya doing wit dat mommy?"

"I'm going to clobber your daddy with it. Cause I'm the little woman of the house."

Moving towards her husband, she smacked it over his head, as Alan giggled sinisterly...

_"Oh I's so smart. I's get mommy to beats up daddy all da time. Dat way I no cleans my room."_

"What the... what are you doing Stella? What did I do?"

Throwing the bat down, Stella stormed into her room, and slammed the door. Looking at his son, he could see the sinister grin that was so well known to the Taylor men. Seeing his daddy watching him, he stopped, put on a innocent face, and said...

"Womans daddy, des so silly."

Giving his son a raised eyebrow, Alan ran to his room, and shut his door.

The following morning, Tony gave his boys permission to ride their bikes for a while, As they drove across the street, they seen the new boy wave to them.

Stopping their bikes, they said...

"Hello. You must have just moved here, right? We seen your truck about two days ago. How do you like it so far?"

"It's alright. I'm Harvey by the way."

"Hi. I'm Jimmy, and this is my brother James. We're eight. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, in my second year of high school. Think we can still hang out?"

"I don't know? I guess. I'd have to ask our mom and dad first, though."

"Do you always ask your parents, what you can and can't do?"

"Of course. We respect our parents. Plus we come from a long line of detectives. We learn very quickly how to respect authority. Don't you?"

Harvey froze. Detectives? He didn't figure on that one. Now he knew, he was going to have to be careful.

"Just how many do you have?"

"My Uncle Don, Uncle Danny, Uncle Gary, who's the lead detective. Uncle Adam, Uncle Sheldon. Then my grandfather use to be a lead detective too, but he retired. Then their is my Aunt Jess, and sometimes my grandmother. But not very often, as she's retired to. But she'll help if they need it. The reason my papa don't do it anymore, is because he suffers strokes. So he had no choice but to retire. He hates it, but what can he do, right?"

Harvey wished the kid would just shut up. He was having second thoughts now. Knowing he was going to have to look for different boys, he didn't waste any more time on those twins.

"I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you. Take care."

As the boys watch him leave, their dad came out of the house.

"Let's go boys. Time for your Tae Kwon Do class."

"Coming dad, we just need to put our bikes in the house."

Once they were on their way, Tony asked...

"Who was the boy you were talking too?"

"Oh... he's the new kid. His name is Harvey. He's sixteen, in high school."

Continuing to drive, Tony wondered why his suspicion was up. He didn't even know the kid, yet he felt something was wrong about him. Leaving him to watch, and keep an extra eye on him from now on.

**The Park.**

He was sitting in the park. As he watched the little boys play, he seen one child off on his own. Getting up, he walked over.

"Hi there. Where's your mom and dad?"

"Over there. We's new here. Do you come here everyday?"

"I do now. How about I walk you back to your parents?"

He was hoping the little boy would say yes. He really wanted to feel the warmth of his hand.

"Okays, let's go."

taking his hand, Harvey did his best to control his sick craving. The last thing he wanted to do, was scare the child with his touch.

When they reached the mother and father, he said...

"Hi there. I found your son wondering, I didn't want him to get lost. So I brought him back."

"Thank you so much. We just moved here. We have so much to do. I still have to find a sitter, and lots of unpacking to do. It's been really crazy. But thank you again, for bringing him back."

"Sure, no problem. By the way, I babysit. If you like I can give you my number, and you can call when you need me. My mom can give me an excellent reference."

"Oh that would be wonderful. Pass the young man a pen, dear."

Once they had Harvey's number, they headed home. Watching them leave the park, he hoped they would called soon. For his craving was just begging to be released.

**Our Wedding day.**

Danny was standing at the alter with his step son. Waiting nervously for the music to begin. Never did he think he would be here. Especially after losing Lindsay. All he could hope was that she was happy with the choice he had made.

"Are you nervous Danny?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am. You have the ring?"

"Mhm... it's in my pocket. But I brought the spare garbage tie ring, just incase mom doesn't like the new one."

Danny snickered. He still remembered when he proposed to Judy. Sliding that garbage tie ring onto her finger, as she cried. Now... now they were making it all a reality. Hard to believe, Danny Messer a father.

Back inside, Stella, Jess, and Claire, were helping Judy with her dress. Turning her to face the mirror, she cried. While Jessie kept twirling in hers till she fell on her bum.

"Oh... look at me. I'm so fat," she cried.

"You're not fat, Judy. You're wonderfully pregnant. You should be happy, you are getting yourself a wonderful man, and father. I know, because he's my favorite uncle. Always has been. Just don't tell uncle Donnie. He'll be upset," Claire giggled.

Hearing the wedding march begin, Judy walked out into Mac's waiting arm.

"You ready Judy?"

"I'm ready Mac. I love him, I promise to take good care of him."

"I know you will, Judy. I"m sure you will bring each other endless happiness."

When they reached Danny, the Priest said...

"Who gives this bride away?"

"I do."

Joining her hand into Danny's, Mac sat beside his wife, and took Alan into his arms.

"Daddy... whys the lady so fat?"

"She's not fat Alan. She's having a baby soon."

"Baby's... where? I no see any babies, daddy."

"No son. The baby is in her tummy."

"Ins her tummy? But hows it gets der?"

Mac gave his son a quizical look. Damn three year olds and their endless quest for knowledge.

"Stella... take your son. He wants to know how the baby got in her tummy."

Stella laughed. As did Jess and Claire, who were sitting behind her.

"Tell me daddy. I wants to know."

Claire giggled, she couldn't help it. Watching her father sweat was to funny. Leaving her to make her brother ask more questions, when she said...

"Daddies put the babies in the mommies tummies, Alan."

Looking at his daddy, he said...

"How daddy? How you put me in mommy's tummy?"

"Must you instigate, Claire. Don't entice him."

"Sorry daddy. I can't help it. He's so cute."

"Tells me daddy, pease."

Claire was going to say something else, when Tony stopped her.

"Behave baby. Just sit back and behave."

Claire couldn't help it. Wedding or no wedding, she had to say it, else she wouldn't stop laughing.

"I'll tell you Alan. Daddy put a seed in mommy's tummy, and it grew into a baby."

"Claire...stop this now," sighed her mom. As everyone looked.

"Ewws... I comes fom seeds? Daddy...I fom seeds?"

Wiggling out of his mommy's arms, he walked up to the alter, as the Priest said...

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
As Danny and Judy went to kiss, Alan butted in and said...

"Uncle Danny's. Caires said you plants seeds in your lady to make babies. Can I see dem, pease."

Everyone laughed, at the little tyke who was trying to be so serious.

Danny looked at Mac and Stella, who were trying to crawl under the seats. Then looking at his little Claire, laughing like a loon, he sighed.

"Well, uncle. Can I see, pease?"

Tony got up, and took his brother in law into his arms.

"You can continue now. Sorry bout that."

Sitting back down with Alan in his arms, he looked at Claire and whispered...

"Just wait till I get you home. You're gonna get it."

Grinning widely, Claire said...

_"Mm... fraid not honey. We still have four weeks, four days, and 12 hours, before you can get me any which way."_ she whispered seductively.

Watching the couple walk down the aisle, everyone followed. Except for Tony and Claire, as he had her by the waist.

"Tony...she giggled. Come on honey, let go."

"Here mom, take Julia for me. Claire and I need to have a talk."

Walking Claire into the little room, he pushed her against the wall.

"For the last week, you have done nothing but tease me with your words, your strut, and passionate looks. Well no more, baby. I'm going to have you, whether we get pregnant again or not. I'm willing to take that chance."

Crushing his lips to hers. Drowning her in his vented up passion. He spent the next two hours showing Claire, what her passionate looks, struts, and seductive teasing got her.

When they walked into the reception, they noticed the children had been taken home by the sitters. Watching her daughter, Stella noticed her satisfied look, and blushed complexion. Sitting down beside her mom, she took Julia in her arms.

"I take it, Tony didn't want to wait the six weeks?" she laughed.

"Hm... oh no mom, I"m not hungry. But thanks."

Oh yeah... Tony had done her good, alright. Embracing her daughter closer, they watched as Danny and Judy danced.

When the reception ended, Tony and Claire drove their parents home.

"Night mom, night dad. I love you guys? Did you want us to give your sitter a ride home?"

"No... that's okay love, she has her car. We love you too. Take care Tony."

"I will mom. See you sometime tomorrow."

Parking the car in the driveway, Tony noticed the boy across the street looking out his window. Then he noticed he was focused on his boys jumping around on their bed. Opening the door, he headed right upstairs into their room. Looking out their window, he noticed the boy was gone.

"Jimmy, James. I want you to listen to me. When you play upstairs, I want you to keep the blinds closed at night, understand?"

"Okay dad. We will. Did you have fun at the reception?"

"We did. Though we missed you boys. We brought you home some cake though, and other treats."

"Thanks dad. Can we have some now?"

"Sure. I'm going to drop Karen off at home, then I'll be back to tuck you in."

Once Tony left with Karen, the boys noticed Harvey waving to them from across the street. Waving back, they closed the blinds, and headed downstairs.

**Meanwhile...**

Don, Jess, and Donna had a hell of a time getting Gary into the house. He was loaded.

"Mm...you smell nice mom," as he sniffed her hair. Leaving Don and Donna to laugh.

"Excuse me son, mind not hitting on your mother-in-law?"

"Wwwhy suuuure daaaad. Thouuuuugh sheee's daaaaaaamn pweeetty."

Donna was in stitches. She hadn't seen this side of her husband in a while. He always made her laugh. For he was not only a happy drinker, but a wicked lover too, when loaded. Donna knew she was going to get it good tonight, and she couldn't wait.

"Watch the hands tiger. Keep them above the waist," snickered Jess.

"I'mm sssssorry moooom."

Tossing him down on the couch, Don and Jess kissed their daughter goodbye and left. Helping her husband off with his coat, he pulled her down on him, and attacked her lips full force. God she could feel his muscles tense, as he wrapped her hair around his fists.

Trying to catch her breath wasn't possible, for Gary wouldn't give her a chance to collect her thoughts, all she could do was allow him to take, as she felt each and every nerve vibrate in her soul.

Ripping at her shirt, he tossed it to the ground, as he continued to assault her senses, her body, with fevered strokes and caresses. Flipping her under him, she knew he would be rough, something she had missed for a while now.

She loved when he became wild, and just let loose with his heart and soul. so wickedly passionate, and raw. Showing her how much he loved her, with each stroke, and whispered word of seduction.

Feeling him full force, he looked into her eyes with hunger, as he whispered... "I love you Donna, I love you so much."

To lost to answer, to on edge to even attempt to speak, they took each other beyond their relm of desire, and need. Leaving behind in their passinate storm new memories of what was still yet to come. A continuing future, they both knew would be full of compassion, understanding, but most of all, beautiful sweet love.

Over at the Messer house. Danny and Judy had the place to themselves, with Keith spending the night at his friends. Nearing their door, Danny picked Judy up in his arms, and carried through the arch.

Slamming the door shut with his foot, he carried her into the bedroom. Placing her carefully on the bed, he lit the candles, turned down the lights, grabbed two flutes. One filled with Champagne, the other with milk.

Sitting down on the bed, he looked into Judy's eyes, and whispered...

"Are you happy Judy? I know I am. I"m so looking forward to being a father. To help our child grow, and feel only love."

"I'm very happy, Danny. I couldn't ask for a better husband or father for our children."

"I love you, Judy. I honestly thought I would never find love again. After I lost Lindsay, I thought I was going to be miserable and alone. But then you and Keith came along. It was the two of you, who showed me I was capable of loving again, and for that I thank you both."

"We should be the ones thanking you Danny. You saved us, remember? It was you, who helped Keith heal, after seeing his brother killed."

Seeing Judy's tears, Danny kissed each lid, as he laid her back against the sheets. Carefully, with care, he removed her wedding dress, allowing it to pool around them. Then laying his head on Judy's tummy, he caressed and kissed his child, nestled safely within.

As Judy watched, she could see Danny's shoulders shake, as his tears slipped down her tummy. Then they felt it, the soft gentle ripple, as if his child was embracing him, telling him without words, that he loved him.

Raising his tear filled eyes, he whispered...

"Did you feel that Judy? Did you feel our child move?"

"I did, Danny. I think he/she was saying hello to his father."

Resting his head back on her tummy. Danny talked, and kissed his child till he fell into sleep, with the tears still wet on his lids. Reaching over, Judy pulled the sheets up over them. Knowing that their passionate wedding night would have to wait. For both knew, the only thing needed this night, was comfort in the arms of each others love.

"Alright my boys, let's go. Bed time. Last one upstairs, has to do tomorrows dinner dishes."

Racing up the stairs, their father pretended to fall. As the boys giggled, they left their father on the stairs.

"Sucker dad. You have to do the dishes tomorrow."

"Oh yeah..." jumping on their bed, he tickled them into endless fits of laughter. When their mother walked in.

"Shh... you are going to wake your sister, now settle down."

Looking towards the boys, he said... "let's get mom."

Picking his wife up in his arms, he tossed her on the bed.

"Get her boys. Tickle mommy's tummy. That's where she giggles the most."

With Claire in full fits of laughter, Julia woke screaming.

"Stooooop... that's enough. Julia's up."

"We're sorry mom. We will help you put her back to sleep. We will sing to her."

Walking into the nursery, Jimmy and James started singing, Hush little baby. Watching from the door, Tony wrapped his wife in his arms, bent his head and whispered...

"I'm going to get the camcorder. Don't let them stop."

When Tony came back with the camcorder, the boys were still singing.  
Finally reaching the last chorus, Julia fell back into sleep. Sneaking from the room, Julia screamed again.

"You put the boys to bed, baby. I'll rock Julia. Come here my little Princess. What's wrong with daddy's little girl?"

Curling her little legs up, Tony realized she had gas. Laying her over his shoulder, he gently patted her back, as she burped.

"There we go. Is that better? Does daddy little's girl feel better?"

Making a grunting sound, she tucked her head under her daddy's neck, as he danced around the floor with her. Talking with her, swaying with her, loving her, with sweet kisses on her little crown. Till she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

God she was so beautiful, as he watched her sleep. Her hair was a warm alburn color, as was her complextion. Letting Tony know, she favoured the  
Staton side. But her tiny little nose, and sweet dainty lips. Those were the Taylor side.

Smiling back, he certainly never thought he would end up here. Someone was surely looking after him, when he met Claire. For if someone had told him months ago, he would have met a stubborn, strong willed woman. He would have laughed in their face.

Placing her back down in the crib, he covered her, turned on her little musical mobile and left the room. Sneaking back into the boys room, he found them tucked in waiting for their story. After reading to them, he kissed their heads.

"Night boys, happy dreams."

"You too dad. Love you."

Leaving their door slightly ajar, he headed to his own room. Opening the door, he seen his wife standing in front of the mirror, bare. Walking up he wrapped his hands around her, tummy.

"You miss it already, don't you baby?"

Leaning her head back against him, she whispered...

"I do Tony. I miss the ripples, the kicks. But most of all, I miss the thought of knowing their was a life in there."

Watching as a tear slipped from her cheek, Tony turned her, picked her up, and carried her to their bed. Laying her upon the sheets, he rained little soft kisses across her hand, arm, neck, beautiful warm sweet lips, while she sighed.

_"Easy baby. Just let it happen. Let me take you where you want to be."_

_"Please Tony...I ache...I ache so bad."_

_"I know baby, I can feel your body tremble at my kiss, at my caress."_

Watching the glaze of tears dance on her lids, Tony drowned himself in her. God he could feel each and every nerve, spasm in their lovers dance.

Wrapping her tighter, he continued to love her through the deep dark night. Then when their bodies were completely drained. He found the strength to love her once more.

As the morning light danced across the sky, the lovers finally fell into a beautiful sleep.

Or so they thought.... "Waaa,waaa..."

The following morning, Donna let Gary sleep, while she headed to her mom and dads, to pick up the kids. When she arrived, she heard Jessie crying. Walking into the house, she found her sitting on the couch.

"What did you do, Jessie?"

"I not do nothing mommy. Nana won't let me play with Gary. She said he has to sleep. But he don't wanna sleep, and nana won't listen to me."

"Hey Donna, how's Gary feeling this morning?"

"He was still sleeping when I left. Jessie... you need to listen to mommy.  
All babies need naps. Do you know why?"

"No... and I don't care. I want my broder, now."

"How long has she been like this, mom?"

"Not long honey. She didn't sleep very well last night. She's been running a bit of fever too. So I gave her some Motrin."

"Thanks mom. I'll keep an eye on her. She tends to get really cranky when she's not feeling well. She most likely picked it up at school."

After packing up her children. Donna headed home. Nearing their driveway, Jessie threw up all over the car.

"I sorry mommy. I feel so sick."

"I know baby. It's okay, let's get you into the house, and into bed."

When they got in the house, Gary was up baking.

"Gar... Gar... I need your help. Jessie has the flu. Can you take Gary, while I get her cleaned up?"

"Of course honey. Come here to daddy, Gary."

Taking his son in his arms, he giggled.

"What's so funny you little monkey? Come try daddy's cookies."

Sitting him in his highchair, Gary gave him one of his chocolate chip cookies, and a sippy cup of milk.

**Meanwhile...**

He had finally got the call. The night he had waited for, was finally coming. Heading into the bathroom he showered, shaved and cologned.

Then grabbing up his wallet, and keys he left. God he was excited, so excited that he had to sit, till he felt he was capable of moving.  
Smiling widely, he started himself some breakfast. He knew the faster he got the day over with, the faster it would be time to babysit.

"Hi Harvey. So I take it you'll be late tonight? I'm glad the lady called and talked with me. She seems really nice."

"She is mom. I want to thank you, for all your help too. Without you, I never would have gotten the job."

"You're welcome son. I know how much you love children. That's one of the things I've always loved about you. That you're so caring towards those younger then you."

"Thanks again mom." Kissing her cheek, he left for school.

**Meanwhile...**

Over at the Genders, Wendle wasn't sure about tonight.

"I really don't feel comfortable leaving our child, with someone we barely know."

"Oh come on, Wendle. I spoke with the boys mother. It will be fine. Plus we have the babysitting video camcorders set up in the living room, bedrooms, den and bathrooms. So if anything happens, we'll know. Plus Brian is old enough to talk now. He'd tell us if something was wrong."

"I hope you are right Laura, because if anything happens to our son, I'll never forgive you."

When Harvey showed up at the Genders, they welcomed him in.

"Hi Harvey. Yous babysit me tonight?"

"I do Brian, and we are going to have lots of fun. Do you know what I brought?"

"No, whats?"

"I brought playdoh. This way we can make your mom and dad, some really neat things."

"Ooo... I loves paydoh."

After Brian's parents left, Harvey turned on the tv. Looking towards the VHS movies, he seen the little camera. nowing they had one, meant they had more. Being very cautious, he checked the kitchen. He knew the risk of getting caught if he was snooping. But he also needed to be sure there wasn't one in the kitchen.

After finding the kitchen clean, he knew this was where it would have to be done. For he couldn't take a chance on the bedrooms.

"Hey Brian, come on in here, we can play with the playdoh."

Running into the kitchen, Brian got up on his booster chair, and started making designs in his playdoh. Watching him play, Harvey began getting excited. Reaching in the fridge for some juice, he placed the half of tablet in the Brian's juice cup.

"Here you go Brian, drink this."

Drinking his juice, Brian started getting sleepy. As Harvey watched his eyes close, he picked him up in his arms. When he was done, Brian was just coming around.

"You sleepy little guy? How about you lay on your blanket and we watch some tv?"

Once he had Brian settled, he sat back and smiled, as he thought to himself..._ "not bad for my first night. Can't wait for the next time."_

**Two hours later....**

When the Gender's arrived at home. They seen Brian sound asleep on his little pillow and blanket they left out for him.

"How was he Harvey?"

"He was great. We played with the playdoh in the kitchen, cause I didn't want to make a mess on your carpet. After that, we had some juice, watched some tv, and he fell asleep."

"I knew you two would get along great. Would it be okay to call you in a couple days?"

"Of course. Take care, night."

Once Harvey left, the Gender's watched the video. Seeing nothing suspicious, she turned to her husband and said...

"See honey. You were worried for nothing."

Looking at his wife, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. For something about this night, still didn't sit right. Picking his son up in his arms, he carried him to his bed. Laying him on the sheets, he noticed small reddish burn, near his sons thigh. Almost like a friction burn.

Thinking he could have done it on the carpet, he covered his son up and left the room. Heading into his bed, something still bothered him.

" I think the next time we go out. I'd like to put one of the babysitting camcorders in the kitchen."

"What ever for? Don't tell me you still don't trust, Harvey. He's a very nice boy. Brian enjoys his company."

"I know he does. But there is just something strange about him. Something I can't put my finger on."

Heading into the shower, he took his thoughts with him.

**Meanwhile...**

When Harvey got home, he pulled out his scrapbook. Taking the polaroid picture from his bag, he added it to the other six pictures he had so far. Placing the book back on top of his closet, he locked the door.

Heading into the shower, he stripped his clothes and allowed the spray to excite him. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the events of the evening.

"Harvey... is that you? Are you home son?"

"Yeah mom, I'm home. How was work?"

"It was good, son. Are you hungry?"

"No... I'm just going to go too bed."

"Alright son, sleep well."

Hearing his mothers door shut, he continued where he left off.

**Back at the Staton's**, Tony was walking Julia across the floors. It seemed his little demanding Princess, wanted his full attention. For the last forty minutes, everytime he'd try to put her down, she'd cry. Whenever Tony went near his wife, she'd cry. Almost as if she knew what they were about to do.

"Come on little Angel. Give daddy a break. Don't you want to sleep?"

Bringing up her little legs, she curled herself deeper under her daddy's neck. Almost as if telling him, she would have his full attention, whether he like it or not.

"Dad... we can't sleep. Why does Julia have to be so loud all the time?"

"I'm not sure son. She's lonely I guess."

"Lonely or not, we have school tomorrow dad. How are we supose to concentrate in school, if we are to tired to learn?"

Now there was a loaded question, Tony wondered himself. He was so tired, and he also had a class to teach tomorrow. Giving in to his daughters demands, he took her into bed with him. Laying her between the two of them, Julia finally yawned and fell into sleep. Reaching over to take his wife's hand for a little bit of closeness, she woke screaming again.

Putting his hand back to his side, she stopped.

Claire was laughing. Her daughter was not only very smart, but very sneaky too. She was making sure, that her daddy's attention, belonged to her, and her only.

"It's not funny, baby. I want to touch you."

"Aww... sleep Tony. There is always tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Closing their eyes, the three of them finally fell into sleep.

The following morning. Gary woke with a splitting headache and vomiting. Knowing he had caught his daughters flu, he grabbed his blanket, and crawled into her room. Laying in her spare bed, he inhaled the vapored vicks, that was surrounding the room.

Hearing her husband cough, she walked into her daughters room, and seen her husband.

"Oh no... not you too, Gary."

"Sorry love. God I'm so sick. I ache everywhere. I'm so cold."

"Daddy...I sleep with you?"

"Sure pumpkin, come here."

Crawling in with her daddy, she snuggled up to his fever body that matched hers.

"Alright. I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be right back. I'm taking Gary over to your mom and dads, so he don't get it."

Leaving out the door, she hoped they would be alright, till she got back.

**Meanwhile...**

Don was sick too. He woke with chills and fever. Leaning over the bed, he felt the wave of nausea hit him full force. Reaching for the garbage pail by the bad, he threw up in it. Hearing her husband toss his cookies, Jess jumped from the bed, and grabbed some ice water, with the thermometer.

"Are you okay Don?"

"What do you think, Jess? God I'm so achy."

Taking his temperature, it read 103.0 degrees.

Running to the cabinet, she pulled out two Tylenols.

"Here honey, take these. Looks like you have the flu. I think Donna said Jessie was sick last night too. From what she told me, it sounds like it's going around."

Heading out of the room, she wondered where she was going to send Donald for the next few days. Picking up the phone, she called Stella.

"Hello."

"Hey Stella. How are you doing?"

Stella could hear the stress in Jess's voice. "Let me guess. Don is sick."

"How did you know?"

"Cause Gary and Jessie are sick. As is Danny. So I have Donna bringing over Gary Jr, and Judy is coming too, for Danny's afraid he'll hurt their baby she's carrying. So who did you need to bring over?"

Jess laughed. I need to bring Donald, if it's not too much for you and Mac."

"No... that's fine. I'll have Judy here to help. You just bring him over, he'll be fine. It will give Gary Jr, and Alan someone else to play with."

"Thanks so much, Stella. How are Claire and her family doing?"

"They're fine. So I've told them to stay away. Claire agreed. Though she's awful tired. It seems their little spoiled Princess, demands their attention 24/7."

"That's what happens when you spoil them from the womb, Jess laughed. I'll see you in a bit."

When Jess showed up with Donald, she realized how full the Taylor home was.

"Oh my... are you sure you can handle all this, Stella?"

"Mhm. Claire just called. The boys were sent home sick, so she's coming here with Julia, while Tony is staying with the boys."

"Okay then. I guess I should get back. I'll call you when my biggest baby, and daughter are feeling better."

"Those boys just better hope, they don't get a call. With half of them out sick. Who knows what the NYPD will do."

"I'm sure Adam can handle it. If it gets to bad, he'll call for back-up, whether they are sick or not."

Jess and Stella laughed, as Claire walked in with Julia.

"There she is. Hello, grandma's little Princess."

"Like I said Stella. Spoiled from the womb," laughed Jess, as she headed out the door.

"What's she taking about mom?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, how are Tony and the boys?"

"Tony's great. The boys are a mess. Are you sure this is a virus? Maybe we all contacted something, from the food the other night?"

"No... it's not that love. Jessie was sick first. She picked it up in school, brought it home to your brother, who spread it through the precinct. Leaving Don and Danny, to bring it home to their families. Which is how your boys picked it up. They attend the same school."

"Does this mean if they get a call out, you and Jess have to fill in?"

"It does. As does Adam, and Sheldon. They haven't caught it yet. Thank god."

Taking off Julia's coat, Claire passed her to her grandfather.

"Here you go daddy. Your little Princess."

Mac really wished they would stop calling her that. She was already demanding enough. Looking into his granddaughters eyes, he seen her little sinister grin, as her papa held her close.

_"You know, don't you little Julia. You know you have your mommy and daddy, right where you want them, don't you?"_

Closing her eyes again. Mac swore his granddaughter was still smiling. Laying her across his chest, she brought up her little legs, and snuggled into her papa. Knowing that if she tried hard enough, she could have him wrapped around her finger too.

Walking up to his dad, Alan said... "daddy, why's she so tiny. Is cause her seed didn't grow?"

Mac sighed. Here we go again. Forever, Alan had this endless need for knowledge.

"Well daddy? Is cause her seed didn't grow?"

"No son. Julia is small, because she was just born."

Getting up before his son could ask anymore questions, he placed Julia in their bedroom. Laying her in the cradle they had for Alan, she screamed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Picking her up, she stopped. "Listen little Julia, it's sleepy time for you, no more crying, now."

Laying her down again, she screamed. Out in the other room, Claire and her mom were laughing.

"Mommy... whys the baby scream?"

"She is screaming, because daddy put her down. She didn't want down."  
Donald Jr came walking over. "Nana... she's loud. My ears hurt."

Not more then five minutes later, the crying stopped. Peeking in the room, Stella seen grandpa on the bed with Julia, who was snuggled right up beside him.

_"Psst... Claire, come here love. Look at this."_

Peeking in the room, she seen her father with Julia wrapped protectively in his arms.

_"Looks like she has all the men in this family. Right where she wants them."_ she laughed.

"Maybe your aunt Jess was right. Spoiled from the womb."

Wrapping her arm around her daughter, they closed the door.

**Meanwhile...**

Tony was having second thoughts. The boys were driving him to endless fits of complaints. No matter what he did to get them comfortable, it just wasn't enough.

"Daaaaad... I can't breathe. I'm so hot dad, and thirsty."

"Me too dad, I need something to drink. The juice is warm."

How the hell could it be warm. He just poured it, with ice. Walking into the room, he took their temperatures again. Finding them both at 102.9, he gave them more Children's Motrin.

"Try and sleep, my boys. You'll feel better."

**Over at Harvey's,** he recieved an emergency call from .

"Hi Harvey? I need to know if it would be possible, for me to bring over my son. I have to take my husband to the Hospital, out of town. You may need to keep Brian for a few days."

Whoa... this was something Harvey didn't expect. A few days with his favorite playmate. Damn right he'd accept.

"Of course, . My mother will be here. She can help too. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Harvey ran upstairs to change the sheets, and hook up the webcam. Then he called his two friends, to make sure they were hooked in. Once he had everything ready, he heard the knock.

"Come on in, . Hi Brian."

"Hi Harvey, I gets to stay with you."

"I know. We are going to have a wonderful sleepover camp. With lots of movies, and chips."

"Yay... you hear that mommy. We's get movies."

"I heard son. You have fun with Harvey. Mommy will call you tonight, to say goodnight. Okay?"

Giving her son a kiss, she left. Watching from across the street, Tony wondered what the hell was doing at that kids place. He knew her from her husband. He worked at the University with him. Opening the door, he called her name.

"Oh, hey Tony. I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah. I do. Where's your husband?"

"He's at home. We have to drive out of town today. He has that appointment with the specialist. So I just dropped Brian off with Harvey."

"Harvey... the young boy?"

"Mhm... he's sat for us before. He's very reliable, Brian likes him."

Tony didn't. Leaving him to feel more nervous then had earlier.

"Well... how about I keep an eye on them for you?"

"Sure. That would be great. As my husband seems to have a problem with him. He thinks there is something strange about him. Anyway, I have to go."

After she left, Tony couldn't agree more. besides that... her husband had great instincts. So damn right, he would walk over there later. Just to make sure, Brian was doing alright. Heading back into the house, he turned on his computer.

Trying to get a signal from his cable company, wasn't working. Using the landline instead, through dial up, he must have connected into someone elses computer.

Looking at the screen, he noticed a bed. A bed with the sheets pulled back.

"What the hell is this, shit?"

Not sure what he had hacked into, he watched. Seeing a shadow move towards the bed, Harvey came into vision. Trying to see what was going on, he couldn't. For whoevers webcam it was, had thrown something over it. Waiting to see if it came back in, he heard his boys calling.

"Damn it... not now. Running from the room, he headed into his boys room.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?"

"My sheets are soaked from my sweat dad. I need some clean ones."

Grabbing a set of clean sheets, Tony changed his sons bed, then helped him back in.

"How about you, James? How's your bed?"

"I'm fine dad, thanks. Sorry we are bothering you so much."

"You're not son. Just get better, okay."

Leaving the room again, he checked his computer. Finding the screen in darkness, he knew whatever he should have seen, he missed. Not wanting to lose the signal, he left it on, hoping that by chance, it would tune itself back in.

Later that evening, Tony wasn't sure why he woke. Looking at the time, it was nine. Realizing he must have been tired, he checked on his boys.

Feeling thier heads, he found their fevers had gone down.

Walking out into the den, he seen movement from his computer. Looking at the screen, his eyes went wide. Good God. Picking up the phone he called Gary.

"Hello."

"Donna, where's Gary, I need him, right now."

"He's sick Tony. What is it?"

"Get him the hell up and dressed. Tell him if he is not here in five minutes, I'm going to murder a pervert. Tell him to bring Don, and Danny too. Hurry."

Running out in his bare feet, he kicked in the door, as the neighbours watched. Picking up their phones, they called 911. As the Police arrived, so did Gary, Don and Danny. Running up the stairs, Gary tried not to gag.

Seeing the boy on the bed, stripped of his clothes. The older boy, bleeding from his nose, a webcam with a two way viewer. Polariod pictures of the little boy all over the floor. Gary put it all together.

"Get some Officers to trace those I.P addresses. I want those bastards arrested."

Grabbing a blanket, Gary cried, as he covered the litte boy who was drugged, unaware he was being violated. Such innocence, lost at the age of four.

"Get this child to the Hospital, have a rape kit done, and blood work, he continued to cry. I want to know what this baby was drugged with. Move...now!!"

"Sheldon, I want you to bag everything on and around the bed. Adam, get these computers back to the lab. Start working on them. Danny... arrest that God damn perverted animal. I'm going with the baby."

Tony was in tears himself. He wanted nothing more then too kill the bastard.

"I know what you're thinking Tony, don't do it. Think of the boys and Julia. You'll never see them again. Except behind bars."

Releasing the animal into Danny's custody, he slapped the cuff's on him.

"Oww... watch it, they are too tight."

"Obviously not tight enough, you're still squaking."

Closing them a little tighter, the bastard finally shut up. Tossing him into the back of the squad car, Danny drove him to the station himself.

Hearing all the sirens, the boys ran out of the house without shoes.

"Get back into bed, now. Before you both catch pneumonia."

"Sorry dad. What's happening? Why are you crying?"

"We will discuss it in the house. Let's go."

Once he had the boys back in bed. He sat down with them.

"Well... what happened Dad?"

"You know that boy Harvey. The one that moved in across the street?"

"Yeah... what about him, dad?"

"He's a pedophile. He had a young child over there tonight. No more then four, he violated him Jimmy. Did things that shouldn't be done to innocent children, or anyone for that matter."

"Is the little boy okay, dad. He's alive isn't he?"

"He is son. He's on his way to the Hospital with your Uncle Gary."

"Whoa... that's sad dad. I guess you were right about him. I"m just sorry you didn't know sooner. Maybe we could have saved the little boy, before it happened."

"I don't think he'll remember much James. He drugged him first, so the child would have no knowledge of being violated."

"That's so sad daddy. I hope that Harvey goes to jail forever."

Tony hoped, he was tortured while in jail, then murdered. Afterall, all pedophiles deserved death. But only after they were violated, the way they violated the child.

**Meanwhile...**

At the Hospital, Gary was waiting with Don for the kit, photos, and drug analysis.

"Are you going to be okay, Gary?"

"I don't think I'll ever be okay. That poor baby. How can anyone seek enjoyment from a baby, from a little toddler, who doesn't even have the right to say no."

"Maybe you should go home Gary. You're still really sick. Let your wife look after you."

"No... you're sick too. I won't rest till we have every "t" dotted, and "i"... understand?"

Hearing the door open, Robin walked out with tears in her eyes.

"Here's the report Gary. he's been violated in both areas. He has friction burns between his legs, and thighs. Bruising on his backside, and back. If you excuse me, I need to go be sick."

Nodding that he understood. Robin ran into the womans washroom.

"Excuse me, ?"

"Yes, that's me. Did you get in touch with his parents?"

"We did. They are on their way back to the city. I also have the tox report for you. He was drugged with small amounts of Valium. Did you need anything else?"

"Not at this time, thanks. Do you have children?" he teared up again, as he asked.

"I do detective. Two boys, ages three and six."

"It just makes you want to go home and snuggle them close forever, doesn't it?"

Placing his hand on Gary's shoulder, he whispered... "It does. Take care detective."

Heading back to the NYPD. Gary couldn't wait to get this bastard, locked away forever.

When they arrived at the Precinct. They heard the shot. Running in, they seen a man standing over Harvey's body. Trying not to cringe, they noticed where the man had shot. Feeling for a pulse, Gary realized it was to late. He was dead.

"Looks like he got the artery," said Sheldon.

Gary looked up at the guy. Then hearing the screaming woman come through the doors, they all turned.

"Oh God... you killed him. Please... please don't blame my husband. Our child was molested by this animal. My husband found about it through a phone call. He came here with his gun. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Please... please don't hurt him."

Gary realized these were Brian's parents. "You must be Mrs.&?"

"We are. I take it you're ."

"I am. I think you should be at the Hospital with your son. He's going to need you. I'm afraid your husband will be with us for a while."

Looking at his wife, he said... "This is all your fault. I told you there was something wrong with that boy from the begining. Did you listen? No. Now our son has been violated, and I've become the killer of a pedophile."

Watching them take her husband, she cried.

"Come along maam. I'll take you to the Hospital, to see your son."

Following Sheldon out the door. wondered what was going to happen with her husband.

"Excuse me... will my husband be sent to jail?"

"I can't answer that, maam. I'm sure you'll be informed about your husband soon. Right now your son needs you more."

After dropping her off at the Hospital, Sheldon headed back to the station.

When he got back, he noticed Gary in conferrence with the Chief.

Wondering what was going on, he asked Danny.

"What's going on, Danny?"

"Gary is trying to get the Chief, not to allow charges to be brought on ."

"Think he can do it? I mean after what that animal did to his son, I'm sure the Chief would look at it, like one less pervert on the streets of New York."

"Yeah. Not to mention the money, he saved the tax payers. If Gary is anything like his dad. He'll get the charges dropped."

A few minutes later, Gary walked out with the Chief.

"Danny, release , and take him to the Hospital please. No charges are being laid."

Smiling at Sheldon, he whispered... "like father, like son."

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the Taylor house, Julia woke up screaming for her dinner. Coming into the room, Claire picked her up from her father's arms.

"It's okay dad. I got her."

Leaving the room to give his daughter alone time for Julia's feeding. Alan snuck in.

"Caire's, waz da baby doings?" As her brother lifted the blanket a little from Julia's face.

"She's suckling honey. This is how babies drink when they are first born."

"Ohh... did I drinks like dat?"

"Mhm... you, your brother Gary, and I. We're all fed by mommy."

Stella came in and found her son, sitting beside his sister.

"Mommy... I's drink fom you?"

"You did sweetheart. When you were very small like Julia. Then as you grew bigger, you used a sippy cup."

"Cause I's a big boy?"

"That's right. Now how about we leave your sister, to finish feeding Julia? I think we have some cookies left, for you, and Donald."

"What bouts Gary?"

"Gary is still to young to eat cookies."

"K, mommy. Bye Caires, by baby Julia."

Later that evening after everyone had eaten, and the kids were down in bed. The adults discussed what happened with the Pedophile.

"So let me get this straight. Tony caught it on his computer?"

"Yes. Your brother said early in the evening, Tony had to hook up the ohone for dial-up. When he did, he somehow got logged on to someone elses I.P address. Leaving Tony to see everything that was happening to that child."

"Oh God mom, this is so horrible, that poor baby. How can this world we live in be so full of sickness?"

"I can't answer that love. I wish I could. But according to Tony, the father wasn't being charged for shooting that animal. Tony also mentioned, they had the two other guys in custody. Danny and Don picked them up a few minutes ago."

"It's a damn shame they won't get half of what they should get."

"I know love, but even if they serve a few days, or a few weeks. The inmates will find a way to get to them. When they do, they'll be tortured, before they kill them."

"I think I'm going to head home Stella. I have a feeling Danny is going to need me tonight."

"Are you sure Judy?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Thanks for having me."

"Anytime. I'll drive you home."

"No. I'll take her mom. I think I'm going to head home with Julia. Tony is really going to need us together as a family tonight."

"Okay love. You call me when you and Julia get home, okay?"

"We will mom. I love you. Give daddy a kiss for me, when he wakes."

"I will love, night."

After everyone left. Stella was down to Donald Jr and Gary Jr, as her guests for the night.

When Claire got home with Julia. She noticed the Police were still across the street. Opening the door, she found the house quiet. Heading upstairs, she found Tony in bed with his boys wrapped protectively around him.

With Julia in her arms, she bent down and kissed her boys, followed by her husband, who woke.

"Hi handsome. I came home, I thought you might need me and Julia."

Looking at his wife through fresh tears, he got up and carefully took his daughter into his arms, holding her close, inhaling her angelic warmth.

Then taking his wife by the hand, he passionately kissed her. Kissed her with greed, needing to feel her breath, her caress, to let him know that amongst all the evil in the world, there was good.

Softly breaking the kiss, they carried Julia to her room, and layed her in her crib. Covering her, they turned on her nightlight, and left the room. Reaching their own room, Tony picked her up and carried her to their bed. Laying her on the sheets, he undressed her with passionate greed, until her skin was glistening in excitement.

_"Mmore Tony. I need to feel more."_

_"Shh... it's coming baby, just breathe, I promise I'll give you all you need."_

So lost now, Tony lowered himself upon her, and as he was ready to love her, "waa,waa,waa."

Sighing...."_please tell me this is a dream?"_

"Afraid not honey. I'll get her."

"No baby. I'll get her, I haven't seen her all day."

Walking into his daughters nursery, he lifted her into his arms. Carrying her to the change table, he changed her diaper, grabbed a bottle of sugar water, and headed back into their room. Passing his daughter to her mother, she bared and breast, as Julia suckled with greed.

Pulling his wife back into his arms, he leaned her head against his chest, as the boys walked in.

"Mom... when did you get home? Hi Julia, we missed you."

Caressing their sisters head, while holding her little fingers, she squeezed them tight. Letting her brothers know, she loved them too.

**Gary** was driving around the city, he wasn't sure where he was headed. All he knew was that he needed to see his son. Pulling into his parents driveway, he used his key, and walked in. Knowing his parents would be sleeping. He did his best not to wake them. Unfortunetly, his fathers instincts were still 100% cop mode.

"Son? Are you okay?"

"No, dad. No I'm not. I need to see my son. I need to be held. Such horror dad. If only you had of seen that little baby. So broken, so violated, I can't stop seeing it dad. It's haunting me, and I'm not even asleep. When I picked him up, he was so lifeless, so drugged and unaware that he was violated everyway possible. I don't think I can get through this dad. I don't." he cried.

Collapsing on the floor with his father, Mac just held him tightly. Knowing that no matter what he said within that second would not be heard, or understood. For his son was in to much pain to accept guidance at this time.  
Waiting for his son to calm down, Mac wiped at his tears, as he kissed his head.

"I know how hard this must have been for you son. I know how terrifying, and heartbreaking it was to see such innocence robbed at the age of four. But this is what we do son. This is how we help, by puting these bastards behind bars. This is how we protect, nurture and care for the victims.

You are only human son. You are allowed to cry, you are allowed to feel pain, anger and shame. But you are not allowed to give up. You are not to bring it home to your family, to your life. You cannot allow it to overtake your heart. As painful and cold as it seems, you have to move on to the next day, the next victim that is going to need your help."

Listening with tears, Stella walked into Alan's room and picked up Gary Jr in her arms. Walking him out, she sat down with her husband and son.

Passing Gary over to him, he snuggled him into his neck, as his mother and father snuggled him. Knowing in their hearts, that this was one case, that would never be forgotten.

**Three days later...**

With the flu finally running its course. Everyone was getting back to normal. Leaving Mac, Stella and Alan to a empty home again. Knowing Alan was napping. Mac quietly made his way to his wife. Then sliding his hands down her thighs, he felt her head fall back.

"Hello my lovely goddess of love. Want to soak in a tub full of exotic bubbles, wrapped in my arms?"

"Dream on my handsome knight. I have to go help at Alan's school this afternoon. They are having their bake sale."

"We still have three hours love. Please... don't deny me. I'm not above begging."

Stella laughed. As much as she would love nothing more, then to soak in a tub of hot bubbles, it wasn't going to happen.

"Sorry hon. Beg all you want, I don't have time for you or ."

No way was Mac letting her off that easy. Lifting her onto the counter, he raised her gown.

"Then I'll have to love you, right here, right now. While the cookies bake, we can shake." he winked.

"You're so bad Mac, put me down."

Kissing her knees, she began screaming in fits of giggles, waking Alan. Walking into the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes. Opening them he seen his daddy, with mommy on the counter.

"Wat you doing daddy?"

Turning to his son, he smiled.

"Hello son, did you have a good nap?"

"I did daddy. Wat you doing with mommy?"

Helping his wife down from the counter, he picked up his son, and passed him a cookie. Hoping to take his mind off of what they were doing.

"Daddy... why you always give me cookie when I tries to ask you sometin?"

"I don't son. I thought you might like a cookie, that's all."

"I not think so daddy. Yous do it all da dime. Why?"

Looking at his wife for help, she shrugged her shoulders, snickered and left the room.

**Meanwhile...**

Jessie decided to try on her mommy's make-up. I mean, why not. It was just sitting out on the table. Why shouldn't she look pretty like her mommy. Reaching the tube of lipstick, she rolled it all the way up, and smooched it to her lips. Then taking the thick blush brush, she placed it in the powder, just like mommy. Brushing it along her cheeks, making them all nice and pink.

Getting up, Jessie looked at herself in the mirror, and giggled.

"I look like a clown. This is funny stuff. I need to show mommy." she giggled to herself.

Running into the nursery, she seen her mommy changing Gary.

"Mommy... mommy look at me. I'm a clown."

Turning to face her daughter, she seen she had gotten into her good lipstick. Trying not to get upset, she carried Gary out to the livng room. Seeing her lipstick broken in half, and her face powder all over the table, Donna sighed. She knew it was her fault for leaving it out.

"Well mommy, do you like me as a clown?"

"Yes Jessie. You look like a very silly clown. Now how about we get you cleaned up before daddy gets home?"

"But I want daddy to see me as a silly clown. Please mommy?"

"I'm sorry Jessie. It's not good for your soft beautiful skin. We need to take it off. How about if I take a picture, and we can show daddy, okay?"

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Jessie. Now let's get you cleaned up.

**Meanwhile...**

Gary was sitting in his office with Don. They were discussing having Robin promoted to a CSI. She had done so much for them over the last year. That she deserved to become a crime scene investegator.

"What do you think Don? Think she'll accept?"

"I think so. She's very bright, but it's going to be hard for us to lose her too you."

"You'll get to see her, just on the flip side."

"Yeah... it's not the same. She's to good too give up."

"That's why I want her."

Hearing the knock at his door, Gary waved her in.

"You wanted to see me, ?"

"I did. Have a seat Robin."

Looking over at Don, she said... "am I in trouble for something?"

Don shrugged, he sure was going to miss Robin. She was a very smart rookie, who was going to make a great CSI.

"Robin, how would you like to come work for me and the team?"

"You mean become a CSI?"

"Mhm. You'd make a great addition to our team. You are already well liked, and have very keen sense of those around you. You are also not afraid to face any task given to you, no matter how much you dislike it."

"How do you feel about this, Don?"

"We'd hate to lose you, Robin. But we also wouldn't hold you back. If you think you'd be happy being a CSI, then go for it. I only want to see you happy."

"But what if I don't like it?"

"Then you can always come back home, to us. We will keep your desk for you."

Looking back at Gary, she said... "okay, I'll come work for you. Thanks, for having such faith in me."

"Trust me Robin, you earned it. Here's your new I.D, and badge. Welcome to the CSI side. Danny will take you down to the locker area, and you can get out of your uniform."

Getting up she hugged Don, tightly. "Thanks for everything Don."

"You're welcome kid, now go make me proud."

Heading down to the lockers with Danny, Don stood with misted eyes.

"Damn... I"m going to miss my little rookie."

Over at the Staton's, Tony and Claire were still sleeping. Hearing their sister cry, Jimmy and James walked into the nursery.

"Hey now little sis, what is it? Are you hungry, or wet?"

Bringing the bar down on the crib, they lifted her out, and noticed she was soaked through.

"Grab me some clean sleepers for her James, while I change her bum."

Grabbing a diaper, Jimmy removed the wet one, wiped her down, then sprinkled some powder on her before putting on the clean diaper. Then helping James get her into her clean sleepers, he carried her downstairs.

"I'll heat her bottle of milk to room temperature, mom always leaves in the fridge for emergencies. This way we don't have to wake her to feed Julia."

Once the bottle was heated to room temperature, Jimmy took it from his brother, sat down in the rocker, and fed his sister, while James started coffee for their parents.

Hearing the silence on the monitor, Claire panicked. Waking Tony she said...

"I think something may be wrong with Julia, she missed her seven o'clock feeding."

Jumping from the bed, they ran into the nursery and found it empty.

Running down the stairs, they seen their boys laying beside her on the blanket, with the empty bottle on the table.

"Boy's, did you change and feed Julia?"

"We did mom, we thought you and dad might like to sleep in. We made coffee too. You and dad sit, I'll make it." said James.

"I used the spare bottle of your breast milk mom, to feed Julia. I hope that's okay. Her sleepers were also soaked in her pee, so I changed her."

"That's fine Jimmy. Thank you both for letting us sleep in."

"You're welcome mom. We love spending time with our sister. She needs her brothers special love and attention."

Claire teared up. Her boys were so amazingly helpful.

"Here's your coffee mom and dad."

Taking the coffee, Claire felt the wave of nausea hit her. Running from the couch, she slammed the bathroom door and threw up.

"What's the matter with mom, dad?"

Tony grinned. Haa... he caught her. God he was good. Did he not tell her the day of the wedding, that he didn't care if they got pregnant again or not.

"She's pregnant again, James."

"What? So soon. How is that possible? You just had a baby, she can't have another one."

"Sure she can. By the time she has your next brother or sister. You and your brother will be nine, and Julia will be about two months away from being one."

"Whoa... isn't that awful close dad. I mean... Julia will still be a baby. How are we all going to juggle two? When our sister is so demanding all the time?"

"Hmm... I guess we'll figure that out, as we go along. I mean you two were twins, and mom seemed to handle it. So I guess with the two of us together, we can do it."

"I hope so dad. Like I said our sister is very demanding. She doesn't like to share. I really think you both should have waited a few years."

Tony laughed. Jimmy was like a parent scolding his child for misbehaving.

Coming out of the washroom, Claire flopped down, held her stomach, turned to her husband and said...

"Are you proud of yourself. I hate you."

Pulling her in closer, he smartly kissed her. "No you don't, baby. You love me, and you know it."

"Are we really having another baby, mom?"

"Yes James. We are. What do you boys think of that?"

"We're okay with it. But as I told dad, you two should have waited. Julia demands alot of attention. The one thing she isn't going to like, is sharing any of us."

"Yeah... I agree mom. Julia isn't going to like it. You ignore her now, and she screams. Can you imagine having to share us, she'll be ten times worse. Watch... I'll show you."

Bending down to his sister, James whispered...

"What do you think Julia, are you ready for a new baby brother, or sister?"

Opening her eyes, as if on cue, she screamed. Causing her brothers to block their ears.

"See... she doesn't like the idea. She's a very spoiled. She needs constant one on one."

"Yeah mom... it's her way of telling you, that she doesn't want a sister or brother, cause she wants you two, and us all to herself."

Claire laughed. What was it with everyone thinking Julia was spoiled. She wasn't spoiled in the least.

Picking his sister up in his arms, he smelled her dirty diaper.

"Here dad, I think Julia wants her daddy."

Passing her to her dad, he sniffed.

"Thanks alot Jimmy. Appreciate it."

"You're welcome dad, see ya. James and I are going swimming."

Taking off out the door, they left their father to deal with their sisters messy diaper. Looking at his wife, she said...

"Don't look at me, she's daddy's little angel."

Giving Claire an evil look, he walked upstairs with Julia in his arms.

**Meanwhile...**

Don was watching Donald, while Jess headed out to pick up some grocerys. Sitting down with the tv, Don flicked on the game. As he watched, he forgot all about Donald and his need to find mischeif.

Grabbing his step and stool from the bathroom, Donald stood on it, and reached into the kitchen cupboard. Looking at all the different foods, he seen the box with the huge bird on it. Not knowing what it said, Donald could care a less. For it was that funny bird that was always on the commercial.

Stepping down off his stool, he tried not to fall. Placing the Froot Loops on the table, he moved his stool to the opposite side and grabbed a bowl. Reaching for a spoon in the drawer, he then opened the fridge and took out the milk.

Once he had everything he needed, he opened the box, and overflowed the cereal all over the table and floor. Not being to worried about it, cause he knew mommy would clean it, he poured the milk. Watching as the bowl overflowed with the fruit loops now floating across the table, he laughed.

Running into the bathroom, he grabbed his boats and placed them in the bowl of milk. Then pouring in more milk, he watched as they sailed out of the bowl, across the table.

"Whoa... this is cool." Looking in the bottom of the milk container, he realized it was empty. Opening the fridge door, he took out the juice jug.

Placing it on the table, he put his boats back into the bowl, and poured on the juice.

"Donald... where are you son?"

"I's in the kitchen daddy. I pay wid my boats."

"Okay. Let daddy know if you need anything."

"I wills daddy. I's okay for now."

Continuing to play with his boats in the milk and juice, he didn't hear his mommy come in.

"Don... where is Donald?"

"He's in the kitchen, playing with his boats."

"What!! You left him alone in the kitchen?"

Looking up at Jess, he gave her a quizical look.

"You damn bonehead. You left a three and a half year old, in the kitchen alone?"

Running into the kitchen, Don heard Jess scream. Getting off the sofa he ran into the kitchen, and seen the floor, table and chairs, with Donalds little boats floating down the raging sea of milk and juice.

"That's it. I can't leave you to watch one toddler? Just what the hell was so important that you couldn't watch him?"

Bowing his head in shame, he whispered... "the game baby. It was the game. I love you."

Givng him the most evil look, she said... "get out. Find somewhere to go and take the spawn of darkness with you."

Picking up his son who was soaked in juice and milk, he said...

"Let's go Donald. Let's get you changed and we will go visit Mac and Alan."

Shutting the door behind them, Jess sat and said...

"Look at my beautiful new cloth and place settings. They are all ruined. Please tell me God. Why do you hate the female species that you torture us with clueless men?"

Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, she started the clean up of the kitchen.

When Gary arrived home, he found a note from his wife, and a picture of his daughter.

_"Gary, took the kids to the bake sale at school, be home soon. Jessie left you a picture of herself, enjoy it, and her silliness. See you soon, love and kisses, Donna, Jessie, and Gary."_

Turning over the polaroid shot he laughed. God she looked cute. Placing the picture back down, he decided to head over and pick them up.

Arriving at the school, he parked the car, and walked inside. Heading to the gym, he seen his daughter first.

"Daaaaaaaaaaddy... you came. Did you see my picture? I was a silly clown."

"I seen that, sweetheart. I loved it. You looked very silly."

Walking up to his wife, he kissed her, and took Gary into his arms.

"Did mom show up with Alan, love?"

"She did. Dad even came, but he's been doing more sulking then selling. Mom said he was upset, cause she wouldn't play in the bubbles with him earlier."

"That's dad for you. I just hope I'm that spry when I hit his age."  
Donna laughed. "Why don't you go save him, and take the kids out back to the playground.

Walking over with his kids, Gary said...

"Hey dad, grab Alan and lets go outside. We'll give them some run around time on the playground."

Grabbing his sons arm, he pulled him down to his level.

"That guy has a gun Gary. Left jacket pocket."

Looking at the suspect, he didn't look a parent. Leaving his children with his father, he walked over and said...

"Hi, can I help you?"

"No. No, I'm fine man. Just looking for someone."

"May I ask who? Some of the parents are becoming very nervous, cause they don't know you."

Continuing to ignore Gary, he kept walking. Then he seen her, the target. His estranged wife and children. Walking faster, Gary seen him reaching for the gun, tackling him to the ground, the gun went flying, as Gary cuffed him.

Seeing the gun slide across the floor, Mac ran over and grabbed it. While all the parents continued to panic and run from the school. "Gary called Don, to pick up the suspect."

" We still have it dad. You see that? We cleared the school, caught the suspect, and the weapon. How do you feel, dad?"

Mac smiled. "It's better then sex son. I feel so alive again."

Stella slapped him, as she laughed. "You are so bad. Wait till I get you home."

Mac smirked as he thought to himself..."wait till I get you home."

"Why is it, wherever we go, you two always find trouble?"

"I'm not sure Donna. It must be that father, son thing."  
With the bake sale now cancelled. they all headed home. While Gary headed to the station with the suspect.

When Donna arrived at home, she got Gary ready for his nap. While Jessie got into the baked goods. Opening all the trays, she took out a flacky looking pastry that was filled with whip cream. Biting into it, she ate the whole thing, then grabbed another.

Moving along to the fudge brownies, she ate two of those too. Then as she got up to get a drink, she felt sick. Her tummy was in all kind of pain. Running down the hall into her brothers room, Donna turned and realized she had been into the desserts.

"Auuugh... you didn't Jessie? How many did you eat?"

"I don't know mommy, but I feel really sick."

"Great. Let's get you into the bathroom."

Taking down the childrens Pepto, she gave her a spoonful, hoping it would either make her sick, or settle her tummy ache. Donna hoped for the first.

Not more then twenty minutes later, Jessie threw up everywhere.

"Oh... I'm so sick mommy. I'm sorry I ate too much."

"I know you are sweetheart. Let's get you into bed, okay?"

Helping her daughter snuggle down, she gave her a kiss, and left the room. Walking into the kitchen, her mom called.

"Hello."

"Hi my baby girl, how are you doing?"

"Good mom. We missed you at the bake sale. It was pretty intense. Some psycho father tried to kill his wife. So father and son, took him down."

"I bet Mac enjoyed that?"

"He did. He really misses it. You can see it. So what did you need, mom?"

"Not alot. You're father and I had a small arguement. I went to the store, he was supposed to be watching your brother. But he didn't, so little Donald flooded the table and floor with milk and juice. He was sailing his boats in it. So I told him to get out with li'l satan, and they headed over to Mac's."

Donna was in tears. Her poor mom. She could just imagine these little boats, floating down the table.

"It's not funny, Donna."

"I"m sorry mom. I can just imagine it. Aww... too sweet."

"Uhuh... so did you feel like doing lunch tomorrow? It's been a while since we've had lunch."

"Sure, I'd love that. How about around twelve or twelve thirty?"

"Sounds great love. I'll see you then. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Donna got back to putting away the pastries, before Jessie got up from her nap.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac heard the knock at the door. Opening it, he seen Don standing there with Donald.

"Hey Mac. Can we come in? Jess kind of kicked us, out of the house."

"What did you two, do now?"

"I was suppose to be watching Donald. But I was more interested in the game. So he decided he was hungry, and he'd help himself to fruitloops.

To make a long story short. He flooded the kitchen with milk and juice."

Mac snickered. "Sure... come on in."

Walking into the house, he placed Donald down as he ran into the bedroom to see Alan.

"Hey Don. What brings you here? Where's Jess?"

"She's at home cleaning the kitchen. She kicked us out, so we came to visit."

Mac snickered again. As his wife looked at him. She knew there was a story to be told later.

**Meanwhile...**

When Gary arrived home, he found his wife sound asleep on the couch. Bending down, he softly kissed her ear.

"Mm... hi Gar. I love you."

Whispering in her ear, he said... "I love you too, baby. So much I'm going to show you."

Sliding her gown from her body, he allowed it to pool on the floor.

_"Stand for me Donna. I want to see your body glistening, begging me to touch you."_

As Donna stood, Gary could see her body trembling. Yet he hadn't even touched her yet. Letting him know without words, that she needed him as much as he needed her. Taking his hands, he caressed them through her hair, her shoulders, her arms, waist, hips, thighs, back up, repeating the process over and over, but never touching the spots that would force her into forbidden need and want.

_"Pleeeease Gar..."_

"No Donna, I"m going to have you quivering, I'm going to allow your desires to build, then when you are on the edge, I'm going to stop, leaving you to beg me again. Then when I think your body has had enough of my seductive torture, only then will I love you. Only then, will you be ready to writher, as I melt into you."

Feeling her knees ready to collapse, Gary lifted her into his arms, and placed her quivering on the bed.

_"This is how I need you Donna. This is how I always need you. Burning, enflaming in my love."_

Wrapping his fingers within hers. Leaving her to softly cry, as he sensually sent them both, into the deepest depth of their love.

**Meanwhile...**

Claire was becoming concerned. The boys hadn't returned from swimming yet. Picking up the phone, she called the Recreation Center.

"East 54th Recreation Center, how may I help you?"

"Yes, could you please tell me if your open swim has ended yet?"

"Yes it has maam. An two hours ago to be exact. Is there a problem?"

"I hope not. Thank you."

Hanging up the phone, Claire tried desperately not to worry. When two more hours had passed, she called her Uncle.

"Messer."

"Uncle Danno, I need your help. I'm really worried. The boys haven't come home from swimming yet, and it's been four hours."

"Calm down Claire. Where's Tony?"

"He had a seminar or something."

"Alright, I want you to settle down. I'll go have a look. Which Rec center were they at?"

"East 54th. Please call when you hear anything."

"I will Claire. Now you just relax for me, okay."

Hanging up the phone, Claire headed upstairs to grab Julia. She needed some company to help her realx.

**Meanwhile...**

She had lost her mind, after she lost her boy. How dare they think her son could do those things. How dare that guy across the street interfer in her son life. But she knew she'd have payback. For if she couldn't have her son, then they couldn't have theres.

Opening the basement door, she walked down the stairs, and placed the two dishes of food on the table. Then looking over at the two boys hovered in the corner, she laughed. She really needed to thank her older brother for helping her. Afterall he owed her for impregnanting her with his damn seed, all those years ago. No wonder the boy was screwed up.

"This is what your father gets for interfering in my sons life. You two will be my guests till the day you die. No one, will find you here, ever."

Jimmy and James knew, they were dealing with someone who was very unstable. Problem was, they needed to figure how to loosen the chains she had them shackled in. Watching as she left back upstairs, Jimmy turned to James.

"How you feeling, James?"

"I'm not sure, my head hurts really bad. I can feel the blood dripping down my back."

"Okay, try and stay calm. I'm going to try and get us out of here. Just stay calm okay?"

While James tried to stay awake, Jimmy continued to try and work his hands through the wrist shackles.

When Tony got home, he found Claire in tears.

"What's the matter baby?"

"The boys are missing. They didn't come home from swimming. I have half the Police force looking for them. Mom and dad are on their way over. I'm scared Tony. We can't lose our boys."

"Calm down baby. This isn't good for the baby. Come on, sit down."

Hearing the knock at the door, Tony answered it.

"Hey son, any news yet?"

"No. I just got home and found out. Who the hell would want to hurt our boys?"

"Calm down Tony. Maybe they went to a friends, lost track of the time."

"No. The boys wouldn't do that. They'd call home."

"How's Claire holding up? When we talked to her, she was a mess."

"She still is. But she needs to calm down, it's not good for the baby."

"Why? What's wrong with Julia?"

"Huh... nothing. Claire's carrying again."

"What... already. God Tony, you ever heard of taking it slow? laughed Mac. Good for you son. Keep blessing me with grandchildren."

Walking into the living room, Stella took her daughter into her arms, while Mac grabbed up his granddaughter.

"Shh... come on Claire, you really need to calm down. We're going to find the boys. Trust in your brother and the team. They are all family Claire."

"I know mom. But I can't lose my boys. Who would do this?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I really don't know."

**Meanwhile...**

At the Rec Center, Danny and Adam were asking questions.

"Can you tell me if you seen these two boys here today? They would have been at open swim."

"We did. That's Jimmy and James Taylor. They are the sweetest little boys."

"Did you happen to see who they left with?"

"I'm sorry, no. You might try the kids at the park. Alot of them hang out there, after swimming."

Heading over to the park, Danny seen the boys playing on the swings.

"Hey boys. Excuse me. I'm , and this . Do either of you know Jimmy and James Taylor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you happen to see them after swimming?"

"No. They were gone really quick. We didn't even have a chance to play. They cut through the alley and headed home."

"Which alley?"

"The across the street. I remember cause there was a white van parked there. The boys had to squeeze through it. But I guess they managed, cause they disappeared. Then the van pulled out, and they were gone too."

"Thanks. Thanks so much."

Running back across the street, they noticed Jimmy and James backpacks.

"They were here Danny. Now who the hell would want to hurt them?"

"I don't know Sheldon. But we need to find that van fast. The kidnappers have already had to much time."

Once they had Gary, and Don on scene, Gary noticed the camera above the store in the alley.

"Danny... go find out what way that camera faces. Hopefully it faces the alley. Maybe we can get a picture of who took the boys."

Running into the store, Danny asked the manager to play back the footage. As he watched, he seen the guy with a ski mask on his face, lifting James into the van. Then he seen the woman. Where the hell had he seen her before.

"Freeze that there. I'll be right back. Gary... Gary, get in here."

Running into the store, Gary seen the screen. "Christ... that's Harvey's mother. But who the hell is the guy?"

"I don't know Gary. But we better get to that house."

Taking off out the door, they headed to Harvey's home.

When they arrived across the street from Claire and Tony's, they heard the sirens. Running out the front door, Mac and Tony headed across the street.

"What's going on son?"

"Harvey's mother kidnapped the boys, she had help from an unknown suspect."

Busting in the door, they found the house empty.

"What the hell. It's empty. I thought for sure she would have brought them here."

"Where the hell do we look, now?"

"I don't know Danny. Don head back to the Station. Check and see if  
Harvey's mother owned any other property, and try to get a location on any other siblings, or family she may have in the area."

"I want in on this Gary. They are my boys."

"No. Go home Tony. Take care of my sister. I'll call you when we find anything."

There was no way, Gary would let Tony near this kidnapping. He was a lose cannon when it came to those he loved. Last thing he needed was him killing her. Not when the boys lives were at stake.

"Take him home, dad. Keep him there."

"I will son. Let's go Tony, Claire and Julia need you."

As Gary headed back to the station with Danny, he got the call from Don.

"Gary, it seems she has one other propety that belongs to her and her brother. It's located at 123 Edgwater Park Bronx. We're headed over there now."

"Alright, we'll meet you there. No sirens. I repeat, no sirens."

**Meanwhile...**

At the house, Jimmy was trying desperately to keep his brother awake.

"Come on James. I need you to stay with me. Look at me James."

_"Soooo tired. I just want to sleeep."_

"No James. You can't sleep. Come on James, stay with me. Do it for Julia and the new baby."

Jimmy knew his brother had a concussion. Checking the back of his head, he could see the bleeding had stopped. But he also knew if he tried to move him, it would re-open again.

"Come on James. James... don't you dare leave me James."

Trying to shake his brother awake, he couldn't. Checking for a pulse, he found one. Weak, but a pulse all the same. Hearing the door open, he sat straight as she came down the stairs.

"Hm... my food not good enough for you. You haven't touched it, why?"

"Cause I can't use my hands. If you could loosen the bracelets just a little, I'd eat."

"Do I look stupid kid? Those bracelets are fine, just the way they are. so since you're not hungry. I'll take the food back upstairs."

Looking over at James, she noticed he was passed out.

"What's the matter with your brother?"

"Your idiot friend, belted him to hard. He's lost alot of blood, and passed out. Why should you care, anyway. You want us to die, so leave."

"Why do I not believe you?"

Walking over, she bent down and tried to shake James awake. Lifting his shackles above his head, he quickly wrapped them around her neck, and squeezed. Holding as tight as he could, as she tried to buck and pull him off. Not succeeding, Jimmy could feel her become pliant. Letting go, he sat back, breathed, and whispered...

"Come on, please. Someone find us."

Starting to yell at the top of his lungs, he hoped someone, anyone would hear him. Pulling onto the street, Gary and the others jumped out and busted in the door. Hearing their nephews screams, they ran down to the basement, and seen Harvey's mom passed out on the floor.

"Uncle Gary, hurry. You have to help James. He passed out from his concussion. He has a huge gash on the back of his head."

"Okay Jimmy. Hold on, I'm going to get you both out of here. Danny... get some cuff's on her, and search for a key."

Digging in her pocket, Danny found the key. Tossing it to Gary, he undid the shackles. Wrapping his arms around his uncle he wouldn't let go."

"It's okay Jimmy. Calm down, I got you."

While Gary carried Jimmy from the house. Don carried James.

"Let's get them to the Hospital. We'll call Claire and Tony on the way."

Once they arrived at the Hospital, they worked on James, giving him four staples. While Jimmy was treated for torn skin burns on his wrists. As they had them settled in a room together, the doctor came out to talk to the parents.

"How are our boys? Can we see them?"

"Of course you can, . Both your boys are fine. We gave James four staples. He should heal normally. Just watch for signs of vomiting, or headaches. If he has any complaints, bring him back right away."

"I will, thank you." Running down the hall, Claire entered the room, and wrapped her boys in her arms.

"Oh my boys. Oh... I thought I lost you both. I love you, so much."

"Calm down mom. We're fine. We just want to go home and see, Julia."  
Walking into the room, Tony stood and stared at his boys. Then walking up to them, he wrapped them up tightly in his arms.

"I heard how you tried to protect your brother Jimmy. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad, can we just go home, now? I really want to see Julia."

"Sure we can." Taking his boys to the car, they couldn't wait to get home, and see their sister.

Back at the house, Mac and Stella were having fun with Julia and Alan.

"Alan, come here son. Would you like to hold Julia?"

"No way daddy. I no hold her, she screams to loud."

His mommy and daddy laughed.

"Alan?"

"What daddy?"

"How would you like mommy and daddy to have a baby sister, or brother for you?"

"No way daddy."

"Why not, son?"

"Cause I'm the baby daddy. Member? You and mommy always say, I'm the baby. So we no need anymore babies."

They couldn't help but love Alan's expressions. He was such an adorable child. Even with his sometimes cranky attitude. He was still adorable.

"Alan?"

"Now what daddy? I's trying to play."

"Can I have a hug and kiss?"

"Of course daddy. I can always give you hugs and kisses."

Climbing up on his daddy's lap, he kissed him, and snuggled under his neck.

"I love you son."

"I love you too, daddy."

Climbing back down, he continued to play. While Stella gurgled to Julia, who was watching all wide eyed. Having enough of her grandma's silliness, she screamed. Leaving Alan to block his ears.

"Auuuuuuuugh.... stop dat Julia. No scream."

Getting up Alan walked over and took her little hand.

"Is okay Julia. I here. No cry no more."

Hearing the sound of the voice, she yawned, wrapped her finger around Alan's, and fell back into sleep.

_"She's seeping again mommy. Shh..."_

Walking back to the toy cars, Alan began playing again, as Claire came through the door with Jimmy, while Tony was carrying a sleeping James.

"How is he Claire?"

"He's fine mom. They gave him four staples. We have to watch him for the next 24hrs."

"How are you do Jimmy? We heard about what you did. We are so proud of you."

"Thanks nana. Can I have Julia please?"

"Of course honey."

Passing Julia to her brother, he sat down and cuddled her under his neck.

"I missed you Julia. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd never be able to be your big brother and protect you. But I'm safe now. Both James and I are safe. We will always protect you Julia. Forever."

Kissing her little head, she grunted, and continued to sleep. While Stella, and Claire teard up. So grown up her boys were. With their only concern being their sister.

**Meanwhile...**

He had watched them arrest his sister. The last of his kin. Well no way in hell, were they getting away with that. He'd see that they all suffered. If they thought what his sister had done was bad. Just wait till they seen what he had in store for them all.

Ditching his van, he now knew he had to walk back to town. Figuring it would be best to lay low for a while. He headed to his girlfriends place.

Knocking on her door, he seen the light come on.

"Doug? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help baby. I need a place to lay low for a while. Would it be alright if I stayed here?"

Valerie didn't trust him. She knew he had a thing for young girls, and she had her niece staying with her. Who was eight, .

"I don't think that's a good idea Doug. I have family staying with me right now. I can give you money for a Hotel though."

"Come on, baby. You're all I have left. I promise, I'll stay on the couch. Please."

As he continued to beg, he seen the little girl walk by with nothing but a nightie. Feeling his body begin to vibrate, he knew now more then ever, that he had to get in there.

"I'm sorry Doug. The answer is no. Here's some money for a Hotel."

Taking the money, he waited till she shut the door. Then heading to the back, he checked for the spare key she always left inside the plant. Sure enough, there it was. Waiting for the house to become bathed in darkness, he used the spare key, opened the door, and headed into the back bedroom where he seen the little girl go.

Seeing her sleeping on the bed uncovered. He quietly shut the door, dropped his clothes, and climbed in beside her. Covering her mouth he whispered....

"Not a word, or I'll kill you."

The following morning, when Valerie woke. She headed down to her nieces room. She thought for sure she'd be up by now. Opening the door, she noticed the covers pulled up to her head.

Removing the blanket, she screamed. her niece was slit from her throat to her waist. Throwing up on the floor, she tried to make her way to the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Help me, please. I need help. My niece has been murdered."

"Calm down maam. I'm sending Officer to the scene now. Just stay on the line with me."

Hearing the call over the radio, Gary and Don were first to arrive on the scene. Followed by Sheldon. Nearing the room, they could smell the stench of blood.

"Holy mother of..."

"Don't say it Don. Sheldon, TOD please."

"2am, give or take an hour. She's also been sexually violated. I'll know more when I get her back to Sid."

"Thanks. Valerie... do you have any idea who would have done this to your niece. I mean you were here with her all night. You didn't see, or hear anything?"

"I know what you think. You think I had something to do with this, cause I'm an ex prostitute. Well I didn't."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. But you must have an idea who could have done this. I'm sure you'd like us to find your nieces killer. I'm also sure you'd like us to help explain this to your sister."

"There's only one guy I know capable of doing this. That would be Doug Feeny. He's an old boyfriend. He has a sister, and a nephew named Harvey."

Gary put two and two together. Finally figuring out that Doug was the second kidnapper.

"Don, put out an APB on Doug Feeny please. Sheldon, call me as soon as you get a report from Sid."

"I will, Gary."

**Meanwhile...**

Claire was downstairs heating Julia's first bottle of formula. The doctor had told her it would be best with her now being pregnant again. Wondering how Julia was going to like not having the breast milk, she tested the bottle then tried her with it.

Watching as her face showed distaste, Claire laughed. After a few more swallows, Julia refused to drink it. Placing her over her shoulder, Claire burped her. Laying her to face her. Julia looked up at her mommy, and gurgled out a smile.

"Are you telling mommy a story Julia? Do you not like the formula?"

Gurgling again, Claire kissed her little lips as she gurgled again.

"Such an angel. Do you know how beautiful you are? Mommy loves you, Julia. Yes, I do. But you need to eat."

Gurgling out a few more sounds, Julia fell back into sleep. Laying her down in her crib. Claire could feel herself over fill with milk. Crying back her tears, she called her doctor back. After a brief conversation, Claire picked a sleeping Julia up and allowed her to drink.

Turning her to the other side to feed, Tony walked in and seen her tears.

"Baby... are you okay? What's the matter, Claire."

"It's nothing Tony. I spoke with the doctor, and she said it was best to stop breastfeeding Julia. Due to the increased milk, from being pregnant again. But I can't take the pain. So I called her back, and she said to go ahead and feed her. They hurt so bad Tony. I can't even get her to latch on."

Let me see her baby."

Taking his daughter into his arms, he sat down beside his wife, and tenderly caressed her. Watching as her milk formed, he carefully latched Julia onto her, and Julia began to drink, while Tony continued massaging.

"Better baby?"

"Mhm... thank you. It helps alot."

When Julia was finished feeding, Tony took her into his arms, and burped her. Then laying her back in the crib, he turned to his wife.

"I can't get my bra back over Tony. God, I'm in so much pain."

"Okay baby. Let me help." After he had her redressed. He sat her on his knee.

"Just breath Claire. I promise it will get better."

"I'm still so full Tony. I can feel the ache."

Tony knew there was only one thing left to do. Undoing his wifes blouse, he laid her across the couch, and helped her release the remaining pressure.

A short time later, Claire could finally breathe again. She could feel the pain disappear. Helping her dress again, Tony carried her to bed, and had her rest.

"Sleep baby. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

Doug had rented a Hotel. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay long. For the Police would be looking for him. After taking a shower, he changed his clothes, and called an on call Clinic. He knew he needed to see a doctor right away, the pain was killing him, but with the Hospitals being to dangerous for him, he had no choice but to use a fly by day. Getting an appointment for two that afternoon, he decided to have a nap. Laying his head on the pillow, closing his eyes, he thought back to the young girl...

_"Now that was some sweet innocence."_

**Meanwhile...**

Gary recieved a call from Don, that they had located the white van used in Jimmy and James kidnapping. Heading out there with Danny, they processed the area, and had the van towed back to the garage.  
Leaving Danny and Sheldon to pull trace. Gary headed inside to see Sid.

"Do you have anything for me Sid?"

"I do. Your young victim was sexual assaulted. She has wall tearings at three, and six o'clock. I also found this in her mouth. I'm thinking your suspect is going to need medical attention very shortly. There is a good piece of his tongue here."

"You're kidding. How the hell is he managing the pain?"

"I'm not sure. But he has to be hurting badly. So it might be a good idea to check the Clinics. Cause I really don't think he's going to use a Hospital."

"Thanks Sid. I'll get this up to trace. See ya."

**Meanwhile...**

Jessica was having a very hard day in Junior Kindergarden. She didn't the like the two young girls who were picking on her friend Sue. Walking over, she said...

"Is not nice you take that doll from her. She had it first. You gives it back."

"Shut up Jessie. Go sit back down, before we punches you."

"I's going to tell the teacher. You's bad."

Walking away from the young girl, she pulled her hair.

"Owwwww... that hurt."

Turning around, Jessie brought up her little fist like she seen her cousins do when they played, and bopped her in the nose.

"Oww... aaaah..."she cried. As she ran to the teacher.

"Jill... what's the matter?"

"Jessie punch me , I's bleeding."

"Jessie, did you punch Jill?"

"She pulls my hair."

"Did you punch her?"

"I dids. Cause she pulled my hair."

"Alright, let's go young lady. Right to the Office with you."

"Buts what bout Jill? She's pull my hair first."

"Jill... did you pull Jessie's hair?"

"No I not. I no pull anyones hair. Its bad."

"Yous lie. Why yous lie, Jill?"

"I's not lies. You lies."

"Sally, take Jessie to the Office for me. While I get Jill, cleaned up."  
While the older student took Jessie to the Office, she started crying.

"I's no understand. She pulls my hair and no gets in trouble. But I's do. I's scared."

Sally wasn't sure what to say. But she knew from now on, she would be watching Jill.

When Donna got the call, she wasn't sure what to expect. But as she neared the Office with Gary Jr. She could hear her daughter crying. Walking into the Office, Jessie ran into her arms.

"I's scared mama. I's really scared. I no means to punch her. But she pulls my hair, and no one will understands me."

While Donna tried to get Jessie to calm down. The Principal came out.

". If you could come into my Office please."

"Can you tell me what is going on, please. My daughter is very upset."

"That's because she's been repremanded. She was caught, puching another little girl in the nose. We do not tolerate violence of any kind in this school . So your daughter is suspended for three days."

"What? She's in , and what about the other girl? The one that pulled her hair?"

"The other girl named Jill, said she did not touch Jessica's hair. Therefore we have no proof of any one seeing her. Like I said... three days . Good day."

Taking Jessie by the hand. Donna left the school.

"Excuse me, ?"

"Yes?"

"I"m Jessie's student teacher. I'm not sure exactly what happened in our class. But I have a feeling there is more to it. I'd just like to let you know when Jessie returns to school. I'll be keeping an eye on Jill."

"Thank you. Let's go Jessie."

Donna was still pissed. Not about what happened. But about her daughter being suspended for three days. Something she planned on talking about with Gary, and the school board.

When she got home with Jessie, she put Gary down on the floor to play with his blocks. Then heading to the kitchen, she started supper. God she was so angry. Just who the hell did that Pricipal think she was? Never had Donna met such rudeness.

Hearing someone knock on her door, she heard Jessie yell... "nana... what's you doing here?"

"Never mind that. What are you doing home, sweetheart?"

"I's got spended. Cause I punch Jill, but she pulls my hair first."

"Hi mom. Sorry about lunch. We had a problem at Jessie's school."

"That's okay, love. We can talk about it over coffee. I brought some sandwiches from the Deli."

Sitting her son on the floor with Jessie and Gary, she walked into the kitchen.

"So what happened, Donna?"

"It seems some girl in Jessie's class, snatched a doll from one of Jessie's friends. When Jessie told the girl to give it back, she refused. So Jessie went to tell the teacher. But before she got there, she pulled Jessie's hair. Causing Jessie to turn and belt her one. Problem is, Jessie was the one that got caught. So now she's suspended for three days."

"Three days? Isn't that a little drastic for ?"

"That's what I thought too. But according to the Principal they have a zero tolerance policy against any kind of violence."

"So what are you going to do, love?"

"I know what I'd like to do."

"No you wouldn't, get thought out of your head right now, young lady."

"Fine. I"m not sure yet. I want to talk it over with Gary. I really think that type of policy needs to be changed. Especially for the little ones."

"I'm not sure if that will happen love. There is so much violence now, that they are teaching children at a younger age, that violence of any kind is not appropriate in society."

Sighing deep, Donna sat down.

"It's just not right mom. I mean, how does it teach our children anything, if one child gets reprimanded, but the other don't. That just causes more resentment towards them."

"I know honey. Unfortunetly, that is the type of society we all live in."

"I know mom, but it still doesn't make it right. There must be something, I can do about it?"

"You're best just to let it rest honey. Besides, I thought they had more then one teacher?"

"They do. They have a student teacher. I spoke with her, her name is  
Sally. She said that when Jessie returned in three days, that she would be keeping her eye on Jill."

"Let's just hope this student teacher, lives up to her promise."

**Meanwhile...**

When Doug showed up for his appointment, he noticed the Police in the parking lot.

"Shit... now what the hell am I going to do?"

Turning to leave again, he walked over to a small cafe, and headed into the bathroom. Sticking out his tongue, he could see the infection already setting in. He could also feel the swelling, as he could no longer close his mouth.

Walking back out with his head down, he seen a small doctors office. Walking in, he could tell it was a private practice. Clicking the lock, the secretary looked up and seen the gun pointed at her.

"Where's your doctor? Where is he?"

"He's in the back room with a patient."

"Call him... I didn't say get up. I said call him."

Yelling down the hall the doctor came out, and seen his secretary with a gun to her head.

"Who else is here besides your patient, doc?"

"No one. What do you want?"

The doctor could tell there was something wrong with his tongue. He could see the redness.

"You are going to help me lock your patient and your lady here in your closet. Then you are going to help me fix my tongue. After that I will concider letting you and the others live."

The doctor could tell this guy was unstable. Especially with all the pain he must be suffering from losing part of his tongue.

After securing the patient and secretary in the closet. The doctor dealt with Doug.

"Listen... I'm not sure how much I can do for you here. I don't keep drugs on my premises."

"I don't want your drugs. I want you to fix my tongue," he slurred.  
Taking a look at his tongue, he could see the infection had fully set in. Leaving him to believe that the patient may already be dealing with another illness.

"Look... there is nothing I can do for you. I can give you a perscription for the infection, and some pain killers. As for the rest. You need a Hospital, before that infection kills you."

"You think I don't know that? Are you stupid? I can't go to a God damn Hospital. Don't make me kill you, do something, NOW!!!"

Reaching into the cupboard, he took down the alcohol. Knowing he only had one shot to get it right. He unscrewed the lid, and threw it at Doug's face. Splashing it right into his eyes. Screaming in pain, the doctor grabbed the gun, closed the door, securing it with a chair and called 911.

When Gary and Don arrived on scene, the doctor took them into the room, where Doug was still screaming in pain.

"Help me... help me, God the pain. I can't see."  
Pulling him up by his shirt, Gary said...

"It's nothing compared to what you did to that child, and my nephews, you worthless scumbag. Don... get me some ankle bracelets, besides the cuff's."

Once they had Doug cuffed at both ends, Gary allowed the EMT's to assess him. While Don read him his rights.

"He's going to need a Hospital detective."

"That's fne. Don go with them. Make sure the Hospital know that he's to stay fully cuffed."

Nodding that he understood. they headed out the door.

With Doug now behind bars, and another case behind them. Gary and the boys hoped for some peace over the next few days. But then again, this was New York, no one ever knew what to expect.

**When Danny arrived at home**, he found his pregnant wife sound asleep on the couch. Bending down, he raised her shirt, and kissed her tummy where their child was nestled.

"Mm... Danny. Hi, you're home. Did you catch him?"

"We did Judy. How are you two feeling?"

"Good. The baby has been doing alot of kicking today."

"Has she? I'm sorry I missed it."

"She? You said she."

"I know. I"m not sure where that came from. Just a feeling I guess."

"Aww... no matter what we have Danny, he or she will be very loved."

"I know. I just hope I don't disappoint you as a father."

"You could never do that Danny. Look at the wonderful job you did with your little Claire. She turned out not only smart, sassy, and beautiful, but loving too."

"That was mostly Stella and Mac's love, that did that."

"Don't you dare sell yourself short, Danny. You had alot to do with it. Think that girls love for you, would shine like it does, if you didn't play an important part in her life? She has so much love for you, that at times you would swear she was yours. That kind of passion is very hard to find. You will always be her second hero."

"I guess not. I guess I'm just terrified with being a dad. I don't want to fail as a father."

"That would never happen, Danny. We won't let it. I love you. Keith loves you, together... we are going to raise the happiest little girl/boy in the world."

Pulling Danny up towards her, she kissed him with all the love inside her. Letting him know, that no matter how difficult, how challanging the road became, they would face it together as a family.

**Meanwhile...**

Gary finally got home, and found his son crawling towards him.

"Hey there little monkey, look at you go. Such a big boy."

Smiling at his daddy, showing his two teeth, he picked him up.

"Sweetheart, I'm home. Where are you are?"

"In the kitchen with Jessie. We're just finishing up supper."

"Hi my ladies. Did you miss me?"

"Always daddy. I love you, and I no have school for three days."

"No school for three days? Why?"

"Cause I bopped a girl in the nose."

"Jessie... what have I told you about fighting?"

"I know daddy. But she pulled my hair first."

"Did you tell the teacher?"

"I tried daddy. After she took my friends doll, I told her to give it back. She wouldn't. So I told her I was going to tell the teacher. When I turned, she pulled my hair, so I punched her. Then she told the teacher what I did. But cause the teacher didn't see her pull my hair, only I got sent to office."

"Donna, did you try?"

"I did. But with the new policy in affect, there's nothing that can be done."

"So what if it happens when she goes back?"

"Well... the student teacher said she would keep her eye on Jill. So hopefully that will help."

"Your not mad at me daddy, are you?"

"Of course not Jessie. Though next time... whether she pulls your hair or not, tell the teacher instead of punching her, okay?"

"I will daddy. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now let's eat."

**Meanwhile...**

When Don arrived home, he brought dinner. For some reason, he felt like Italian. It had been a while since he had it. Come to think of it, the last time was when Jess was pregnant.

Opening the door, Donald met him.

"Hi daddy, what's you got?"

"I have dinner for us. Where is mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen, making the dinner. So we have two dinner daddy?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure, son. Let's go see what mommy is making."

Taking his son by the hand, they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Jess... I brought dinner. What did you make?"

"BBQ pork chops, baked potatos, fresh garden vegtables. You?"

"Scaloppine Parmigiana. Sauteed veal with plum tomato, glazed with mozzarella and parmesan."

"Oh my... you are a God. We will have yours."

"Mommy... what's I having?"

"I brought you spaghetti and meat sauce son. How does that sound?"

"Yummy daddy. Hurry, cause I hungry."

After dinner, Don bathed Donald, while Jess did the dishes. Bringing their son out all dry and in pj's he kissed his mommy goodnight.

"Night mommy, I love you."

"I love you too, Donnie. You have a good sleep. Angels to keep you safe."  
Laying him down in his bed. Don read him a story, helped him say his prayer, and tucked him in.

"I love you daddy, seep tight."

"You too, son. Angels again to keep you safe."

Closing his sons door part way, he headed into his own room. Turning on the light, he dropped his clothes, and headed to the shower. Turning the spray on hot, he felt his wife's hands slide up his back.

"Mm... God Jess, you feel so wonderful. My body is just aching."

Continuing to slide her hands around to his front, he hissed out a sound, then turning he wrapped her around him. Gripping him with her legs, he leaned her against the shower wall, and passionately loved her.

So deep within each others souls, as the steam from the shower added to their already heated bodies. Both on the edge, both ready to release their souls, they moaned out each others names, into their necks.

Turning off the shower, Don helped her into a towel, then himself. The taking her by the hand. He walked them to bed.

**Back at the Staton's,** Jimmy was helping his dad with dinner.

"Dad... how much flavouring do I put in the hamburg for the meatballs?"

"Just two teaspoons, son, and one egg."

"Hey dad, do girls like boys who can cook?"

"They do son. There is nothing more attractive to women, then men who know there way around a kitchen."

"That's funny dad. Cause I heard mom, telling nana, that she married you, cause not only could you cook in the kitchen, but in the bedroom too." he blushed.

Tony snorted. "Your mother is naughty. At times she needs to be spanked."

"Do all girls need to be spanked, dad?"

Tony was wondering, why all the questions.

"Jimmy... why so many questions about what girls like?"

"I don't know, dad. I guess maybe I'm trying to learn about them."

"Is there a girl at school, you like son?"

"No... no girl dad. Just interested is all. I'm going to play with Julia."

Leaving the meatballs unfinshed, Jimmy washed his hands, and ran from the kitchen. Leaving his father to say...

_"Oh yeah, there's a girl alright."_

When Claire woke, she felt better. Her breast were only mildly tender, and her appetite was on high alert. Walking downstairs, she could hear her boys talking with Julia.

"Hi my boys, how was school?"

"It was good mom. How are you feeling? Dad said you were pretty nauseated."

"I was my baby, but I'm better now."

Kissing her sons, then her daughter, she headed into the kitchen.

"Mm... something smells awful good, and hot," as she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

Turning away from the pot, he pulled her towards him, and whispered...

_"I can make it hotter, baby. Just say the word."_

Dipping her in his arms, he rained constant kisses on her neck, as he spoke in french.

_"Ma Belle femme, Je t'aime de tout mon coeur."_

"Oh Tony...I love when you speak french," as she said back...

_"Mon beau mari, Je t'aime trop, tu es mon monde."_

Raising her back in his arms, he passionately kissed her, with all the desire that was continuing to build within him.

"Tonight my love, I will love you forever, in fevered passion."

_"Say it in french, Tony. Please..."_

He could see his beautiful wife was excited. It showed through her shirt. Pulling her hair back, he lowered his head to her ear and whispered in french...

_"Ce soir, mon amour, je t'aime pour toujours, exaltee dans la passion."_

"Mm, I love you... feed me my Prince. I'm starving."

Giving her one last kiss, he passed her one of the stuffed peppers, while he finished the spaghetti.

Later that night, the cramping started. The stabbing, aching pain, that told her something was wrong. Leaning over, she woke Tony.

"Tony... Tony, wake up."

"What is it, baby?"

"I need to go too the Hosptial. I think we're losing the baby."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yes...please Tony, it hurts."

Calling their mom, they asked her to come over and watch the boys. When she arrived, she could see her daughter in pain.

"Mom... it hurts so bad."

"Shh... I know love. It's going to be okay. Call me when you know something, Tony."

"I will mom, there's a bottle for Julia in the fridge."

"Okay son, you just go. The kids and I will be fine."

As they left out the door, Stella said a prayer for her daughter.

When they arrived at the Hospital, they took Claire right in. After placing a call to her OBGYN, they started an I.V drip.

"My little Claire bear, what is going on with you? Did we just not talk today? You missed me already, didn't you?"

Claire was trying to laugh between her tears. She loved her OB.

"I need to push. Please... I can't stop the pain."

"Let me have a look Claire okay. Try and relax."

After having a look, she asked the nurse for a cleansing kit. Within a few minutes, Claire felt the slight pull, and then she felt nothing. Closing her eyes, she cried. She knew her and Tony had just lost their baby.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You've lost the baby."

Nodding that she understood. Tony watched in pain, as they carried the tiny little sac out. Their little human life, gone so soon.

"Okay Claire. We are going to keep you here for a few hours. Once the bleeding slows, you'll be able to go home, okay? Try not to be to upset honey, these things happen for a reason. Nature is funny that way. Just rest."

Once the doctor left the room, Tony crawled in beside his wife, and held her close.

"It's going to be okay, baby. Maybe it was for the best. We can always try again later."

"I know Tony. I actually don't feel as upset as I should. Maybe my heart just isn't ready for another Julia, so soon. I mean we have our hands full as it is. She is not only beautiful, but very demanding." she smiled through her tears.

"She is baby. So I'm going to call mom, and let her know. Then I'll be back, okay?"

Calling home, Tony wondered why no one answering. Allowing it to ring three more times, someone picked it up and he heard the screams of his daughter, followed by his mother in law.

"Hello." she yelled above the baby.

Tony was laughing. It was obvious Julia was giving nana, fits.

"Hey mom. It's Tony."

"I know who it is. What is it? Your little Princess is demanding my attention."

"I just wanted to let you know, that Claire and I lost the baby."

"Oh... oh Tony. I'm sorry. How's she doing?"

"She's fine, it was most likely not the right time. Anyway we should be home soon. Give my Princess a kiss for me."

"Okay son. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Stella continued to pace the floor with Julia.

With Claire now home, Life was slowly returning to normal. Jimmy and James continued to thrive in everything they were doing, as was Julia, with her tempers, fits, and demanding nature. As her teachers had said... she was a trial to their patients. Which Tony found a good thing. As his little Princess was nothing but perfect in his eyes.

Gary and Donna started Jessie in a new school. Finally in her comfort zone, Jessie was making new friends, and had no more problems with other classmates. Gary was enjoying grade one, he found it fun, all except for his teacher who liked to spit when he talked.

Danny and Judy had their baby. A little girl named Jennifer Rose Messer. She came in weighing a healthy 7lbs even. Now at the age of four, she was just getting ready for her first day of JK. Keith had gone off to University, but still came home on week-ends.

Mac and Stella were still being tested each day by their son Alan who was now nine. With lots of complaints from teachers, about his constant need to toss food around the cafeteria. Mac and Stella weren't sure what more they could do about it. Alan just seemed to be the comedian when it came to food.

Don and Jess were also having thier patients tested with Donald. It seems he and Alan were inseparable at school. Always the two of them getting into some kind of trouble. Then at home, Donald wasn't happy unless he had his father yelling at him. He seemed to thrive on it. Leaving Don frustrated and confused. But to Jess... he was your normal eight year old boy.

So let's continue in the lives of these loveable families. Where more fun, pain, and hijinx's were about to begin.

............................................................................

**Now we jump ahead in years**

**Recap on the children.**  
**Mac/Stella - **Alan is now **9**  
**Don/Jess - **Donald is now** 8.5**  
**Tony/Claire - **Jimmy/James are now **15 **and Julia is** 6**  
**Gary/Donna - **Jessie is now** 11 **and Gary is** 7**  
**Danny/Judy - **Jennifer Rose** - 5**

Jimmy had to turned into a very handsome man. Now in grade ten, his rich dark hair, and dark deep blue eyes caused all the girls to sigh. Even the older girls, who demanded his attention, wanted to date him. Standing at his locker, putting away his books Savana walked over.

"Hi Jimmy. What are you doing tonight?"

Jimmy looked her over, she was pretty with long golden blonde hair, hazel colored eyes, and fair shape. Grade eleven if he wasn't mistaken.

"Studying. I have alot of homework. Why?"

"Well... the seniors are having a party tonight, I was hoping you could come."

"Thanks for the offer, but no. I'll see you, bye."

Closing his locker, he walked down the hall to his next class.

"Hey Savana, wasn't that Jimmy Staton?"

"Yeah. Isn't he deadly? I tried to ask him to the party tonight, but he said no."

"Yeah... his brother James told me no too. They are such a set of gorgeous twins. Shame they're single, and so well behaved."

"It's not that they're well behaved. It's just they haven't had the right kids in their life, to show them how fun it is to be bad."

"Really, Savana. Tell me, are they a challange for you?"

Turning to face her friend Eve, she said...

"No... they are a challange for us. From this day forward, you and I, are going to turn the Staton twins into complete and total bad boys."

"Mm... sound good to me. Shall we go and make our plans."

Laughing insanely, the two girls walked off.

**Meanwhile...**

Donald and Alan were eating lunch in the Cafeteria when Larry and Simon came over.

"Hey Don, hey Alan. What do you think of that new teacher we got?"

They both shrugged.

"Hey Donnie... there's Beatrice, what do you think? my salad, or my pretzels?"

"Hm... go with the salad Al. I love seeing girls with tomatoes in their hair."

Laughing they waited for Beatrice to sit down. Then taking his salad, Alan tossed it over the table at her.

"Eww... damn you Alan. You suck."

Picking up her fruit cup, she tossed it at him, missing and hitting Simon.

"Eww... Simon my man, you got junked." laughed Alan.

That did it. Picking up his spaghetti, he tossed it back at Beatrice, missing and hitting another student. It wasn't long before the whole lunchroom, was tossing their food throughout the cafeteria.

As the teachers hit the lights on and off, the tossing of food stopped.

"Alright... no one leaves this Cafeteria until someone comes forward and takes responsibility for this mess."

Now all the kids knew it was best to say nothing. No matter how long they had to sit there. Hearing the bell for their next class, the Principal knew they were at a stand still.

"Seeing that no one wants to come forward, I'll pick four students to clean up the whole mess."

Pointing his finger to four kids, they started the clean up, while the others went to class.

"Hi fives Donnie, we did it again."

Laughing, they headed to class.

Jessie was waiting at the doors for her brother. Always he was so slow when classes ended. Losing her patients Jessie walked in and found him stuck in a corner, surrounded by three older boys.

"Excuse me... mind moving away from my little brother?"

Turning they seen the beautiful golden brown curls, bright greenish eyed beauty before them.

"What's it too you? Wht if I don't want to?"

"Then I bop you one, you moron."

The boys laughed. Little did they know Jessie had had plenty of lesson in fighting from her two cousins.

"Alright goddess of my life. You can have your brother. We weren't hurting him anyway. He's friends with my younger brother. They hang out alot at lunch. I was just getting the homework from him, due to my brother being sick."

"Is this true Gary?"

"Yes Jessie. Always thinking the worse of someone."

"I wouldn't think the worst of anyone, if you weren't late. Oh... and to you. I'm not your goddess of anything, got it?"

Walking away with her brother, Vince turned to his friends and said...

"That my boys. Is my future wife. You watch and see."

"Come on Vince, she's eleven. You're what 13? Next year you will be in high school."

"Age is only a number, Alex. Now let's go. I need to get home."

Turning as if on cue, she gave him another dirty look. But once she face her brother again, she smiled as she thought... "_now he is cute."_

When they got home, Jessie headed into the kitchen. Opening the door, she seen her mom reaching for a spice.

"Get down mom, before you hurt yourself. The doctor told you no lifting during your last trimester."

Oh yes, Donna was pregnant again. In fact her and Claire were due at the same time. Something they still laughed about.

"I know Jessie. How was school?"

"It was good. Hey mom, what's a good age to start dating?"

"Don't even go there Jessie. Your father will have a fit. Then he'll say...

"I have a badge, gun, and bullet for any boys butt, that goes near my baby."

Jessie giggled. "Seriously mom, it's just you and me here."

"Thirteen is pushing it, fifteen is better. Now why the question?"

Just as Jessie was about to tell her mom, her dad came through the door.

"Never mind mom. We'll talk more later, daddy's home."

**Meanwhile...**

When Jimmy and James got in the door, they could hear their sister screaming.

"Shoot... Julia is at it again. I can't take much more of this James. Mom and dad have spoiled her so bad, she never listens."

Julia was now six, and a trial to everyone around her. If she wanted something done for her, it was done. If she wanted something, she got it.

Always demanding everyones attention, no one had time for themselves. Her dark rich copper curls, and bright blue eyes, bounced with excitement. Yes she was beauty, a beauty born in pure spoiled fire.

Papa and nana said she needed to be spanked. Yet mom would turn around and say_..."Well you and dad had a hand in her spoiling. so don't just blame Tony and I."_

Shutting the door, Julia heard her brothers. Running to them, she reached out her arms, till Jimmy hugged her.

"Hi Julia, how was school?"

"It was alright. Can you tell mommy to give me a snack. She won't. She says it is to close to supper. So can you?"

"If mom said no. Then it's no Julia."

Heading upstairs to start their homework, Julia followed.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease Jimmy. I loooooooooooooove you."

"No Julia. Now I have homework to do. Go play with your dolls."

Standing at his door, she screamed at the top of her lungs...

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh."

Blocking their ears, they heard their mother yell...

"JULIA MAE STATON... get down here now."

Claire had shouted. Now seven months pregnant again, she knew that her and Tony had to get Julia to behave. For when the new baby arrived, they would have less time to be at her beckon call.

"Nooooooooooooooooo... I want a cookie. Give me cookie, and I will come down."

"Come on, mom. We have piles of homework to do. Just give the spoiled Princess her cookie."

"I'm not spoiled. You are mean Jimmy. I don't like you anymore. You are a dumbhead."

Snickering, James said... "who spoils Julia?"

"Shut up James. Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing. Anything to keep the devil Princess quiet."

Finally walking back downstairs, Claire sat her at the table with a cookie and glass of milk.

When Alan got home, he threw down his backpack, and headed to the kitchen.

"Mom... where are you?"

"In the bedroom, folding laundry. How was school?"

"Same as always. So what's for dinner?"

Stella seriously tried not to lose her temper. But Alan's attitude was beyond anything her or Mac would have thought.

"I really hope you and Donald aren't getting into trouble, again."

"No... geesh mom, you worry to much. Where's dad?"

"He had his appointment with the doctor today."

"He's okay, isn't he?"

"I hope so. As far as I know, it's just to change his medication. He's been having alot of headaches lately."

"He's not going to have another stroke, is he mom?"

"Listen Alan, how about you help me set the table."

"If you're asking me to help, then you are trying to change the subject. Which means daddy is ill again."

"Your father is going to be fine. Now stop worrying, and help."

Placing the plates around the table, Alan knew deep in his heart, that his dad was indeed ill again.

**Dr....7 West, 186th street, NY. Specialist in Neurology**

", the doctor will see you now."

Walking into the office, Mac sat down while the nurse took his blood pressure.

"How have you been feeling, ?"

"Not bad. A little tired at times. A few headaches, but nothing serious."

Writing down the reading, she smiled as she said...

"The doctor will be in momentarly."

Hoping to peek at his reading, the nurse closed the file and took it with her. Not more then a few minutes later, the doctor walked in.

"Good afternnoon, Mac. How are you doing?"

"Fine. How have you been?"

"Not bad. a little more cheery now the warmer weather is upon us. Anyway... the nurse tells me you've been experiencing more frequent headaches, and tiredness."

"I have, but very mild. Nothing really serious. Though I've noticed my BP readings have been quite high, the last few weeks."

"They have. I think what I would like to try is a change in your medication. I'd also like to send you for a scan, and stress test. Have you been under stress lately, Mac?"

When hadn't he been under stress. Calls from the teachers, the principal, other parents. The endless complaints from parents, about their kids clothes covered in food.

"Mac? Are you okay?"

"Hm... yeah, I'm fine. No more stress then usual."

"Okay, I'm going to get you that script. Then I want you to head over for your scan. I'll call you at home with the results."

Once Mac had finished his scan, he pulled up to his driveway. walking in the door, he seen his son watching television.

"Hi dad. I missed you, how was your appointment?"

"Hi son. I missed you too, how was school?"

"It was good dad. No phone calls today. I was good."

Seeing that sinister grin on his sons face, that reminded him of himself, he sighed deep and walked into the kitchen.

"Mac... hey. How'd the appointment go?"

Kissing his beautiful wife passionately, he whispered... "it was alright. I'm on new medication for my blood pressure, and headaches. He sent me for another scan, and I've got an appointment for a stress test next week."

"Okay, why don't you go rest Mac. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

When Mac left the kitchen, Stella leaned over the sink and softly cried.

She knew Mac was heading for another stroke. Leaving her with the biggest fear of all. How could she go on without him by her side. Always wondering if this would be the big one. The one that would take him from their lives forever.

How many nights now, did she lay awake watching him breathe. Watching for any signs of distress.

"Mom... why are you crying? Is it daddy? Please mom, talk to me."

"It's nothing Alan. Please don't worry, we are going to help daddy stay healthy forever. Just the two of us, right?"

"Right mom. I'll try and be better at school, I promise."

"I know you will Alan. That's my big boy."

Later that night, Stella found Mac sound asleep in bed. Climbing on his back, she brought her hands up and massaged his shoulders. Hearing his soft sighs, she knew he was awake. Leaning down towards his ear, she whispered...

"So hot Mac. So hot, and so damn sexy."

Kissing his neck, shoulder, and ear, he turned over and positioned her on his thighs. While his hands, held on each side of her head, where he could look into her passion filled eyes. Seeing them tear up, Mac became concerened...

"Stel... what is it love? Talk to me, please."

In the barest of whispers, she said...

"I'm terrified Mac. Terrified of you leaving Alan and I behind. Leaving us to try and move on without you. Something I know isn't possible. I love you so much, you are my other half that makes our world, our love complete. I don't want you to leave us Mac. I'm sorry if it sounds selfish. Maybe that's because it is. Every night, I'm scared to sleep, in fear that I'll wake, without you beside me."

Feeling her teardrops fall onto his chest, he teared up with her. How could he not, when all her fears completed his. How many nights had he been afraid to sleep? Afraid that he would never wake to see his wife and children again.

"I've had the same fears love. For the last few weeks. Each night, I see myself leaving those I love behind. Always it's so warm, like a peace of purity, and warmth. Then always I hear you and the children calling me back. Not allowing the dream to take me away. I'm not sure what it means love, it could just be my conscience playing a cruel game with me. I guess all we can do, is wait for the results from the scan. Worrying about it now, isn't going to help the situation any. Right?"

Nodding yes. Mac pulled her down till she was a whisper away from his lips. Then tenderly caressing his tongue across hers, they deepened the kiss. Leaving all their pain, and fears behind for another day.

Over at the Staton's, Claire had finally read Julia to sleep. Leaving her room, she headed towards her own. Dropping her clothes, she stood in front of the mirror, and talked to her baby.

"Hi there little one. How are you feeling tonight? Are you getting ready to meet your family in a couple months? I'm sure you already know your sister. She's the one that screams all the time. But that is daddy and mommy's fault. Know why? Cause we spoiled her. Yes we did." she laughed.

Turning to face the door, she seen Tony standing there admiring her beautiful rounded tummy.

"Hi baby. Sorry I'm late. I had to grade reports."

Walking towards his wife, he bent down and kissed the baby. Then caressing his way up, he reached his wife's heated lips. Tasting, plunging, suckling her tongue, in fevered passion. Breaking the kiss, he held her in front of the mirror. Watching as her head rested on his shoulder, as his hands wrapped protectively around the baby.

"Are you hungry, Tony? I left you dinner?"

"Mm... I'm starving." Helping Claire into her robe, he took her by the hand and walked her downstairs.

"How was Julia today?"

"Loud as ever. She annoyed her brother who had piles of homework. Screamed her way into cookies and milk before dinner. Then had me read her the complete story of Lady and the Tramp."

Tony sighed...

"What are we going to do with our little Princess of horror?"

Claire laughed...

"I'm sure she'll settle down once the baby comes. It may help her mature a little. Sometimes knowing you are no longer the youngest, and are now a big brother or sister, changes your outlook."

"I hope you are right, baby. Now let's eat, so I can get you to bed and love you."

Smiling at his words, Claire removed his dinner from the oven, and sat down with him.

"You hungry, baby? we can share."

"No... I ate again before you got home."

"Are you okay, Claire. You've been really quiet?"

"It's just dad. I heard from mom today. She thinks daddy may be heading for another stroke. She's scared, and upset."

"Aww... baby. I thought things had settled down?"

"So did I. But according to mom, Alan has been getting into all kinds of trouble. Which is piling the stress on dad."

"Listen baby. Has mom and dad thought any more about that vacation, I offered them?"

"Yeah. Mom don't think he'll be able to fly.

"How about by train then. They can see all the beautiful scenery. We can look after Alan. Maybe being around his nephews will help change his outlook."

"I guess. I'll talk to mom again in the morning. See what she's says."

Getting up, Tony placed his plate in the dishwasher, took his wife by the hand, and lead her to bed.

The following day at school, Jessie was standing with her friends on the west side. Watching her from across the way, he smiled when she smiled.

"For christ sakes, stop ogling the girl, and go talk to her again."

"Holy crap, she's a beauty. Where did you find her?"

"By complete accident. I was talking with her younger brother Gary yesterday, and...."

"Gary Taylor?"

"Yeah. What about it? You act like you know him."

"I do. His father is head of CSI's, at the NYPD crime lab. Along with their uncles, who are detectives too."

"You act like that's a bad thing? So what if she comes from a family of detectives, or from a poor family. Makes no difference. It's the person that matters, not where they come from."

"That's beautiful Vince. Truly beautiful. You are so poetic."

Punching his friend in the arm, he owwed.

"If you boys will excuse me. I'm off to see my goddess."

The others boys laughed.

"The only goddess he is going to get. Is 's nine mil up his ass."

Walking over to Jessie, he said...

"Morning my goddess, how was your evening?"

Jessie's friends giggled. Jessie looked floored.

"I thought I told you not to call me, that?"

"Why not. You look like a goddess, an egyptian goddess to be exact. I really can't help that I'm falling for you. Can I walk you to class, Jessie?"

Okay... Jessie had to give him prop's for his romantic skills. Plus... he had used her name.

"I guess that would be alright. But you need to understand, I'm to young to date, and I have no interest in trying it. I'm a kid, and that's the way I want to stay."

"That's perfectly fine with me, Jessie. I can chill with that."

"Bye guys, I'll see you at lunch."

Walking into the school, Jessie had to admit, she was falling for her poetic prince too.

**Meanwhile...**

Jimmy was removing his books from his locker, when he seen Paulina. She was a very quiet girl, with gorgeous hazel eyes, dark rich, almost jet black hair, and a passionate smile. But what drew Jimmy to her, was her shyness. Always he would see her little looks his way. But when he smiled back, she'd shy away.

Shutting his locker, he walked over to her.

"Hi Paulina, can I walk you to class?"

Looking up at Jimmy shyly, she nodded her head yes. Helping her close her locker, he took her books, and walked her to class.

"My, my... looks like you've lost this one, Savana. I'll see you."

Looking at her friend, she said to herself...

_"If I can't have Jimmy, then I'll have to take your James."_

Her friend knew what she was thinking.

"Forget it Savana, James is mine. You had your chance with Jimmy."

"I don't see a ring on your finger, or his hand in yours. That makes him fair play."

"You're a bitch Savana. A real bitch. But you're on. May the best girl win, which is me by the way."

Walking away, Eva knew she would have to work twice as hard, to get James to notice her.

**Meanwhile...**

After dropping Julia off at school, Claire headed over to her mom and dads. Parking the car, she got out and seen her dad coming out the door.

"Hey dad. Where are you going?"

"To get my morning paper. The paperboy, has a tendency to drop it half way down the walk."

"I'll grab it dad. Let's go inside."

Placing the paper on her dads table, she looked in the kitchen for her mom.

"Dad... where's mom?"

"She had to run to the neighbours. She'll be back. So how are feeling, Claire bear?"

"I'm good daddy. Did you get the results from your scan?"

"I did. There's no clot. The doctor said if I can avoid stress, I'll be fine."

"Listen dad. That's great. But Tony and I were talking last night. We'd still like to send you and mom away for two weeks. You could go by Nation Express Train. They are beautiful trains, full food service, sleeping space, and they will take you right into Scotland. Please say you and mom will go."

Mac thought about it. Scotland. Could the children have picked a more beautiful place, for them to visit. Hearing the door, Claire seen her mother walk in.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling? Look at you."

"Hi mom. come have a seat. I was just talking to daddy about you two going to Scotland for two weeks."

"Scotland? Oh my... what a beautiful place. But your father can't fly honey."

"I know that mom. Which is why Tony and I, are sending you by National Express Trains."

"Oh honey. That's way to much money. We can't let you two do that."

"You can, and you will. Please mom, allow Tony, Julia, the boys and I to give this to you and dad. We will take Alan for the two weeks. Please don't say no, mom."

"I don't know love. Alan is alot to handle. I'm afraid in your condition, and Julia's tempers, it would just be to much on you."

"Don't you worry about me, mom. I have Tony to help. If anyone can help change Alan, he can. Besides, once Alan is with Jimmy and James, he'll mellow out."

Looking at Mac, he shrugged his shoulders. Looking back to her daughter, she said...

"Okay honey, you and Tony win. Your father and I will go."

"Good. Tony, the kids and I, will drive you and dad to the Station on Friday. So be ready."

Giving her mother and father a kiss, she headed out to give Tony the good news.

**Meanwhile...**

Alan and Donald were sitting outside today for lunch. Picking a spot near several other students, Donald said...

"Hey Al, there's Beatrice. Throw your Hostess Cupcake at her."

Now Alan had promised his mom, no more antics. But they were outside, not inside. So that didn't count. Taking out his cupcake, he soaked it in juice, then tossed it over and into Beatrice's hair.

Ducking so they wouldn't be seen. Everyone started laughing. Crawling on their hands and knees, they stopped cold when they seen two pair of feet. Looking up, they seen the Principal, and vice principal standing with their hands on their hips.

"Both of you. My office, now."

Alan knew he was going to be in big trouble. For both he and Donnie had been told. One more incident, and they were both suspended.

While waiting in the office, Alan became worried that this finally incident may just be enough to put his father back in the Hospital.

"What's the matter Al? You look upset."

"I am Donnie. This incident may just place my father back in the Hospital. Mom said he's been heading for another stroke. Due to my stress of course."

"Aww... come on Al, your father is strong. He'll be fine. Besides, maybe your mom won't tell him."

"I guess. But that's highly unlikely."

Looking towards the entrance, Donald seen his mom walk in with his aunt.

"Here we go. They're here."

Tunring to face his mother. Alan could see the anger in her face. The pain, and shame, that he had lied to her. Without a spoken word, Alan got up and walked out with her. Nearing the car, Alan said...

"Mom... please say something? Anything?"

"When we get home you pack your bag. You pack enough for two weeks.

You are going to be staying with your sister and brother in law."

"WHAT!! Come on mom. I wasn't that bad. Please don't make me stay with them. Tony is mean."

"Tony's not mean. He's strict, there is a difference."

"I don't care if there is a difference. Do you want me to become eggheads like Jimmy and James? Or come back and find me deaf, from Julia's vocal entertainment? She's a spoiled brat. Come on mom, don't do this."

"Your nephews are not eggheads. They are young gentlemen with manners and respect. Notice the difference. Your father and I, are going away for two weeks to Scotland."

"Why can't I come. This isn't fair."

"I'll tell you what's not fair. You causing your father needless worry. That's what is not fair. You can't even keep your promise Alan, and now you and Donald are suspended for a week."

"I know mom. I don't know what gets into me. I can't help it. Please... just don't send me to my sister."

"I'm sorry son. I love you, alot. You are your fathers and my world. But your father needs this trip. He needs to be away from all this stress, that's deteriorating his health."

Not saying another word, they pulled into the driveway. Running into the house, Alan slammed his door.

"Sweetheart... what's Alan doing home so early?"

"He wasn't feeling well Mac. Don't worry, everything is fine. I love you."

"I love you too, Stella. But maybe I should check on him."

"He's fine Mac. We don't want you to get sick. Then our wonderful vacation would have to wait, she smiled with tears. I'm going to start an early dinner."

**Meanwhile...**

When Donald got in the door with his mom. His father was waiting. One look at his expression, said it all.

"I'm sorry dad. I know it was wrong."

"You're right it was. Now I want to know who's idea it was to throw food in that girls hair?"

"Technically, it was a wet cupcake."

"I don't care what it was. Who's idea was it?"

"It was mine, dad. I told Alan to do it, and he did. We just can't help it dad. It's funny. Especially when the girls start screaming."

Don shook his head. He just didn't get it. They had raised Donald on the same values and lessons as Donna. Just where the hell, did they go wrong?"

"I want you in your room. For the next week you will be at your mothers becon call. If she asks you to do something, you'll do it. I've already taken out your game system, television, dvd, and computer. Those items you will have to earn back. Understood?"

"Yes, dad. Can I go to my room now?"

"You can, and Donald?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I love you, son."

"I know, dad. I love you too."

**Friday morning.**

With everything packed, Mac, Stella and Alan headed over to Claire's.

"Son... are you going to be okay? You look sad."

"I'm fine dad. Just going to miss you and mom. That's all. But you guys deserve this. You both need it."

Pulling into the driveway, Stella parked the car. As they got out and neared the door, they heard Julia screaming.

"Great... not even here a minute, and the little vocal princess is at it again."

"Stop that Alan. Please try and behave."

Opening the door, they walked in.

"Naaaaaaaana... paaaaaaaaaaaaaaappa.." she yelled.

"Hi sweetheart. Look how big you've gotten. Was that you I heard screaming?"

"It was nana. Know why? Jimmy wouldn't give me some paper to color with, cause he says it's for school. He's mean. Hi Alan, you are staying with us. Wanna play dolls?"

"No thanks. I don't like dolls. But thanks."

"But I want to play dolls. You have too."

"No I don't. I said I don't want to, thank you."

Just as she was about to let out a scream, Tony came up behind her, and whispered something in her ear. Watching her face drop into a pout, she ran and sat on the couch.

"Why don't you head upstairs Alan, and put your things in James room."

Walking up the stairs, Alan wondered what Tony had said to Julia, to cause that pout.

"How you feeling dad? All ready for two weeks of nothing but beautiful scenery and water?"

"I am, son. We really want to thank you for this."

"No thanks needed dad. It's important to all of us, to keep you around with us forever. So when you two get there, you'll ask for Shannon Cannon. She'll take you across by boat to the little cottage we rented for you, away from the main attractions. It's in Western Isles, Scotland. No one around, just you, dad, and the miles of land and sea.

"Mm... sounds wonderful, and I already have my warrior."

Mac grinned.

"Alright, the kids are already in the van. Shall we get going?"

When they pulled into the station, they parked the van, and got out. Walking into the terminal they seen the huge train pull in. Turning to face their children and grandchildren, they hugged as they cried.

"We'll see you in two weeks mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Claire bear. Take care of Alan bear, okay?"

"I will mom. I promise. You and dad just have a wonderful time."

Taking Alan aside. Mac embraced his son in his arms.

"I love you son. I'm going to miss you so much. You be good for your brother and sister, okay?"

"I will dad, he cried. Just hurry home, okay. I love you."

After giving his love to his mom, they boarded the train. Watching from the platform as the train pulled out, they blew kisses all around.

Wrapping her arm around her brother, she whispered...

"Don't worry Alan. Mom and dad will be back before you know it."

Heading back to his sisters, he couldn't help but continue to cry. Knowing in his heart, that things for the next two weeks, were going to be difficult with the Staton's.

Back at the house. Alan walked up to James room, and flopped down on the bed. He could care less what his sister and her family were doing. He hated it here, and that was all that mattered.

"Tony... did you see where Alan went?"

"Hm... no. Jimmy where is your uncle?"

"I'm not sure dad. I think he went upstairs."

"I'll be back, Tony. I'm just going to check on him. He was pretty upset when mom and dad left."

Walking upstairs she heard her brother on James phone.

"Hey Donald, how did your week of grounding go?"

"It was alright. I still have a few things to earn back. But I'm getting there. So how's life at your sisters?"

"I don't like it. I don't want to be here. I love my sister, but Julia screams all time, Jimmy and James don't talk to me. Tony is really scary, do you think I can stay with you?"

Claire was shocked. She had no idea her brother felt this way. For the most part he was right. But as for Tony being mean? That she didn't see, ever. Strict maybe with rules, but never mean. As for the boys, it had alot to do with the fact that Alan was their uncle. Making them feel just as uncomfortable. Knowing it wasn't polite to listen, she headed back downstairs.

"Baby... whats the matter? Are you having contractions?"

"No. I'm fine Tony. Just a little tired. I think I'll rest on the couch. Alan is laying down, he's fine. But I think I'll talk with Gary tomorrow, and see if he would like to have Alan stay with him. They live right across from Don and Jess. He'd be able to play with Donald."

"Okay, baby, if that's what you'd like to do. We can do that. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will." Laying down on the couch, Claire turned over, so Tony wouldn't see her tears of hurt.

"So can I, Donald?"

"I doubt it, Alan. Mom is still peeved, and dad is really cranky too. I'm sorry, I wish you could."

"That's okay, man. I'll talk to you monday, at school."

Hanging up the phone, Alan wasn't sure what he was going to do. All he did know, was the first time Tony yelled at him, he'd be out of there.

**Meanwhile...**

Judy was getting dinner ready with Jennifer Rose, when her daddy walked in.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaddy... I missed you today. I love you, did you catch bad guys?"

"I did my beautiful rose. Three of them. Lined them up against the wall, and cuffed them."

Jennifer giggled. Her daddy was silly.

"No you didn't daddy. You are being silly."

"I'm being silly? Hmm... I think that calls for the tickle monster, to come out and get you."

"Noooooooo... running down the hall, Danny chased his little rose finally capturing her in the living room. Lifting her up in his arms, he blew kisses on her belly.

"Augh... daddy..."she giggled with love.

Turning her right side up, he kissed her pretty head.

"I love you, my little rose."

"I love you too, daddy. Lots and lots."

Walking back into the kitchen, Danny kissed his wife, sat down, and talked to her about his day.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac and Stella were on the train, enjoying the scenery.

"Mac... did you take your blood pressure?"

"I did love. It was a little high, but not as bad as it was before the new medication. Don't worry love, I'm going to be fine."

"I know you are Mac." Laying back, Stella closed her eyes and thought about Alan. Thought about how upset he was to be staying with Claire and Tony. She knew that they lived out of the area, away from all Alan's friends, and Donald.

"Mac?"

"Mhm, love?"

"Do you think we should have left Alan with Gary instead? I mean he lives closer to the school, and to Alan's friends. There is no way Alan can travel from where Claire and Tony live. He's going to be awful lonely."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, love. We'll be pulling into the next stop soon. You can call him, and see how's he doing."

**Back at the Staton house**, Claire woke and called Gary.

"Hello."

"Hey Donna. how are you doing?"

"Good, though I feel like I'm ready to pop." she giggled.

"I hear ya. But you can't pop before me. We do it together, remember?"

"I do. No worries. What did you need?"

"I was hoping to talk with Gary, is he about?"

"Yup... he's reading Jessie a story, I'll get him."

When Donna placed down the phone, Jessie picked it up.

"Hi auntie. Are you ready to have your baby? Mommy says she is, did you know nana and papa went far away to Cotland?"

Claire was laughing inside. Jessie sure liked to talk.

"I love you auntie, here's daddy."

"I love you too, Jessie."

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Listen Gary. I was wondering if you and Donna ,would be able to take Alan for the next two weeks. There isn't much for him to do here. All his friends are in your area, he's lonely."

Listen from the stairs, he couldn't believe his sister didn't want him.

Already she was trying to pawn him off. He had just got there, and hadn't even done anything wrong. Running back up the stairs, he ran into Julia.

"Where you going, Alan? You wanna play?"

"No Julia, I don't want to play." Packing his duffle bag, Julia watched him open the window, and slid down the drain pipe, with Alan's last thought being..._ "if no one wants me, I'll run away to find mom and dad."_

"Ooo... that's not good. I tell mommy."

Running downstairs, Julia tried to interrupt her mommy.

"Mommy? Mommy..mommy answer me."

"Not now Julia, I'm on the phone."

"But mommy, please."

"I said no, Julia. Now go sit down."

"Sure sis. We can take him. Are you sure he wants to come though? He's been having some really tough issues, the last thing you need, is him thinking you don't want him. He has a tendency to take things the wrong way."

"I know. Actually... it was me that overheard him talking with Donald. he's under the impression that Tony is mean. Julia screams to much, his nephews ignore him, but he loves me."

"Aww... I really wish I knew why our brother has all these feelings, and problems."

"Me too, bro. I'll talk to him tonight, and drop him off tomorrow."

Hanging up the phone, Claire looked down at Julia, and as she was about to ask her what she wanted the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi sweetheart, how's everything going? We just made a quick stop, and I was hoping to say goodnight to Alan."

"Sure mom, I'll be right back. Tony, it's mom. I need go get Alan. Here, talk to her."

"Hey mom, how's the trip so far?"

While Tony continued to talk, Julia followed her mommy upstairs.

"Mommy... listen to me please."

"Just a minute Julia." Opening the door, Claire noticed Alan wasn't there."

"Where's Alan?"

"That's what I been trying to tell you, mommy. He went out the window."

"What do you mean, he went out the window?"

"I don't know. He was listening to you talk on the phone, then he ran upstairs, grabbed his bag, and slid out the window."

"Oh my God."

Heading back downstairs, she flagged Tony. Placing down the phone, he walked over to his wife, while Julia talked to grandma.

"Alan ran away."

"What? What do you mean he ran away? Why?"

"It's a long story, but you need to make an excuse to mom and dad. Then we need to find him. If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

"Okay baby, calm down. Julia, give daddy the phone, please. Hi mom, can you call at your next stop? He's in the shower."

"Oh... okay son. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"You fib daddy. You always tell me, fibbing is bad. But you fibbed to nana."

Ignoring his daughter for the moment, he said... "from the begining, Claire. I want the full story before I call Gary."

Sitting down, Claire began...

When I was upstairs earlier, I heard Alan talking to Donald on the phone. I know it wasn't polite to listen, and I wouldn't have. But when I heard your name, I changed my mind. It seems Alan is under the impression that you are mean. He's afraid to stay here, because of you. He also said Julia's screaming is annoying, and our boys ignore him.

He's feeling lost, and alone..."

"Wait a minute, why would he say I was mean? I've never done anything to give him that impression."

"I know honey. The answer to that question, is going to have to wait till we find him."

"Okay, but why run away? Why would he leave."

"I know daddy, I keep trying to tell mommy, but she keeps telling me to shh. Alan was hearing mommy on the phone, about mommy wanting to send him to uncle Gary's. Then he was crying and ran upstairs."

"Oh God... he must have thought I didn't want him here. Oh... what kind of sister am I, to do that?"

"It's not your fault, Claire. Though this wouldn't have happened, if you had let him know you overheard his conversation."

Picking up the phone, he called Gary.

"Hello."

"Donna... it's Tony. Is Gary around?"

"No. He had a call. It seems they found a young male victim murdered downtown. So he had to meet with the team. Gary said the officer that found him, told him the boy was only eight or nine at the most. Isn't that awful."

Tony's face went white as a sheet.

"Did he tell you where, downtown?"

"East 42nd, at the end of some alley, or something."

Less then four blocks from their home. Hanging up the phone, he turned to his wife with fear.

"Tony... what is it?"

"Gary was called to a crime scene. An eight year old boy was found murdered."

"No... no it can't be. Please say it's not. Please... this will kill daddy."

As much as Tony wanted to wrap his wife in his arms, he didn't have time.

Heading out the door, he took off to the crime scene.

With Gary and the team stuck in traffic. Due to a major accident with at least four fatalities. He had no choice but to leave his team behind, till help arrived. Taking off on foot with Danny they headed to the crime scene on 42nd st.

**Meanwhile...**

On the train, Stella had a shiver run through her. A shiver she hadn't felt since Mac's first stroke.

"Stel... what's the matter love? You're shivering."

"Hm... it's nothing Mac, just a little chilly."

Wrapping her closer in his arms, he felt her shivers increase. Some how in her heart, she knew something was wrong at home.

"Come on sweetheart. Talk to me."

"I think we need to find a way to call home. I have a feeling something is wrong. A bad feeling, Mac. It won't stop."

Mac knew they were to far from New York, to even get a signal on the train.

"Okay, love. We pull into the next station in thirty minutes. We'll call home then. Just try and relax for now."

Turning her into his chest, he softly kissed her, while caressing her her to just breathe, that everything was most likely alright.

By the time Tony arrived at the crime scene, Gary and Danny were right behind.

"Tony... what are you doing here?" Gary said out of breath.

"I think the young boy may be your brother, Alan. He ran away earlier. I called your home to let you know. But Donna told me that you were on your way here. It's a long story. All I pray is that we are not about to see, Alan."

Danny could barely say a word. Then in the barest of whispers, he said...

_"This will kill Mac. He will not survive that kind of heartache."_

"Okay... let's not panic till we see." said Gary.

Walking up to the body, they seen it covered, and as Gary pulled back the sheet...

**Meanwhile...**

Claire was pacing the floors, in tears. Little Julia was following her, trying to comfort her.

"Don't cry mommy. Please don't cry. It will be alright, you will see. I will tell papa and nana if you want. You don't hafta."

Claire sat down, and took her daughter into her arms.

"Shh... please mommy. You are going to upset our baby," she cried as she stroked her moms face.

Hearing the door open, Jimmy and James came through it.

"Hey mom... you should see all the cops and ambulances on 42nd st. Not only was a boy murdered, but there was a four car pile up. Four people were killed."

"Jimmy, not now please. I don't want to hear it. Plus your sister is in the room."

Jimmy just noticed his mom was in tears.

"What's going on, mom? Why are you crying?"

"Alan ran away from us. Daddy went to the scene, cause he thinks Alan was the boy."

"What? Mom... is this true? Why would Alan run away?"

"Alot of reasons. None of those matter right now. Why won't your father, call?"

"I know why Alan ran away. Mommy said cause he heard that daddy was mean."

Jimmy looked at James, while James looked at Jimmy. Seeing her sons  
faces, she realized they had something to do with it.

"What did you two, do?"

"We're sorry mom. We kind of teased Alan, before he came here. We told him that if he acted up here, dad would lock him in a closet, alone... for an hour. I swear mom, we were only teasing him. We didn't think he'd take us seriously. Please don't be mad mom."

"Mad... mad? I'm more then mad. I'm very disappointed in you both. You know your uncle has trouble enough in his life, that he didn't need more added to it. I can't believe you two would do that. Especially to family."

"We're sorry, mom. Really sorry. You can ground us, take our things away, whatever. For nothing is going to be punishment enough, if Alan is dead."  
Sitting down beside their mom, they waited for the news on Alan.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac and Stella had pulled into their finally stop, before reaching Scotland.  
Coming off the train, Stella headed to the phones. Placing in the phone card, she dialed Claire's number.

"Mom... what are we going to do? It's long distance, which means it's grandma."

Claire could feel her pulse race, she could feel her throat close up. Then in a choked whisper, she cried...

_"Let... it ring, she'll... think we went... out... for a while."_

"Oh mommy, now you told two fibs. Nana is gonna spank you good."

"Quiet Julia, mommy don't need to hear you right now."

"You be quiet Jimmy. You made Alan scared, not me. Is your fault."

_**"ENOUGH..."**_

Nothing but the ringing of the phone could be heard. As silence now filled the Staton home.

Back at the crime scene, Gary pulled back the sheet. The only sound heard, was an exhalation of breath.

"It's not him. It's not Alan."

"Thank God. I mean I'm sorry for the boy but..."

"It's okay Tony, I understand. Why don't you take Danny with you to find Alan. Sheldon, and Adam just arrived."

"Are you sure, Mac? You don't need my help to process?"

"No we're good. You go ahead Danny."

Leaving the scene, their first stop was the bus station.

"What makes ya think he'd take a bus, Tony?"

"I don't know. Call it a gut instinct. All I know, is if he was going to run anywhere, it'd be to a bus station, or Airport."

**Meanwhile...**

Alan managed to get his back window open. Throwing his bag inside, he closed and locked it again. Not wanting to get caught, he kept the lights off, and used his mini flashlight. Opening the fridge, he took out a can of pop, and some lunchmeat. After making himself something to eat, he watched television, till he fell into sleep.

**Back at the bus station**, Tony showed Alan's picture. But having no luck, they decided to check the Airport.

"How can one child, disappear that quickly?"

"I don't know, Danny. But we have to find him."

Once they arrived at the Airport, they headed right to Security. Spending the next hour searching the terminals, they came up empty.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wish we could have been more help."

"You've done plenty. Thank you for all your help."

"Now where, Tony. Maybe we should take a break. It might help clear your head."

"No... you go back and see Gary. Update him. I'm going to grab something to eat, and then check his home. Sometimes when kids are hurt, or in pain, they head home."

When he walked in the door, Claire jumped.

"Please tell me you found him? Please Tony."

"Sorry baby, no luck yet. I came in to grab something quick to eat. Then I'm heading back out. I think you should let mom and dad know, to come home."

"Dad... can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Jimmy, what is it son?"

"It's our fault that Alan is afraid of you. We were teasing him before he came here. We told him that if he acted up, like he does in school. You would lock him in a dark closet, and leave him there for an hour."

"What? Why would you do that? Why Jimmy? You know Alan has problems with understanding truth from fiction. I can't believe you did that. No wonder he was terrified to come here. All the way home he cried. Yet neither of you said anything."

"We're sorry dad. We really didn't think he'd believe us."

Sighing deep, Tony skipped eating, and headed back out. His only thought being, how frightened and terrified his brother in law must feel.

Tony pulled up to his in-laws home. Checking the outside windows, and doors, he found them all locked and secure. As he walked towards the back, he noticed a muddy footprint, leading up to the window. Peeking inside he couldn't see anything but darkness.

With the mud still moist, and the foot print being small, he knew it was Alan's. Backing up he flipped his cell and called Claire.

"Hello..."

"Hey baby, I found him. He's home. I'm going to have too get him to trust me. So just let Gary know I've found him, but not to come running down here. Tell him, when we've talked, that if Alan wants to go there, I'll drop him off, okay?"

"Okay, just get him to trust you, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, she called Gary.

"Taylor."

"Hey bro. Tony found Alan, he's at home."

"He's at home, alone?"

"Yeah. Tony's going to try and get him to either come back here, or to your place."

"Listen sis, exactly what happened tonight?"

"It seems Jimmy and James played a mean trick on their uncle. They told Alan if he was bad, that Tony would lock him in a dark closet for an hour. Leaving Alan terrified of Tony."

Gary's first thought was the gun his father still kept in the drawer of his room. The second thing he thought of was Tony trying to get into the house. The third thing was Alan's instinct that someone was breaking in, leaving him to shoot the suspect.

"Sis... this is a really bad idea. I'm heading over there."

"Why... don't you trust Tony?"

"Of course I trust him. But I don't trust Alan. If he thinks someone is breaking in, he's going to shoot off dads gun he keeps in his drawer."

"Gun!! What gun. I didn't know daddy had a gun in the home."

"He's a retired detective. Of course he has a weapon in his home. You should know that sis. I have one hidden in my own home, too."

"Does Alan know how to fire it?"

"What do you think, sis. Where did dad take us when we were kids?"

"This night is tunrning out to be the worst night ever. Poor mom and dad, when I have to tell them to come home."

Hanging up the phone, Claire not only had to worry about her brother. But her husband too.

**Meanwhile...**

Trying to loosen the lock on the back window, Alan woke to the sound. Not turning on his light, he peeked through the kitchen door, and seen a shadow trying to get in. Running into his dads room, he broke the lock, and took out his gun from the drawer. Cocking it back, he hid by the kitchen door, waiting for the suspect to enter.

Finally opening the lock, Tony cut his hand, and yelped. "Oww.."

Turning on the kitchen light, Alan yelled... "freeze, don't move or I'll shoot ya."

Looking up, he seen it was Tony, and as Alan's face went white as a sheet, he dropped the gun, ran into his room latching the door.

Tony knew he was going to have too tread carefully. Nearing the room, he heard Gary calling from the window.

"Tony... Tony, Alan, answer me."

"I'm fine Gary. Just go. Alan and I, have some things to work out."

Alan could hear his brother Gary, calling him.

_**"Gaaaaaaaary... help me Gary...don't leave me," **_he cried at the top of his lungs. _**Please Gary, pleeeeeeeeeeeease. Tony wants to hurt me..."**_

"I'm sorry Tony, he's way too upset. I'm going to wait. He's my brother."

"Fine. But don't interfere. The child is already terrified of me, enough."  
Leaning against the door, Tony said...

"Alan... I want you to listen too me. Please, I'm not going to yell at you, or hurt you. Okay? I won't even come in, we will just talk through the door."

Tony heard the screaming stop. Listening carefully, he could hear Alan's quiet sobs.

"Alan... I know what the boys told you, but they didn't mean to scare you. What they did was wrong, they realize that now. But now you need to realize, that I would never hurt you. I love you Alan, alot. I want you to remember back, and name one moment, you ever seen me yell, or lose my temper with Jimmy, James, or Julia."

Alan was leaning with his head against the door. He was feeling so confused. Could he trust Tony? Or was this just a trick to make him come out?

"I know you are thinking I'm trying to trick you, into coming out. But I'm not. I promise you Alan, never, never would I ever hurt you. I love you, love you so much. You're my brother Alan. also Gary is still here. If you don't want to come out for me. Then come out for him. Okay?"

Sitting on the couch, Gary's phone went off. Seeing he had another crime scene, he knew he was going to have too leave.

"Alan... it's Gary. I want you to listen to me. I have a call out. While I'm gone, I want you to try and talk with Tony for me, okay? Just give him a chance, and I promise as soon as I am done at this crime scene, I'll come back and bring you home with me, okay? Answer me Alan."

_"Okay...but hurry."_ he whispered.

"I will Alan. I promise."

Once Gary left, Tony tried again.

"Alan... do you know what I would like too know?"

Hearing the silence, Tony knew he still didn't have his trust.

"I would like to know... if you can name one time, I was ever mean to Julia, Jimmy or Alan. Just one time."

Thinking in his room, Alan couldn't come up with an answer. But then again he wasn't always there.

"_I don't know... I'm not always there. So that's not a fair question_." he said as his voice broke.

"Aww... please Alan. Think of mom and dad. Don't you think with your father and mother being detectives. That they would not have let me marry your sister, if I was mean? For that matter Alan, have you ever seen your niece or nephews with bruises. Or emotionally frightened at any time?"

"No... I guess not. But why do they have to be so mean to me? They always pick on me, and tell me bad things. I'm not a bad boy, or a brat. Always they are mean to me, but I'm not mean to them."

"I know you're not Alan. They told me, they were only trying to tease you. They sometimes forget about your feelings, but that doesn't mean they don't love you. Cause they do." I just really wish you hadn't of ran away. That's not what your sister wanted."

"But she wanted rid of me. She called Gary to take me. Everyone always wants rid of me."

"She did, yes. But only after she heard you talking to Donald, about not liking it here. She also mentioned that you told Donald I was mean. This really upset your sister too. But she didn't run away. She did what she thought was best, without having to make you feel bad, for what you said. And not everyone wants rid you. I don't, your mom and dad don't or your family... I love having you with us."

Alan thought about it. Could he really trust Tony? Or should he wait for his brother to come back. Hearing the door cautiously open, Tony didn't dare move. He knew if he did, Alan would close him off again. Seeing his face peek through, he said...  
"Hey lil bro."

Seeing the tears still on Alan's lids, broke Tony's heart. Leaving him to want too hug him, reassure him everything was alright. But he also knew, Alan would have to come too him. Stepping out, Alan carefully walked around Tony, making sure he couldn't reach him. Then sitting on the couch, he wrapped his arms around his knees.

Staring at Tony, Tony realized it was going to work one of two ways. Either he would sit there till Gary got back, or he would finally realize that the boys had lied, and give Tony a chance. Watching as his eyes welded up with tears again, Tony didn't say a word. Instead he opened his arms, as Alan came running into them.

Wrapping him up tight, Tony kissed his head, as they cried together. Letting the other know, that words or apologizies were not needed. The only thing needed in that moment, was their comfort and understanding, for the painful hurt, they had both felt.

Once Alan had calmed, Tony was able to talk again.

"Alan... I'm really sorry you got your feelings hurt. But I'm very happy you feel you can trust in me enough, to know I was telling you the truth."

"I'm really sorry to Tony, I was just really scared. I know I'm bad, I know I hurt daddy and mommy alot. But I don't mean too. I love them so much, just like I didn't mean to make my sister cry. She doesn't hate me, does she Tony?"

"No Alan, no one hates you. I also don't think your parents think you are bad. Have they ever called you bad?"

"No... not that I can think of. They say I'm just full of mischief."

Tony smiled. This was the first time he was actually getting to know Alan, on a one on one level.

"Sometimes being mischievous can be fun. Though don't tell mom and dad I said that, okay? That's our secret, just yours and mine."

"Honest Tony? That's so cool. I've never shared a secret with a grown up. So can we keep all kinds of secrets, like can I tell you things, that you won't tell mom and dad?"

"You can. But you need to understand. If the secret is really bad, or can get you hurt, or someone you love hurt, then we need to tell, together. You understand that, right?"

"I do, and I promise we will, together. Thank you Tony, I'm glad to have someone I can talk to when I'm confused. Which happens alot. Like at school. I always throw food at Beatrice. Donnie thinks it's funny, and I do it cause I don't like her. But secretly I like her alot, maybe even love her."

Tony smiled again. So that's why Alan acted up in school. To try and impress Beatrice.

"You know bro, there are other ways to get Beatrice's attention, without tossing food at her, and getting into trouble. Also... why do you care if Donnie knows you like her, there is nothing wrong with that. You never know, maybe if you stopped tossing food at her, and gave her a cupcake, or apple, she'd like you better, right?"

"Maybe, or she would toss at me. Which would be alright, cause I threw enough at her."

"Yeah... yeah I guess it would be," Tony laughed. So what would you like to do? Go home and get your stuff, so I can take you to Gary's. Or just take you home to our place?"

"I think your place, if that's still okay. I really want to say sorry to my sister. Cause I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Okay, sounds good to me too. Let's go home."

**When** Tony walked through the door with Alan, Claire ran into her brothers arms.

"Oh Alan... you had us so worried."

"I'm sorry Claire, so sorry. I didn't mean to run away. I was just so confused, and scared. I didn't mean to hurt you, or make you cry when I said Tony scared me, honest I didn't."

"I know bro. I love you, even if you scared the hell out of me. I only wanted to make you happy, that's why I was going to send you to Gary. This way you were close to your friends, and would have someone to play with."

"We're sorry to Alan. We didn't think you would take us seriously. Honest we didn't. Please forgive us for being so mean. We love you Alan. We really do."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't talk to any of you sooner, about how felt. Cause I love you all too, alot."

Hearing the knock on the door, Tony answered it.

"Hey Uncle Gary, what are you doing here?" as the boys hugged him.

"I came to see what Alan decided to do. So what's it going to be bro? Here? or with me?"

"Can I stay here for this week? Then stay with you next week?"

"Of course you can. We'd love to have you. As long as you are happy, and I no longer have to worry about you leaving any of us, ever again."

Giving his brother a hug, he left. Turning to face his sister, she said...

"Let's get you two fed. You both must be starved."

Walking into the kitchen, Claire now felt a peace fill their home. A home that for the next week, would be filled with laughter and love.

**Meanwhile...**

He was sitting in his home, making the last target bullet. Shinning it up, he placed it with the others. Looking them over, he had to admit engraving their names into the bullets, had its advantages.

Pulling out the paper, he once again made sure the spelling was correct on each one.

"_Let's see... Don, Danny, Adam, Sheldon, Mac, Stella, Angell_." he whipsered to himself.

Placing them carefully into the gun, he placed it into his briefcase, and headed out. He knew being a well respected member of NYPD, he'd be able to target his opponents without being suspected of doing so.

**Western Isles, Scotland**

When Mac and Stella were settled in their little cottage, Stella called home. After talking to Alan, and being reassured everything was fine, she knew her and Mac could now start their vacation.

"Well love. Is our son alright?"

"He is Mac. Claire said they are having a great time. At the end of the week, he's going to stay with Gary, and Donna."

"Sound like fun. Now how about, you and I take a walk along the beautiful shore that belongs to us, for the next two weeks."

"Or we could stay inside for a while, and make love."

"Now why is it. That your idea sounds more attractive then mine?"

"That is the easy part my husband. I crave for your touch, always."

"T'a gr'a agam dhuit, Stella."

"Irish-Gaelic... you devil Mac, where did you learn that?"

"Shh... I'm concentrating on loving you, with all the love, passion, and tenderness inside me."

"Mm... well... there goes one week of our va...ca....tion..."

Not being able to say another word. Stella allowed Mac to burn her,with his flamming ...

Alan woke early monday morning. Running down the stairs, he found it quiet, all except for Tony.

_"Tony...psst... Tony. I need your help before school."_

Tony smiled. He could tell it was another secret. Cause everytime Alan wanted to tell him something, he'd whisper. Leaving Tony's mind full of an eight year olds secrets.

_"What is it, bro. You should be getting ready for school."_

_"I know. But I need you to help me write a love note to Beatrice. Please. I can't ask my sister, cause she's a girl."_

_"Okay... what did you want her to know?"_

_"Sappy stuff, you know. Like you use on my sister."_

Now that made Tony laugh out loud. He could just imagine Beatrice's face when Alan handed him a note, full of naughty verses and words.

_"Shh... quiet Tony. You trying to wake everyone else."_

_"Sorry. Okay, what color are her eyes?"_

_"Umm... I think they are green, but kinda blue. She also has long red hair, and freckles across her nose."_

_"Whoa... you sure are observent, bro. You must really like her. Okay... how about we do her a little poem, and if I'm not mistaken, we have one package of Hostess cupcakes left."_

_"Cool... sound good to me. Let's do it."_

Once they had the poem complete, Alan ran back upstairs to get dressed. Leaving Tony, in tears of quiet laughter.

After the kids left the house for school, and Tony went to work. Claire wasn't sure what to do for her day. Picking up the phone, she called Donna.

"Hello."

"Hey Donna, what are you up too today? I thought we could do some shopping."

"Sounds good to me. Just let me get ready. Are you picking me up? Or me, you?"

"I'll pick you up. See you in about five."

Hanging up the phone, Claire grabbed her keys, and left for Donna's.

**Meanwhile...**

When Alan got to school, he ran into Donald.

"Hey man, did you get things settled with your sister?"

"Yeah, everything is good. Listen I need to find Beatrice, you see her?"

"Not this morning, why? You need to throw something at her?"

"No... I like her. I want to give her something."

"What? You like her, why?"

"Come on Donald, she's pretty. So I'm going to go look for her, and see you at lunch."

Donald gave Alan an expression of... _"I just lost my best bud."_

Alan found Beatrice on the playground, alone. Walking over, he sat down beside her, and passed her the cupcakes and poem."

"What do you want Alan? What is this?"

"These are for you, from me. I'm sorry I toss my desserts at you. I don't mean to do it. It's just I like you so much. So... I'm sorry, okay?"  
Getting up, he tried to walk away.

"Alan... please sit down. Let me at least read your note, before you leave."

Sitting back down, he watched as she opened the envelope and began to read...

_"Beatrice you are my cupcake,_  
_I think about you night and day._  
_I can only hope very soon,_  
_you come to like me the same way."_  
_from your Alan._

"You wrote this Alan?"

"I did. Do you like it? Like I like you?"

Smiling shyly, she nodded her head yes as she kissed his cheek. Hearing the ring of the bell. Alan helped her up, and walked her to class.

**Meanwhile...**

James was heading to first period, when Savana trapped him in the hall.

"Hi James... where are you going?" she said with seduction.

"Too class, Savana. Now move please."

"Oh... come on James, you know how sexy I think you are. Don't you want to kiss me? Or touch me?"

"No. I already know you only want me, cause you can't have Jimmy. So just to let you know, it's not going to happen."

Walking away, Savana was pissed. Her wrath? Eva, for she knew she had told James about their competition. Seeing her walk into the girls washroom, she followed her.

"You little bitch. You back stabbing little bitch."

"Oh shut up Savana. If I can't have him, either can you."

"Oh so that's it. He rejected you, leaving you to tell him about our bet. Kind of selfish don't you think?"

"No Savana... I don't think it is. Concidering you were trying to steal him."

Savana became angry again, running up, she pushed Eva against the bathroom door. Losing her balance, Eva fell back and smacked her head on the toilet.

"Eva? Eva? Answer me Eva. I'm sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean too hurt you."

Seeing the blood seep around the floor, she realized she had killed her. Quickly checking the door to make sure no one was there, she headed to class.

**Meanwhile...**

Gary was sitting in his office, when he got the call out to Hawthorne Valley Private School. A school where all their kids attended. The school housed JK-through 12. Grabbing the team, they arrived to the students sitting outside. Seeing his nephews, he asked them what was going on.

"A girl named Eva was found in the washroom, dead. So we've all been asked to sit out here, and wait."

Heading inside, they seen the young girl laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Witnesses?"

"None Gary. A young girl found her. TOD was no more then thirty minutes ago. She's fresh. The back of her skull, hit the corner of the ceramic toilet, killing her instantly."

"Was it accidental, or intentional?"

"At first I thought it was accidental, maybe a seizure. But then... I found this."

Turning her over, Gary seen the mark on her back that resembled the shape of the doorhandle.

"So she was pushed. Question now is... why? Alright... let's get things moving. Don can you take Danny, and start questioning the students.

Someone had to have heard, or seen something. I'm going to talk with the Principal, and have the students dismissed after they are questioned."

**Meanwhile...**

When Jimmy, James, Alan, and Julia got home. They found the place quiet.

"Mom must have went out." said James.

"James... I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat?"

"Why don't you just eat your lunch, Julia?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Why did we get out early?"

James didn't want to scare his sister. "Well... some one was hurt, so they thought it best to send us home, while they figure things out."

"Oh... okay. so where's mommy?"

"Julia... I don't know. Why don't you just eat, okay."

While Julia ate, James, Jimmy and Alan played the Wii.

"So what do you think James? Think we should tell uncle Gary, about the game Savana and Eva had going on?"

"No. I don't think it has anything to do with that. Why would Savana kill her, it don't make sense."

"I don't know. Maybe it was an accident or something. Maybe I wasn't suppose to happen. Then maybe Savana got scared, cause she didn't realize she had killed her."

"I don't know, James. I just can't see Savana even putting her hands on Eva. Something else had to have happened."

"Well... either way. I'm letting uncle know. Just to be safe."  
As Jimmy was about to say something else, their mother came through the door.

"Moooooommy, you're home. Someone got hurt at school, so we got to come home."

"I'm sorry? Jimmy, what's going on?"

Taking his mom into the kitchen so Julia couldn't hear, he said...

"Someone killed Eva at school this morning. Uncle was processing the scene. So everyone got to come home."

"Good God. What is going on in that school. We pay good money to send you all there, you're supposed to be kept some what safe."

"They think it may be student related. But James thinks we should tell uncle about the pool, Eva and Savana had going on."

"What pool?"

"It seems Savana and Eva were fighting over who would get a date with James. Well... when James turned Eva down, she told James that Savana and her had a bet going. I guess maybe Savana found out about it, and confronted Eva. But we're not sure. It's just what we think."

"Whether you thought it, or not. You should have told your uncle right away."

"I know mom. We'll do that right now."

While Jimmy called his uncle, Claire sat down ignoring her cramps.

"Don't you dare be born yet. We have to wait for your cousin."

Caressing her tummy, she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

**Meanwhile...**

Donna was dealing with Gary Jr and Jessie. They had been doing nothing but arguing, ever since they got home. As she went to yell at them again, the cramps started.

"Oh no.. not now. You have to wait for your cousin."

Heading to the couch, she laid down and caressed her tummy. Picking up the phone, she called Claire.

"Hello."

Donna could hear the stress in Claire's voice.

"Claire... I don't think I can wait for you, I think I'm in labor."

"You're not the only one, my cramping just started. I was just getting ready to call Tony."

"Oh...good... I'll meet you at the hospital."

With the girls on their way to the Hospital with their husbands. Danny dropped Jessie and Gary off, with their cousins.

"Alright... if you guys need anything, call."

"We will uncle Danno. see ya."

**Back at the Hospital**, Claire and Donna were in the same delivery room, with a cloth drape seperating them.

"Can you believe this Claire, we did it. You and I actually timed our dates of conception perfectly. Imagine the birthdays we will be able to share. Our girls will be best friends, forever."

While the girls were chattering away like pro's at a game. Tony and Gary were running back and forth to the kitchen for ice chips.

"I'm telling you Tony. This is it. No more kids. I can't take this. Always they are so demanding. They get to lay there, and we get to do all the work."

"I don't know about that, Gary. I think I prefer running around, to having something the size of a watermellon coming out of me."

"Ouch... yeah... I see your point."

**Back at the house**, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Jimmy? It's nana. How are you?"

"Nana... good. How is Scotland?"

"It's amazingly beautiful. Breath taking, and lovely. How is Alan?"

"He's great. Did you want to talk too him?"

"In a minute. I need your mom first."

"She's at the Hospital with Donna, Gary and dad. They both went into labor at the same time. So it's just the kids and I."

"Oh my... are you telling me, your grandfather and I, are coming home to two new additions?"

"Yup... now if you hold on, and don't get over excited. I'll get Alan."

Instead of placing down the phone before yelling. Jimmy screamed at the top of lungs...

_**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalan... your mom."**_

Hearing the echo through the phone, Mac laughed.

"I take it that's Jimmy?"

"What gave you the first clue," she laughed. By the way... our two daughters are in labor together. Looks like we will be going home to grandchildren."

"That's my girls. More Taylor men to add to the ever growing line."

"What makes you think, they are boys?"

"Call it instinct love. Just like I have an instinct to love you, right now."

Crawling on the ground towards his wife, he attacked her feet with little bites. Screaming in fits of laughter, Alan came to the phone. Hearing the sighs and moans, he called over the boys.

"Shh... listen to nana and papa. Phone sex... isn't it the coolest."

Hearing more sighs and giggles, followed by their grandfathers Rwwwwwr... they laughed.

"Oh shoot. Mac... stop. Stop Mac, Alan's on the phone."

Finally getting him to stop gnawing on her feet, he sat her on his lap, while they talked to their son and grandchildren.

Back at the Hospital, the girls were in full labor. With their husbands standing by their sides, whispering they were doing great. With one final sigh, and push, Claire pushed through their little boy.

"It's a boy. A beautiful baby boy, Claire."

"What?? No... no that's not right. Check again. It has to be a girl. Girls share secrets. Not boys. Boys are naughty. A boy can't keep secrets with a little girl. This is all wrong. You did it wrong Tony. I told you to give me a girl, not a boy. This is all your fault."

While Claire continued to rant, he just ignored her as he cut the cord. Then laying their son in her arms, she shut up.

"Ohhhh... ooooooohhhhh... look at him. He's so handsome. Hello my little angel. Look at you."

Tony shook his head. First she was yelling and complaining. Now she was cooing, and awwing.

_"Damn woman don't know what she's wants." _Tony thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Donna gave birth to her child.

"Well... come on Donna, what is it? Please say it's a boy."

Pulling back the curtain, Claire seen Donna holding her child in a blue blanket.

"Oh... you too? Aww... we did it Donna. Even though they are boys. We did it, and just five minutes apart. This is so amazingly awesome."

"Alright, said the dcotors. How about some names for these boys."

"Graham Robert Staton, said Claire. You like it, Tony?"

"I love it, baby. It's perfect."

"Bryan Even Taylor," said Donna.

Bending down Gary picked up his son, as Tony picked up his. Together as if on cue, they said...

"Welcome to the family... Bryan Evan Taylor, and Graham Robert Staton."

When Tony and Gary arrived back at his home. They found the kids eating dinner.

"Mm... something smells great. Who's been cooking? And we have two new boys, to add to the family.

"Boys? Both? This really sucks dad. Mom said she wanted a girl." sighed Julia.

"Yeah... so did my mom. What happened daddy?"

Shrugging, Tony and Gary laughed.

"Jimmy... though I don't think you can call it food." said James.

"Yeah... it's yucky. Jimmy sucks at cooking."

"Let's see you do any better, Julia."

"Alright, enough. Go out to the car. Your uncle and I brought home pizza's."

Running out the car, James stayed behind.

"What's the matter, son?"

"I need to talk with uncle. I think I know what may have happened to Eva. But before I start, you need to know. It could have been an accident."

"Why don't you let me decide that, James. Start at the begining."

While James explained everything to his uncle. Tony helped get the kids settled with dinner.

When Gary and Don picked up Savana at her home, she was already in tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill her. Or hurt her. It was an accident."

"You didn't report it, you left her there in that washroom, instead of coming forward."

"I was scared. Can't you understand that. Please... I was so scared."

"What's going to happen to my daughter?"

"That's up to district attorney and Eva's parents. If they decide to press charges, it will most likely go to court. For now, we need to take your daughter downtown and get her confession."

"Can I come with her?"

"You can follow us down there. You can't come with us."

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. I'll be right behind you. Then I'll call our lawyer."

"This female officer, will check you for weapons."

"Is that nessesary? She doesn't have any weapons."

"I'm sorry maam. But it is."

Once Savana was checked, Don and Gary walked her out to the car.

**Meanwhile...**

Donna and Claire had a room together.

"This is awesome. You ready, feeding time." Donna giggled as they were feeding the boys at the same time.

"Isn't this amazing? Just wait till mom and dad find out, they were born five minutes apart."

"Never mind that. I can hear dad now, when he finds out we had boys. This will be him...

_"That's my girls... continuing that Taylor line, hahaha." Claire said in her fathers voice._

"That's good Claire. You have dad, down pat."

"I know. I wonder how Tony is doing, with all the kids." laughed Claire.

**Back at home, **Tony was trying to remember how to keep his patients in check. Which wasn't easy. Jimmy and James had gone out to the rec center with Alan, Jessie and Gary. Leaving Tony with Julia. Now things would have been fine. If not for Julia's screaming fit.

_**"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh... I said play daddy. Now you take Ken, or I'll scream again**_."

"Julia Mae, stop that screaming, or you are going to bed. Six year olds don't scream like babies."

"I don't care daddy. I want to play."

"No. Listen... how about we play the Wii?"

_**"I don't want to play the Wii. I want to play Ken and Barbie."**_

"That's it Julia. Upstairs, now."

Stomping up the stairs she yelled, as she mimicked her daddy...

_**" That's it Julia... upstairs now. Only babies scream, Julia. Stop that, Julia. I hate everyone in this house. You are all mean. I want sisters to play with. Why do we have all boys. Boys suck!!!"**_

Hearing her door slam, Tony breathed a sigh, as he whispered...

_"So much like her mother, when she can't get her own way."_

**Welcome home, mom and dad.**

The family was waiting at the train station for their arrival. It had been a long two weeks, and they had been missed. Watching as the train pulled up, Julia screamed...

"There they are... see them. Hi papa, hi nana."

Waving back to her, the train came to a stop. As the doors opened, Julia ran up and hugged them.

"I missed you both, so much. Did you bring us presents? Did you?"

Mac and Stella laughed. Some things just never changed.

Seeing their son, Stella opened her arms for him. Running into them, they wrapped their arms around him, and held him close.

"I've missed you both so much. I love you."

"We love you too, son." cried Mac.

"Wow... you guys look great. Look at you dad, you look so healthy, almost young again." said Claire.

"Did the two of you, find the fountain of youth or something over there?" laughed Gary.

"No mister smarty pants. Now let's see our new grandbabies."

"Aww... look at them. They are absolutely gorgeous. Hard to believe they are five minutes apart. I think they are our first, born under the same sign. We will have to check into that, and see if there is any meaning behind it."

"Not even home five minutes mom, and you are already adding to the family history."

"Hush you. Every date, every minute, has a new meaning. One day I will have to teach you."

Rolling her eyes. They headed to the vans.

**Meanwhile...**

He had heard they returned. Finally... now he could put his plans into order and start them rolling. He knew in order to win this first round, he was going to have to go after the weakest link, first. Taking out the bullet marked, Danny. He shinned it, and placed it in the gun. Then snapping it shut, he headed out.

Thinking to himself as he walked, he wasn't sure when the hit would take place. All he knew was it had to be soon. For he had already fallen behind due to the Taylor's unplanned vacation. Walking into the Cafe, he seen two of friends from NYPD.

"Hey... how goes it, Kurt. How's the DA's office treating you. Miss us?"

"Of course I miss you. So what's been going on. Anything new?"

"Nah... same crap. Nothing ever changes. We miss you stopping by though."

"I was there yesterday, briefly. I had a meeting with Gary and his team. It seems we are going to be working together on a case."

"Ouch... poor you, man. I suppose Don will be there."

"When is he not. I mean there is only him, Angell, Danny, and Sheldon left of the original team. along with Stella once in a while. You ask me, it's time for a change. Time to get some new blood in there. Start fresh, you know? A whole new team, who don't follow every law by the book."

"I hear you... they are a stiff bunch. I honestly thought when Gary took over, things would be better, you know? Instead it's worse. He's so much like Mac, it's scary."

"Oh well... you know what they say... things will eventually change. It's just a matter of time. Anyway... I'll see you guys later."

"God... Kurt is a great guy. I'm actually surprised he doesn't harbour any resentment to Mac, or the team for choosing Mac's son, over him."

Paying for their coffee, they headed back to their beat.

When Mac and Stella got home, first thing they did was spend time with their son.

"Alan... can you tell us what happened, over the two weeks we were gone?"

"You mean... about me running away?"

"Mhm... we were very upset when Claire told us. How could you think, no one wanted you son? We all love you."

"I know mom. I'm really sorry. It was just...well...

Jimmy and James told me, that if I was bad for Claire, Tony would lock me in a closet. I panicked. So I called Donald to see if I could stay there, but he said no, cause uncle was still mad about the cupcake thing. Then I heard Claire talking to uncle Gary, about taking me with him. I thought she wanted me gone. So I ran away. I ran all the way home, and came through the window."

"Who found you son?"

"Tony. I remember hearing a noise. I thought someone was coming in, so I grabbed your gun. Then I seen it was Tony. I dropped it, ran into my room, and screamed."

"You know son. For one thing, you could have shot off your toe, or your leg, when you dropped it. Number two, you could have killed Tony by accident. You are lucky I don't keep it loaded."

"I know dad. I'm really sorry. Tony and I worked it all out. Now we are best buds. But I understand if I'm grounded. Cause I did do wrong."

Mac thought about it. He could ground him, but it seemed he had already punished himself enough. Opening his arms, his son fell into them.

"I love you daddy. I'm really sorry."

"I know, Alan. It's okay son. Just don't ever forget that we all love you, you are important to each of us. Next time something like that happens, tell us, or tell your aunt and uncle, okay?"

"I will. So did you and mom enjoy your trip?"

"We did son. It was an amazing experience. Everything was so breath taking. We even visited the little village and brought back some items for you kids. But you all have to wait till tomorrow."

**Meanwhile...**

Julia was having another temper. Her grandpa and grandma told her, she had to wait till tomorrow for her present, cause they were to tired to visit. Sitting on the bed, Claire was feeding Graham, trying desperately to ignore her daughters constant chatter.

"It's just not fair mommy. I should get my present today. I was a good girl. I haven't screamed once today. I even helped change and bath Graham. So don't you think, I should get my present, now?"

"Nana said tomorrow. You really need to learn Julia. That sometimes as we grow up, we have to have patients. Why don't you go find something to do. Then when I get Graham to sleep, you and I will bake cookies. How's that sound?"

"Okay mommy. I will go get everything ready."

Walking downstairs, Julia sometimes wished that her parents and grandparents could be kids again. This way, they would understand how she feels almost everyday."

When Danny got home, his little beauty was waiting for him.

"Hi daddy, look what I made you. It is pretty, isn't it?"

Looking at the painting, Danny's only thought was it was either a fat red cat, or a squashed tomato. Thinking to himself, he hoped she didn't ask. For he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Well daddy. What is it?"

Watching his wife from the door, he could see her beautiful tummy all swollen with his child again. He knew she was due soon, and he couldn't wait. He wanted what all fathers wanted. A little Danny Messer. Then it clicked on him.

"I know what this is. This is mommy and our new baby, right?"

"Yay... you got it daddy. You's so smart."

Picking her up in his arms, he kissed her pretty cheeks, followed by her neck and sweet lips.

"Who's daddys beauty?"

"Me... I'm daddy's beauty."

"Yes you are. Giving her one last swing, he tossed her onto the couch, as she giggled. Walking into the kitchen, Danny grabbed his gorgeous wife around her waist, bent down and kissed her tummy.

"How is daddy's boy? Are you nice and warm in there? I love you, son."

Judy shook her head. Her only thought being... _"he was going to be awful disappointed if a girl popped out."_

**Meanwhile...**

Don and Jess finally had some alone time. Donald was sleeping over at a friends. Sitting down to a movie and popcorn, the phone rang.

"Don't answer it, Donnie. Let them think we went out."

"What if it's Mac and Stella, back from Scotland?"

"Fine... but if it's not them on the name display, you leave it."

Looking over he seen it was NYPD.

"It's work Jess, I have to take the call."

"No you don't. Let someone else deal with it. If it was that important, your pager would be vibrating up a storm."

"Mm... now there is a kinky word. V.I.B.R.A.T.E." he spelled out with seduction, as he reached for his wife.

Dragging her up onto his lap, he placed his hot hands on her butt, causing her to inhale deep. Then pulling her in closer, he squeezed again, as she purred into his mouth. Lifting her off the couch, without breaking their kiss, he carried her to their room.

The following morning, Mac and Stella arrived at their daughters home. They had told the children to choose who's place they would be meeting at. They had chosen Claire and Tony's. Walking in, the kids attacked their grandparents again.

With hugs and kisses, Mac and Stella barely had time to put down their gifts.

"Alright you guys, give nana and papa time to sit."

"What did you bring us, nana and papa? Can we see them now?"

"Of course." Removing the boxes from the bags, they passed one to each grandchild, and child. As they opened them, they heard...

"Whooooa... little treasure chests. What's inside them?"

Opening them, they seen the stones.

"You got us stones? said Julia with disappointment.

"Not stones Julia, marbles. Very special marbles. They are Isle of Skye marbles. It's said Skye marble has been carried to bring calm and Good luck. Its soft, gentle colour of the marble makes for gentle healing of the heart. It also brings a nurturing instinct and can enhance good common sense, in matters of the home and heart. Most of all... It helps us to develop a strength of character and provide protection, both physical and emotional."

"Wow... they are beautiful, mom."

"They are, which is why we bought them for you all, including the children. They are beautiful keepsakes."

Julia still wasn't impressed.

"Nana... I don't understand. Didn't they have any Scotland dolls? I would have liked those."

Mac laughed at his grandaughter. Some things just never changed.

"Come here love. Yes... we have a very special couple of highland dolls for you."

Pulling them out the bag, Julia giggled.

"He's wearing a skirt, that's funny. Why is he wearing a skirt, papa?"

It's not a skirt Julia, said Jimmy. It's called a kilt. The men, women and children wore them to represent the color of their clan. Each clan has it's own unique color. This is how they were able to tell who belonged to who, especially the Lairds brides and children. For other clans, would try and steal them to gain their land and treasures."

Everyone stared.

"Okay... where did that come from, Jimmy?" asked his dad.

"My research paper. At school last week, we were told in history to pick a scottish warrior, do an essay on him, and his clan. I did mine onBuchanan Clan. It's from the 'Siol O'Cain' , along with the MacMillans, one of the ancient tribes of North Moray. The Historian, Buchanan of Auchmar says the name O' Cain came from the progenitor Ansela O'Cain or O'Kyan in the 11th century."

"That's wonderful son. It sounds like quite a project. You'll have to let us see it, when you get it back."

"I will papa. It was alot of fun. I only hope I get to see Scotland one day, like you and nana did."

Julia could care less. She was looking at her brother, like he had spiders crawling all over him.

Interupting she said...

"So can I play with them now, papa?"

Taking her dolls, Julia sat on the carpet playing with them. While Mac, Stella and their children, caught up on all that was missed.

**Meanwhile...**

Danny was leaving for work. Heading out the door, his beauty ran up to him.

"Kisses daddy. I want kisses before you leave."

Picking her up, he felt the sting against his arm. Then he seen the blood seeping from his daughters chest. Screaming for Judy, he told her to call 911.

"What happened Danny. Oh God... she's bleeding. No... this can't be happening. Please, not our Jennifer Rose."

Rushing her into the Ambulance, he told her to call the team. As he watched the EMT try to resesitate his daughter, he knew it was to late. His beauty was gone. Lowering his head, he cried onto her little chest, covering himself in her blood. Flooding back to memories of what Gary must have felt like, when he lost his whole family.

"EMT 247 to dispatch. Our patient is DOR. I repeat, our patient is DOR."

"10-4, 247."

With laughter heard through out the Staton home, the phone rang. Picking it up, Claire said...

"Hello."

"Claire... it's... Judy... Some...one... killed our... little girl." she cried.

As everyone watched, they could tell something was wrong. Taking the phone from his sister, Gary said...

"Who is this?"

"Gary... it's Judy... Someone killed... our little girl in daddy's arms... She's dead."

Hanging up the phone, Gary turned.

"That was Judy. Jennifer Rose is dead. Someone killed her in Danny's arms."

Nothing but silence filled the room. Without a sound, the family got up, dressed, and headed over to the Hospital. There only thought being... Danny.

When they arrived, they found Danny soaked in his daughters blood.

"Danny... what happened?"

"How the hell should I know. One minute I was holding my beauty, the next minute she was gone. She was gone... she's gone. God Mac... who would shoot my little beauty?"

Grabbing him up in his arms, Mac held him tightly against him. Allowing his tears, and the blood of his daughter, to soak his shirt.

Coming down the hall, Gary seen the doctor.

"What did you find out?"

"Your Detective was the target. Not his daughter., We found this lodged in her chest. The bullet has his name on it. If you look closely, you can read it..." Danny.

"Thank you."

Walking back into the room, Danny looked at Gary.

_**"Is that the bullet that killed my beauty? Is it Gary?**_

"Danny... I need you to listen to me. The bullet wasn't meant for your daughter. It was meant for you. The bullet has your name on it."

Mac looked up. "His name is on the bullet?"

"It is dad, see."

Taking the bullet, Mac looked at it. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The talent and time it must have taken, to engrave it so deep into the bullet without exploding it.

"This reminds me of that song... said Jimmy.

"What song, son."

"You know... A Bullet with a name on it. It's a song based on a band. I can't really understand all the words, but it has something to do with revenge. Engraved bullets, that have the targets name on them."

"So what you are saying, is someone is targeting Danny?"

"I don't know, papa. It's the song that's on my wrestling game. Like I said it's hard to understand what they are saying. But some of the lyrics go... See everybody watching and passing judgment, on every little move and decision I make. How can I be an individual with the weight of the world with 8 other planets to take?

Then the ending chorus is... Everything that they say about me. And everything that they make me need, are nothing when they're taking everything away from me.

Everyone trying to make it harder and everyone saying I would never be. You're nothing but a name on the bullet that I aim... I think it's suppose to be about him killing himself with the bullet. But to me, it sounds like more a revenge song. Like he's getting ready to target eight people to kill. I could be wrong, my imagination plays to many video games."

Mac thought. It was at times like this, he was thankful he still had his mind for puzzles.

"What is it dad? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking my grandson could be right. Someone is playing a very dangerous game of revenge."

"Come on dad. Not the revenge thing again. who the hell would be targeting Danny?"

"Look son. It took precision and care to engrave a name into this bullet. I mean just by the slightest vibe it should have exploded. Whoever sent this message, has planned long and hard for his revenge. This is personal. Very personal. Question now is... is Danny the only target? Or is he targeting more then one member of your team?"

_**"My team? What makes you think it's not your team, dad. If Jimmy is right about that theory. Then he's targeting your team. So just who did you piss off?"**_

_**"Stop this. That's enough. We have Danny and Judy who just lost their daughter. You two arguing isn't helping. So sit down Mac, before you have another stroke."**_ yelled Stella.

Sighing deep, Mac sat down beside his wife.

"I think the best thing we can all do, is wait. If this sniper has missed, he's going to try again. Which means it will be any one of us. Danny... you're safe for now. For it's going to take him time, to make another bullet with your name, said Stella. Did you get in touch with Keith yet, Danny?"

Not listening... Danny held his wife in his arms. Right now he could care less about anything. For his little beauty was gone from his life, forever.

**The Funeral**

He knew he had missed his first target. He couldn't believe it. He had planned this for months. That little child wasn't suppose to come running out of the house. Why the hell did she have to get in the way? Sure he wanted revenge. On the team, not on the innocence of a child.

Shaking off his shame, he watched the funeral from across the street.

Taking out the bullet marked Angell, he waited for his shot. he knew he would have to be more careful this time. Especially with more children running the grounds.

Watching as they brought out the little coffin, he had a tear in his eye.

Wiping it away, he continued to focus on Angell. Finding a clear shot near her right chest he fired. Seeing her go down, he knew he had hit his target.

Hearing the screams, he tossed his gun back into his briefcase and took off. Not waiting around to see if he had done the job right, this time.

"Angell... answer me Angell."

"Christ that hurts. My chest is on fire, get this damn thing off me."

Helping her off with her vest, Don looked her over.

"You're okay Angell. Just a red welt, it will go away."

Passing the jacket to Mac, he put on a pair of gloves, before pulling out the bullet. Call it gut instinct, but he had a feeling another hit would go down today. Making him glad, they had worn vests as a precaution.

Looking at it, he seen her name.

"It's one of the bullets. There's her name. Angell. This is personal. We've confirmed it now. Someone is targeting my old team. Stella... take Angell and the kids home to our place, Adam... take this to the lab, see if he can anything from the bullet."

Gary watched his father in action. Something he had missed, but couldn't allow.

"Dad... dad... you need to stop this._** Dad... you're not in charge anymore. You need to stop doing my job."**_

Mac looked at his son. Realizing he was right, he apologized and headed home with his wife, and Angell.

"Dad... come on dad. Please don't be angry."

Watching them walk away, he said to Adam.

"Get this bullet back to the lab Adam. See if you can get any trace off it. Don... you and I will check across the street."

Heading back to the lab, he took extreme care. Watching for any signs of a tail.

When they got home, Stella watched Mac walk into his room and shut the door.

"Is he going to be okay, Stella? He seems really upset."

"He'll be fine Angell, don't worry."

**Meanwhile...**

When Claire, Tony and kids got home. Claire put Graham down for his nap. It had been one hell of a morning. Just the frightening thought, of not being able to bury your child in peace. How horrific it must be for her uncle Danno.

She knew he was hurting badly. But she also knew that Judy would help him through this. Walking from the nursery, Claire headed back downstairs.

"Mommy... why did someone fire guns at Rose's funeral?"

Sitting her daughter on her lap, she snuggled her close.

"I don't know, baby. sometimes it's hard to explain the action of bad people."

"Mommy... can I take this off now?"

Looking at the little vail covering her daughters dress, she slipped it off her.

"Why don't you go play with the dolls, and I'll get lunch ready, okay?"

"Okay mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Julia Mae."

Walking into the kitchen, Claire still couldn't get her mind off her uncles pain.

Still in his room, Mac headed to the closet, and pulled out his gun. Filling it with bullets, he walked out.

"Stel... I have to go out for a while. I'll be back when I've cooled down."

"Okay Mac. Try and relax. Did you do your blood pressure first?"

Avoiding her question he said... "don't worry, everything is fine Stella."

Kissing her on the lips, he left. Turning on the engine, he headed down to the lab. As he arrived, he found Adam heading out.

"Adam... did you get anything on that bullet? Gary asked me to check. He and Don are still busy checking the area."

"Um.. err... hm... yeah. Actually the fingerprint on the bullet belongs too, District Attorny Gordon Wilson."

"Wilson... Gordon... Jesus christ. Give me the address, Adam. Now."

"Um... err... shouldn't you be calling Gary, about now?"

"Just give me the damn address, Adam."

After giving Mac the address, Adam called Gary, to inform him what his father was about to do.

When Mac arrived outside Gordon's home. He withdrew his weapon, and slowly descended the stairs. Checking to see if the door was unlocked, he turned the knob. As it opened, he could hear what sounded like a drill.

Cautiously making his way to the garage, he seen Gordon making new bullets. Not wanting to startle him, Mac silently walked up behind him, and as Gordon went to engrave the bullet, Mac aimed his weapon, at his head.

"Don't move, Gordon. Hands where I can see them."

Raising his hands, he knew damn well Mac didn't have cuff's. turning quickly, he knocked the gun out of Mac's hand, sending it flying across the garage. Wrestling now, Mac knew he would have to weaken Gordon before he'd be able to take him down with his moves.

Hearing the sirens, Gordon turned, and within that second of breaking concentration, Mac had him on the ground in a choke hold. Tightening his lock, Mac wouldn't release, even after he Gordon was out cold.

Running into the garage, Gary noticed Wilson was completely blue.

_**"Release dad. Dad... I said release him."**_

Still not listening, Danny and Don had to pull Mac off him. Leaving Gary, no choice but to revive him. Otherwise, his father would be arrested for murder.

_**"Get my father out of here. Now."**_

Finally coming around, Gordon seen what looked like Mac sitting beside him.

"You... you'll.. pay for this, Mac. I'll... he coughed. I'll... make sure they know... cough... you tried to kill me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Gordon. My name is Gary, I'm Mac's son. There is no one else here, except for Danny and Don. So if I was you, I'd shut my mouth. For I'm sure he'd like nothing more then to kill you in cold blood, right now. For killing his little girl."

Dragging him up by his shirt, Gary walked him to the car. Shoving him inside, they took him back to the station. After having him booked, they placed him in holding.

"Are you going to be okay now, Danny? Or did you want to take some time off?"

"Nah man... I'm fine. I'll just go home and see my wife. I'm sure she's needing me about now. Plus she is due any day. I'll see ya, Gary."

Turning back to Gordon, he asked...

"Why Gordon? Why attack the old team?"

"Cause your father rejected me. He chose you, over me. That should have been my job. Instead I get sent to the DA's office, for a crumbing desk job. So yeah... yeah I wanted revenge on the old team. I've planned four years for this. And now... now it was all for nothing."

"Yeah... it was for nothing. Now... you have to live with the regret, of killing an innocent child. For that... for that I hope you get the chair."

Walking out of the holding area, Gary didn't look back.

When Don walked in with Mac, Stella noticed he was bleeding.

"Maaaaac... what happened Don?"

"Mac decided to play hero. He fought with our sniper, almost killing him.  
You really need to keep a better eye on him."

"Did he get him? Did you capture him, Mac? by yourself?

Shaking his head yes, he sat down. Grabbing his pills, he took two, followed by his blood pressure. Peeking over, Stella noticed it was slightly elevated.

"160/90 Mac. That's not good. What the hell would possess you, to take on a sniper by yourself?"

"I did it for all of us Stella. I wasn't about to see another member of our family, die. Now... now little Jennifer rose can rest peacefully."

"We're going to get going, Stella. We'll talk to you tomorrow."

Once everyone was gone. Stella looked at her husband with sensual hunger. Feeling her soul begin to burn, she sat herself on her husbands lap, and showed him just how much his heroics, excited her, and as he had her on the edge, he heard her whisper...

_"Always my G.I. Mac. I love you." _

When Danny and Judy arrived at home, he helped her into bed. Making sure she was comfortable, he kissed her, and left the room. Walking into his beauty's room, he laid down in her bed, and cried.

Listening from the other room, Judy could hear his heart wretching cries, as she tried to sleep. Pulling herself up from the bed, she waddled down the hall, and walked in. Laying down beside him, she took him into her arms.

Stroking his hair as he laid his chest upon her, and felt his child move.

With wide rippling waves, as he tried to reach his father to help stop his pain. Touching his hand to his son, he gently dug his fingers against him, trying with desperation to allow his son to comfort him. So much pain, and loss Danny had in his heart.

All he could do was think back to all the losses he had suffered over the years. Why is it every time he tried for a little happiness, someone found a way to take it away. What had he done so wrong, to bring such pain into his soul.

Could it be he wasn't meant to find happiness, or a comforting peace? He had heard of men who were not allowed happiness. Men that were destined to be alone for their remaining life. Maybe that was what he had in his future, and hadn't realized it till now. How long would it be, before he lost his wife, or his new child about to be born?

Looking up into Judy's eyes, he softly kissed her. Then climbing from the bed, he took his bag from his room, packed up some clothes and left a note. Then jumping on his bike he took off.

Getting herself up out of bed, she walked into the kitchen. Seeing the note on the fridge she read it...

_"Judy, I know this is the wrong time to be telling you that I'm leaving. I need you to understand, this is for the best. You deserve to have happiness in your life. Not pain, or dispare that you've been given. I know you will be okay. You have the Taylor's to watch over you, and our new child. I just feel I've lost every reason for protecting what is in my life. I'm hoping with this trip, I can find what I've lost inside me. For if I can't, I feel I will never be good enough for anyone to love, including my child you hold within._

_I'll contact you from time to time, just to see how you are doing. I love you Judy, as much you are thinking I don't right now. I do, and always will._

_Love danny."_

Putting down the paper, Judy realized Danny was hurting more then what he let on. But he was also being selfish thinking only of himself. Afterall he wasn't the only one in pain. Picking up the phone, she called Claire.

"Hello."

"Claire... it's Judy."

"Judy... what's the matter, you sound upset."

"Danny left me, Claire. He thinks he is unable to protect us. To bring us happiness."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"Just about twenty minutes ago, why?"

"I have an idea where he would go, before leaving town. You hold tight Judy. I'll find him and bring him home, I promise."

Hanging up the phone, Claire informed Tony what was going on. Then leaving him with Graham, she went to the one place where Danny felt he had failed. The place where Rubin was found, after being shot.

When Claire neared the alley, she could see her uncles bike. Walking towards him. Sitting down between his legs, she took his arms, and wrapped them around her.

"Hi uncle Danno. Judy tells me you are running away. Wanna tell me why?"  
Pulling her in closer, he leaned his chin on her head. Inhaling her hair, he felt his tears build again.

"Cause I'm a failure kiddo. I've failed to protect those around me. I'm not meant to feel love, Claire bear. I'm meant to be alone. Everything I love, is stolen from me. So much pain I cause those I love... to feel."

"Come on uncle Danno. You're being way to hard on yourself. Where would I be right now, if not for your love and support after what I went through with Jimmy's death. Who was the one who slammed me against the wall, told me that whether I liked it or not, I was loved, and would always be loved. It was you uncle. Always you, and uncle Donnie who saved me.

Then after my rape. Who was the one who chased me down, and helped me face my fear of entering my home again? Of proving to me that the only way for the fear to end, was to face it head on? You uncle Danno. Always you. You've always been my hero, and that's never going to change.

But now it's my turn to give back. How do you think Judy is feeling right at this minute, knowing you are leaving her in all her pain. Knowing that you are being selfish, by not sharing or helping her cope. She's your wife uncle. She loves you like crazy, and what do you do? You get up and leave her with your child, that's about to be born. All because you've decided you're a failure at life.

Well welcome to the real world uncle. A world full of people who fail everday. Fail everday... but move past it. No matter how hard it is to overcome, they never give into the pain, the hurt, the anger. Do you know why? Cause they know that life will move forward, whether they want it too or not. So they accept the failure, and move on.

Just like you need to move on, uncle. Not only for you, but for your child that's about to be born. Put the past pain to rest. Let the future unfold into a whole new light of love and comfort. Allow Judy and your unborn child, to bring you endless happiness.

You need to keep the living in your heart, your soul. Let your daughter move on, uncle. Cause until you let go... she can't. She can't rest, knowing her father is still hurting. Knowing her father isn't willing to move on, past the pain."

Wrapping his arms tighter around his little Claire, he whispered...

"How'd you get so smart, kiddo?"

"By listening to my uncle's and their speeches. By taking each phrase, each word they gave me to heart. Love is love, uncle. It comes in many forms, or words. But it all has the same meaning. Now give me a lift home, cause I'm too tired to walk."

Getting up, Claire jumped onto his back, as he piggy backed her to his bike. Dropping her off, she kissed him smack dab on the lips.

"I love you, uncle. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't kiddo. I promise."

Kick starting his bike, he headed home to his wife and child.

Walking into her home, Claire heard Graham crying.

"Thank God, Claire. He's starving, and unfortunetly... I don't have the big breasts to feed him."

Slapping her husband, she laughed. "You are awful, get out of here."

"Love you, baby?"

"Uhuh... if you love me, you'll make us lunch."

Bending down to kiss her beautiful lips, he left the room.  
baring her breast, she helped Graham latch on.

"When you are older little Gray, I will tell you all about your daddy, and how silly he is."

Making little grunting noises, he kneading his mommy's breast.

"Are you talking to mommy, already? Are you trying to tell me, that you already know daddy is silly?"

Tony was listening at the door, with the lunch tray in his hands. Placing it down, he sat beside his wife and son.

"This is nice, isn't it love? I have a week off, the kids are in school.

Leaving you and I to have playtime of our own."

"Huh... you can forget about playtime. My little friend decided to get there ahead of you."

"Damn baby. This is my week off. How long?"

"A couple days. Aww... don't pout honey. Just let all that sexual frustration build up. Then when my friend disappears again, it will just be... you, me and the sheets."

Placing Graham in his cradle, Claire pushed Tony back against the bed. Then climbing on him, she rested on his chest.

"Now this... this is nice. Just me, Graham, and you... my human teddy bear."

Kissing her with heated passion, he flipped her under him.

"I may not be able to love you, but I can sure sensually torture you, baby."

Keeping true to his word. He built his lovely wife's passion, up and over, each and every edge for the next several hours.

**Meanwhile...**  
When Danny walked in, he had a giant teddy bear, and a huge box of chocolate. Walking into the room, he sat down his bed, and gently woke his wife.

"Sweetheart... just wanted to let you know I'm home. I'm home, baby. Please forgive me for being so selfish. I never meant to hurt you, or our son. Sometimes... I just don't think about other feelings. I don't mean to do it, it's just my mind and hurt is so full of worry. That everything I love, is going to disappear, till I'm left with nothing."

Knowing she was really tired, cause she hadn't waken. He left the bear beside her, with the chocolates on the table. Opening her eyes, Judy seen the bear and chocolates. Cuddling the bear in her arms, she could smell Danny's scent all over it.

She understood his fright, just as she understood his need to run with fear after their daughters death. All she could think to herself, was "thank God for his Claire bear."

Leaving the room, he walked into his daughters, and started packing up her things for Goodwill. When he was done, he headed into the kitchen to start a special lunch for his beautiful wife and child. Placing it on a tray, he walked into the room, where he found her holding the big bear.

"Hi honey. I'm sorry for leaving you, baby. Please forgive me... for being scared, hurt, and most of all... stupid."

Sitting down beside her with the tray. He picked up a strawberry, dipped it in whip cream and placed it too her already sweet lips. Opening her mouth, she bit down on it, as Danny licked the remaining whip cream from her mouth.

Reaching for another one, he placed it down around her throat, to her neck. Then taking his tongue, he traced the path the strawberry had taken, leaving her to moan out in pleasure from his warmth.

Placing the tray aside, Danny leaned back against the headboard. Then pulling his wife into his arms, he held her, while caressing their child, whispering words full of I'm sorry, and I love you, through the rest of the afternoon.

Filling Judy's heart with love, and reborn trust. She knew they would finally be able to move on, and live for their child, their future, their world they had built together.

Later that evening, during dinner. Judy went into labor.

"Ouch... Danny... Danny, I think it's time."

"Huh!! Are you sure?"

"Danny... what kind of question is that? Of course I'm sure. Now grab my bag, and let's go. Junior wants to born."

"Junior... I like that, Judy."

Taking her by the hand, he helped her into the car. Strapping her in, he then shut her door, and got in the drivers side.

"Are you sure, now? You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

Laughing Judy took Danny's hand.

"No honey. I'm not going to change my mind. Can we go please?"

Starting the car, Danny pulled out onto the street. While they were on route to the Hospital, Danny started singing... "here we go again on our own."

Judy laughed... "I think the song is... Here I go again on my own, by Whitesnake."

"Who cares, baby. We, I, again. It's all the same, right? You, me and baby makes three."

Judy couldn't believe how calm and relaxed, Danny was. Little did he know, he was being more a comfort then he thought. Pulling into the Hospital parking, Danny grabbed a wheelchair, and helped his wife into it.

Then wheeling her in, he shouted...

"We're here to have our baby. Nurse... your best room for two, please."

The nurse smiled. "Someone is very proud at becoming a daddy."

"Yes I am. Now here is my lovely wife. Take good care of her, and my child. While I call the family."

Kissing his wife on the lips, he allowed the nurse to wheel her into the birthing room.

Once he called the family, he headed in to see his wife.

"Did you get in touch with them all?"

"Yup... they are all on their way. Claire said to remember to breathe."

Feeling the contraction hit, she squeezed her husbands hand.

"Whoa... that was a strong one. It's not going to be long, daddy. Are you excited?"

"You know it. Though we need to think of a name. We can't go around calling him, no-name, can we?"

Laughing Judy felt the big one hit.

"Okay Judy.,.. I see your sons head. Ready? Give me a big push. That's it, again Judy. Perfect, here he comes."

Hearing the cries of their son, Danny seen how tiny he was. With tears floating in his eyes, the doctor asked him to cut the cord. As his hands shook, the doctor reassured him he was doing great. Snipping it near the belly button, they then wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to his daddy.

"Here you go, daddy. Say hello to your new son."

Holding his son, brought memories flooding back of Jennifer Rose.

"Danny... don't do this please. Don't compare."

Sniffing back his tears, he whispered...

"I know, Judy. Im sorry."

"I'll leave you three alone to get aquainted."

Climbing into bed with his son and wife. He sandwich them between them.

"Welcome to the world little guy. I guess we should give you a name."

Running into the room, Claire and family awwed.

"Oh... oh look at him. Let me see him daddy." smiled Claire with excitement.

Taking Danny's son into her arms. She held him close.

"Hello little guy. Has daddy and mommy given you a name yet? No... well they should, huh."

Tony tried to take the baby from Claire. Holding him tighter, the baby was getting agitated. Throwing himself back like a bow, he screamed. Passing him back to his daddy, he stopped.

"Aww... there we go, we have a daddy's boy. He's beautiful you guys. You really need to give him a name." said Claire.

Looking at his son, then at his wife. He said...

"Derek Daniel Messer. How's that for a name son?"

Opening his eyes for the briefest of moments, he gave what looked like a smile. Then curling himself in closer to his daddy, he fell back into sleep.

The boys were walking home from school when they heard Tommy and Vince call them.

"Jimmy... James... hold up. We need to talk to you."

"What? We have to get home, eat, and get ready for our swim meet tonight."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. After the meet, some of us are heading out to the hangout joint for some burgers and fries. Did you two want to come?"

"We'll let you know tonight. We've got to go. See ya."

Turning the corner, they picked up their sister Julia.

"Let's go Julia, we have our swim meet tonight."

"I don't want to walk. Why do I have too walk. I can take the bus. You are both mean. Wait till I tell mommy."

"Listen you little screamer. Mom and dad are at the Hospital. Aunt Judy had her baby. So there would have been no one home for you. Understand?"

"So what. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

"Not big enough, Julia. Now start walking faster, and quit complaining for ten minutes."

When they got home, Jimmy put down his books and started the pork chops, while James made the salad.

"Come on Julia, get the table set."

"No. Do it yourself. I'm to tired from you both making me walk."

"God Julia, you are such a brat. When will you ever grow up?"

Feeling her anger build, she picked up a plate and tossed it at her brother.

Missing him by a inch, as her parents walked in.

"Julia Mae Staton. What are you doing?"

"I hate my brothers. I hate this family. I want a new one."

Jumping down from her chair, she screamed, stormed up the stairs and slammed her door.

"What's going on, boys?"

"The little princess is mad because we made her walk home. She wanted to take the bus, with her friends. James and I both explained to her, that she was still to young to come home alone. That's when she started throwing her temper around."

Sighing deep, Tony headed upstairs to see his little princess of darkness.

Knocking on her door, he got no response.

"Julia... it's daddy. Can I come in?"

"No... go away. I don't want to see any of you. Just leave me alone."

Tony knew when she got upset like this it was best to leave her till she cooled off. Always she had this wicked temper when it came to something she didn't like, or was told to do. Even the doctor had said..." she'll grow out of it, give her time."

Time was the last thing Julia needed. She needed to start accepting who was in charge. For it certainly wasn't her.

"Listen Julia... you have five minutes to get downstairs and apologize to your brother, or you are grounded this week-end. Which means no going to Sarah's birthday party."

"I don't care, daddy. Go ahead and ground me. At least that way, I can stay in my room away from you all."

"Okay Julia. You're grounded for the whole week and week-end. If you change your mind and wish to apologize to your brother, you can come down and do so."

Walking back downstairs, he heard what sounded like her hairbrush hit the door. Shaking his head, Tony whispered to himself...

_"Just one more dent in her room to fix. Maybe it's time I make her room padded."_

"What did you say, honey?"

"Nothing baby. I love you."

"I love you too, is Julia coming down for supper?"

"No. I told her to come down only when she is ready to apologize."

"Ouch... you know that's going to be a cold day in ...."

"I know, baby. Don't say it. I already know."

Sitting down to dinner, Claire knew that once Tony left with the boys, she would have to take Julia up some supper.

Once the boys left, Claire took some dinner up to Julia.

"Hey Julia... I brought you some supper, and I was hoping we could talk."

"Thanks mommy. I thought I couldn't have any?"

"No one knows but you, and I. So would you like to talk about today?"

Rolling her peas around her plate, she bit iinto her pork chop at the same time.

"I just don't understand why I couldn't take the bus, mommy. I'm six now. I take the bus home everyday with my friends."

"I know that sweetheart. You would have done that today too. But your aunt had her baby. So your father and I went to the Hospital. We asked your brothers to bring you home. Your father and I, don't feel you are old enough to be home alone. The bus would have gotten here before your brothers. Leaving you to sit outside, alone. That's something we can't allow you too do."

"Oh... I guess that is true. But why are Jimmy and James always mean to me? I'm getting really tired of the names they call me. It hurts my feeling too, you know."

"I know sweetheart. I"m sorry they say things out loud about you. Maybe we should have a family meeting tonight. Make some new rules for everyone? This way ...no ones feelings get hurt anymore."

"I guess that would help. I know I scream alot. But that's because when I talk, no one listens. When I try to say something, everyone talks above me, cause they think I'm being a pest."

"Aww... I guess we never looked at it like that, sweetheart. We will get everything straightened out tonight. I'll also make sure your thoughts are heard, okay?"

"Okay mommy, and I'll tell Jimmy and James I'm sorry."

"That's my big girl. Now how about you help me with dishes, and then we will have some cookies and ice cream for dessert?"

"Those big giant cookies, that we put the ice cream in between?"

"Uhuh... so shall we?"

"We shall mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, my Julia."

**Meanwhile...**

The boys had finished their swim meet, and were heading home when John called them.

"Jimmy... James... are you two coming, or not?"

"No. Our mom just called. We have some family meeting or something, to get home too."

"You're kidding, right? Come on you guys, you are sixteen in a month. Don't you think it's time for mommy to let go, of the apron strings."

"Shut up, John. What really bothers you, the fact we obey and respect our parents. Or the fact that you don't respect yours."

"What ever man. I don't even know why I bother. Run home to mommy, see ya."

"For god sakes Jimmy, I think I know how poor Julia feels now. Especially when we tease her."

"Yeah... I guess you're right, James. Let's get home and make up with our little Julia."

When the boys got home, they could hear Graham crying. Walking in, they seen their mom trying to get him to nurse.

"What's the matter with him, mom?"

"I don't know, he's just not settling for my breast anymore. Can you go see what's taking Julia so long with the bottle of formula?"

"Sure mom." Walking into the kitchen, Jimmy seen his sister trying to reach the microwave.

"Hey sis... let me get that for you, before Graham makes us all deaf."

Julia laughed. That was the first time her brother had made fun of someone, besides her.

"Here you go, sis. Get that to mom."

Once Graham was feeding, Julia walked up to her brothers and said...

"I'm sorry for being such a brat, Jimmy and James. I didn't mean too. It's just I like taking the bus with my friends, but mommy explained to me why I can't. so now I understand."

"That's okay Julia. We know it's hard to be told what to do all the time. James and I promise to try harder, and not yell at you, or call you names."

Claire was smiling. She had set up a family meeting for nothing. What wonderful kids she had. They had figured it all out for themselves. Hearing the door, Julia ran to see her father. Stopping in her tracks, she noticed he had two puppies.

"Oooo... oh daddy, puppies. Look mommy, we got puppies."

Claire sighed. She had just brought a peace and quiet to their home, and now... now it was going to start again. With puppies who would pee, eat shoes, and whine all night.

Hi sweetheart, I found these two little guys on the way home. They said they needed someone to love them. Think you kids can do that?"

"Oh God dad, yeah. Oh look at him. Come sit Julia, I'll help you hold him."

Sitting down with Jimmy, he placed the puppy in her lap. Giggling the puppy licked her face.

"He's funny daddy, what are their names?"

"You and your brother get to name them. Do you know what type of dog they are?"

"No. What daddy?"

"They are called golden retrievers. Both are males, and twelve weeks old."

"This is awesome dad, you're the greatest. Look at them. They really love those toys."

Picking up a blue bag of pads, Julia asked...

"What are these daddy?"

"Those are wee wee pads. The puppies pee on them, when we can't get them out for a walk."

"Ohh... so can we name them now?"

"Sure we can. Any ideas?"

Claire was not impressed. She didn't want puppies.

Looking at his wife, he could tell she was upset. Walking over, he sat beside her and whispered in her ear...

"Come on, baby. It will be great for the kids. Not only will it teach them responsibility, but it will also help bring them closer together. Besides... puppies bring years of enjoyment." he smiled.

"So do handsom men. But you don't see me having a house full of them now, do you?"

"That's because you already have them all rolled into one, me."

Laughing she said... "you're such an ass."

"Yeah... but I"m your ass, babyy. I love you."

Passing him his son, she sat on the floor with the puppies.

"Come here you. You best not pee in my shoes."

Holding it up too her face, it licked her nose.

"Aren't they cute mom. So how do pick names?"

"Well... how about Jimmy and James name one, and you name one."

"Is that okay with you J&J?" asked their sister.

"Sure Julia... that's fine. You'll be spending more time with them, then we will. Cause we're busy all the time."

Watching the puppies run around, one slid across the floor and banged into the wall.

"Ouch... said Julia. We should name you Crash."

"Oh I like that sis. Good job. Then the other we should name... Speed. Then we have Speed Crash."

Laughing everyone couldn't agree more.

"Alright let's get them settled. Then it's homework time."

With the puppies settled by the fireplace with their little beds, they fell into sleep, curled into Julia.

"This is going to be good for her, baby. It gives her something to look after, and play with."

"I hope you're right, hon. Cause I have a feeling, our fun with Speed & Crash is just begining."

**Meanwhile...**

Mac was helping Alan with his homework.

"I don't get it dad. Why do we need fractions anyway? It's no good for what I want to be."

"What's that, son?"

"I don't know yet dad. I just know it won't have to deal with math."

Mac laughed. Leave it to his son, to be quizical.

"So Jimmy says that their is a dance coming up next week. Are you taking Beatrice?"

"No. It's only for the grades six through eight."

"Next year then, son. Maybe you could see if Beatrice would like to catch a movie on saturday. I can take you both, and pick you's up."

"Really dad? That would be so cool."

"Then it's on. You talk to Beatrice tomorrow, then let me know. Okay son? Now up to bed."

Giving his dad a giant hug, he ran into the kitchen and kissed his mom.

"Night son. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Night."

Running up the stairs, Alan thought of the best way to ask Beatrice, to the movies.

Later that night, the puppies crying woke Claire. Shaking Tony, she said...

"Hey... hey daddy. Your babies are up. You better go check on them."

"Come on Claire. They are your babies too."

"Listen... you wanted the puppies, you tend to them."

Climbing from the bed, Tony threw on his robe, and headed downstairs, when he heard the cries stop.

"Hm... well that was easy."

Turning around to go back upstairs, he noticed the light in the den go on.

Walking back down, he opened the door and seen his daughter curled with the puppies on her blanket she had pulled from her bed.

"Hey princess... what are you doing up?"

"The puppies woke me. So I thought I could sleep with them. They were lonely daddy."

"I'll tell you what. How about we both snuggle down with the puppies?"

"Sure daddy, I'd like that."

Laying down beside his daughter, with the puppies sandwiched between them. He covered them up.

"Daddy... how come puppies cry so much?"

"I guess they miss their mommy. You have to remember our home is new and strange to our puppies. Once they spend a few more days with us, they'll be fine."

"I hope so daddy. Cause no one should be lonely."

"You're right, love. Now try and sleep. You have school in the morning."

Snuggling in closer to her dad and the puppies, they fell into sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

The nightmare started while he slept. He could see it as clear as day. The street, the crime scene, the blood, the flesh torn and shredded against the walls. So violent and vicious, so vivid and real, as he watched the horror unfold.

Laying beside her husband, Jess woke with his thrashing. Shaking him awake, he jumped in a cold sweat from the bed. Running from the room he checked on his kids. Looking, making sure they were both still there.

Coming down the hall, Jess tried to get him to calm down.

"Donnie... Donnie... it's okay. It was just a dream. It was just a dream, honey."

Jess could see and feel his fear. She could see his body shivering.

"Donnie... you need to calm down. What did you dream?"

Looking at his wife with horror filled eyes, he said...

"I seen our children and grandchildren... they were... were being murdered, and I was being forced to watch."

Jess wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure where, that kind of dream would have come from. Wrapping her husband in her arms, she kept reassuring him that everything was alright.

"I want our son with us. Please Jess, bring our son with us. I need to call Donna and warn her."

"Okay Donnie. Just relax. We'll get him. But you can't wake up Donna. She's not going to believe it. It was just a dream honey, a bad dream."

Leaving him in the hall, she Walked into Donald's room, waking him.

"What's going on mom? Why do I have to sleep with you and dad. I'm too old."

"I know son. But your father had a bad dream. So he needs us with him tonight."

Crawling in beside his parents, he tried not to laugh. But he just couldn't help it.

"Donald... that's enough."

"I'm sorry mom, it just feels weird sleeping with my parents at my age. I just hope Alan never finds out, or I'll be teased forever."

"Go too sleep, Donald."

Silence now filled the Flack home, that is until...

Donald laughed again.

When morning came to the Flack house, Jess almost fell out of the bed. She was right on the edge, while Flack Sr, and Flack Jr, had their legs and arms flailing all over the place. why she was lucky if she didn't have bruises by the afternoon.

Heading into the shower, she turned the spray on hot, climbed in and tried to get rid of the aches. Bending over, she felt the warmth of her husbands hands slide down her waist. Then she felt the kiss of his tongue, as it slithered along her back to her neck. Whispering...

_"Morning beautiful... I missed you last night."_

_"How could you miss me, when I was across from you?"_ she giggled.

_"That's just it Jeeeeeeeeess..._ he hissed out in passion. _I missed everything about you." _As he held her, she tossed back her head against his shoulder and sobbed. So unexpected, so quick, as he drowned her with his beautiful kiss.

God he loved her like this. Never did she know when he was going seduce, massage, drive her forward in throws of endless ecstacy. Turning her to face him, he gripped her hair, and tossed her neck to the side, and as he bit into her with tenderness, passion, and love, he lifted her, claiming her for his assault on her passionate soul.

Jess cried out. She couldn't hold back all the emotion. As she allowed her lover, her partner, her husband, to take her back, soaring high above their sensual cloud. Several hours later, Jess and Don imerged looking like wrinkled prunes.

"Mm... this was a wonderful way to spend part of your saturday off, wasn't it Donnie?"

Looking at her again, with hunger, he chased her around the bed, gripping her, holding her in place.

"You're a naughty girl leaving me in the shower so long. Look at my skin, you've crinkled it, baby."

Slapping her butt, he released her and dressed.

"Get that gorgeous body covered, so we can meet up with the Taylor's for lunch."

**Meanwhile...**

Stella was trying to dress. But each time she tried to put on her socks,  
Mac would push her back on the bed, and pull them off. Laughing insanely, she said...

"Would you knock it off. We are going to be late."

Watching her husband as his teeth attacked her toes and feet again, she screamed out in laughter.

"What is it with you, and my feet. "Maaaaaaaaaac... stop... I... can't... breathe."

Mac had to admit, his wife's feet were sexy. She had beautifully shaped toes, and her ankle was so tender, and soft. As was her leg, as he nipped her like a shark, enjoying his meal.

"Maaaaaaaaaac... pleeeeeeeease..." she continued to laugh.

Finally crawling out of his clutches, she ran into the bathroom and pulled on her socks, followed by her shoes. Coming out, she seen him sprawled out on the bed, dressed in black. Looking like a sleek black panther.

"Forget it, Taylor. Let's go. The afternoon is disappearing."

Sulking out the door, Stella kissed his pouty lips as they walked to the car.

When they met up with the Taylor's, they sat down and ordered lunch. While the girls went to the washroom, Don talked to Mac.

"Hey Mac."

"Yeah.. what is it, Don."

"Have you ever had a dream where you seen your children, or grandchildren killed before your eyes. Like so haunting a dream, so vivid and real, that you could smell the blood?"

"No... why? What's going on, Don? Are you having dreams?"

"Yeah Mac. The last two nights. At first I chalked it up to being overworked, but now... now I'm not so sure. This dream is so vivid that I can see the exact room it's happening in. I can see myself being forced to watch, as my children and grandchildren are tortured. Seeing them... he stopped, swallowed back his tears. Hearing them... scream in angonizing pain."

"I'm sorry, Don. I wish I knew how to help you. Or explain it. But I can't. Do you think it's some kind warning, maybe? Maybe someone giving you a sign to be careful, or watch your step at work. It doesn't have to mean what you are seeing, is what's going to happen."

"I know that Mac, it's just so vividly real, that I had Donald sleep with us last night."  
Mac snickered. "You had your eight year old son, sandwiched between you and Jess?"

"Yeah... I don't see the humor in it. Even Donald laughed half the night."

"I guess he would. Imagine how he felt, God Don... you need to hope his friends don't find out."

"Oh shut up, Mac. Like you wouldn't do the same."

"I would Don, only I'd put my son in a sleeping bag, not in bed with his mother and I."

Walking back to the table, the girls wondered what Mac was laughing about.

"What's so funny, Mac?"

"It's nothing love. Just guy talk."

"If I'm not mistaken, they were talking about Don having Donald sleep with us last night. Needless to say... I have the bruises to prove it."

Stella laughed. "Please say you're joking? Oh... poor Donald, he must have been so embaressed."

"He was. He did more laughing then anything. Donnie's been having a bad dream the last couple nights. He's not sure what it means."

"What kind of dream, Don?"

"Seeing my children and grandchildren being tortured, while I'm forced to watch."

"Oh Don. I had no idea. Could it have some hidden meaning, or warning?"

"I don't know, Stella. All I know is it's very vivid, and very real."

"If that's the case Don. I'd just be really cautious over the next few days. But if the dream keeps up, maybe seek someone who analyzes dreams. At least they could help you, put it all into perspective."

"I guess you're right Stella, thanks."

"Always Don. Just next time you have this dream. Try and remember to have your son sleep on the floor. It's less embarassing this way, for all of you."

"Yeah... I will."

Laughing, they all enjoyed their lunch.

**Meanwhile...**

Jimmy and James were heading out, when their mom called them.

"J&J... don't forget to walk the pups with your sister, before you go out."

"Sure mom. Come on Julia, get the leads."

Once they had the pups ready, they headed out.

"Jimmy... can we take them into the park?"

"Not today Julia. How about tomorrow. Both James and I will be home all day tomorrow. We can do it then."

"Promise?"

"I promise Julia. Now let's get them walked."

Once they had the pups back at home. Jimmy and James headed to the mall, while Julia played dress-up with Speed and Crash. taking her princess outfit, she tried to put it on Speed, who sat there flopping his head side to side, as she talked to him.

Crash on the other hand, thought Julia's wand looked good enough to eat. Picking it up he began chewing.

"No Crash. No.. no, stop that."

As Julia went to reach for her wand, Crash barked, then ran with it through the house. Seeing his brother having fun with Julia, he wanted in on it too. Running to snatch the wand from his brother, they growled over it, while Julia continued to tell them no.

Walking into the room, Tony tried not to laugh. Here was Speed dressed in a pink princess dress, pulling on a wand, that was in his brothers mouth. With Julia standing there pointing her finger, saying no."

"What's going on princess?"

"They won't let go of my wand daddy. Can you help me?"

"Of course, I can."

As Claire walked in , she tried not to laugh. Here was her husband with his butt in the air, trying to tug-a-war with the two pups, who were clearly winning. Sitting her daughter on her lap, she whispered...

"Let's watch the pups, show daddy who's boss."

"Let go Speed. Drop it. No Crash, let go, right now. How the hell can your jaws be so strong already? You're just pups."

Growling and pulling, they finally pulled Tony down onto the ground. Then dropping the wand, they headed for his clean socks, he was holding.

Tugging away, Claire and Julia were in fits of laughter.

Once the pups had the socks, they took off with them. Teasing, taunting Tony into chasing them.

"Very funny, my girls. Help me get those socks Claire. These pups are really naughty."

"Sorry honey, you're on your own. I think I hear Graham crying."

Getting up to leave, Claire heard the crash. Turning she seen the pups had knocked over her hand blown vase. She knew she should be angry, but she couldn't. Not when Tony was laying on the floor, with the pups over him, licking the water and flowers from his face.

"Oh God Tony. What I wouldn't give, for a VC right now."

"Look at dad mom, he looks like a flower girl. You're funny dad. Come on Crash... come on Speed."

Hearing their names being called, they tilted their heads, stuck out their tongues, and ran across the floor to Julia.

"Hey... who's going to help me clean up?"

"You're on your own daddy. Have fun. At least you got your socks."

Walking from the room, Tony sighed. He still couldn't figure it. How could two twelve week old pups, beat him at tug-a-war? Shaking his head, he grabbed the mop, and cleaned his mess.

**Meanwhile...**

Over at Gary and Donna's, Jessie asked...

"Daddy... can I have a puppy?"

"No... no dogs. You know that. We live in an apartment."

"But the three J's got two pups, why can't we just have one?"

"I'm sorry Jessie. It's just not going to happen right now. Not while we live in an apartment."

"God dad, this is so unfair."

"No, it's not. It's common sense. I'm sure if you go over to your aunt and uncle, you can see them."

"That's not the same daddy. Why do we have to live in an apartment? It's so unfair."

Getting up, she stormed into her room.

"Don't give me that look, Donna. You know it's not possible in an apartment."

"Why not? The neighbours across from us, and two below us have dogs. Small dogs, but dogs all the same. I'm sure we could find a small one."

Gary sighed. He didn't want a dog. They were to much work. Plus he knew damn well his sister didn't want the dogs, it was Tony who surprised the kids with them, so she wouldn't have a chance to say no.

"I have to go work now, love. I'll see you tonight."

Kissing her sweetly, he left.

As he drove past the pound, he stopped.

_"For God sakes Gary, should have known you'd give in."_ he whispered to himself.

Parking the car, he walked in and heard all the animals whining.

"Hello... how can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a small apartment size dog. Something cute and fluffy, girly like."

"I take it this is for your daughter?"

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

"It's my job to know. Come on... we have a new litter of Jacks that just came in. Or if you prefer we have some cocker spaniels, and one chihuahua pup."

When Gary seen the pups, he couldn't help but fall for the two Jacks that looked so sad. But he realized in his heart that they needed alot of space.

"Can I see the cocker spaniel please?"

"Of course. This is the brother, he has dark brown fur, with bits of black. This other one is his sister, she's a little lighter then her brother."

Gary could have swore he told her only one. Watching the sister, as he held the boy, he could see her eyes sadden, as she laid back down.

"Christ... you're good at your job aren't you? Fine... give me both. Licences too, please."

Once Gary had the pups, he stopped at the pet store and bought two beds, two bowls for water and food, toys, leashes, and collars. As he  
watched everything ring in, he almost passed out.

"That will be, three hundred and seventy-six dollars, please."

With everything bought and paid for, Gary headed home cursing all the way. Pulling up in front of the apartment, he parked underground. Calling his wife to meet him downstairs, she said..

"What's the big secret, Gary?"

"It's in the backseat."

"Mm... if you wanted to love me, you only had to ask. It's been ages since we danced in the back seat," she winked.

"Not now, baby. Later, you'll owe me big time for these."

Opening the back door, she seen the two spaniel pups.

"Aww... aww... look at the little miniture spaniels. Aww... she's going to love you for these, forever."

"I hope so. This little adventure, set us all back a total of sixteen hundred dollars."

"Ouch... that's quite a bite. Aww... but so worth it. Let's get them upstairs."

Walking into the apartment, Gary carefully, quietly opened his daughters door. Then letting the two pups run in, she turned and seen them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah... puppies. Oh daddy. Thank you. Aww... look at them. Hi... hi little guys. Ooo... love you. Aww... such pretty puppies."

Hearing all the noise, Gary Jr ran into his sisters room.

"Whoa... are one of those mine, dad?"

"Mhm... you two can decide who gets the male, and who gets the female.

Then once you've decided that. There is a pink, and blue dog bed out there. You bring it in here, and get your pup use to sleeping on them."

"But can't they sleep with us, dad?"

"Not till they are a little bigger. If they try to jump off your bed, they could hurt themselves. So it's best to leave them on the floor."

Cuddling her puppy close, she hugged her dad tight.

"Thanks daddy. Thanks for everything. I love them, and you."

Leaving the kids to get aquainted with their pups, Gary whispered...

"I believe you owe me some lovin in the back seat," he winked.

"Mm... I'm all for that. Let's go..."

Later that night, Don had the dream again. Only this time, it was his wife he seen being tortured and killed. Watching them slice into her flesh, Don thrashed about trying to get out of the chair he was binded too.

Hearing his wife's screams, he twisted at the sheets. feeling her husbands arm hit up into her face, she woke.

"Don... Don... wake up Don."

Finally waking him, she seen his body covered in sweat, his hands were shaking, while his eyes held pure terror.

"It's okay Donnie. I'm right here. I got you, you're safe."

Seeing the blood on his wife's nose, he asked...

"Did I do that to you, Jess?"

"Yeah... but it's okay. Don't worry. You were dreaming."

"No... it's not okay, come here honey. I'm sorry."

Taking a kleenex, he wiped her nose gently. Then placing a kiss upon it, he wrapped her back in his arms.

"Donnie... I think it's time you see someone about your dreams. They've gone on long enough."

"I know Jess. But I'm scared. What if these dreams mark something bad that's going to happen in our lives."

"Come on Donnie. Try not to think about it. We're all safe in each others arms. Would feel better if I brought Donald back in?"

"No... it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Well... how about I detour your thoughts to something else. Like me." she winked.

Climbing upon her husbands body, she laid flat across him. Taking her fingertips, she softly caressed them across his skin. Hearing his moan escape, was driving Jess to take him deeper with her caress. Then looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, she crushed her lips to his, leaving behind the dream, the nightmare, the haunts that lived in his mind.

**Meanwhile...**

He was putting the padding in the basement. He knew once it was done, he would have to test it, make sure it was sound proof. After all... eight year old boys, tended to be loud when they screamed. Though he was sure Jess would do her fair amount of screaming too.

Then there was his wife Donna and his daughter. Along with two sons, from that idiot she married. If he remembered right, his daughter was now eleven, and the first boy seven, and the new born was a month now.

Though Donna was going to bring him the most pleasure. Afterall she brought this on herself. How dare she tell him, that Jessica wasn't his. Then come running back to New York, telling her parents he left her. Only to marry her high school sweetheart. Telling him, how sorry she was that she never told him, Jessica was his. God damn bitch deserved to die a slow torturous death.

Well forget it. He was having none of that. Not one of them deserved to live. It was just a matter of waiting till the husbands were at work. Then he could snatch them on their thursday outing. As for the kids, that would be the easy part, once he had Jess and his wife. He could use them to call the school, letting them know that the kids were being picked up by their uncle.

Continuing to hammer the padding. He thought his plan through again.

He was waiting. He knew she finished her shift at 2am. He had known for a while now. Had he not followed and planned this since he hit New York a year ago? Now everything was in place, ready for the company he was about to recieve.

He had to admit Donna was still beautiful as ever. But she was manipulator, and all manipulators needed to be punished. Feeling himself become angry, he held his head, and talked himself back down. It had been over five years since he'd done a torture, and he could barely wait for this one.

**When** Donna got home from work it was 2am. Placing her card in the underground parking machine, she watched as the garage opened. Driving in, she stopped half way.

Looking back in her rear view mirror, she could have swore she seen Lawrence.

Stepping on the gas, she sped under as the door descended. Waiting, watching to make sure it closed behind her. God... this had to be a dream. She thought for sure she was rid of him. Her and Jessies had escaped, had they not while he was out of the country.

Thinking back in her mind to their conversation before she left.

_"What do you mean she isn't my daugher. How could you do this too me. In the morning we will file for a divorce, then you leave me, go where ever you go, to feel safe. I give you head start. I am going away for six years, when I return, I will hunt you and your little girl down like dogs, I will torture you slowly, listening to your screams."_

How many nights did Donna think that he was just angry. That his words weren't true. Could she have been wrong? Did he actual mean the words he had said in anger?  
Counting back the years it had been seven. Seven years since she seen him, yet he hadn't changed. Had he been planning this for a year now? Did he already have a head start on her?

Panicking Donna realized she should have been honest with her father. She should have told him the truth. Instead she only told him part of it. For she felt she was safe, and he was just angry. Parking her car, she unlocked the door, pressed the elevator button and headed up to her apartment.

When she unlocked the door, the dogs were waiting with their tails wagging. God she was so terrified. What was she going to do? Running into the bedroom, she found her husband sound asleep. Waking him, she said...

"Gar... Gar... wake up Gar."

Gary could feel his wife's fear. He could see the fright in her eyes.

"What is it, Donna? Did something happen at work?"

"No... I think... I think... I think Jessie and I may be in danger."

Sitting up, he tried not to panic.

"What do you mean, danger? What kind of danger?"

"It's a long story, Gar. Really long. One mom and dad should hear too. I've lied to them enough."

Gary was worried. Just how many secrets did his wife have from her past? Just what could he, be expected to hear now?

"That's fine. We will talk to your mom and dad in the morning. But you'll tell me now."

When I was in France with Lawrence and Jessie. I told him that Jessie wasn't his daughter. That I had lied to him, cause I needed to get away from you. I didn't want to destroy your wedding day."

"I know all that. Just get to the part, that has to do with you and my daughter being in danger."

"He was the one who filed for the divorce the following morning. He told me I had to leave. That I was to go, where ever I felt safe. Then he said when he got back from his trip or where ever he went for six years, that he would hunt Jess and I like dogs, and torture us for my lies."

"Christ Donna. You didn't think this was important to tell me or your parents. What the hell is wrong with you? All this time you put our daughter and yourself in danger. He could have been lurking anywhere."

"I know Gar... I'm sorry. But as the years passed by. I kinda forgot all about it. Till tonight."

"Why tonight, Donna?"

"I think... I may have seen him. When I was pulling into the garage, I seen a shadow. Then a face. Lawrences face. But when I looked back, he was gone."

"Damn you, Donna. Just how crazy is he? How well did you know him?"

"Well enough. But he wasn't psycho when we were together. At least I don't think he was. I know he was never home, always away. But he always had eyes on me and Jess, almost like he was protecting us, or making sure we didn't go anywhere. It was after I told him about Jessie not being his, he went crazy."

"So you knew nothing, about what he did for a living?"

"No... like I said he was away alot. He had this room, that Jess, nor I, were allowed to go near. He always kept it locked. So one day I asked him why we couldn't go in there, he said... because it was where he tortured his enemies. But I figured he was teasing me. You don't think he's some kind of hunter, do you?"

"I don't know what to think Donna. The only thing I do know, is that you should have been honest with all of us from the begining. We could have been better prepared. Do you even know if Lawrence is his real name?"

"I don't know Gar. I'm sorry. I have the certificate of marriage and divorce. He kept copies of all that. But his name is the same on all of them."

"Give them to me Donna, I'll run a check on him. But it's highly unlikely he used his real name. How about a picture? Do you have a picture of the three of you together. Any kind of wedding photo?"

"No... we never took any pictures together. He has lots of Jessie and I. But we never had any done together, ever."

"This is great. Why doesn't a father or husband want pictures of his family? Where did you live in France, Donna?"

"I don't know.. come to think of it, we could never venture out. I mean... I was only there one year.

"Gar... I'm really sorry. God what a mess I've made of our lives."

"It's not a mess Donna. It's just one more road block to battle. Try and rest."

Wrapping his wife in his arms, he held her till she stopped shivering. Then when she was alseep, he slipped from the bed, grabbed his gun, and sat up for the rest of the night, on the couch.

Crash and Speed were sleeping in Julia's room. Waking up to the sounds of giggling, they figured it was playtime. Jumping down off Julia's bed, they followed the sound to their maters bedroom.

Pushing open the door with their nose. They seen Tony and Claire rolling under sheets laughing. Running towards the bed, they jumped up, right in between them. Startling Claire into a scream.

"Aaaah.... God Tony."

"Crash... get down. Let's go Speed, down, now."

Sitting their butts on the bed, they tilted their heads as Tony comtinued to talk.

"I said get down, come on, let's go."

"I don't think they understand Tony. But they are damn cute. I love the way their heads tilt."

"There's nothing cute about it. They need to learn Claire."

"Aww... is daddy mad, cause he no get his playtime?" she laughed.  
Slapping her butt, the dogs barked, then growled.

"Aww... look how protective they are. They are telling you not to hurt me."

"Alright... that's it."

Getting out of the bed was Tony's first mistake. His second... was thinking those pups were going to listen to him. Turning around and round, they got comfortable and flopped down on Tony's space, with their heads on her lap. Letting out a huge yawn, they fell into sleep.

Claire was in fits of laughter as she said...

"Oh... boy... looks... like daddy... gets the doggy beds... tonight."

"This isn't funny Claire. Speed... Crash... come."

I don't think they hear you anymore, Tony. They are ignoring you. Shh... you're going to wake them."

"Listen baby, if you keep laughing I'm going to pick you up and put you over my knee."

_"Mm... promise my Indiana."_ she said with the deepest seduction.

Tony could feel himself respond. He could tell his wife was having fun at his expense.

Quietly moving towards the bed, so the pups wouldn't hear, he tried to pick up his beautiful wife. But as he lifted the pups growled again.

"Aww... come on, that's it. Get them down ,Claire."

Claire loved Tony's pout. He was like a little boy at Christmas, who didn't get what he wanted.

"Fine... but you should be proud of them. They are very protective."

"Yeah... to the women of the house."

Laughing, Claire lead the dogs back to Julia's room.

_"Up... come on pups, up."_

"Mommy... what's the matter?" she said in a sleepy voice.

_"Nothing sweetheart. Go back to sleep. I love you."_

"I love you too, mommy."

Jumping up by Julia, they turned, yawned and fell back into sleep.

Heading back into her room. She seen Tony sprawled out on the bed seductively.

"Oh... you are so naughty, Tony. Look at you all pumped and ready to go."

"Come here baby. I have something to show you."

Claire's eyes went dark. She knew exactly, what her Indiana had for her. Shaking her head no, he stalked from the bed towards her. Laughing as he prowled on his hands and knees, she ran to the bed, and jumped up on it.

"Bad mistake, baby. Closer I come... step by step, inch by inch as I climb upon our bed."

Claire desperately tried not to scream, but Tony looked to hungry with his eyes. As her heart raced, and she felt the fever begin, he was up above her. He could see she was shivering. He could see the affects, his seductive mood had on her senses.

_"Tooooony..."_ she purred out.

_"Shh... I know baby, I love you."_

Those were the last words spoken between them. For both were so lost in their passion, that their seductive game was forgotten.

The following morning, Don was up with the dawn. Starting breakfast for the family, he heard the knock at the door.

"Hey daddy. We know it's early, but we need to talk to you."

Still waking up, he said... "come on in. Everyone is still sleeping. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"The kids have dad. We haven't."

"Papa... are you making your pancakes?"

"I am Gary, would you like some with suryp?"

"Please papa." "Me too grandfather, and some sausage."

Don laughed. Heading into the kitchen everyone followed, waking Jess. Putting on her housecoat, she walked out and seen her children and grandchildren.

"Morning nana, we came to visit."

"Well good morning back to you. Are you okay Donna? You look tired."

"I didn't sleep well. Old ghosts."

Don turned to his daughter...

"What kind of ghost, Donna?"

"Just ghosts from my past with Lawrence. Which is why we are really here. I think Jessie and I are in danger."

Don dropped the spatula. As Jessie picked it up, she started to flip the pancakes.

"You have to flip them grandfather, or they will burn."

"In the other room, let's go. You kids stay here. Jessie don't forget to add the chocolate chips."

Sitting down in the living room, Don said...

"Is this another lie you've kept hidden, Donna? Or is this something, new?"

"It's something I've truly forgotten about. It honestly slipped my mind till I seen him last night."

"Seen who?"

"Lawrence. Or someone that looks like him."

"Start at the begining, sweetheart," said her mom.

"When Lawrence found out that Jessie wasn't his, he became very angry. He told me he was filing for divorce that morning, and that Jessie and I had to go too wherever we felt safe. Then he said when he got back from his trip after six years that he was going to hunt us down like dogs and torture us."

"Donna..."cried her mom. How could you forget something like that?"

"I don't know mom. I just didn't take him seriously. I figured he was just angry."

As Jess looked over at Don, she noticed he broke out into a sweat, and his eyes held that haunted look again.

"Donnie... Donnie, answer me."

"Donna... what does Lawrence look like?"

"Why daddy? Does it really matter? As Gar said... that's most likely not even his real name."

"I said... what does he look like?"

"He's tanned, has a goatee, brown eyes, almost black, brown curly hair. He's about 6ft1in, lean and I guess handsom."

Thinking to the guy in his dream, everything matched but the hair and goatee. The man Don had seen had dark black, short hair, and was clean shaven.

"Does he have any scars, Donna?"

"No... none that I was aware of. Why all the questions daddy?"

Don didn't want to alarm his daughter, or his wife.

"Have you checked into any of this yet, Gary?"

"No. I was just heading to the station. I didn't want Donna or the kids left alone. That's why I brought them here."

"Are you upset with me, daddy?"

"What do you think, Donna. You should have told us as soon as you arrived. All these lies you've come home with, I just don't understand where we went wrong with you."

"You didn't go wrong daddy. Don't ever think that. I honestly didn't think he was serious. I just figured he was upset, and said things he didn't mean."

"There's more dad. Donna informed me that he kept some kind of torture chamber, in his home. He would never allow Donna or Jessie near it. He told her it was for his enemies."

Jess was finally catching on. Could it be Don was tuned into Lawrence some how. Could they be sharing some kind of connection. Or was Don just so close to his daughter, that he felt the danger Lawrence was planning?

"Daddy... daddy... please say something?"

Getting up, Don walked over to the window saying nothing. For his only thought at that moment... was how to protect his family.

**Meanwhile...**

Derek was screaming up a storm. He didn't like being ignored when he was wet. Hearing his cries, Danny walked in and picked him up.

"Hey... hey there my boy. What's the problem? Are you wet?"

Laying him on the change table, Danny changed his diaper and sleepers.

Carrying him into Judy, he watched as Derek latched on to his mommy's breast. Suckling away, Danny caressed his cheek, tenderly.

"He's getting so handsom Judy. Look at his gorgeous blue eyes."

"I know... and he has his daddy's smile, too."

Smiling, Danny asked...

"Is our boy coming home for the week-end? Or is he staying at the dorms?"

"He said he'd be home. He's looking forward to seeing how big his brother is now. He's missed him. He also mentioned he'd like to visit his sisters grave."

"We can do that, said Danny with sadness. Then maybe this week-end we can go out one night. Just you and I, it's been a while since I took my beautiful wife dancing. I'm sure Keith would love to sit for his brother."

"I'd like that. Maybe the Taylor's and Flacks would like to come with us"

"Hm... we shall see. Maybe I want my lovely wife, all to myself."

Smiling, Judy took Derek back to his room. As she turned, Danny was standing behind her, with fire in his eyes. She could tell he wanted her. Always wanted her, it was like a burning flame that never cooled.

Trying to catch her breath wasn't possible. Danny could read her hunger, he could see it show through her gorgeous body, that had never lost its shape.

_"Da...nny."_

Stalking towards her, he said not a word, as none were needed. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her from the nursery into theirs. Then laying her upon the sheets, he used fingertip caresses to bring her up and over the edge.

Watching as her eyes softly closed to half mast, he tenderly bit into her ear, her neck, till he reached her lips.

_"I can feel you losing control, I can feel you pant against my soul. God Judy, you make it so easy for me to love you. To love you, and never want to stop. It's an ache that never dies, or fades."_

Judy softly cried. Such words from Danny, words that were now embedded into her heart.

_"Shh... hey... come on now, Judy. I don't mean to make you cry. The words I give you, are the way you make me feel. The way you have made my life, and our childrens life complete."_

_"I'm sorry, Danny. I love you so much too. I never thought love like this was possible. I just get so deeply lost within you. Each time you love me, is like a new begining. A begining that just continues to grow stronger, and purer each moment."_

_"That's the way it will always be, Judy. Never will the fire or passion we share die. I love you, too."_

With no more words between them, Danny took Judy back into his arms, showing Judy that every word he spoke to her heart, was forever the truth.

Over at the Staton's, Julia had come down with the flu. Laying in bed crying, Claire brought her some flat ginger ale and Tylenol.

"Here sweetie, swallow this, it will help with your fever."

"I don't want to be sick, mommy. I ache so bad."

"I know sweetie. But you know what? It will all be over soon. Honest. Just drink your ginger ale, and get some sleep."

"Can I have Speed and crash with me?"

"Sure you can. Speeeeeeeed... Craaaaaaaaaash... come here boys."

Running into the room, Julia laughed. Crash had banged into the dresser.

Shaking himself, he jumped up on the bed with Julia, flopping down with his head on her chest. Smelling the vicks, he sneezed, then started rolling all over the bed. Causing Julia to giggle.

"Why is he doing that, mommy?"

"I think it's the vicks, sweetheart. Try and get some rest."

Kissing her daughters head, then Crash and Speed, she headed downstairs.

"How is she, baby?"

"She's still fevered. But at least the vomiting has stopped. Hopefully the boys or Graham don't get it."

"I don't think they will baby. They haven't been near Julia. I think the only one that may get it, is you."

Sitting herself down on her husbands knees, she said...

_"Mm... well then my Indiana, you'll just have to rub me down till I'm all better."_ she said seductively.

"Baby... you know I hate that name. Why do you...."

Stopping his complaint she kissed him. Deeply, passionately, till he finally caught on that she wanted to be loved. Sitting her upright on his knees, he started his assault. Knowing soon, that she would be writhering in his arms.

**Meanwhile...**

"Donna, the kids and I, have to go home Don. I need to take the damn dogs out. I'll be fine. I'm a detective for christ sakes. I can protect my own."

"I don't care what you are, you are not going out alone. I'll come with you."

"If you come with me, who's going to be here with the Jess and Donald?"

"Then let me get Danny to go with you all. This way I know, you are all safe."

"No Don. I'm not going to let someone chase us from our home. Now get ready kids, we're going home."

Once they had left, Don wouldn't stop pacing.

"Come on Don. Gary is right. He knows what he's doing. You need to trust in him. He can take care of the kids and of Donna."

Don didn't want any of them to leave the house. Everything was to vivid, to real. He just knew in his heart that something was going to happen.

Seeing them with their coats on, he knew he had no choice but to let them leave. Giving his daughter and grandchildren a kiss, they left.

"Come on Don. It's going to be fine."

Wrapping his wife in close, he prayed she would be right.

He was finishing up the final touches. Everything was ready to go. He knew Donna had seen him last night. A mistake that wasn't allowed to happen again. It was to early for him to put his plan into effect. So now he would have to lull them all into a false sense of security. By making them think he had disappeared again.

Sitting down to his lunch, he thought back to when his little girl was born. He could remember how beautiful, and fragile she was. In his heart he knew she wasn't his. But it took Donna's words to help him face the truth. She had lied to him, to escape her high school lover in New York.

Placing his plate in the sink, he checked himself in the mirror. He had to admit he liked the new hair color, and his clean shaven look. But it was the green/blue contacts that set his texture and skin tone. So much change. Yet... for some reason he kept the scar above his right shoulder. Afterall, it was memory of the betrayal he suffered when he was younger, at the hands of his enemy.

Closing off his thoughts, he checked the phone book and found a number for call girls. After arranging for two, he set out the wine to breathe. Then pulling down some of his favorite torture toys, he waited for the ladies to arrive. He needed this, it had been weeks since he suffered a good torture. Most people found them repulsive, but for him... for him it was like an aphrodisiac. A sick craving that needed to be fed.

**Meanwhile...**

Gary, the kids and Donna entered their apartment and found the dogs sleeping. Searching the rooms, Gary found the little gifts they left on the floor in the bathroom.

"At least they were considerate, and did it in the washroom."

Donna laughed. "Alright Jessie and Gary, get them out for their walks. No alley, stay to the streets, understand?"

"We do mom, no worries."

Once they left, Gary started dinner, while Donna got their son settled into bed. Coming back out, she found her husband staring out to space.

"You okay, Gar?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine baby, don't worry."

Placing the steaks in the oven, followed by the baked potatoes, he turned and wrapped his wife in his arms.

"I love you Donna. When you head out to work later, I want you to call me when you arrive, and when you leave, okay?"

"I will Gar. I'll even call you on my breaks. Then I'll have the bouncer walk me to my car. I'll also call if I see Lawrence, okay? So try and relax Gar."

"Well... until we know for sure, you just keep in constant contact, and stay in lighted areas, or crowds."

"I will hon. Please try not to worry, Gar. Else I won't get through tonight."

Turning in her husbands arms, she passionately kissed him. Taking the kiss deeper, the kids walked back in with the dogs.

"Saved by the masters and their pooches," she laughed.

When Donna arrived at work, she felt her heart race. She knew that would happen. Her father and husband had her nerves on high alert. So alert, that she was having panic attacks. breathing deep, she took off her coat and sat down.

"Hey Donna, you okay? You look like you're ready to pass out."

"Um... yeah. I'm fine. Listen... is Jason in tonight?"

"Mhm... he's here already. Did you want him?"

"Yeah... please. ASAP."

A few minutes later Jason appeared. Watching him strut towards her, Donna tried to remember how to breath again. He was absolutly gorgeous. His hair was dark, given to wave, his eyes were a sea blue, but it was his smile that melted Donna's heart. It was so boyish.

"Hey Donna, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could keep a good eye on me tonight."

"Of course. Why? Are you having problems with a customer?"

"Not really. Let's just say I have an old ghost, haunting my present. He could possibly be dangerous."

"Does your husband know?"

"He does, as does my father. I guess I got kind of frightened. I can't seem to get my nerves to settle. They've kind of freaked me out a little."

Jason could see Donna's eyes weld up with tears. He had admired her the first day he met her. Now... now three months later, he was more then in love with her. Oh he knew she was married. But he also knew of Gary, his flirtacious background and the affair, he had on his first wife.

Something he didn't approve of, for no woman deserved to be disrespected like that.

"Come here, Donna."

Donna could feel her pulse race. He was too sexy for her peace of mind. Walking into his arms, she allowed him to hold her. God... he smelled heavenly. Allowing herself a little comfort, she felt his warm breath upon her ear.

"You are shivering Donna. I can feel how terrified you are. Try and calm down."

He had to admit now he had her in his arms, he didn't want to let go. She was gorgeous, with her dark rich hair, gorgeous almost auburn eyes. Her form was just perfect, as was her height, which fit his arms perfectly.

"I promise you Donna. You'll be well protected. I won't let you out of my sight."

"I have to start my shift now, but I don't want to move."

Taking her chin within his fingers, he looked into her eyes.

_"Trust me Donna. I won't let anyone hurt you."_

Thumbing at her tears, he released her. Then taking her hand, he walked with her up the stairs into the club.

**Back** at home, Gary was trying to get Bryan settled. He had tried burping him, walking him, rocking him. Nothing was working, to help him settle down.

"Dad... dad?"

"What is it, Jessie?"

"Mom lays him across her knees, on his tummy. Then she rocks him back and forth."

"What for? What does that do?"

"I don't know dad. It just helps put him to sleep. It works everytime."

Laying his son across his knees. He rocked him back and forth. No more then ten minutes later, he was sound asleep.

"It worked. Thanks baby."

"You're welcome dad. Now maybe I can get my homework done.

Walking to her room. Jessie hoped that when she got married, her husband had more patients then her dad.

**Meanwhile...**

During Donna's shift, she was having trouble pouring drinks. She had already ruined three Long Island Iced Teas, and spilled three shots. She wasn't sure what else she could do. all she knew was that she was on edge, and had no one to cover her shift.

"Ken... I need a break please. I need to take five."

"Sure... go ahead. I can handle it. We won't get busy till around ten, anyway."

Heading downstairs, Donna went into her locker and reached for a relaxer. The girls always kept them in their lockers, and had given her a few. As she popped the vile open, Jason came up behind her, and covered her hand with his.

"You don't need those, Donna. Trust me. They will only make you worse. Sit down."

Taking the pills, Jason dumped them down the sink. He had seen to many dancers and waitresses go down that route. It would be a cold day in hell, before he'd let Donna go there. She was a damn good bar tender, her hijinx with Ken, was one of the reasons customers kept coming back.

Walking back out, he told her to take off her shirt.

"Excuse me... she laughed. You want my shirt off?"

"Now don't be shy, Donna. Do as you're told."

Lifting her shirt over her head, he told her to lay across the bench on her tummy. Once she was settled, he got out some oil, and poured it down her back. Then taking his hands, he massaged her. Deeply at first, kneading. Then lighter and softer, with care.

Coming downstairs Candy seen them.

"Lucky girl, Donna. Jason gives awesome massages. He's very talented. Yet he never gives us girls what we really want, from him," she winked.

"That's because I know where to draw the line. All good bouncers do. You girls are like my sisters, so I'll always take good care of you dancers."

Donna had noticed he said the dancers were like his sisters, but yet... he hadn't mentioned her. Finishing up his massage, Donna could barely move.

"I can't get up. What have you done? I feel so jelloish."

"Jelloish??? That's a word I've never heard before," he laughed.

Helping her up, he slipped her shirt over her head.

"Hold out your hands now."

Holding out her hands, Donna noticed the shaking had stopped. The nervousness was gone.

"Now get upstairs and show those customers how amazing you and Ken are, behind that bar."

Bending up to kiss his cheek, he turned his head, catching her lips. Feeling the warmth shiver down to her soul, she deepened it. God he was so strong, so powerful and gentle. Breaking the kiss, she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jason. That shouldn't have happened."

"It's okay Donna. It's allowed. You are only human. I only hope your husband realizes how lucky he is, to have you."

Smiling, they headed back upstairs.

**Meanwhile...**

Gary was getting worried, Donna had said she would call him on her break. Dialing the number for the bar, he waited for an answer.

"The Beatrice Inn, how can I help you?"

"Hey there, it's Gary calling. Is Donna around?"

"Yeah... hold on Gary. Dooooooooooonna... it's Gary."

Racing over, she took the phone.

"Hey Gar... what's the matter? Is it the kids?"

"No. You were suppose to call me on your break."

"Oh God... I'm sorry honey. You know how crazy it gets here, espcially when the celeb's start arriving."

"I know... but you have called. Especially with Lawrence out there."

"I'm sorry, Gar. Can we talk about it when I get home. I'm swamped."

"Sure. Call me when you're leaving."

"I will. I love you Gar."

"I love you too, Donna. Stay safe."

Hanging up the phone, Gary couldn't understand what brought on, the 180 degree turn she just made. Shrugging it off, he made a fresh pot of coffee.

**Meanwhile...**

Claire went into Julia's room to check on her. Finding her cool to touch, she sighed with relief. Covering her up, she walked back out and geard wretching. Opening Jimmy's room, she noticed he was now sick.

"Jimmy... are you okay, son?"

"No mom. I think I have what Julia had. My stomach hurts really bad, and I can't stop vomiting."

"Okay, I'll get you some ginger ale, and a couple Tylenol."

Heading downstairs, Tony stopped her.

"What's going on, baby?"

"Jimmy's sick. If you could help him change into clean pajama's, I'd be forever grateful."

Once they had Jimmy settled, the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Tony. You stay with Jimmy. Hello."

"Hey sis, are you busy?"

"A little. Julia just got over the flu, and now Jimmy has it. Why? What did you need?"

"Too talk. Can we make some time for lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course. Stop by anytime during the day. I'll be home. But are you sure you're okay, now?"

"Yeah... I'm fine sis. I'll see tomorrow, tell Jimmy to get better."

"I will bro, night."

Hanging up the phone, Claire headed back up to her son.

**Meanwhile...**

Outside the club, he had found her car. How dare she kick his ass from the bar two nights ago. He had done nothing wrong. All he did was tease her a little. Crawling under the car, he played with the breakline. Once he had it partially clipped, he took off back down the street.

Inside the bar, they were just getting ready for shift change. Heading downstairs to get her coat, Jason was waiting. Helping her on with her coat, they left.

"My truck is over here Donna. I'll have to help you in. It's a big leap."

Unlocking his door, he lifted her around the waist, and sat her inside. Then coming around to the drivers side, they headed out.

"So your husband won't mind picking up the car in the morning, will he?"

"No... he has to go into work. He won't mind stopping by here to get the car. Thanks again for the ride home, and for your undivided protection tonight." she laughed.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Donna. See you tomorrow."

Making sure she was in safe, he headed home.

When Donna unlocked the door, Gary was waiting for her.

"Nice to know you got home safe. Thanks for calling, I mean... I wasn't worried at all. Why would I be? I'm just the husband, right?"

"I'm sorry Gar. One of the bouncers drove me home. I told them what was going on, I was well protected tonight. Though... if you could pick up my car in the morning, I'd appreciate it."

"Why not... anyway... I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Come on Gar. Don't be like that."

_"Like what... concerned, upset, worried about my wife. I think I have every right to be, don't you?"_

"You do... I'm sorry Gar. But why are you being such a bear?"

_"Oh... I don't know. Maybe it's cause our son was screaming up a storm tonight, or it took me hours to get him settled. Or maybe the fact, that my wife could care a less, that she's being stalked."_

Hearing the arguement, Jessie woke.

"Come on you two. I have school in the morning. Please make up and go to bed."

Gary took a deep breath, then throwing on his coat he headed out.

"Where are you going?"

_"To get your damn car. Why wait till morning, when I can do it now."_

Slamming the door, he didn't look back. Hearing the cries of their son, Donna headed into the nursery.

_"Hey there... shh... mommy's home. It's okay. Shh..."_

Pacing the floor, Donna wondered why Gary was upset. She knew it had to be more then her not calling home. Sitting in the rocker, she laid her son over her knees, and lulled him back into sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

When Gary arrived at the bar, he seen his wife's car. Pulling the keys from his pocket, they fell underneath. Ducking under the car, he noticed the breakline was cut.

"Son of bitch, what the hell is going on."

Getting up on his knees, he felt the world go black.

Coming too, he looked around. From what he could see he was in a padded room. Then he seen the instruments.

"What the fu...."

Watching as the guy stuffed a gag into his mouth. He realized it was Lawrence.

"Welcome Gary... how are you doing? Do you know why you're here?"

Not saying anything, Gary looked at his arms and ankles. Finding them strapped on the table, he tried not to panic.

"You know Gary... it's best not to fight. You're going to need all your strength once the torture starts. So save it. I promise not to hurt you... Yet."

Heading towards the door, he said...

"I'll be back soon. Try not to miss me, like I miss my ex and daughter."

Slamming the door, he left Gary in the dark.

Don was dreaming again. He was watching as Gary lay on a table, screaming in pain. He cold see the metal claws dig into his stomach, leaving in its wake torn skin and flesh.

Then he seen his daughter pulling on her chains, while the Jessica was locked in a cage, screaming in fear.

Trying to wake himself, he couldn't. Why wouldn't his Jess wake him? Why would she leave him in this torturous dream?

**Meanwhile...**

He had Gary's keys. Carefully opening the door, he walked in to the silence. Nearing the bedroom, he seen his beautiful Donna laying across the bed in a silk nightie, while the breeze gently shivered her flesh.

Walking up with the syringe, he injected it into her skin. Waiting for five minutes, he carried her out to the car by back stairs. Then heading back up he mildly sedated his daughter. Leaving Gary and the baby behind.

Once he was on his way, he smiled. Never did he think one angry customer, would help him play his hand, earlier then planned.

Back at the Flack's, Jess had got home from work. Taking off her coat, she heard Don crying out in his sleep. Running into the room, she woke him.

"Donnie... Donnie, wake up."

Waking out of sleep, he wasn't able to catch his breath. Shaking him again, Jess finally got him to breathe.

"Gary... Doonnna... goooooooooooone."

Getting up from the bed he dressed and ran out the door. Hearing the tires screetch, she called Danny.

When Don arrived at the apartment, he found the door open. Running inside he seen the beds had been disturbed and his daughter, along with Jessie, gone. Running into the nursery he found his grandson sound asleep, then checking Gary's room he found him sleeping too.

"Don? Don? Where are you man."

"Help me Danny. Grab the baby."

Waking up Gary, he carried him downstairs to the car. After placing them inside, he rushed them home. Opening the door, Jess was waiting.

"Donnie... what's going on? Where's Donna and Jessie?"

"He's got them. He has Gary too. He left Gary and the baby. We need to find them. We need to call Mac, and Claire. Now Jess.."

"You need to calm down, Donnie. Please. You need to focus on your dream. You need to see that house."

While Don tried to focus, Danny called the family and informed them that Donna, Gary and Jessie had been kidnapped.

It was 4am when Tony took the call. Waking Claire he told her that her brother, Donna and Jessie had been kidnapped. Dressing quickly, she headed over to her mom and dads. her main comcern... her father suffering another stroke.

When she arrived her mother wrapped her in her arms.

"How's daddy mom? Is he holding up okay?"

"He seems to be. Everyone is in the kitchen. Will Tony be bringing the kids in the morning?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to wake them."

Walking into the kitchen she seen everyone sitting around, looking at Don who had his eyes closed.

"Daddy... how you holding up?"

Pulling his daughter onto his lap, he held her close.

"I can't lose my eldest son, Claire bear. I just can't."

"It's going to be okay, I promise daddy, we'll find them all alive. Now exactly what happened?"

"Donna's been hiding something from her past. It seems Lawrence threatened her before he divorced her. He told her that when he got back from his trip, he would hunt her and Jessie down like dogs. It seems he is harboring anger at finding out Jessie was not his. By the looks of it, he is back from his trip, and has extracted his revenge. We think he's taken them."

"But why? What does he plan on doing?"

"Most likely to torture them. It seems he's a hunter. He hunts those that betray him. When he catches them, he tortures them with different methods and instruments."

"Um... what is uncle doing?"

"Your uncle has been having dreams of Donna and Jessie being tortured, while he's forced to watch. It seems in his dream he has the seen the place where the are being kept. We figure he is in tune with Lawrence somehow."

"Okay... but if he's there witnessing it. Then that means Donna, Gary and Jessie are still safe for now, right? He can't start his torture till Donnie is there. Which still gives us a chance to find them."

"That's what we are trying to get your uncle, to remember. It's the only way we are going to be able too find them."

"Look, I can't do this here. I'm going to head to the station, and see if Adam got anything from the image I gave him, through the data base, hopefully he's found a hit. I'll call you from the station."

Heading into the garage, Don opened the car door, and as he went to get in, he felt the stab of pain in his thigh. Looking up for the briefest of moments into Lawrence's face, before he passed out.

Pushing Don over, he got into the car and took off. With the capture of his final victim, he could finally begin, his long awaited torture.

While they waited for news, Stella answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Stella? It's Adam. I need to talk with Don, is he there?"

"No. He should be with you. He left to meet you at the lab, two hours ago. He should have been there by now."

"he's not here Stella. No one is here but me and a few others. Could he have stopped somewhere?"

"No... listen I have to go. But before I do, what did you find out?"

"Nothing. Not so much as match. This guy isn't even showing up, anywhere in the system."

"Okay Adam. Keep trying. I'll talk to you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Stella said...

"Don hasn't shown up at the lab."

"I want you girls to stay here, I'm going to check the garage."

As Mac headed out to the garage, he noticed the syringe. Tearing off a piece of paper towel, he picked it up and took it into the house.

"Jess... where's your car?"

"It's out front, why?"

"I need to get this syringe to Adam. Hopefully there is some trace on it. I think Don may have been drugged. Which means Lawrence now has everyone he needs, for his torture game to begin."

Once Mac left, the rest of family prayed that their children wold be found alive.

**Meanwhile...**

Lawrence was just strapping Don's ankles into the chair, when he woke.

"Welcome back Donald. How nice of you to join us for our torture lesson today. Before we begin, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hornando Cortizona. I'm what you call a hunter. I go around torturing victims that I've been hired to find by their discontented husbands, wives, corporate offices, deligates, etc. I get paid good money to bring them to my home, and torture them to death.

Once I'm done, each client that has hired me, recieves a piece of their intended victim. This way... they know the job has been done."

"You bastard... you have no right to do this to my daughter or granddaughter."

"I have every right. Your daughter is a maipulator. She told me that this young girl was my child. My child. Imagine how it burned... to find out she had lied to me. To escape her love, for her lover. She used me, for that she shall be punished."

"You're sick. Let my grandaughter go, you have no right to hold her. She wasn't even aware of what my daughter did. Let he go."

"Sorry... it don't work that way. They must be punished for their deception. As for Gary, he will be put to death once I'm done with him."

Don was trying to fight his way out of the straps. He could feel his pulse speed up, as he knew what was coming. Looking over at his grandaughter, he noticed Lawrence had forgotten to lock the door. Waiting for the opportunity to let his granddaughter know, he focused himself back on Lawrence for the time being.

"Shall we being? Yes? No? What? Don't you have anything to say? How bout you Donna, you have anything to say to me?"

Donna was in tears. She was terrified. Her only thoughts were that her, her husband, her father and child were going to die because of her lies.

With Lawrence's back now turned from Jessie, Don motioned to her with his eyes. Once he had her attention, he mouthed...

"Open your cage door, slowly."

Nodding her head that she understood, she carefully opened it. Watching her grandfathers lips, he said...

"RUN..."

Quietly crawling out, she got up, tiptoed out and around to the stairs, praying that the door would be opened up top. Still hearing the guy yelling at her mother, Jessie managed to escape up and out of the place he had them.

Running down the street, she had no idea where she was. Hitting 12th street, she noticed the number 280 W. Knowing she was near her mothers work place, she decided to run in there. She wasn't sure whether there would be anyone there. But she had to try. Noticing the sun coming up, she figured it had about 6am.

Pounding on the door, some big guy answered it. Taking one look at the young girl, he could see Donna everywhere.

"Can I help you?"

"I... need... help... a phone... please... "

Letting her in, Jason decided to wait, till she had phoned someone.

"Grandma... grandma... it's Jessie. I need you grandma, mommy, daddy, and grandpa are going to be killed. Please grandma help me."

Hearing the young girl panic. He took the phone.

"Hello... who is this?"

"Who are you? Put my granddaughter back on, now."

Once he handed the phone to the young girl, he tried to wait patiently, but he couldn't believe how much she looked like Donna.

**Meanwhile...**

Lawrence was still yelling at Donna, not realizing Jessie had escaped.

"I guess you are wondering why I brought your father, aren't you Donna? Well... let me tell you why. Your father deserves to know what type of daughter he raised. What evilness he and his wife has spawned. Cause that's what you are Donna. A spawn of manipulation. Do you understand Don? Do you now see why your daughter has to be tortured? Needs to have all that evilness driven from her."

The only thing he knew, was that Jessie had gotten away. To him... nothing else now mattered. For he had saved his granddaughter.

**Meanwhile...**

"Listen to me Jessie... where are you?"

"I'm at mommy's work. He's got them grandma. Please hurry."

Hanging up the phone, he kept the young girl there.

"Can you tell me. Are you Donna Taylor's daughter?"

"Yes... why... my mommy, daddy and grandpa are going to die, they need help."

"Can you show me where they are?"

"I can't. My grandma said I had to wait here."

Hearing the cars pull up, Jason let them in.

"Jessie.."

"Grandma..." running into her arms, she wouldn't let go."

"Okay Jessie. You need to take us to the place where mom, dad, and grandpa are. Okay?"

"Excuse me... I'd like to help. I'm Jason, one of the bouncers here. Donna informed me yesterday what was happening. We talked more on the way home. If this Lawrence guy does have them, according to Donna he's dangerous."

Mac sized him up. He had to admit that he was well built, and he could see he was packing. So obviously... he had training behind him.

"That's fine. But you stay with Danny, and Sheldon, understand? Jessie... show us where they are."

Heading out, they knew they were going in blind. But what choice did they have. Especially when there was no time call for back-up.

When Lawrence was finished yelling at Donna, he noticed the cage was open and Jessie was gone.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo... you..."

Walking up to Don, he sliced his cheek with the knife, followed by the other side.

"Now... because of this set back. There will be no torture, everyone will die. Starting with Gary."

Taking the giant claw like instrument, he held it as he sliced down Gary's stomach. Then removing he organs, he tossed them into the garbage.

Hearing Donna's screams he laughed evily.

Looking to Don, he stalked over, but as he neared him, he heard the door.

"Looks like we have company. Shall we welcome them?"

While Lawrence left, Donna softly cried, she had lost her husband. But worse then that, she would have to live the sight she witnessed everyday. Relive the nightmare over and over.

_"Daddy... daddy... "_

_"Shh... I know baby. It's going to be okay. Try and be strong."_

Don was in tears himself. Seeing Gary like that was sickening. Trying to tear at his restraints again, he just couldn't loosen them. Then he heard the banging, pounding of fighting going on. Next thing they heard, were three shots of gunfire. Followed by silence.

"Oh God daddy, now what?" as she heard the footsteps.

Closing her eyes, she prayed it was someone to rescue them, and not Lawrence returning.

When Mac, Danny, Sheldon and Jason got downstairs, they tried not to gag.

"Aww... damn man, no, no... this isn't right."

Taking a sheet, Danny covered Gary up. Then looking to Mac, Danny noticed he was ready to pass out.

"No Mac, come on... stay with me Mac, said Sheldon. Mac... Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeella... hurry, call 911."

Danny knew the pressure would be to much for Mac, he had the feeling that this would possibly kill him. Watching as he seized up, Jason got down, and did his best, to help Sheldon stop Mac from dying.

"Listen Mac... I know you don't me that well, but you can't leave your wife and children like this. You need to stay with me. Do you hear me? Stay with me. why would he stroke?"

"Mac has a history of high blood pressure and a history of Ischemic strokes. All this rush of adreline, then seeing his son, caused him to stroke. His blood pressure couldn't take it."

Coming down the stairs, Stella noticed her son under the sheet. Moaning out a cry she seen her husband on the ground in another stroke. Thinking back to the doctors words, "the next one could kill him." Knowing she couldn't save her son, her thoughts went straight to Mac. She wasn't about to lose him too.

As they heard the sirens, the EMT's came running down and stablized Mac. Then taking him up the stairs, Stella followed.

"Take care of Alan till I call you from the Hospital. Let Claire and the others know about Gary and their father."

"I will stella. You just go with Mac. We'll be there as soon as we can."

While Sheldon and Danny released Don from his restraints, Jason released Donna, and as she fell into his arms, she passed out.

"Donna... is she okay? Who are you?"

"I'm Jason, I work with Donna at the club. She informed me last night about her ex stalking her for revenge."

Passing Donna to her father, he held her close. Watching as they removed Gary's body from the room.

"You need to get some stitches Don. That gash is really deep."

Nodding that he understood. He left with his daughter in his arms.

When Don had Donna back at house, he laid her down on the bed.

"Oh God... what happened uncle Donnie, where's Gary and dad?"  
Looking up into his little Claire's eyes, he said...

"Gary was killed Claire, your father suffered a serious stroke, he's at the Hospital with your mom."

Saying nothing Claire ran from the house, her only thought being her father.

"Where's mom going, dad?"

"To the Hospital to see papa. Exactly what happened Don?"

"Not with the kids in the room. We'll talk later."

"I want to know now. Your damn daughter can wait. Now tell me."

Taking him into the other room, he told him what had happened with Gary's torture. Feeling sickened, Tony grabbed Alan, his children and headed to the Hospital.

Coming back out of the room, Don seen Jess sitting with her daughter wrapped in her arms. They knew she was in shock. They knew what she had seen would haunt her forever. Watching in the corner, Jason's only hope was he'd be able to help her through the horror she had seen. Not for himself, but for her children.

**At the Hospital...**

Stella was wrapped in Sheldon's arms, waiting outside the Trauma room for information on her husband.

"Mom... mom... how's daddy?"

" I don't know yet, Claire. He suffered a very bad stroke this time. Sheldon said he went down quick. Too quick."

"Sheldon... what's your honest opinion?"

"I honestly don't know Claire. What I do know, is he could be looking at some serious set backs after this one, if he survives."

"But he will survive, right?"

"Sheldon didn't answer. He didn't want to give false hope."

"I can't believe this. Where's Gary? Who has him?"

"Sid has him. It's a murder investigation. So he has to do the autopsy, before he can be released to a mortuary."

Sitting down, Claire tried to hold back to her tears. Feeling the touch on her shoulder, she seen her husband standing above her. Wrapping her in his arms with their children, she finally let go.

**In the Trauma room** they were doing everything they could to save Mac. While Mac was enjoying the warmth and peace of the land he was on. Walking further into the mist, he seen his son with his wife, and their children.

"Hi papa... we've missed you. Have you come to stay with us too?"

"No son. Remember I told you... papa is only here for a visit. He has to go back too nana and Alan. They still need him."

"It's so beautiful here son. Such peace and warmth."

"I know dad. But you have peace and warmth down their too. Mom... she's going to need you more then ever now. So is your Claire and Alan. They are all very scared right now. Scared of losing you, forever."

"But I don't understand son. Why did you have to suffer."

"Don't think like that dad. Everything happens for a reason. Most times we never know why. So we just accept it and move on. Do you understand dad, go back and move on. Now you need to get back. I can here them fighting to save you. You've flatlined dad, go back now. I love you. Give everyone a kiss for me, and my love."

Watching as they faded into the background, Mac turned and followed his way back into his shell.

"We've got a pulse doctor, he's back."

With Mac now stablized. There was nothing left to do, but wait to see if he'd wake. Taking him to CCU, they made him comfortable before sending in the family. Entering the hall, the doctor walked down to give them the news.

"Stella... how are you Doing?"

"Oh , how is he? How's my husband?"

"We've stablized him Stella. He crashed on us once, but we were able to bring him back. I don't have very promising news for you. Except to say that the fight is now in Mac's corner, it's up to him to bring himself back.

We've been through this before Stella. This time around, the stroke was very, very serious. Once he wakes we'll be able to do some scans, assess his situation with the therapists, and hopefully get him well enough to be able to go home."

"Thank you doctor. I appreciate your honesty."

"Always Stella. My apologzies for you loss with your son, too."

"Mom... is dad going to come home to us? Or is he going to die?"

"I don't want you to worry about this Alan. That's my job. Your job is to help your father want to come home. It's up to us as a family, to bring him back."

Walking into the room, Stella neared his side. Bending down towards his lips, she kissed him tenderly.

"Hey my handsom husband. Here we are again, back where we started all those years ago. You just can't seem to get enough of those nurses, can you Mac? Or is it the fact that everytime you get better, we take advantage of the hospital bed, and pull the drape across," she laughed against his lips, allowing him to feel the vibration.

Alan watched his mom. He couldn't understand how she could be laughing, when his father was laying there paralized. Walking up to him, Tony said...

"It's okay sport. This is how your dad knows we are here. By talking to him, by reminesing with him. It helps him heal, hopefully enough to bring him home to us. Why don't you try talking to him? Just hold his hand, and talk into his ear. I promise you, he will hear you. He may not answer, but he will hear."

Walking up to the bed, Alan wasn't sure. His father didn't look like himself. His whole right lip, and cheek was curved up, his fingers on the right side were curled into hand, tightly. Tearing up, he turned and tried to run from the room.

Grabbing him before he could escape, Tony held him in his arms as he cried. Then hearing in the barest of whispers, he said...

_"I don't want to look at dad, I want to go home."_

Tony knew this may be to much for a Alan.

"Claire, I'm going to Alan to the lounge. You and the boys can meet us there when you're done. Come on Julia."

"Why do I hafta go dad. I want to see grandpa."

"Just leave her Tony, she'll be okay. Just take Alan and Graham."  
Walking back down the hall, Alan seen Don and Donna. Looking at her with anger, he ran up...

_**"You... I hate you. You killed my brother, and maybe my dad. I hate you, you hear me? I hate you."**_

People stared, as they listened to this child scream in tears over his loss. Running down the hall, Tony had to chase him with Graham in his arms. Leaving Don and Donna standing there in shock.

_"I don't want to go in daddy, I change my mind. I want to go home. This is all my fault. I brought this on everyone. I don't want to see what Mac looks like, I still have images of Gary being tortured in my mind. Please daddy, take me home."_

When Don had Donna back at his place, it was quiet.

"How are the kids Jess?"

"The baby's sleeping, Gary Jr has his sister wrapped in his arms. She just fell asleep. She's blamming herself for not getting help fast enough. Jason headed home, he said he'd be back after his shift tonight. How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Not good mom. Alan hates me. He blames me for killing his brother, and causing his fathers stroke. I'm sure Stella, Claire and the rest of the family will feel the same, once things settle down."

"Aww... Donna. I'm sure he doesn't mean it. He's just hurting really bad right now."

"But he's right mom. Everything is my fault. All the lies I told to Lawrence, then to you and dad when I got home. Then to Gary, and worst of all... are last words to each other were in anger. We had a fight. Right before he went to get my car. I didn't even get a chance to make up with him. Now he's dead, our world and memories ended on a fight.

I can still remember his final words, the anger in them, as he said...

_"__**To get your damn car. Why wait till morning, when I can do it now."**_

Not sure what to say, not sure where to begin to help there daughter heal. They did the next best thing they could... they held her close.

**Meanwhile...**

Tony had finally caught up with Alan. Sitting down beside him on the grass, he checked on poor Graham. Finding him alert, and gurgling, Tony realized he had enjoyed being bounced around.

"Look at your nephew Alan. He's gurgling from all the bouncing, you want to hold him?"

Placing Graham in Alan's arms, he held him close to his neck.

"Do you want to tell me why you feel Donna is to blame, for these events?"

"It's because of all her lies she told. Think I don't hear my mom and dad talk about things? I do you know. I know all about Donna lying to Gary about Jessie. I know about her lies of running back here, away from this Lawrence guy. If she had of told the truth at the begining, then my brother wouldn't be dead right now, and my father wouldn't be fighting for his life.

Even in the kitchen at uncle Don's tonight, I heard you and Jess talking about how she knew Lawrence would be coming back to torture her and Jessie. She knew all about everything, everything. I hate her, understand?"

"I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Donna was young back then. Her and your brother shared a night of love that had repercussions. The reason Donna ran away was because she didn't want to ruin Gary's wedding day by telling him she was pregnant with Jessie. She left, because she wanted your brother to be happy. She knew if she stayed here, he would figure it out, or your Uncle Don would.

She also didn't realize Lawrence was crazy. Yes she was wrong to tell him that Jessie was his daughter, but that doesn't change the fact, no woman deserves to be stalked or hunted down like an animal. Donna can't be blamed for what her ex husband decided to do. She was a victim, as was her daugher. She felt his words were given in anger. She didn't think he meant them, which is why she never talked about it, till it was too late."

"I understand all that, but it still don't change the fact, that if Donna had told the truth from the begining, it all could have been prevented, or handled differently. I may only be ten, but even I understand that. And for that... I will never forgive her. I will love my niece and nephews, but that's it. Donna is no longer any relation to me."

Wrapping his arms around Alan and Graham, Tony decided to let it rest. For this was one serious event, that would never have any right answers.

Later that night, after Claire and Tony took Alan home with them. Stella stayed with Mac. She knew it was going to be a very long time before he made any kind of improvement. Taking off her shoes she climbed in beside him and rested her head on his pillow. Then leaning her lips up to his ear, she whispered...

"Hi Mac. Are you having a good rest? You must be, for you look so peaceful and relaxed. I must remember to ask you when you come home, where you visited. Maybe one day I can go there too. Or we can go together.

I love you Mac. Love you so much. But right now, right now Alan needs you. He's very upset and confused with what has happened. He's taken it upon himself to blame Donna. It seems he overheard a few of our conversations, along with one Jess and Tony had in the kitchen tonight.

Tony has done his best to help him come to terms with it not being Donna's fault. Though I can't say I blame our son for having these feelings. As much as I love Donna, I can't help but feel myself if she had been honest since the begining, things may have been different. But I guess we'll never know. The only thing we can do now, is bury our son and move on.

But in order to that, Mac. I need you to come home. Please don't make me bury our son alone. We all need your strength, your love to get through this as a family. I'm not ready to live my life without you. Just as you are not ready to die without me. We are suppose to go together, Mac. As two, never as one. Our love was meant to end with the two of walking hand in hand through those gates, so don't you think of going ahead of me, you just keep fighting your way back, I love you, Mac."

Taking his hand she held it. Then resting her head closer to his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile...**

When the house was quiet, Donna got up and wrote a letter...

_"Dear mom and dad, _

_I'm sorry to be doing this again. But I can't stay here with all this guilt I feel. I need to go away for a while. I don't know when I'll come back, but I know you will take good care of my children for me. I'll leave you my bank card, with all the money inside, along with my pin number. There is enough in there to keep you all going for a while. _

_You can also have Gary's benefit pension when it comes in, I'm sure when you explain it to the company, they will allow you to have it for the kids. Once again, I'm sorry mom and dad, I just can't be here. _

_Give all my love to my children, and tons of kisses from me. I'll call from time to time, and check in. _  
_Love always, Donna_

Leaving it on the table, she grabbed her bag and headed to see Jason. When she arrived he was on the front door.

"Donna... what are you doing here? You should be at home."

"I needed to tell you I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back. But I want to thank you for everything."

"Hold it... what about your kids? What about your parents? Christ Donna, is that all you do is run away when things get to tough?"

"Nooooooo... i just...."

"Just nothing Donna. You're not going anywhere but back home to your children. You are going to face this head on. Running again isn't going to solve anything. You made a mistake, you learn from it and move on."

Dragging Donna inside with him, he told manager he needed to book off. Then taking Donna by the hand, he dragged her to his car.

"This is it Donna. You will stay and face this. I won't let you abandon your children."

Putting her in the car, he slammed the door. Then getting into the driver side, he drove her home.

Don wasn't sure what woke him. But something told him to get up. Walking into the kitchen, he turned on the light and seen the note.

_"Dear mom and dad, _

_I'm sorry to be doing this again. But I can't stay here with all this guilt I feel. I need to go away for a while. I don't know when I'll come back, but I know you will take good care of my children for me. I'll leave you my bank card, with all the money inside, along with my pin number. There is enough in there to keep you all going for a while. _

_You can also have Gary's benefit pension when it comes in, I'm sure when you explain it to the company, they will allow you to have it for the kids. _

_Once again, I'm sorry mom and dad, I just can't be here. _

_Give all my love to my children, and tons of kisses from me. I'll call from time to time, and check in. _  
_Love always, Donna_

"God damn it Donna, is that all you ever do? Is that your answer to everything? To run and hide from what hurts."

Taking the note, he walked into his room and woke Jess.

"What is it, Don?"

"Your daughter has taken off again. She left us the children."

"What? Oh come on. She wouldn't leave the kids behind, would she?"

Tossing the note onto the bed, she read it. Shaking her head in shame, she sighed.

"Where did we go so wrong with her? What mistakes did we make, to have her have such a weak spirit?"

"I don't know Jess. But I've had more then enough. We cannot look after all three children. We have enough with Donald. I can honestly tell you this... I have half a mind to hunt her down, and spank her ass."

_**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh... noooooooooooooooooo... daddy."**_

Hearing the scream coming from their granddaughter, they ran into the room.

_"Shh... it's okay Jessie. Grandma's here. You're safe love. It's okay."_

_"I see him nana, I see him coming for me. He had a huge knife. He wants me, he wants me."_

_"Shh... I swear Jessie, you are safe. He's dead. Danny, Sheldon and Mac shot him three times. He can't come back sweetheart. It's just a dream."_

_"I want mommy. Where's mommy."_

_"She's out right now, sweetheart. Try and go back too sleep. I'm right here with you."_

_"I want our puppies. Can I have our puppies."_

Don walked out and brought in her pups, laying them beside her, they left the room. A few minutes later, Gary walked in.

"Hey sis. I'll stay with you. I'll protect you."

Crawling in beside her, with the pups sandwich between them, he said...

"I promise to protect you Jessie. I promise to help you heal. Together you and I will help each other heal from this. I love you, sis."

Snuggling in closer, they fell into sleep.

When they got back out to the living room, Don put on his coat.

"Donnie... where are you going? Donnie..."

"Too find our daughter, and drag her home."

Opening the door, he came face to face with her and Jason.

"You... get in here now. Not a tear, and not a God damn word. I've had it with you, Donna."

Walking in with Jason, she sat down, lowered her head and said nothing.

"Where did you find her?"

"She came to let me know she was leaving. I had to drag her back. I know what's like to be abandoned. My parents left me when I was twelve. I was forced to live on my own. But I made something of my life. I lived a road of hell, to get where I am now. But it will be a cold day in hell, before I allow those kids to be without their parents. they've already lost one, they don't need to lose another."

Don nodded.

"Why don't you have a seat."

Sitting down, Jess headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Why Donna? How could you even think, of leaving those kids behind? What the hell gets into your mind, that you have to run away when life becomes to tough? God you act like such a child Donna. I don't understand it, I honestly don't. I've never met anyone as selfish as you are."

"I'm sorry dad. I just can't seem to cope when life becomes to tough. Everyone blames me, and I know they are right. If not for all my lies, things could have worked out different. Now my husband is dead, and my father in law lies near death."

"I don't care what you can't cope with. You are not the only involved here. You have children, and a baby who need their mother, now more then ever. It's no longer about you. You understand that Donna?_** It's... not... about... you**_. He yelled with impatients. I'm so disappointed in you. Never did I think you would be such a coward, sorry, as harsh as that is, it's the truth."

Donna was in full tears, she knew every word her father had said was true. She was a coward, she was afraid of facing things head on. always had been.

"I'm sorry, daddy. Please... I just need time to come to terms with everything. I need time to think."

"Take all the time you need to think. Take all the time you need to heal. But wherever you go, your children go with you. Your mother, nor I will keep them. They are your responsibility, and it will be a cold day in hell, before you rob them of both parents. You handle her Jess. I'm done with it."

Hearing the baby cry, Don headed into the room to check on him.

"Mom.. please tell me you..."

_"No... don't you dare say it. I don't understand Donna. I honestly don't. All you've done since you've come home is lie to us. Lied to everyone that loved you. How the hell do you think Gary, is ever going to rest in peace, knowing the mother of his children can't handle life. Can't think about anybody but herself. No one else matters, but you Donna. Through your whole life, even as a child. It was always you."_

"Mom.. that's not fair."

_"There you go again. It's not fair. Welcome to the real world Donna. A world where nothing is fair. Yet each one of us have to live through the unfairness of it everyday. We learn to cope, and brush it away, without abandoning those we love. Life is always going to give you heartache, pain, and torture, cause you allow it too. You allow it too, by not facing up to it. You allow too, by running from it. That is your life Donna, your torturous life, you brought on yourself."_

Walking into her room where her husband and the baby were, she shut her door.

Jason sat on the chair watching Donna cry. Feeling his own tears build, wishing that just once in his life, he had parents like that who cared enough, who loved enough, to give him that kind of knowledge and truth, even though it hurt like hell.

Walking over he sat down beside her. Placing his arm around her, letting her know that it was okay to accept his comfort. Leaning her head onto his lap, she curled into a ball. Listening to her cry, he softly heard her whisper...

"_I'm sorry you had to hear all that, Jason. As you can tell, I have trouble handling life. It was Gary that kept me all together when I came home. He was always beside me, guiding me. I'm not sure how to guide myself, cause I've never tried. I've just always ran away."_

"Alot of us do that when we can't handle life. But when you have children, that's the time you need to grow up, and face things head on. For it's no longer your life, you have to worry about. Now, I'm quite sure Gary wasn't with you 24/7, was he? Which leads me to believe that you can handle life. Am I right?"

_"But he always came home. I knew he would always be with me through the decisions we made with our children. He was always the one to solve the puzzles and confusion our children had. He was the one to read, and help them with their homework. Like I said... I spent my life running, never staying in one spot. It use to drive my parents crazy. Then I got pregnant with Jessie. _

_Knowing Gary was getting married, I didn't want to ruin it for him. So I ran away again, cause I knew my parents would make me tell him I was. Then Lawrence ended up finding out, and he gave me a divorce, telling me to run, that he would eventually find me and my daughter, and kill us. Instead... instead Gary was made to be tortured, and my father in law had a stroke due to the stress. All because of my lies and deceit."_

"I'm really sorry that you are being put through all this hell, Donna. But you need to realize that your children should not suffer for your mistakes. Whether you like it or not, you need to move past this."

_"How can I? I see Lawrence slicing, pulling, tearing my husband apart."_

"I know Donna, but that will disappear with time. I promise I'll help you along the way. But you have to promise me, that you won't run away again. You have to promise me that you will stay, raise your children, help them grow, and heal from all this hurt they've faced today."

Curling herself closer, she nodded her head.

"Not good enough, Donna. I want a promise."

"I promise, Jason."

Smiling cause she accepted, Jason stroked her hair, while she fell into sleep.

Over at the Staton's, Claire heard her brother softly crying. Opening the door, she walked in and crawled in beside him. Kissing his head, she snuggled him close.

"What's the matter, bro? You worried about dad?"

"I don't want daddy to die. I'm really scared sis. Dad and I still have so many things to do together, and now we may not be able too. Dad and I were suppose to have father and son day at school tomorrow, and now we can't. Then we were going to go away for the week-end. Just dad and I fishing. Now we can't even do that. All because of Donna, I hate her, I truly hate her."

"I want you to listen too me. Our father is very strong, there isn't much that can keep him down. He's going to fight his way back to us. You just need to trust in that. As for Donna. I'm sure she's feeling guilty enough, without having to hear it again.

This is hard on her too. She now has to be strong for your neice and nephews. And yes... right now you feel like it's her fault. But it's not Alan. You need to understand, it's not. Try and rest honey. We will go see dad in the morning, okay?"

Nodding, Claire pulled him in closer, as she fell into sleep with her brother. When she was sure he was out, she climbed from the bed. Walking down to her own room, Tony was still awake.

"How is he, baby?"

"Not good. He's terrified of losing dad. I can't say I blame him, for I feel the same way. This shouldn't be happening, and I still can't believe my brother is gone. It feels like a piece of me is missing."

"Come here, baby."

Sliding in beside her husband. He pulled her over on him.

"Shh... it's okay Claire. Let it out. You have every right to feel pain and loss. I know it's going to be hard without your brother by your side. But he'd want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you mourning him like this. You know that, baby. He'd want you to move on."

Feeling her tears soak his shirt, was breaking Tony's heart. He hated seeing his wife in so much pain. Knowing he could help her forget, even if only for a while, he gripped his fingers into her hair, and pulled her towards his lips.

Tracing his tongue around hers, they sensual kissed in fevered passion. While his fingertips slid along her skin, leaving in it's wake, shivering flesh. Flipping her under him, he worked his tongue along her neck, her tummy, her waist, back up to her sweet lips.

Hearing her passionate cries, were leaving him aching to take her into their passionate world. Watching as her body sensually moved , to meet each and every stroke, of his moist tongue.

Bringing up her knees, he carefully pulled her towards him and as she sat upon his lap, he soared her soul with his, lavishly, erotically. Dancing, as their fingers entwined with one another. Leaving behind all the heartache, pain and loss they had suffered.

**Meanwhile...**

Stella was about to rest, when Sheldon walked in. He knew it was late. He also hated what he was about to ask her, but it had to be done.

"Stella... how's he doing?"

"Sheldon... it's late, you should be at home."

"Soon Stella. I just needed you to know that Sid is ready to have Gary released to the Mortuary, have you chosen one yet?"

"No... I haven't even thought about. He's too be cremated like his wife and children. Then there is a space in their plot for him. This was his request."

"Did you want me to send him to the same place, Janice and the children were sent?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sheldon. I'm just not ready to handle this without Mac. I really wish he'd come home."

Nodding that he understood, Sheldon left.

A **short time later...**

Stella was startled when the nurse walked in. Waking from sleep, she jumped.

"It's okay . I just need to check on the patient. Did you need anything?"

"No... I'm fine thank you. I guess there is no change?"

"Not yet. Try and go back too sleep. I won't disturb you again till morning."

Once the nurse left, Stella caressed Mac's chest. Just making little circles and hearts while he slept.

"I love you . Love you and miss you. I want you to come home. Everything is lost without you."

Leaning herself up, she placed little kisses along his cheek, his jaw, his chin, to his sweet lips. Softly, tenderly, as her hand continued to caress his chest.

Knowing her heart he could feel her. She slid her hand along his thighs, his waist, back to his thighs, Closing her eyes, dreaming, fantasizing that he was with her. Loving her, caressing her, soaring with her.

Feeling her teardrops fall, she cried upon his lips, not wanting to release the heat of his warmth.

"Please Mac... she cried... please come back to me. I can't breathe without you. We're not ready to be apart. I know you can feel me caressing you, touching you, loving you. I can feel you respond. Please Mac... please come home."

Mac could hear his wife's cries, he could feel her touch, as she sensually caressed him. He knew it was time to come home, home to those who loved him. But at the same time he feared that wouldn't be the man he was before the stroke. The man that had shared his every thought, every desire, every secret, with his beautiful loving wife.

Continuing to cry, while talking into his lips, she prayed for some kind of response from him. Any movement, sound or simple twitch. Finally giving up for a while. Stella layed her head across his chest, allowing Mac to inhale her perfumed hair he loved so much.

Finally falling into sleep, Stella dreamed...

"Sweetheart... I need to love you, I need to sensually love you. Let me love you, Stella."

Feeling the caress of her husbands warm fingertips as they danced along her flesh, left Stella in such emotional pleasure that she felt her soul errupt. So lost as she felt each and every stroke his moist tongue was giving hers, as they dualed and played.

Deeper now, she could feel each whispered breath, as he burned her soul with his thoughts. Then as he slowly, sweetly, moved her, she could not form a thought. For all that was left was the beautiful rhythm of soul dancing with soul. Spirit meeting spirit, in passions true flame.

Slowly waking with deep breaths, Stella was to unsteady too move. Her every nerve, was shivering with heated sweat. Looking up into Mac's handsoms face, she noticed he was still sleeping peacefully, leaving Stella to whisper...

_"Thank you Mac, thank you for loving me."_

The following morning, Jason helped Donna home with her children and the pups. Donna knew it was going to be hard for the next few days without Gary there to keep things together, but Jason had promised to stop by each evening after his shift.

"Mom... when do we have to bury daddy? He shouldn't have to wait."

"He won't be sweetheart. Nana has decided he's to be cremated, placed in the plot with Janice and his children from his first marriage."

"Are we at least having a funeral to say good bye?"

"No love. It will just be you children, myself, and close family saying good bye at the plot on tuesday. Papa will have to say good bye when he wakes."

"But what if he doesn't wake. How is nana going to be able to survive without papa?"

"With our love and strength honey. But papa is going to come home. He's very strong, and is not about to leave without nana. Okay? Now how about you and your brother walk the pups, okay?"

Once they left with the pups, Jason stopped by before heading into work.

"How are they doing now, Donna?"

"They seem to be okay. Though I can't really tell how they feel, with what has taken place. For all I know they could secretly hate me, for having their father killed."

"You need to stop this Donna. Your children are not blaming you. But if you keep sending negative thoughts, eventually they will. For this is what you are leading them to think."

Donna knew she was right. Hearing Bryan cry, she headed into the nursery. Picking him up, she changed him, and sat him with her in the rocker. Laying him across her knees, she rocked him gently until he fell back into sleep.

"He's missing his father. He knows Gary isn't here. Baby's always know everything that goes on. They can tell by the scents, the aura, and energies that fill the home."

Jason was impressed, how cold Donna not notice she was a caring mother. She certainly understood her child. Leaving Jason to know, that even though she may be frightened, she'd survive.

Hearing the kids come in the door, Jason smiled. They certainly weren't quiet.

Seeing Jason looking so comfortable in Bryan's nursery, Gary didn't like it. In fact he felt Jason shouldn't be there at all. This was his fathers home. Not Jason's. He had no right to make moves on his mother. Oh yeah, Gary knew what he wanted.

"Hey Gary, how you doing?"

Not saying anything, Gary walked by him to his brother.

"I'd like to hold my brother please."

Donna wasn't sure why Gary was acting so cold.

"But he's sleeping, Gary. I really don't want to wake him, he's teething."

"I said... I want to hold my brother, I want to take him in my room."

Jessie knew why Gary was upset. But she wasn't about to tell. For she felt the same way. Jason shouldn't be in their home. Not when their father's death was still fresh in their minds.

Passing Bryan to Gary, he took him in his arms, and carried him to his room with his sister.

"What was that about?"

"I think your children are feeling hurt. To them, this is their fathers home. I should not be in it, this soon. Too many wounds are still fresh. To them... they feel like I'm trying to take over their fathers territory. It may be best to keep our visits at night, after work when they are asleep. There is to much pain right now, for them to understand anything, even if we tried to explain it to them."

"I understand. I'm just not sure I can help them through this."

"Look Donna. You need to try, else you are going to lose them. They will end up wanting to be away from you, forever. You need to step up now. Before it's too late. I'll see you tonight."

Brushing a kiss on her cheek, he left.

Back at the Hospital, Claire, Peter and the kids came to visit.

"Hi mom. Any change yet?"

"Not yet love. He still sleeps."

"Why don't you come downstairs with us for coffee, you must need a break by now."

"Sure. You coming Alan?"

"No... I want to stay and talk with daddy."

Leaving Alan with his dad. He just eyed at him for the longest time. Allowing himself to become accustomed to his father's looks. Then reaching for his hand, he held it.

"Daddy... daddy it's Alan. I miss you daddy, I wish you'd come home. The father and son day was today. But I didn't go. It just wouldn't be the same without you daddy. Nothing is the same without you. You need to come home daddy, I love you so much, and I'm so scared you are going to leave me and mommy alone. I don't want that daddy, I don't want to be alone."

Mac could hear his sons plea's. He could hear the fear in his voice, as he cried his love onto his chest. Raising his right arm, Mac brought it up to his sons hair, and softly brushed it back. Just stroking with comfort and care.

Looking up, Alan seen his dad staring at him, watching as his tears continued to fall.

"Daddy... daddy, you are back. You are back daddy."

Trying to speak, Mac could only mumble to his son. But somehow Alan knew exactly what he was saying.

"I love you too, daddy. I love you too."

Laying his head back on his fathers chest, he hugged him as the rest of the family walked in.

"Mac... oh Mac. You're awake. Claire, go get the doctor, honey."

Running to get the doctor, Stella tried to get her son to let go.

"I need you to let go of your father, Alan. Just for a few minutes."

Alan wouldn't let go. He kept hanging on tight. Wrapping his arm back around his son, he looked at his wife, telling her with his eyes to leave him. He knew his son was scared that he would disappear again. Leaving him alone, once more with his mother.

"Hi daddy, did you have good rest? We've missed you."

Mumbling out some words, Claire tried to understand him, but failed. Yet Alan didn't.

"Daddy said that his rest was good. And he missed you all too."

Everyone looked at Alan. Trying to figure how he knew what his father had said. Then lookingat Mac, he carefully nodded. Then Julia started in.

"Hi papa, I'm glad you're awake. We missed you. I knew you would come home. I just knew you wouldn't leave us. So what is this papa? And this?"

Tony laughed. Julia was just so interested in everything hooked up to her grandfather, that she didn't know where to start, or stop.

"Good morning, Taylor's. Welcome back Mac. How you feeling?"

Mumbling out some words, the doctor tried to listen carefully.

"He said that he's feeling better, and he's thirsty."

The doctor gave Alan a quizical look.

"You can understand your father?"

"Of course I can. He's my dad. I know exactly what he's saying."

The doctor laughed.

"Well that's great then. You can be my interpreter, okay?"

While the doctor worked his way along Mac's left side, he asked...

"Can you feel me touching your arm, Mac?"

Mumbling out, no. The doctor continued down his left side. With no sensation till he got to his calf, the doctor realized he was paralyzed on the left side, from his knee to his head. Testing the right, Mac had all never responses working normally.

"Okay. Can you swallow Mac? Are you able to show me you can swallow?"

Swallowing down, the doctor seemed to feel their was no obstruction. With extreme caution, he allowed him a sponge stick with water on it.

"I'll send the speech therapist in shortly. Once she gives us the okay, we can give you a drink, okay Mac?"

Mumbling out yes, the doctor left the room.

While Tony left to phone Don and Danny. Alan climbed up into his fathers arms. Holding him tightly once again. Stella knew Alan was terrified of letting his father go again. He was afraid if he did, he would leave him.

"It's okay Alan. Dad isn't going anywhere, you can losen up your hold, honey."

While Alan cautiously let go a little, Mac wrapped his arm around his son. Letting him know he was still with him. Mac also knew it was going to be a while before Alan let him out of his sight. Which he could understand. For Alan shared everything with his father. Each secret, each story, each girl he liked. All secrets his father held within.

Stroking his son's hair, Tony walked back in.

"Don said he'd be stopping by this afternoon with the grandchildren. Danny said that he'd be by tonight."

Mac mumbled out, "thank you."

Looking to Alan, he told Tony... "he said thank you."

Mac gave his son another squeeze. Then looking at his daughter, he asked her for the baby. Bringing Graham to the bed, Claire laid him on her fathers chest, while Alan's arm wrapped around Graham, so he wouldn't roll.

Watching his grandson suckle his fists, Mac attempted a smile. As he drooled a little, Stella wiped the left side of his mouth.

"Good morning. I'm looking for Mac Taylor?"

Looking up Alan seen the pretty young lady, while Mac seen his son. Giving him a little squeeze to stop gawking, Alan giggled. Climbing down out of his fathers bed. Alan stood straight up and smiled.

"Hi... I'm Alan. This is my dad, Mac Taylor. are you single?"

Stella stood shocked. Claire and Tony laughed out loud, as did Jimmy and James. While Mac mumbled out_..."that's my boy."_

"Alan... you stop that, right now. As for you mister, stop provoking him." she laughed.

"Sorry mom. But she's beautiful. so are you?"

"Hmm... she smiled. I'm afraid not tiger. But if I was... you'd be my type. You are very handsom."

"Thanks... I know that already. That's cause I have my dads genes. Mom calls them strong Taylor features."

"Well... your mom is right. May I have a few minutes with your dad?"

"Sure... but I better stay. I can help you understand what he says."

"Sounds good. Hello Mac. My name is Willow, and I'm your speech therapist. I was wondering if we could take you down for a swallowing test?"

Mumbling out, Alan said... "he said sure."

"Thank you Alan. I'll send the orderly in for you shortly, Mac."

Watching as Willow left, Stella gave her son a gentle tap on the head.

"Stop staring at her bum. You are getting to be very naughty Alan." laughed his mom.

Being a smart ass. Tony couldn't help but say...

"She's hot... ins't she Alan? 100% grade A beef. Just like on the Wedding Singer."

Claire punched Tony's arms. While everyone laughed.

"Just what have you been teaching our son? asked Stella.

"Not a thing mom. Just ask the boys. Not a thing, right guys?"

"Right. Not a thing." they all laughed.

Laughing they all headed down for something to eat, while Mac had his test.

When they got back to the room, Alan had ice cream in a dish for his father.

"Hi dad... can you eat?"

Mumbling out yes, Alan took a spoon and started feeding him the ice cream.

"This is great dad. I get to give back what you did for me all those years ago. Now you're my baby."

Everyone laughed. Mac gave his son one of his famous Taylor looks. Then Julia giggled as she walked up with a kleenex for her papa's mouth.

"Here papa, you have some ice cream on your chin. There we go, all better."

Pointing his finger towards his granddaughter, she climbed up on the bed, when Jessie, Gary, Bryan and Don walked in.

"Grandpa... you're awake. Awesome. I've missed you grandpa."

Running up to the bed, Jessie kissed his cheek. Smiling a lopsided smile at her, he then noticed the pain in his grandson's face.

Pointing his finger, he told him to come. Walking towards his grandfather, he climbed up, laid on his chest and cried...

_"I want to come home with you and grandma. I don't want to live with mom. Please grandpa, can I come home with you?"_

Mac looked towards Don, as did Stella.

"Gary is having a problem accepting Jason helping his mother. He's under the impression he's trying to move in on Donna."

Mac gave Stella a look. They did seem awful close that day. He was also suspicious himself. Especially when he offered to help.

"How would Donna feel about him staying with us for a few days, when his grandfather comes home?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'd have to ask her. She wasn't feeling well, so she didn't come today."

"That's a fib papa. Mom didn't want to come, because she knows Alan blames her for daddy's death."

Don lowered his head. He didn't mean to lie too his best friends. But he only did it, cause he didn't want them to feel hurt.

"Sorry Mac. I seem to forget Gary told them to always tell the truth. I should have known Jessie would say something."

Alan didn't say anything, he just stayed wrapped in his fathers arms.

"Alan... is this how you've been feeling?"

"I don't want to talk about it mom. I love my niece and nephews. But I will not love Donna, ever."

Mac stroked his sons hair, again. He knew the pain right now was too raw. He'd work through this problem with him, in a few days.

Once Don left the grandchildren, Danny stopped by with Adam.

"Hey... look who's awake. How the hell ya feelin' Mac?"

"He said he's doing better."

"How'd ya know that?"

"I'm his son. a son understands his father. Just as a father understands his son. Right dad?"

Mumbling out yes, Danny snickered.

"Anyways Mac. Here's a card from Judy and the kids. The baby's pretty sick, so I didn't bring him. So how long before they spring ya?"

Shrugging his right shoulder. Mac wished it was today. He hated Hospital's. always had. Just something that happened, when you spend half your life in and out of them.

Later that night, while the kids slept. Donna tried her best to stay awake. She had drank coffee, taken some stay awake pills. Just refusing to go too sleep. The nightmares were to much on her. She hated them. Even after her doctor gave her tranqs to help her sleep, she refused to take them.

Drinking more coffee, she heard the knock on the door. Answering it, she seen Jason standing there.

"Oh Jason, I'm glad you're hear. I'm so messed up right now. I can't function, or sleep. I keep seeing Gary haunting me."

Jason could tell she was on uppers. He could tell she hadn't slept in days. He also knew that if she kept going down this road, she would lose not only her kids, but those that loved her too.

"Donna... what are you on?"

"Nothing, just coffee. Alot of coffee and caffine pills, that's all. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You aren't sleeping, you're shaking, you can't even look me in the eyes. You are high Donna. You have a baby in the room, and you are God damn high. Or do you expect Gary and Jessie to look after Bryan?"

"Go to hell. You're a self righteous bastard."

That hurt. Jason could feel the pain down into his soul. If Donna only realized how her words affected him. But in her condition, that wasn't possible. Picking up the phone, he called her mother. Not getting an answer, he called Stella.

"Hello."

"Hi... you must be Alan. Is your mom there?"

"Just a minute. Moooooooom... it's for you."

"Hello."

"Mrs. Taylor... it's Jason. I need your help. I need you to come pick up your grandchildren. I've tried calling Don and Jess, but I got no answer."

"They went away for the week with Donald. Why? What's the problem?"  
Jason hated what he was about to say, but it needed to be done.

"Donna is high, and unable to watch her children. They need some place to go for the night."

_"You bastard... you have no right..."_ yelled Donna.

Covering her mouth, so he could finish his conversation with Stella, she said...

"Okay... I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you make sure you pack enough things for the children, for a few days?"

"I will. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Stella was extremelly upset. She had a feeling Donna would head down this road. Even as a young girl, Donna had trouble accepting life when it became to tough.

"Alan... I need you to get dressed honey. We have to go pick up your neice and nephews."

Running into the bedroom to change, Alan wondered what was going on that they needed to have Jessie, Gary and Bryan come there.

"Are you ready son?"

"I am mom. But what's going on?"

"Just Donna having a few problems. She just needs a little break."

Pulling out of the driveway, Stella sighed deep. She not only had Mac coming home at the end of the week, but she also had her grandchildren now, too.

**Meanwhile** back at Donna's, her yells at Jason woke the kids.

"What's going on, mom. Why are you yelling?"

_**"Get back to your God damn room now. Right now."**_

Jessie was scared, as was Gary. Running back to their rooms, they nestled together in their bed, with Bryan.

"Kids... get your bags packed. Your nana and Alan are coming to get you. Pack some stuff for your brother too, okay Jessie?"

"Okay.. Jason." she said with a shiver.

_**"Just who do you think you are, Jason. You have no right, to tell my kids what to do. Just get the hell out and mind your own buisness."**_

"You are my buisness Donna. You became my buisness, the day you told me about your problem. So you and I, are going to spend the next few days, getting to the root of your problems, your fears, and whatever else is eating at your soul."

Hearing the knock at the door. Jason opened it.

"Hi Stella, come on in."

Looking over at Donna, Stella could see she was right out of it. Showing her disappointment she said...

"Kids... it's nana, are you ready to go?"

Coming out of their rooms with their bags. Stella took Bryan from Jessie.

"Do you kids have all your school stuff?"

"We do nana. But what about our puppies?"

"You can bring them. Just grab their beds, food, and toys okay?"

_**"Noo... the pups stay here. You here me Jessie. Put down the pups now."**_ she yelled.

Stella had no choice. Bringing up her hand, she slapped her face.

_"You have the next five days to shape up. If you dont. Then I'll see you never get my grandchildren back."_ she hissed.

"Okay nana, all ready, cried Jessie. Can we go now please?"

"Alan take them to the car, I'll be right there."

"Okay, mom."

"You'll call me on and off during the week? Let me know how she is doing?"

"I will Stella. Take care of your grandchildren."

Nodding, she left out the door, leaving Jason with Donna's screams. Hoping in her heart, that Jason would be able to help her through her pain.

**Meanwhile...**

Tony had just about had it with those damn pups. He found their sauciness bordered beyond rude. They had no respect what so ever for shoes and slippers. But most of all... they had no damn respect for the master of the house.

Oh of course, Claire had no problem getting them to obey, or behave. They listened to her just fine. Cleaning up the last of the poop from the kitchen floor, sighed.

"Next time, let me know you need to go out."

Turning away from him, they bowed down, and stuck their bums in the air. Almost as if telling Tony, to kiss their butts. Then walking away, they ran upstairs and flopped down on Julia's bed.

Turning out the light, Tony headed back upstairs.

"Is everything okay, Tony?"

"Yeah... the dogs decided to gift the kitchen floor with their presents. I don't get it Claire. Why do they make those damn wee wee pads, if dogs don't even go on them?"

Claire laughed as she reached for her husband.

"I don't know Indiana... but what I do know. Is I want you to love me."

God he hated that name. Almost from the first day he heard it. Ignoring her giggle, he slapped her butt, before flipping her under him. Then getting down to the creative movement, and sensual arts of bodies in motion, he loved her sensually and passionately through the night.

When Stella got the kids home it was 2am. Deciding to leave them home from school for the one day. She got them all settled in bed with their pups. Then taking Bryan, she placed him on a blanket, on her bed. Shocked that he was soaked from top to bottom in his own urine.

Stella was just about at her wits end. She could just imagine her son watching right now, shaking his head with disappointment. Once she had him bathed and in clean sleepers, she fed him a bottle and rocked him to sleep. Placing him back in her bed, she proped up mounds of pillows, incase he decided to roll.

"I'll have to set up the crib for you tomorrow, Bryan. So you will have somewhere comfy to sleep. But for tonight, you can sleep with grandma."

Just as Stella settled down, Jessie came into her room.

"Nana... I can't sleep. Why is mommy so angry with us? Doesn't she love us now daddy's gone?"

Stella felt the pang of pain, realizing Donna hadn't even taken the time, to help the kids talk about their feeling.

"She loves you, sweetheart. Don't ever think otherwise, okay? She's just having a very hard time coping with your father dying. You have to remember she seen it happen. So it's going to take her a while to come to terms with the nightmares."

"Are you making excuses for her nana? Cause I'm old enough to understand. We talked about drugs in school, and mommy acted like she was on something. So was she?"

Stella knew Jessie was very bright. She also knew, that she was so much like her father, that she would keep digging, till she found her answers.

"Yes love. Jason said she had taken too many caffine pills. Which is another name for..."

"Stay awake pills. I know nana. I learned about them in school. Kids take them during exams, so they can study more effectively. But they don't really work. All they do is bring you down hard when they wear off."

"That's right sweetheart. Though I know the doctor gave your mother some pills to help her sleep, did she not take them?"

"No... she said everytime she closed her eyes, my dad was standing there in front of her. She said he's haunting her, cause of her lies."

"Aww... I'm sorry you had to hear that, sweetheart. I promise you your dad is resting peacefully. He's in no way after your mom."

Stella was shocked with what she was hearing. What mother in her right mind, or not. Tells their child, that their father is haunting her.

"I know that, nana. I just wish mom understood that."

"Sometimes when the guilt is so strong in the mind. It has trouble distinguishing reality with fiction. Hopefully Jason will be able to help her."

"What if he can't nana? Does that mean we have to put mommy away for a while?"

"I'll tell you what love. How bout we not think about it right now. Let's see how Jason does first, okay?"

Curling into her nana's side, she kissed her before falling into sleep

Back at Donna's, Jason was having a hell of a time getting her to settle down. She had thrown things against the walls, thrown things at him, but missed. Yet still... she wouldn't wind down. She was still hissing and yelling at him.

Heading into the kitchen, Jason crushed a pill and placed it in a glass of juice. Then walking back out, he leaned her carefully into the chair. Sitting beside her, he coaxed her to drink the orange juice. Waiting for a few minutes, she began to calm down.

"I want you to listen too me Donna. I'm not going to leave you. I'll be right here beside you, while you sleep. If you wake up screaming... I'll be here to hold you through it. So just lay back in my arms, and allow the tranq to lull you, okay?"

Jason knew he would have to wait till morning to work with her. She was to far gone to even understand what he was saying. God he felt so bad. Seeing little Jessie's face as her mother freaked on her, was very sad. Laying his own head back, he wondered what made Donna so afraid to face things.

I mean... she came from a loving home. She had both parents. So, why did she have no confidence in herself? Or her abilities, to raise her children on her own. So many unanswered questions. All Jason knew was that she had become a puzzle. A puzzle, that he was completely in love with.

D**uring** the very early morning light, Jason woke to the screams. Jolting himself up, he gently shook Donna awake.

"Donna... shhh... it's okay Donna. I'm right here, nothing can hurt you. Just focus on me Donna, see me. That's it, deep breathes. No one is going to hurt you."

Jason could see the terror in her eyes. Helping him understand that the horror she seen that day was brutal. Once she had calmed enough, he got up and grabbed a cold cloth, with a glass of water.

"Here Donna, drink this. It's just water."

While Donna drank it down, Jason wiped her face with the cloth.

"How you feeling now, Donna?"

"Like I've been ran through a meat grinder. My head is pounding, and I can't get my husband out of my head. God, why won't these dreams stop. If it truly wasn't my fault, then why am I always dreaming it was?"

"It's your subconscious, playing with your mind. You are just having a hard time distinguishing what is real, and what isn't."

"My children. Where are they?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember someone yelling about puppies, the kids crying, I think?"

"Close. I called their grandmother to pick them up last night. You were so out of it, Donna. I had no choice. It was you, who yelled at your daughter when she tried to take the puppies. The only part you're not remembering, is your mother in law slapping you. Telling you... too shape up, or you will never get your children back."

"Did I hurt them? Please tell me I didn't hurt them?"

"No Donna, not physically. Maybe a little mentally."

"God... I'm such a terrible mother. Maybe I don't deserve them back."

"Stop that Donna. You are a wonderful mother. You've just a set back, that's all. Once you get by all this, your life and the childrens lives, will return to normal."

"I hope you're right, Jason. I really do."

"How about we have some breakfast. Then we will talk about that day, okay?"

Nodding yes, they headed to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile...**

Stella woke a short time later to Bryan's cries. Heating a bottle, she changed him, then carried him to the rocker, where she fed him. Once he was done, she burped him. Laying him across her knees, she lulled him back into sleep.

She had a feeling it would be a long night. For even though Bryan was a baby. He realized his daddy was missing. All babies had very keen senses, and Bryan had been restless since Gary's death.

Tearing up, Stella wished she had gotten to say goodbye to her son. None of them had the chance that day. For when they got there, it was too late. Getting up, she placed Bryan back beside his sister. Then heading down the hall, she checked on her son and grandson. finding them both asleep, she headed to the kitchen or a coffee.

Looking at the calander, she realized she alot of things to cancel today. With her grandchildren now being in her care, plans would have to be changed. Sitting in a chair with her coffee, Alan came out.

"Mom... are you okay? You look sad."

"Just tired, honey. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm not tired. Do you need a hug, or something?"

Stretching out her arms, she wrapped her son into them. Just holding him tight.

"You miss my brother, don't you mom? You wish, you could have said goodbye."

"I do Alan. It would have given us all some understanding, to this whole puzzle."

"I know mom. But I"m sure Gary knows we love him."

"Me too. Now back to bed with you. Love you."

"I love you too, mom. Night."

Placing her mug in the sink. She headed up to the attic for the crib. Looking around, she seen the kids baby books. Taking them out, she placed them down beside her.

"Mom... do you need any help?"

"I thought I told you to go back too bed, Alan."

"I know mom. But I can't sleep. So can I help?"

"Sure... if you can take the playpen, I'll bring the matress for the crib. Then we can come back up for the rest of it, okay?"

"This is all my old stuff, isn't mom? I remember it."

"Mhm... and before it was yours. It belonged to your sister and brother."

Once they had everything down from the attic. Alan seen the baby books. Picking up his, he giggled.

"What's so funny, Alan?"

"I'm bare mom. I'm on a rug bare."

Taking his brothers book he opened it and found the same thing. Followed by his sisters.

"We were all bare mom. Why?"

"It's called baby on a bear skin rug. Though I must admit, you all had the cutiest little tushies."

"Moooooooooom... I hope no one ever sees this. I'll never live it down."

Snuggling her son in her arms. They worked together setting up the crib.

When the alarm went off, Claire headed into the boys room to wake them. Finding their beds empty and made, she headed into Julia's room.

"Julia... Julia... wake up honey. Time for school."

"Okay mom. I'm up."

Watching her daughter fall back into sleep, she laughed. Out of all the kids, she was the hardest to get up.

"Julia... now please. You are going to be late."

"Okaaaaaay... geesh... I'm up already."

Finally climbing out of bed, Claire directed her daughter towards the washroom. Then heading into the nursery, she changed and dressed Graham.

"Ready for another day, sweetheart? Lots of shopping to do. Now let's go start breakfast."

When Claire walked into the kitchen. She found a note from her boys.

_"Hi mom, by the time you read this, we will have left for school. Jimmy and I had early football practice this morning. We've started you a fresh pot of coffee, and made Julia's lunch for you. Hope you and Graham have a good day. Love and hugs, J&J."_

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, she leaned back and allowed her husband to caress her.

"Morning baby."

"Mmorning. The boys made coffee."

"Smells great. Where's our Julia?"

"Most likely crawled back into bed. I honestly don't know what we are going to do with her. She likes to sleep."

"I'll go wake her. Right after I have my kiss from you."

Turning in his arms, Claire leaned up on her tiptoes and passionate kissed him.

"Mm... thanks Indiana."

Sighing deep, Tony slapped her butt again.

"I swear you do it on purpose, baby. Just to get spanked."

"Mm... you know it my Indiana." she laughed.

Ignoring her pet name. He ran upstairs into his daughters room. Looking at her fully dressed and sleeping, he sat down on her bed.

"Hey little baby girl, wake up. Come on you, time for school."

"Mm... I'm up daddy."

"No... you're sleeping. Now you have five seconds to get out of that bed. Or I'll tickle you senseless."

Still sleeping away. Tony took his fingertips and gently jabbed her sides. Watching as she jumped, he laughed.

"It's like little electrical shock treatments, isn't it Julia?"

"You're mean daddy. Go away."

"Go away!! Go away!! I don't think so."

Picking her up, he carried her upside down over his shoulder to the kitchen. Then flopping her down into the chair, she finally woke.

"Oh come on. I"m so tired. This isn't fair."

Placing her breakfast in front of her. She looked at it, placed her hand under head, and fell back to sleep sitting up.

"How does she do that? Fall asleep at the drop of a hat?"

Tony laughed. If Claire only realized he was like that as a boy too. Always sleeping throughout the morning. Taking a piece of bacon, he placed it into her opened mouth.

"Blaaaaaaaah... daaaaaaaaaad... come on."

Laughing at her daughters face, Claire sat down with her coffee.

Later that day, Claire headed over to her moms to see little Bryan.

Opening the door, she was jumped on by two small pups.

"Well hello there. What are your names?"

Tilting their little heads to the side, they barked.

"Mooooooom... where are you?"

"In the kitchen giving the kids breakfast."

Walking in , Claire seen them all home.

"Didn't you guys go too school today?"

"I kept them home Claire. We were all up late last night. There was no way I could send them."

"Oh... where's Bryan?"

"He's napping in the room, if you like you put Graham down with him."

"Sure... then I want you to sit mom."

Walking into her mothers room, she placed Graham in beside his nephew who was sound asleep. Looking him over, Claire felt a pang of pain. She knew her brother must be very upset with what's been happening down here.

Taking once last look, she walked back out.

"You look really tired. You need to rest with daddy coming home this afternoon. How are you going to handle all this?"

"We'll be fine Claire. Stop worrying. I have Alan, Jessie and Gary Jr to help. We already have a schedule planned out. Besides that, your father has his therapists that will be coming in and out through the day. So he'll be fine."

"Hm... do lists really work, mom? Sit down, I'll finish that."

Forcing her mother to sit down. Claire finished her dishes, then sat down to coffee.

**Meanwhile...**

After morning football practice, Jimmy and James walked Vivian and Nancy to class. Both were cheerleaders, who were very quiet, shy and down to the earth. Except when they cheered.

When that happened, they were two totally different girls. So alive and vibrant. But as soon as practice was over. They became quiet and shy again.

"Jimmy, are we still on for the movies tonight?"

"Yeah. James and I will pick you both up at seven. Leaning down towards her lips, he kissed her tenderly. We'll see you at lunch. Come on James, we're going to be late."

Passionately kissing Vivian, he rushed to catch up with his brother.

"Damn Jimmy, slow down. The bell hasn't even gone yet."

Hearing the bell, James said...

"It has now. Let's boot it to the fifth floor."

Running into class, the teacher shook his head at them.

"Have a seat boys. Let me guess... football practice?"

"Yes sir. Excuse our lateness."

Nodding yes, the teacher started his lesson.

Back at Donna's, Jason had to leave for work. Gently waking Donna, he whispered...

"Donna... I need to leave for work. I'll see you tonight. Okay?"

Donna was freaking. She didn't want to be alone. Even with talking about Gary, it didn't stop her nightmares. Never would. Getting up, she walked him to the door. As he bent to kiss her goodbye on the cheek. She gave him a passionate kiss, a kiss that said this is goodbye.

With the apartment now quiet. Donna headed into her bedroom and packed her bags. She had made her decision the night Gary died. She no longer want the responsibility of her children. She just wanted the hell out of New York. Out of New York, and away from all the pain it carried.

Once she had everything packed. She went to the bank, and transferred all the kids money into their own deperate accounts. Then taking out enough for herself to start a new life, she transferred the rest of her and Gary's funds into Stella and Mac's.

Heading back to her car, she pulled up in front of the Taylor home, and dropped the envelope with the letter in the mailbox. Then without looking back, she left New York, forever.

**Meanwhile...**

Claire had her hands full inside. Her mother had left for the Hospital to pick up her dad. Leaving her with the kids. As she made a quick snack for them all, she put Graham and Bryan in the playpen to gurgle at each other.

"Okay guys... let's get this place in order for grandma and grandpa, okay?"

While the kids helped clean, Claire did the lunch dishes and then the laundry that was piling up. Once she had everything done, Julia, Jimmy and James came through the door.

"Great... you got the message to come here after school."

"Yeah... the secretary told us. So is grandpa home yet?"

"Not yet. Can you do me a favour and grab the mail from the box?"

"Sure mom." Heading out James pulled out the mail, then tossed on the table in the living room.

"I put it on the table mom."

"Thanks honey. If you guys have homework, can you start it before you go out tonight?"

"We don't have any. But would it be alright if James and I head home to change? We have dates tonight."

"Yeah, that's fine. Love you, guys."

"Love you too, mom."

Once the boys left, Claire finally had a few minutes to sit down to coffee. Forgetting all about the mail, and the letter from Donna.

"Mom... I'm bored here, when can we go home?"

"How can you be bored Julia? All your cousins are here."

"Jessie is to old, so is Gary and the baby's are to little. How long before papa comes home?"

"How about the puppies? Play with them."

"I don't want to play with them. It's boring here, there is nothing to play with."

Just as Claire was about to tell Julia, her mom and dad walked in. Watcging their grandpa with his scooter, the kids got excited.

"Whoa... that's so cool papa, you can take us for rides," said Gary.

Mac smiled. he couldn't believe it. What a way to come home. Most of his grandchildren were in one room, his beautiful daughter was there smiling at him.

"Here dad, let me help you into your chair."

Lifting her dad under the arms, she helped him walk over to his chair.

"There we go dad. Now 'll take a kiss."

Kissing his daughter smack dab on the lips, he said... "I missed you all."

"We missed you too, papa. Nana brought us here to live with you, cause mommy didn't want us, anymore."

Mac looked at Gary with tears, he had been told about the situation that had developed while he was recovering. He knew his grandchildren were going to need alot of love and understanding.

"I love you all too. You can stay with nana and papa forever if you like."

Snuggling into his arms, Gary loved that idea. For he knew he would be loved in his grandparents hearts.

Looking up at Stella, Mac knew this was going to be a positive or negative week, until they seen where Donna's attitude would lead.

"Papa... here's the mail," said Jessie.

Taking the mail, he seen the letter from Donna. Giving a quizical expression to Stella, she peeked over and seen it.

"Okay guys... how about you all help set the table for dinner tonight. Then if you like, you can all some cookies I made."

Once all the kids were out of sight. Stella, Mac and Claire read the letter.

_Mac &Stella,_

_I know by the time you read this, I'll be long out of the city of New York. You see, I've never been meant to be a mother or a wife, or even a daughter. Sometimes I often wonder why I was even born. I know I've spent the thirty years running from what my life threw at me. But that's me, that's who I am. The children will be well taken care of. I've left you their bankbooks with their saving accounts for college. I've also turned over all of Gary's assets, and money to you for Gary's children. _

_Everything is in your name, including our house. Please market it, and what ever amount you recieve for it, give it to the children, or use it for items and clothes they will need. Inside the envelope, you will also find your bank book with a sufficient amount of cash. Use it as you see fit. I'll send papers to the court letting them know that Gary's children are to be left in your and Stella's care. There is no use asking my mom and dad, for he made it quite clear, that he wouldn't look after them. _

_Anyway, I need to go. Please tell the children I love them. Let them know this is why I let them go. For they are better off without the likes of me. I won't contact you with where I am, just let my parents know that their life remains the same, loving and perfect, without me to ruin it._

_Take care, love to the kids,_

_Donna._

"Oh Mac. She didn't. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, love. I honestly don't know. When do Don, Jess and Donald get back?"

"Is that all you can say dad? How the hell are you and mom supposed to watch two kids and a baby? You can't to it. What the hell is wrong with that bitch. These are her God damn kids, how the hell can she abandoned her own flesh and blood? My brother is rolling twice over in his urn by now. How the hell can he find peace when his children are going to be full of insecurities?"

"Stop this now, Claire. I don't need my grandchildren hearing about this, this way. As for your father and I, we are more then capable of taking care them. Jessica and Gary Jr are old enough to help. They are in school full time. The only one we have to look after is Bryan."

"I'm sorry mom. I just don't understand how any mother can leave her children behind. I don't care how depressed, angry, or scared she is. It's selfish of her, always it's been about her. Nothing ever changes with Donna. Always the need to be the center of attention, whether it's good or bad. She needs a good beating for hurting her children like this."

"Shh... here comes Jessie."

"Grandma... did you need us to do anything else?"

"No sweetheart. Why don't you tell your brother to come in here. We need to talk."

Once the kids were seated on the sofa, Stella said...

"I recieved a letter from your mother. It see...."

"She left again, didn't she grandma?"

"How did you know that , love?"

"It's what she does grandma. It's what she's always done. Think we didn't notice she didn't love us? We did. We've always known. She showed it in her actions, her words, and gesters. Dad was the one keeping her grounded. Think we didn't hear their fights at night? We did. We remember them clearly. Mom wanted out, and dad said no, not until the children have grown, and can understand why you don't want them."

Claire was crying. How hard it must have been for her brother and his children to put up with the pain of knowing they weren't loved. Knowing that as soon they reached an understanding age, she'd be gone. How cruel and insensitive to make a child feel unloved.

"Sweetheart... I'm so sorry. I had no idea that they had so many problems."

"That's okay grandma. They didn't know we knew either. Gary and I would always snuggle up at night with Bryan. We knew if it ever came down to it, we could look after each other. We could survive without her. So where are we going to live?"

"With us, Jessie. Your grandmother and I are going to keep you."

"Honest grandpa? you promise," said Gary with tears."

"We promise son. You will stay with us."

Running into his grandfathers arms, Gary cried on his chest.

_"Thank you grandpa. Thank you for loving us."_

_"You never have to thank me for that. Ever. You are my flesh and blood. All I expect in return, is for you children to be happy. That's all I ask."_

Jessie sat on the couch, without emotion. Feeling her need to be strong, Claire sat down beside her. She knew she had to get her to break. Else she would become as cold hearted as her mother. Something, Claire didn't want to see.

Stella looked at her daughter, she knew she was going to say some terrible things to make Jessie break.

"How bout we go get some supper now, Gary? Jessie, Claire and grandpa will come in a bit."

Taking his grandmothers hand, he walked with her into the kitchen.

"**Hey Jessie**, I know this must be really hard on you. But you know what? Your mom isn't worth it. Know why? Cause she's selfish. Very selfish, rude, uncaring and most of all unloving. You should be glad she's gone. She's not worth your love, or your respect. She's a coward. A selfish coward. She thinks of no one but herself, and..."

"No she don't. Stop it auntie."

"Stop what? The truth. The truth that she's worthless, and selfish to those who love her? Or because she doesn't know how to love? I'm glad she's gone, she never deserved your dad. He was to good for her. Always so selfish, and uncaring."

_**"Noooooooo... stop it. I love my mom, I love her, she's not selfish, she's not uncaring. I don't understand? Why doesn't she love us? Why auntie. Why doesn't she care enough to love us. It's not right, it's not right that daddy is gone. While she leaves us alone with our fears and pain. She should have thought of us. We loved her, we always loved her. I don't understand why she didn't love us back."**_

Hearing her heart break brought tears to Mac's eyes. His granddaughter was blaming herself, thinking that she was unworthy of being loved. How wrong was that? How utterly dispicable and mean, to make a child feel unloved.

Opening his arms, Jessie ran into them, and cried. Wrapping her up tight, Mac let her soak his shirt, he let her pour out her years of pain, from feeling unloved.

_"Why grandpa" Why does she hate us so much?"_

"She doesn't hate you, love. Don't ever think she hates you. She just can't cope with what life shoves at her. So she runs. This is her way of escape. Yes it was selfish of her to leave you, and your two brothers behind. It was cruel and uncaring. But you can't let that rule you, Jessie. Do you understand? You can't allow your heart to become cold and distant. You need to take on your fathers loving spirit. That is the spirit he embedded into you. Use that strength and love to survive each day. You are loved Jessie. Billions by your grandmother, myself, your nana and papa, Claire and everyone else in our family. You don't need a mother to nurture you. It's what we all do together as a family. Just trust in our love sweetheart. We will never leave you."

_"I know grandfather. I just miss daddy. He should have never died."_

"You're right about that love. But there is nothing we can do about it. We have to move on. All you need to focus on, is you and your brothers. It's up to the three of you, to make your father proud. To show him that he raised you right, with love and understanding too others. You need to remember that Jessie. You were loved, always loved.

Listening to her cries become quiet, he knew in his heart that his grandchildren were going to need every ounce of love and warmth they had to give. In order to survive their life that now lay ahead, they would need strength, and guidence.

"How about we get something to eat.? I'd really love to taste your cooking."

"Okay, I'll be right there, grandfather. I'd like to talk with auntie first."

Walking over to her aunt she sat down.

"Auntie... I know you didn't mean all those things you said about my mom. Some of them, yes. As I agree on them too. But the others? Those I know you only said to help me release my pain."

"I'm glad Jessie. I want you to know that if you need to talk about anything, including woman problems, and don't feel comfortable talking to grandma. You just let me know. Okay?"

"I promise auntie. I love you. Thank you."

Hugging her aunt tight, she whispered... "I love you too, kiddo. Now let's head to the kitchen to eat."

**Later** that night, Tony showed up to take Claire and the kids home.

"Mom... I'll give you a call tomorrow. Night daddy." as she kissed him.

"Night love. Drive careful."

Heading out to the car, Tony asked....

"Baby, where's Donna?"

"She took off, left the kids with mom. I'm telling you, if I ever see her again, I'll sock her one."

"How the hell can anyone abandoned their children. How can she not feel any guilt?"

"Who knows. To be honest I don't care. Let's just get home. Graham needs to be bathed."

Once Graham was bathed and in bed. Claire gave her boys kisses goodnight.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah Jimmy?"

"I love you, alot. I just thought you should know that."

"Yeah... me too, mom. Lots and lots."

Leaning over her sons, she ruffled their hair and whispered back...

"I love you two, too, Jimmy. Alot, forever and ever. I thought you should know that, too. Night."

Snuggling him down, she turned off the light and headed into Julia's room.

"Hey my Julia, you ready to be tucked in?"

"I am mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, my angel. Sleep well, angels to protect and comfort you."

Kissing her , she snuggled her down, and left the room.

Walking back downstairs, she found Tony laying on the couch watching the news. Nearing his side, she laid herself between his legs with her head resting on his chest.

"Are the kids all tucked in, baby?"

"Yeah. So how was your day?"

"It was okay. Alot of exams to grade. But they can be done tomorrow. For now... he said clicking off the television. It's time to love my wife."

_"You know what Indiana? I think you're right."_

Pulling her up into a seated position, he slid from his chest, till her beautiful sheath was positioned on his mouth. Blowing onto her bud, she felt the warm air, as knees quivered. Tony knew she liked it rough on these night when the skies were dark with a hint of a storm coming.

Squeezing her bum closer, he suckled on her bud, while she grinded her pelvic against his mouth, sighing, purring, as his tongue and teeth scraped along the same motion as her hips. Feeling his mouth soak in her nectar, he knew she was ready to rupture in her orgasm. Pulling her closer, while holding her in place, he suckled his lips on her open core and drank her orgasm, while she bit down the frame of their bed.

While her legs continued to quiver, he flipped her back onto the bed, then without finesse, without warning, he slid deep into the warmth of her soul. so wild, so out of control, as he nipped, bit and suckled her breast while deeply plunging. Hearing her endless cries, he flipped her on all fours, while pulling her up, to wrap her hands behind his head, while his fingers rubbed her bud, with his shaft still deep within her.

So many different erotic pleasures soaring in her mind. Leaving her beyond any norm of control. Ready to orgasm together in their love. Tony turned her to face him.

_"Hi baby, are you ready?"_

_"Mhm... I'm ready Tony... please don't tease."_

Crushing his lips to hers, as their aura's mingled and mixed. He covered her scream as he gave one final plunge. Setting them both to pour their love, their souls, their life within each other.

Shortly after their passionate storm, Tony carefully lay Claire's pliant body under the covers with his. Pulling her in close, he whispered...

"Sleep well, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, my Indiana."

Sighing at his pet name, he closed his eyes and fell into sleep.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

When Jason finished his shift, he headed back to Donna's to see how she was doing. Using her key, he found the place dark and quiet. Turning on a light, he headed into the bedroom to see if she was sleeping. Finding it empty, he started to panic.

Picking up the phone he called Mac and Stella.

"Hello."

"Hi Stella. It's Jason. I was wondering if Donna was over there visiting her children?"

"She's not Jason. I think you should come over. We need to talk."

"Okay... I'll be there in five."

Hanging up the phone, he locked her door and headed over to the Taylor's. When he arrived Stella invited him in.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Sure, thanks. Hello Mac, how are you feeling, now you're home?"

"Bbetter ththanks."

Jason realized he still had problems with speech, due to his stroke.

"Here you go Jason. We are sorry we had to have you come here. But it seems Donna took off. She left us this note."

Passing the note to Jason, he read it.

"What the hell gets into her head? God... I thought I had gotten through to her last night. Do you have any idea where she would go?"

"No. We can only wait till she calls. Then hopefully we can talk her into coming home, or at least telling us where she is."

Jason wasn't willing to wait. He knew, he was going to have to take time from work to hunt her down. Whether she liked it or not, he'd drag her home.

"What are you thinking Jason?"

"I'm thinking of finding her, smacking her ass good, and dragging her home. If she wants to act like a child, then I'll treat her like one."

"Well... that's up to you Jason. But I'll tell you right now. She will not get my granndchildren back, ever. She abandoned them. I plan on going to the courts tomorrow and getting custody papers drawn up. So if you do bring her home, and she decides to take my grandchildren, she'll have to do it in court."

"I can't see that being a problem Stella. She said she'd be sending you the papers. Giving you all custodial rights."

"You don't get it, do you Jason. In order for her to do that, she would still have to be in New york. Donna is well known for her spur of the moment decisions, and I'll be damned if my grandchildren will be placed in the center of her games."

Jason nodded. He really did understand. It just floored him that this family was close, so loving and tightly bonded to each other. Which was another reason Donna confused him. Why leave a family that has so much love and understanding to give?

"That's fine Stella. You do that. It will hopefully help her realize that her behaviour had consequences, not only to her, but her children as well. In the meantime, I'm going to book time off work. Then I'm going to start my search for her. She needs to come to terms with everything that has happened, before it destroy's her for good."

"Jjason... aare you in llove with Ddonna?"

Jason knew he could lie to this family. He knew he could say nothing. But he felt they had a right to know the truth.

"Yes Mac, yes... I'm in love with her."

Walking out the door, Jason didn't look back.

**The following morning...**

When Stella arrived at the courthouse, she filled out the nessesary papers and handed them to her friend. Putting a rush on it for her, Stella waited. Not more then two hours later the temporary papers were signed. Along with a summons for Donna to appear in court on Friday, April 24th.

Whether she showed or not, Stella could care a less. Donna had proven to many times where her priorities laid, and it was never with her children. Heading back to the car, Stella hoped that this putting a barrier between the Flack's, for they had no idea what they were coming home too.

Pulling into the driveway, she seen Don. Realizing they must have come home early, she got out and smiled.

"Hi Don, how was the trip?"

"It was good. How's Mac doing?"

"He's inside, come on in. Have you heard the news on Donna yet?"

"We did. Jason informed us this morning. I understand you filled papers for legal custody of our grandchildren."

"I did. These children need a stable, loving enviroment. Are you for this, or against it?"

"Stella we've been family for years. Of course I'm for it. I just wish Jess and I could have gotten through to her. We still can't believe she took off again."

"Yeah, we all feel the same way. Come on in."

When Don walked in, he seen Mac talking to his grandson. Rocking and whispering his love to little Bryan.

"Ddon... how are yyou? How wwas the trip?"

"It was good Mac. It's wonderful to have you home. I guess it must have been quite a shock to come home to your grandchildren."

"Nnot really. Wwe love having ththem wwith us. Ddon't wwe love?"

"We do, Mac. Have a seat Don, I'll make you some coffee."

"Ddid Jjess not ccome wwith you?"

"No. She had to take Donald to school, then she has to check in with NYPD. Which is what I should be doing too. But I couldn't help but want to see the grandchildren first."

Taking Bryan in his arms, Mac offered him to Don. Holding him close, Don whispered...

"Hey little Bry, this has been quite an ordeal for you, hasn't it. So confusing for someone so young. But you know what? You'll have lots of love here, and at our home. How does that sound Bry?"

Looking at his grandfather, he gurgled out a sound, and flailed his hands.

"He's grown so much, Mac. I just can't understand how she could..."

Mac could see Don's eyes fill with tears.

"I just don't get where we went wrong, Mac. What did we do, to make Donna feel so incapable?"

"It's nothing you, or Jess did Don. Don't ever think that. You're not responsible for her once she reaches he age of adulthood. That's when we have to let go. We have to allow them to choose their own paths.

As much as Don knew Mac was right. It still hurt to know his little girl felt like she had failed at life.


	3. Chapter 3

When Donna stepped off the bus, she grabbed her bags then tried to hail a cab. Problem was, this place was worse then New York. Such nightlife here, as she looked all around her. smiling, knowing that this was as good as any to start.

While she waited for a cab, the guy was watching. He knew that young girls, and women were forever coming here to escape their husbands, or homes. Walking up to her, he said...

"Excuse me, are looking for a ride?"

"Um... no thanks. I'll wait for a cab."

"That's fine. You're new here, might you be looking for work?

"If you're trying to pick me up as a prostitute, forget it. I'm not interested. Go find yourself a young girl, who might be."

"I'm not a pimp like that. I'm just trying to help you out. I own a dance club. You have a great body, and I thought you might dance nude for me."

Donna laughed. "I don't think so. Thanks for the offer, though. If you any one who needs an experienced bar tender, let me know. Here's my cab."

"Whoa.. wait a minute, how will I reach you? You can tend bar at my club instead."

"Give me the name of your club, and I'll come by."

Writting down the name of the club, Donna got in her cab and took off to the nearest, semi cheap Motel.

"It's like taking candy from a baby. Rake them into my club, drug them up and before they know it, they are hooked and dancing nude.

**Meanwhile...**

Jason had booked two weeks off work. Heading home to pack up, he knew Donna had almost two days head start on him. Closing up his bag, he heard the phone.

Letting the machine get it, he heard...

_"Jason... I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing fine. Please don't come looking for me, okay. Take care, bye."_

Running to the phone, Jason realized he was too late. He also knew her message wasn't long enough to leave a trace. But at least he knew she was okay. Picking up the phone, he called her parents.

"Hello."

"Hey Donald. Is your dad there?"

"Just a minute. Daaaaaaaad... it's Jason."

"Thanks son. Hello."

"Don... i just had a call from Donna. It was very short, needless to say the machine picked it up. She said she's fine, and not to come looking for her."

"Hm... that's not long enough for a trace. Did you get the time off work?"

"Yeah. Two weeks. I'm on my way out the door now. I'll stop by the bus station first. If I have no luck there. I'll head over to the train station."

"Okay, call me the minute you find her, please."

"I will. Try and relax Don. I'll bring her home."

Hanging up the phone, Don prayed that he would. For no matter where Donna went, trouble always followed her.

**Over at the Messer's**, Judy was feeding Danny jr when Danny came home. Walking into the kitchen, he kissed his sons head. Smiling, as he grunted.

"Sorry little man. Didn't mean to interrupt your dinner. Hi Judy, how was your day?"

"It was good. Did you talk to Don today?"

"Yeah. Poor guy. He's feeling as if it's his and Jess's fault. He feels they didn't raise her right."

"Aww... they shouldn't be made to feel that way. Why can't Donna grow up. I mean leaving your kids behind, so you can run away from your troubles. That's just not right. I hope Stella and Mac, never give their grandchildren back to her."

"I don't think she will, baby. So what's for supper?"

Passing Danny Jr to him. She got up and headed to the oven.

"Cataloni and garlic bread. With tossed salad."

"Mm... sounds great. You don't know what you're missing out on son."

Opening his eyes at his daddy, he threw up on his shirt.

"Thanks bud. I guess that's a no on dinner, huh?"

Grunting again, he blessed his daddy two gifts. As his face strained out his movement.

Judy laughed.

"I don't see anything funny, baby. Come on stinky poo, let's get you changed."

Laying him on the change table, he took off his diaper, placing a cloth over his private area, so he wouldn't pee on him. Then reaching for the wipes, he cleaned his bum.

"Alright, all clean. Now where did mommy put that powder, son?"

Ignoring his daddy, Danny Jr fell back into sleep.

"Oh sure, son. Just fall asleep on daddy, huh. Am I that borning?"

Judy was watching from the door. Walking in she grabbed the powder.

"Here you go, hon. I don't think he's listening to you. But I was. You are very loving, and sweet. I'm sure Danny Jr knows that."

"Good... Cause I like to think I'm a good father, to my boy."

With his son all ready for bed. Danny carried him to the crib, and layed him down.

"Night son. Angels to keep you safe."

Walking from the room with Judy. They headed to the kitchen to eat.

Meanwhile...

Jessie, Alan and Gary Jr were making cookies.

"Alan, grab the icing and sprinkles. The cookies are cool enough to decorate."

"Come on Jessie, why are you always the head baker?"

"Cause I'm wearing the apron, and I'm the woman of the house.

Gary laughed. "I think Alan wants to wear the apron and be the little woman."

"Yeah, that's right. Then you can be my little baby, Gary."

Jessie laughed with Alan. Watching them tease him, he picked up the icing bag and squirted it at them. Covering his sister and little uncle in icing.

"Gaaaary... stop. Gaaaaary."

Dropping the icing bag he ran into the living room, and flopped down beside his grandfather. Watching from the kitchen, Alan and Jessie knew he'd have to come back sometime. Especially if he wanted a cookie.

After cleaning Gary's mess. They decorated the cookies, and washed the dishes. Then heading into the living room, they watched television.

"Grandpa, can we go to our place tomorrow and get our clothes?"

"Your grandmother has already left. She's meeting the movers to put everything in storage, except for what you need."

"Oh... okay. I think I'm going to go read."

Leaving the room, Mac could tell his granddaughter was hurting. Getting up, he followed her to her room. Sitting on her bed, he said...

"Jessie... talk me sweetheart."

"It's nothing grandpa. I'm just missing daddy so much. We use to have so much fun when he came home from work. He would help us with our homework, or he'd take us out to the recreation center for some BBall. all of that is missing now. Everything is different and wrong. Daddy always held us all together, never did we feel lost, or alone."

"Do you feel lost here, Jessie?"

"No grandpa. I'm more then happy here. I love being with you and grandma. I just can't help but miss daddy."

Caressing his granddaughters hair, he left her to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews,Gio**

**.........................................................................**

**42nd st, Bus Terminal**

When Jason arrived, he asked the girls at the counter, if they had seen Donna.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if you remember this woman buying a ticket here?"

"Hm... no, I just came on. You can find the girls who were on earlier. They are in the Cafe. We go there everynight, before we head home."

"Thanks."

Walking into the terminal cafe, he seen the group of girls giggling.

"Excuse me, could any of you tell me if you've served this woman tonight."

"Hm... let me see. Oh yeah... I remember her, she bought a ticket to Las Vegas."

"Thanks."

Heading back to the counter, Jason bought his ticket and headed out.

**.........................................................................................................................................**

**Donna **had found a Motel, thanks to the nice cab driver. After paying for three days, she unpacked her small bag, showered and changed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see how tired she was. Placing on some make-up, she headed down to the club that guy had given her.

Hailing a cab, she giggled, as the same cab driver pulled up. Giving him the address, he headed out. Sitting back, she thought about Gary. God, why did he haunt her so much? She just couldn't forget the horror.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Hm... me? Oh sure. What might that be?"

"Watch yourself here. You will find trouble amost everywhere. I can tell you are a mother, and come from a good life. I won't ask you questions, why. Just promise me you'll take care."

Smiling at him, she passed him a twenty, got out and entered the club. As he watched her go into the club, he headed back to the station for his next trip.

Looking around she seen the guy that had offered her a job. Waving to him, he fingered her over. When she neared him, she noticed he had changed. He was damn sexy now. Hot to be exact. His hair and clothes were emmaculate, his cologne smelled heavenly. His face was clean shaven.

"I know... it's a shock isn't it? You caught me at the morning moment, earlier. This is actually what I look like." he smiled.

"Well then... I must say you are very handsom."

Laughing, he finally introduced himself.

"I'm Kevin O'Conner. Welcome to my dance club. Come on over here to my office, I'll buy you a drink, and we'll talk about that job."

Once they were seated, he ordered the waitress to bring over two O'Conner specials.

"Anything else Kevin?"

"No love. Thanks, see that we're not disturbed."

Smiling evily, she left them alone.

"So... I still haven't caught your name."

"Donna. Donna Taylor, I'm from New York."

"Do you have any family?"

"No... just my parents, that's it. I told them I needed to get away and once I was settled I'd call them. Anyway... what do you pay to tend bar here?"

Watching Donna swallow down her drink, he noticed her already responding to the small dose he had given her.

"Donna... why don't you come back to my place with me. We can talk more there."

"Um... Donna was trying to shake off the nasty feeling she was having. All she knew was that Gary would be coming soon. I don't want to go too sleep. Can we go out where the noise is please."

"Why don't you want to sleep, Donna?"

"I just don't. Can we go please."

"I have something that will keep you awake all night, would you like some?"

"Um... I think, I'm just going to go. So do I have the job or not?"

"Sure... you can start tomorrow, but you shouldn't go home like that. Let me take you."

"Okay. Um... sure."

He could tell she was right out of it. Which shocked him. It took most woman a few times before they got hooked. But he could tell something was haunting Donna. Which made it all the easier for him to keep her addicted and at his becon call.

Helping her to his car, he grabbed two more packets from his desk. Opening her door, he helped her in. Getting in the other side, he started to drive.

"Which way, Donna?"

"Um... hm... I..."

Oh yeah. The drug was working great. She was puddy in his hands.

"So tell me Donna. Why don't you sleep?"

"I seen my husband tortured, and now he haunts me at night."

Husband. He could have swore she told him she had no family.

"Do you have children, Donna?"

"Hm... um... yeah. Three, why? What did you do give me? I don't feel good. Where are you taking me? I want out. Help... someone help."

Christ, she wasn't going to work. To much baggage. With women like her, the families always searched till they found them. Checking her purse he found the address of her Motel. Then pulling in, he helped her into her room. He knew he was going to have to OD her. she was already calling for help.

Unlocking her door, he placed her on the bed, while he mixed the two packets into a glass of water. Bringing it to Donna on the bed, he sat her up.

"Here Donna, drink this. It's just water, you'll feel better."

"Noooooooooooo... she screamed. Get out, somneone heeeeeeeeeeeelp."

Pulling her hair, he raised her and poured it down her throat. Watching, he knew it wouldn't be long before she convulsed and died.

Cleaning his prints off the glass, the door knob, and the light, he left her on the bed. Making sure no one had heard her screams. He got into his car and left.

...................................................................................................................

**When** Jason arrived in Las Vegas, he hailed a cab. Stepping in, he showed the cab driver Donna's picture.

"Can you tell me if you picked this woman tonight? She would have been on a earlier bus."

"I did. Twice actually. I can take you to her Motel."

"Thank God, you must be an angel."

When they pulled into the Motel, Jason payed the cab driver.

"Thank you for everything."

Running up to the room, the cab driver hoped Jason wasn't to late.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jason got up to her room, he found the door slightly ajar. Running inside, he seen Donna convulsing on the bed. Making her bite down on his cell phone cover, he called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, I have a thirty two year old female, with a possible drug overdose. She's in convulsions. We are at..."

"That's fine sir, we have the address."

Hearing the sirens, the EMT's assessed Donna.

"Do you know what she took?"

"No... I have no idea. I just arrived here to meet her. I found her like this. We're both from New York."

"So you have no idea, what this white dried powder is around her mouth, or on her clothes?"

"No, I don't. Can we move her please, before she dies."

Once they were on their way, Jason sat in the back of the Ambulance, while the EMT continued to check her vitals. Pulling into the ER, the trauma team took over with her care. Leaving Jason time to call home.

................................................................................................................................

**New York..**

Don was getting Donald to bed, when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Don, it's Jason. I found her in Las Vegas. But it's not good. She's in the Hospital. It seems she OD on some drugs."

"Drugs? What kind of drugs?"

"I'm not sure yet. The Trauma team is still working on her. When I found her, she was already in convulsions."

"Alright, I'm on my way. I should be there before morning."

Jason wasn't sure that was a good idea. Donna was already hurting. To have her see her father look at her in shame, may be just one more set back.

"Listen Don... I th..."

"Excuse me, are you with the young lady that was brought in?"

"I am. How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. We pumped her stomach, and flushed her system. She seems to be coming around."

"Can you tell me what she had taken?"

"Sure, she a very large amount of... MDA 3,4-methylenedioxy-amphetamine. It's a hallucinating drug. Very powerful. It's good you got her hear when you did. Or she would have died."

"Can I see her, please."

"Of course, she's still sleeping. But I'm sure when she wakes, it will be nice for her to have a friendly face there."

"Listen Don. I'm talking to the nurse now. She said Donna will be fine. So don't worry about coming down, I'll bring Donna home, as soon as she is released."

"Promise me, Jason. I don't need you taking off with her somewhere."

"I swear to you, Don. I'll bring her home."

"Okay, make sure you call me later."

Hanging up, Jason headed down to Donna's room.

..............................................................................................................................

"**Who **was on the phone, Donnie?"

"It was Jason. He found Donna. She was in a Motel room, overdosed on MDA's. Enough to almost kill her."

"Oh God, how is she now?"

"Jason said that she'll be fine. He found her in time. He also asked me not to come down, that he'd bring Donna home."

"Do you believe him, Donnie?"

"Do I have a choice, Jess?"

Sitting on his lap, she wrapped her arms around him, and whispered...

_"Psst... I want you to love me, Donnie. Come on baby, take me right here."_ she purred.

Pulling her closer, Don lifted her arms in the air, as he slid off her shirt. Then bringing his lips to her breasts, he traced the outline through her bra, bitting gently on the nipple as Jess purred out in passion.

Gripping her hands behind his head, she pulled him closer to her, forcing him to suckle her nipples through the bra. Such friction, heat, and fire, as Jess felt the orgasm take her. Don felt her tense, he felt her body jolt back as it rocked her.

Tearing at her bra, he slipped it from her, revealing her now perked nipples. Leaning her back against the coffee table, he removed her pants, leaving her black panties in place. Then getting down on his knees, he slid his tongue across her lips, bitting down onto her clit as she bucked off the coffee table.

Tasting her orgasm, forced Don to become erect. Erect to the point of pure and flamming pain. Standing up, he unzipped his pants as Jess watched.

"Mm... come here Donnie, I have a kiss for you, big boy."

Don loved it when Donna teased him. God, he swore she had no idea, how crazy she drove him, with her words. Moving in closer, she took him into her mouth, suckling his shaft, as he pulled on her hair and brought her closer to him. Taking him in deep, Jess could tell he was ready to lose control.

"_Enough Jess..." _he hissed.

Pulling her up, and onto his lap, she sat upon him. Feeling his thickened shaft begin to stretch her core, leaving her unable to breathe. Always he was so thick, so long, but yet he always loved her with patients and care. Feeling him within, Jess sensually rocked herself, as her head fell back with her hair flowing behind, as her eyes passinately closed from the sensations she was feeling, as Don danced within her womb, kissing it, caressing it, losing himself in her heat, until she cried out his name....

_"Doooonnie..."_

Feeling her walls tighten with her orgasm, caused him to pour his seed deep inside her, leaving them both crushing their lips, twirling their tongues, in fevered, passionate, love.

A short time later, Don carried her to their room. Laying her upon the sheets, he climbed in beside her, spooning her into his heat.

_"I love you, Jess."_

_"I love you too, Donnie."_

Closing their eyes, they both fell asleep with Donna on their mind.

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

When Donna woke, she couldn't remember what had happened. Looking up, she seen Jason standing over her. Turning her head, she said...

"Get out. Go back to New York and leave me alone. You have no right to follow me here."

"I have every right Donna. I should smack your ass for causing so much worry to your parents. Do you have any idea how distraught they are? You need a babysitter, Donna. You're not old enough, or mature enough to be left alone. You almost OD in your Motel room. Without so much as a thought, to your children. It's not bad enough they lost their father, but you try to make headlines for them to read that they lost another parent. So selfish Donna. You're so right. I should leave you, I honestly don't even know why bother, except the fact that I love you. I love you so much, that I'm willing to take your screwed up life, and deal with it."

"Go to hell. I don't love you, and I'll never love you. I hate you, you make me sick. You're nothing but a self rightious bastard. Yeah... bastard, that's what you are."

Jason was getting pissed. Donna really had no idea how much he hated that word.

"You know what Donna? I may be a bastard. But you are a self rightious, self centered litte bitch and a terrible mother. You abandoned your own children, left them in New York, in pain, alone and crying from their fathers death."

People in the ER rooms were staring, they were listening as Jason degraded Donna. Even the nurses were shaking their head in shame. wondering... just the how the hell any mother, could abandon their children without so much as thought.

Donna seen everyone staring at her. She could see the looks of shame and disgust on their faces. Scrambling from the bed, Donna tried to hide herself from the onlookers. Walking towards the door, Jason slammed it. Giving her solitude.

_"Are you proud of yourself? Did that make you feel good to degrade me infront of strangers? Fuck, I hate you. Get out... __**GET OUT**__... _she yelled.

That was it. Grabbing her in his arms. Jason tossed her over his knee, exposing her bum. Then taking his hand he whooped her butt good. Ignoring her cries, her tears, as they fell onto his pants. Then lifting her to face him, he whispered...

"God damn you, Donna. I hate you for making me love you."

Crushing his lips to hers, he tasted her tears. Taking the kiss deeper, he felt Donna sigh into his mouth. Breaking the kiss just as quickly, he tossed her back on the bed.

"Get your ass dressed, it's time to go home to New York."

Walking out, he shut the door, and waited in the hall.

............................................................................................................................................

Back in New York, Julia was finally getting over her flu. She was still tired, and a little fevered. But she was now able to get out of bed. Coming downstairs, she seen her brother Graham sliding along the floor on his tummy. Getting down beside him, she said...

"Hi little Graham, what are you doing? Are you sliding on the floor?"

Raising his head, he looked up at his sister, drooling, with a huge smile. Sliding his way closer to her, she sat up and placed him in her lap. Looking up at his sister trustingly, he gurgled out another sound.

"Are you talking to me, Graham. Wanna see something funny? Watch my eyes, watch Graham."

As Julia crossed her eyes, and puffed her cheeks. Her brother let out a deep belly laugh. One that had Claire and Tony, coming from the kitchen. Watching Julia interact with Graham was very sweet. She really seemed to be enjoying time with her brother. She had even forgotten, that everything was about her.

Hearing another deep belly laugh. Claire noticed Tony's wide smile.

"Look at him Indiana, he's all Staton from the nose down."

"Claire... what did I tell you?"

"Oh stop being such a poop. I love you, and your pet name."

Kissing him smartly, they walked in and sat down.

"Look mommy. Watch Graham laugh."

As Claire made her face again, Graham giggled till he hiccupped, and hiccupped again, till he threw up his formula on Claire.

"Eww... gross. Yuck Graham. Here mommy, you take him now. He puked on me."

Laughing Claire took Graham into her arms.

"Come on little monkey, let's get you cleaned up."

Getting up off the ground, Julia walked over and climbed on her dads knee. Then resting her head on his shoulder, she played with buttons. Tony was surprised. This wasn't like their Julia. She was actually showing affection to others. Something that was a rarity for Julia, for it was always about her.

"Daddy... I love you. You love me, daddy?"

Snuggling her in closer, he kissed her dark chestnut curls.

"I love you too, Julia. You're always daddy's princess."

Reaching up Julia kissed her daddy's cheek, then layed back down on his chest. Closing her eyes, she fell back into sleep.

A short time later Claire came back downstairs, and found Tony with Julia wrapped protectively in his arms, both sound asleep. Taking a blanket from the back of the couch, she covered them up.

"Sleep sweet, my babies."

Walking back out. Claire headed to the kitchen to bake.

...............................................................................................................

**New York Airport.**

He had arrived. It had been a long trip, but well worth it. Grabbing his luggage he looked up the address for his brother, Tony. It had been years of prison that kept him from his brother and sister. Fifteen to be exact. He knew damn well that his brother and sister wouldn't have told their significant other about him. For he was more then the blacksheep. He was an instigator and a theif. A theif that had assaulted and almost killed a guard in cold blood.

Hearing his sister had died, brought him great joy. For that meant Tony was left with the money from their parents. Or so he thought. He could hardly wait to see his face, when he showed up at their door.

He had also heard Tony was married. Married to a very sexy lady named Claire. He was told of her looks, her attitude and sarcastic ways. Something he admired in women. He had a feeling that he would be taking her too. Once she seen him, she would realize his good looks were twice as sexy, as his brothers.

His skin was dark, given to the endless tans from working out in the prison fields. He had the brightest blue eyes, with a hint of grey. His hair was given to a brushcut, that matched the chisled looks of an adonis. Smiling as the ladies admired him walking by, he winked and nodded to them.

Hailing a cab, he got in and headed to a Hotel. Leaving his visit with his brother for the evening.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

While Jason was busy talking to the doctor down the hall about Donna's care, she quietly left her room. Heading down the elevator she hailed cab. As he pulled up, she got in.

"Where too, lady?"

"Drive me out of city, take me to the next bus terminal out of Las Vegas."

"Do you have the money for this? It's going to be expensive."

"Yes. Now drive. Let's go."

Showing him the money, he gladly took off.

Heading back into Donna's room. Jason noticed she was gone.

"For christ sakes. Damn it Donna."

Running from the Hospital, he hailed a cab.

"You again. Are you following me?"

"No. But I seen the cab that picked up that girl. If you hurry, we could catch them. She looked very ill."

"She should be, she's recovering from an overdose. If not for you recognizing her earlier, she'd be dead right now."

"Poor girl, she must going through something really tough."

Jason didn't say anything. He felt Donna's secrets were better left untouched.

.........................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile**, Dominic had found the address on his brother. Flagging a cab, he gave him the address. When they arrived, Dominic seen two boys on their bikes.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if Anthony Staton lives here?"

"He does. He's our father. Why? Who are you?"

As Dominic was about to answer, Tony came out. His first thought was... no way, it can't be. His second was, to keep him far away from his family.

"Boys, in the house, now."

Dropping their bikes, they ran into the house and shut the door.

"What do you want, Dominic?"

"Is that any way to say hello to your only brother. That's kind of rude, not introducing me to your family."

"For the second time, what do you want?"

"Come on, bro. I'm here to visit. I haven't seen you in fifteen year. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No. Go back to where ever you came from. You're not welcome here, ever. Now get off my property, before I have you arrested for trespassing."

"I'll go, but I won't leave New York. I kind of like it here. Be seeing you and your family soon, bro. You can count on it."

Tony watched him walk away. Turning to go back into the house. He knew he was going to have to tell Claire and the kids about Dominic.

Turning around, Dominic decided to sit on the sidewalk down the street and wait for a bit.

"Tony, who was at the door? The boys said he looked like your twin, but bigger."

"Sit down Claire. There is something I didn't share with you, before we married. Something I never told you, even your brother wouldn't have known. My sister and I were never to talk of him. He's my brother. He's been in prison for fifteen years. He assaulted and almost killed a security gaurd on a heist, he and a few of friends were doing."

"What? You have a brother? Christ Tony. So you're telling me, you haven't seen him in fifteen years. Then how did he know where to find you? That means he knows who we are, right? Are we in danger, here?"

"I don't think so Claire. At least not in that way. He's a mainpulator. He uses his charm to get what he needs and wants. I have a feeling he thinks I inhereted my parents money. But I didn't, neither did my sister. My parents left it all to charity. They embedded in us children that we would learn how to survive by working and making our own way. This was how they were taught. So they instilled it into us kids. Only with my brother, it went wrong. He was more then a blacksheep. He was fully rejected by my parents. They always called him the bad seed, the mistake of their lives. They said they knew from birth he was going to be trouble."

"So you think he's here for the money, dad? Or is he wanting to take us away from you, too?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm sure he'll do his best to try and persuade you and your mother. As I said, he can be very charming. He knows how to work and manipulate. Are you okay Claire? You look shocked."

"No, I'm fine Tony. I just wish you had of told me. Are you sure he's not dangerous? I really don't want a repeat of what happened to me eight years ago."

"Come here, sweetheart. I swear to you, nothing will happen to you, or our children. It's my job to protect you all. I'll get my brother to leave New York. Don't worry about it."

"I do worry about it, Tony. My brother is no longer here to help you out, if you get into trouble."

"Trust me Claire, I won't do anything stupid."

"It's not you, I'm worried about. God... can't we ever get any peace around here? Everytime we get back to some resemblence of normality, someone comes along and puts up another road block."

"It's going to be okay, Claire. I promise."

"Yeah mom. Don't worry. Jimmy and I can handle the situation with dad. We're old enough now, and we also have training behind us. We'll protect Julia too. Whether she likes it or not, we'll make sure she's never off alone."

"I still don't like this, Tony. I'm going to have uncle Danno check into his background. Just to be safe. I'm going to let the family know what's going on. This way if anything happens to any of us, they know where to start. Jimmy, put dinner on the table with your brother, while I go pick up Julia from down the street."

"Sure mom."

Heading out the door, Claire noticed Tony's brother right away. Not saying anything, she just walked by him.

"Hey... you must be Claire. My brothers wife, right? I"m sure he told you to ignore me and that's fine. But I'd just like you to know that I've never done anything to hurt anyone in my family. Sure I was a theif, sure I made my own bed. But I served my time, and would like to think I came out better for it. Just thought you should know that. Take care."

Walking away, Claire just stared. "Hm... either he's really good at his game, or he's being sincere. Either way it didn't matter. She was still having her uncle check him out.

.............................................................................................................................

Over at Mac and Stella's. Mac was laying on the floor with Bryan who was trying to crawl. Getting himself up on his knees, he rocked back and forth, trying to figure out why he wasn't moving.

"Aww... watch grandpa Bryan. You have to move your hands like this."

As bryan watched grandpa be silly, he giggled.

"What? Is grandpa funny? Can you do any better? You were the one not moving, right?"

Bryan looked at his grandpa and screamed.... "aaaaaaaaahhh."

"Really... you don't say. Are you being saucy?"

Laying on his back, Mac lifted his grandson above him in the air. Hearing his deep belly laughs, as he gurgled.

Coming out of the kitchen, Stella smiled. She knew having their grandchildren brought Mac endless happiness. Not only to their home, but to his health. It was his love for them, that kept him wanting to survive and fight his illiness he battled for years.

Sitting down beside them, Stella layed back beside Mac and eyed her grandson.

"What are you doing with grandpa? Is he swinging you? Is he Bryan?"

"Aaahhh..." he screamed out followed by a deep gurgle. Showing his first tooth popping through.

"Look at him Stel. They grow up so fast. Soon he'll be crawling around the house and pulling himself up on our furniture."

"I know... yes I do you little monkey. Grandpa loves you, he does."

"Aaahh... aaahhh..." he screamed as he flailed his arms and legs in the air.

Hearing the phone, Stella got up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi mom. Oh my... what's Bryan screaming about?"

"Your father is flying him like an airplane in his arms."

"Aww... too sweet. Listen mom, is it okay if Tony, the kids and I stop by tonight? We'd like to talk too you both about something."

"Of course, honey. You never have to ask. You know that."

"I know mom. But just incase you, dad and kids had plans or something."

"No, we don't love. How about seven, is that good?"

"Sure, see you soon mom. Give daddy my love."

"I will, Claire. See you all soon."

Hanging up the phone, the kids came through the door.

"We're home. What's for supper?" yelled Alan.

Shaking her head, Stella headed back into the kitchen, to serve the troops.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Back in Las Vegas, Jason and the cab driver had lost Donna. They thought for sure they had taken the right road, but obviously they were mistaken. Driving back to the city, Jason seen the the rescue teams.

"Stop the cab. Stop."

Pulling to a stop, Jason got out and ran over.

"Hey... you can't go in there. It's our crime scene. Step back."

"Look, that may be someone I know in there. Please, just tell me what's going on."

"I'll handle this Nicky. My name is Catherine Willows, I understand you may know our vicitm?"

"Yes, is she a female approximately 30-35 years of age. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, about 5ft8?"

"Alright, come on through. Nick... take him to the body."

"Sure Cath. This way."

When they neared the body, Jason didn't need to go any further.

"That's her. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We recieved a call from the cab driver that a young lady had taken off out of his cab. she ran into oncoming traffic, where she was hit by a transport truck. She was dead on impact. I"m sorry. How well did you know her?"

"Her name is Donna Taylor. She was married to Taylor."

"Taylor... as in Mac Taylor's son? We helped him on a case a few months ago. He died too?"

"He was killed by her estranged ex husband. Donna took it really hard. She ran away leaving her three children behind. When I found her earlier, she had almost killed herself with a drug overdose. Luckly they were able to pump her full of charcoal in time. When I told her I was taking her home. She kind of freaked, and took off from the Hospital when I wasn't looking."

"Chirst man... poor kids. Now they have no parents. What kind of shame is that."

"Yeah... exactly. A shame. Anyway... did you need anymore information from me?"

"No man. If we need you, we can contact you in New York. Are you going to tell her family?"

"Yeah... please leave that to me. I'll also need to take the body back to New York."

"Sure. Too us it's being logged as a fatal accident. Please give the Taylor family my condolences."

"I will."

Leaving the scene Jason headed over to the morgue to pick up the body, and make arrangements to take her home.

...................................................................................................................

****

New York... The Flack home.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jess? It's Jason, is Don around?"

"No, he's out on a call. How's Donna, Don said you were going to look after her."

God he felt bad. He had promised Don that he would protect and help her through this. He also said for him not to come down. He knew damn well, the Flack's were going to hate for this.

"I have some bad news Jess. Donna took off from the Hospital. As she ran across the highway, a transport truck hit her. I'm really sorry Jess. She's died instantly at the scene."

"No... no way... you were suppose to protect her. You swore to Don that you could handle her and bring her home. **You lied. You lied...** she yelled waking Donald Jr.

Running from his room, he seen his mom on the floor, at the same time his dad came through the door.

"Jess... Jess... what is it sweetheart?"

__

"Donna's dead, Don. She's dead..."

she cried.

"What? How, when?"

Taking the phone from her, he said... "Hello, Jason? What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry, Don. She took off from the Hospital. She was killed by a transport truck."

Nothing but silence could be heard through the phone. His grandchildren. His innocent grandchildren without both parents. This wasn't right.

"You told me you could protect her. You promised me you would bring her home."

"I know Don. I'm sorry. I should have been watching her while she dressed. But I was busy at the nurses station getting instructions for her care. She ran when I wasn't looking. I'm so sorry."

"Where's her body?"

"The Las Vegas CSI's sent it to the morgue. I spoke with a Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows. I'm heading over to make arrangements for the flight home."

"No. You leave her with them. I'll call over to CSI: Willow myself. I want this investigated. There had to be a logical reason why Donna ran from that cab. So you just come home to New York. Get back to your life. I'll get things rolling with my daughters case."

Hanging up, Don watched his wife rocking on the floor with Donald in her arms. As much as he wanted to hold her, he knew it was going to have too wait. Dialing the phone, he called Mac.

...................................................................................................................

Mac was watching the news. Looking closer, he couldn't believe the footage a bystander had caught on tape. Moving in closer, he recognized Donna right away.

__

"Stell.... Stel... get out here Stella."

he hissed.

"What is it Mac, you're going to wake the kids."

Looking at the television, she seen Donna's face come up on the screen.

"No... oh... it can't be. I don't believe it Mac. Donna would not run from a cab into oncoming traffic. Something or someone, spooked her."

Hearing the phone, Stella answered it.

"Hello."

"Stella... it's Don. I have some bad news."

"I know Don. Mac and I both know. It's on the eleven o'clock news. I think it's best if you dress Donald, bring both him and Jess here to tell the kids together. I'll go wake them. I really hope you are having this investigated."

"We are Stella. I'm calling CSI Willow, before we head over. We will talk more when we get there."

Hanging up the phone, Stella collapsed in Mac's lap. With her only thoughts being with her grandchildren, and the help they were going to need, to get through this.

****

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

When Don called Las vegas crime lab, he was transfered to Catherine's office.

"Willows."

"Yes, good eveing Catherine. This is Detective Don Flack from New York. Calling in regards to my daughter, who was killed tonight."

"Of course. My condolences for your loss. But how can I help you? It was an open and shut case."

"I believe something happened tonight in that cab. I would like my daughters body examined from top to bottom. I need to know why she jumped out of that cab, and into oncoming traffic."

"Um... we spoke with someone named Jason. He informed us that Donna was hospitalized for a drug overdose earlier. But she ran away from him. According to him, she was depressed from the loss of her husband."

"If you're trying to say my daughter commited suicide, you are wrong. Now you are wasting time. I want an autopsy performed. I'm on my way down to your city tonight, and I'd like some answers. Please... as common courtesy, we will return the favor when you need us."

"Okay. I'll have a talk with Dave. Then I'll have Nick and Greg bring the cab driver in for questioning."

"Thank you, I'll be on the next flight."

Hanging up the phone, Don found Jess and Donald dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go guys. I have to catch a flight to Las Vegas."

"You're not going alone, are you?"

Caressing his wife's tear stained face, he said... "No Jess. I'm going to take Danny with me."

Softly kissing her, he took them by the hand and walked them to the car.

.........................................................................................................................

**Back in Vegas...**

"Nicky... Greg, my office now."

"Damn Greg, what did you do this time?"

"Me? I didn't do nothing Nicky. You must have.

Walking into Catherine's office they sat down.

"What is it Cath?"

"I want you two to head over to the Lucky cab company. Bring the driver who picked up Donna Taylor in for questioning."

"What? What for Cath. I thought we closed that case?"

"We did. Till I recieved a call from Flack. He seems to think someone forced his daughter out of the cab, or something freaked her enough to run. While you two do that. I'm going to see David. Hopefully we can find something on Donna Flack Taylor."

Getting up, Nicky and Greg left to pick up the taxi driver. While Catherine headed downstairs.

"Hey David? did you get anything from the body?"

"Yeah... something really interesting Catherine. Some kind of scented oil on her thigh. It left a beautiful print which I have here for you. I also found the same substance on her clothes which I also sent to trace. Oh... one more thing. She had skin between her fingernails."

"Hm... looks like the victims father could be right. Thanks David."

"You're welcome. Hey Catherine... any idea when the father is arriving. I'd like to get her fixed up a bit."

"David... not to mean. But no amount of fixing. Is going to make it any easier on her father. She's too damaged. Just keep her covered, that's all we can do."

Walking upstairs, Catherine headed over to see if Hodges found anything on the skin and print.

...................................................................................................................................

When Don and Jess arrived at the Taylor's, Danny was already there.

"Hey guys, come on in. you ready to go Don? Our flight is in an hour."

"Yeah Danny. Sweetheart, I'll see you later. Kids... come say by to grandpa."

Don watched as they walked towards him, with tears in their eyes. Breaking his already broken heart, even more.

"I love you guys. Try and be strong, okay?"

"We will papa. We love you."

"I love you too, all of you."

Giving them one last kiss, they left for the airport.

"Grandma... why would someone hurt mom?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Sometimes people just do things, that we never come to understand."

Jessie and Gary Jr, walked over and sat on their papa's knee. Snuggling under his neck. He held them as they continued to cry.

"Come on Jess, you can help me make coffee."

Walking into the kitchen, Jess whispered...

"The kids have really gotten close to you and Mac. I can see how much they love you both. Makes me kind of sad telling Donna we wouldn't look after them. I know Don didn't mean it. Sometimes he just says things without thinking, first."

"You know, Jess. You and Don are welcome to take them for visits at anytime. They are your grandchildren too, you know."

"I know that Stella. At least they are well loved by us. I'm sure it won't take us long to heal their pain. They'll soon forget the sad memories, and remember only the good. I have faith that we are strong enough to get them all through it."

Wrapping Jess in her arms. Stella whispered... _"I know Jess. We will."_

.................................................................................................................................

**Las Vegas Police Department... Interrogation Rm #1**

Brass and Nick were interrogating Dominico French.

"Come on Dominic. You have to better story then that. No one runs out into oncoming traffic. Something spooked Donna Taylor. Now we want to know what you did."

"Listen man. I didn't do noth'n to that lady. She was crazy man. She freaked out, and ran from my cab. I did noth'n man. Now I want a lawyer."

"Listen smart guy. There is a lawyer on the way. Until the, maybe you'd like to tell us, how your thumb print got on our victims thigh. Or how the oil we found on her skin and clothes, matches the same oil freshener in your cab?"

"You a country boy, ain't ya, man. Well listen carefully you stupid hick. I didn noth'n to that lady."

Nick was getting pissed, when Don and Danny walked in.

"Are you my lawyer? Bout bloody time man. You better be good."

Running up to the guy, Don pulled him from the chair, and slammed him into the wall.

"Now you listen to me. I want the truth on what you did to my daughter. Tell me, you son of bitch."

Danny and Nick pulled Don, off of Dominic.

"You see that man. That's police brutality right there. I want to press chrages on him."

"If you're smart. You'll shut your mouth, sit down and tell the truth. Now where did you get those scratches on your face? and before you lie. We have the report right here, that the skin found in Donna Taylor's fingernails, matches your DNA. So let's start at the begining. This time the truth." said Brass.

"Okay, okay. Before she got into my cab, I asked her if she had enough money to pay. She showed me, so I drove her. When we got to the highway, she read the meter and seen she had no more to pay. So I reach over, and touch her leg, you know? She freaks. She kicks over my air freshener, then she scratches my face. I didn't tell her to get out into oncoming traffic. No way can I be blamed for that. Yes... I tried to get services from her. But I didn't know she was going to freak out like that."

"Why didn't you admit this at the scene?"

"Are you crazy man? I'm not stupid. I say truth, you twist around and try to blame me for this. I know how you work. so I didn't tell the truth. I'm sorry she got killed, but I didn't do it. She freaked. The lady was nuts man."

That did it. Busting out of Danny's arms, Don attacked him again by the throat. Squeezing his larnyx he hissed...

"_She wasn't crazy. You harrassed her, you aggravated her with your sexual advances. You endangered her life causing her death by your sexual needs. You killed her. You left her no choice but to escape your preverted ways. You made her run from your cab into that oncoming traffic. You son of bitch."_

Squeezing tighter, it took three officers, Nick, and Danny to get Don to finally release. Falling to the ground, the perp tried to catch his breath.

_"You... seen... that... You all... seen that...right...?"_ he choked out.

"We seen nothing. Take him, get him out of my sight." said Brass.

Once they had Dominic booked for harassment, aggravated sexual assault, endangering the victims life causing death. They took him to holding.

"May I see my daughter now please?"

"Of course. Nicky, take them down please."

Walking them down to David. Nick waved him from the room.

"Let's give them a few minutes, Dave."

As Don went to lift the sheet, he couldn't do it. His hands were shaking, his tears were blinding him.

"You don't have to this Donnie. You can remember her the way she was. Let's just take her home."

Don shook his head no. Then pulling back the sheet, he released a cry. Covering her back up he collapsed to the floor. Getting down beside him. Danny just held him for a while. While Nick and David looked on.

**tbc...**


	10. Chapter 10

Heading back upstairs after signing the release papers. Don made sure Donna was taken right to plane cargo's space. Then turning around with tears, he seen Catherine and Nick standing there with Brass.

"I just would like to thank you again for all your help. Especially you Jim. Catherine, please don't forget if you ever need us, call. We now owe you, all the favour twice over, for covering up my behaviour."

"Anytime. We understand what you're going through. Just take care of your family now. Get them back to living life again. Especially your grandchildren."

"I will. Again thanks for everything."

Wrapping Catherine in his arms, followed by a slap on the back to Nick, and a handshake to Brass, Don boarded the plane with Danny.

"Think we'll see them again, Catherine?"

"I do Jim. Afterall, Las Vegas has enough criminals who would flea to New York if given the chance."

As they laughed, they got a call out.

"See... what did I tell you. Dead body on the Las Vegas strip. Let's go guys."

Heading out, they watch the plane take flight.

..............................................................................................................

**Back in New york**

Claire was getting the kids ready for school, while Tony dressed Graham. They had all sat down and discussed the safety in numbers issue. As much as Claire wanted her parents in on this. She knew Tony was right, they had enough problems with helping Jessie, Gary and Bryan heal from their loss.

Hearing the knock, she opened the door to her uncle.

"Hey uncle Danno. When did you and uncle Donnie get back?"

"About an hour ago, kiddo. I got the ample amount of messages, that you wanted to see me."

"Yeah... it seems we have a small problem that has surfaced."

"Oh yeah? What kind?"

"It seems Tony has a brother. He's just been released from prison. Now he's here looking to make amends. But Tony seems to think, he has other ideas in mind."

"What was he in for?"

Tony walked in the conversation...

"Theft and brutal assault on a security guard in Las Vegas. He was put away for fifteen years. As kids... my sister and I were told not to talk of him. That we were to disown him. I'm thinking he got wind of my parents and sisters death. Now he seems to think we have money from my parents. But I don't. Our parents left everything to charity. They believed we should have to earn our way, just like they had too. He's also the black sheep. My parents seemed to know, he was trouble from birth."

"Hm... is he dangerous? Do you think he'd hurt the family?"

"I don't about hurt. But he's a real charmer. Looks like me, but more well built. Stronger features and deeper blue eyes."

Danny was shocked. Tony had to be at least 6ft2. So just what did that make his brother?

"I know what you're thinking. He's actually shorter then me. He stands about 6ft even."

Danny sighed. The only thing he wanted to do, was to get home and see his wife and son. It had been a long flight.

"Okay, let me get back to the station. I'll start a search. Then I'll call Jim Brass in Vegas, see what he knows about him. You know kiddo, this is turning out to be a funny day. We just left Las vegas, and now we need to get them involved with a new case. Strange... makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

Not sure what to say to her uncle, she said...

"Um... Thanks uncle Danno. How's uncle Donnie doing?"

"Not good kiddo. I'll see you. Stay safe."

"You too, uncle. Bye."

"Mommy... why is all our family going to heaven? Why do we hafta go to school? How come the other kids don't? Tell me mommy, please."

"Claire knew Julia would eventually ask questions, but she kind of hoped it would be tonight. Leaving all her questions except the one about school, she said...

"Of course you do. Why? I thought you loved school, Julia."

"I do mommy. But what if my brothers forget to come get me? What if they run late? Who will be there for me?"

Poor Julia. She had such endless worries. Claire really hated the stress she had to add onto her children daily lives. But what could they do. Until they knew more about Dominic's intentions. They had to take precautions.

"I promise you love. Your brothers would never forget you. Would you boys?"

"Of course not. Don't worry Julia. We will be with you all the time, except when you are in class, okay?"

Taking her by the hand, they headed off to school.

.............................................................................................................

**When** Don came through the door. He noticed the grandchildren sound asleep on the floor.

"Don... you're home. Did you bring Donna back with you?"

"I did, Stella. She's at the Mortuary. They'll call us when we can pick up the urn. Then we'll have a small gathering with the kids, before we lay her to rest with Gary."

Sitting down, Mac looked at Don and knew right away that Donna was very badly damaged, for an open casket before cremation. Knowing no amount of words would help, and with Jess being out on a call. Mac got up, walked over and took Don into his arms.

_"Let it go, Don. Just let yourself go. As much as you want to hold it in, don't. Donna wouldn't want this. She would want you to be strong for the children. She would want us all, to help them through this."_

Let go he did, for a second time that day. Gripping onto him, as he soaked tears down Mac's shirt. All the hurt, anger, pain, pouring from his heart like it did for Mac when Gary died.

Later that afternoon, Jessie woke first. Sitting up, she seen her papa sleeping on the couch. Getting up, she walked over, lifted her papa's arm and climbed in beside him. He didn't even wake, when she wiped away his remaining tears that were on his lids.

Laying her head on his arm, she watched him sleep, as she said in the barest of whispers...

_"I love you, papa. So much."_

Squeezing her tighter, to let her know he heard her words. A lone tear slid down his cheek.

**tbc...**


	11. Chapter 11

When Jess came back to the Taylor's, she found her husband wrapped up with his granddaughter. Not wanting to disturb them, she walked into the spare room, dropped her clothes and climbed into the bed.

Looking at the clock, she seen it was 11am. It had been a long difficult night between the crime scenes, and trying to keep herself together. Closing her eyes, she quietly cried for the loss of their daughter. Something she had been waiting to do all night.

Hearing her cries, Don carefully lifted his granddaughter onto the couch, without waking her. Then walking into the room he climbed in beside her, taking her into his arms. Turning herself to face him, she cried onto his neck, while his teardrops fell onto her hair.

Both knew no amount of words would help the other from the pain they were feeling. Carefully turning Jess, he rolled on her, bracing his arms at her sides. Neither could see the other between their tears. Both were blind as Don lowered his head and kissed her salty tears.

Nearing her lips, he tenderly kissed her. Tracing their tongues before plunging deeper into the kiss. This was what they both needed. To love, to touch, caress and feel each others pain. Turning it into their undying love, even if only for a while.

Breaking the kiss, Don traced his tongue along her neck, her ear, whispering seductive words of love, into her soul. Kissing a path across her shoulders, till he reached her already wakened breasts, that were waiting to suckled with sensual passion. Raising herself up to meet his strokes, Jess gripped his head and held him there, asking him without words not to stop.

Feeling his tongue slide down her tummy, to her waist. Feeling the warmth of his breath as it neared the hair covering her sheath, lifting her leg, he rained little kisses across the thigh before placing it over his shoulder. Taking the other leg he kissed and caressed like he had the first.

Opening her lips into a vee, Don could see the glistening tear that stood upon her bud, begging, waiting to be kissed like the rest of her body had been. Lowering his head, he brought up his hands to knead her breasts at the same time he gently suckled her bud, watching as she bucked up to meet him.

This was how he needed her right now. Lost, quivering on the edge of his next caress, stroke, nip. Writhering, gripping, crying onto the sheets as the orgasms overtook her. Hearing her softly whisper his name, he stroked his tongue back up towards her lips. Then when he was just a whisper away, he tenderly said...

_"Let me protect you from our loss, Jess. Let me be your knight that fights and battles your pain."_

Feeling his shaft slide sensually into her, he plunged deep with his tongue, leaving everything behind. The loss, the ache, the event of their daughters burial yet to come. Leaving nothing, but their love floating within their souls.

Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, as he entwined their fingers, locking them above her head. Moving with such erotic rhythm, holding her on the edge, not allowing her to release, keeping her locked within his heart as long as he could.

No longer could he resist the aura's filling his own soul. Then with one final thrush, one passionate deep stroke, they poured everything they had into each other. Body, soul and mind, locked together in their web of endless pain, that would once again haunt them. When their passionate storm disappeared.

Laying quietly, wrapped in each others arms, he heard Jess whisper...

_"I don't think I can say goodbye."_

_"Sh... just rest, baby. I promise when the time comes, we will say goodbye together. Just trust in that Jess, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Donnie."_

Turning her onto her side, he neslted her right into him. Stroking and whispering , until her cries became silent. Letting him know, she was finally asleep.

..............................................................................................................................

Meanwhile at school, Dominic had landed a job as a janitor. Walking the halls, he searched each floor till he found the classroom that belonged to Julia. Walking inside, making like he was cleaning the bin, he found her desk.

Looking inside, he seen a picture she had made. A picture that looked like her family. Folding it up, he placed it in his pocket. Then walking back out, he headed to the next class. Once he was done, the bell rang.

Watching in the hall as the kids piled in, he seen Julia in between her brothers. God how pretty she was, as he watched her happily bounce while she walked. So much like her mother, who he had met last night. Smiling at her as she walked by, she wrapped herself closer to her brother.

"What's the matter, Julia?"

Whipsering to Jimmy, she said...

"I no like that guy. He's scary. I don't like how he looks at me."

Turning around, Jimmy couldn't seen anyone.

"What guy Julia?"

"I don't know. He had on a blue outfit and a cleaning thing."

"You mean a janitor? The ones that clean the school?"

"Yeah. I don't like him."

"I want you to listen to me Julia, okay? the janitors here won't hurt you. He was just smiling, everyone smiles Julia."

"I don't care. I don't like that one."

"Okay, when the bell rings. You stay here till James or I, comes to get you, okay?"

Nodding her head, Julia walked into her class. Sitting down at her desk, she looked for her picture. Not being able to find it, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Julia?"

"I've lost my picture I made yesterday. It was in my desk, but now it's gone."

"Did you take it home?"

"No Miss. Patters, I know it was in my desk."

"Hmm. Just grab another paper Julia and make a new one, okay?"

Picking up a piece of paper. Julia started a new picture on her family.

.........................................................................................................

Downstairs in the janitorial room, Dominic changed into his street clothes and headed out for lunch. First thing on his agenda? Find a picture frame for his family picture. This way he could hang it in their soon to be home. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had them all with him. Caring for them, comfoting them through their pain, once Tony was dead and buried.

Stopping at the little Cafe, he seen Claire having coffee. Walking in, he ordered a black with two sugars and sat down beside her.

"Hello, Claire. It's nice to see you again."

Looking up into his deep blue eyes, she panicked. Was he following her, was he going to try and attack her, or take her away. Getting up she said...

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Rushing out onto the street, she got into her car and headed home.

**tbc...**


	12. Chapter 12

Tony had just finished his lecture with his class. Looking at the time, he knew he was going to be late getting home. Taking the stairs to the underground parking, instead of the elevator, the lights went out half way down.

"Shit... not now. Damn, I'm already late."

Running down the rest of the stairs, he came out of the door when someone stabbed him in the stomach. Taking off, they left him in a puddle of his own blood. Opening the door, another teacher came out almost tripping over him.

"Oh my God... Tony. Hold on, try and breathe. I'll call security."

When security arrived with the EMT's, they assessed Tony and lifted him onto the stretcher.

"Whoa.. hold it, stop," yelled Danny.

"Listen we need to move, he's already lost alot of blood."

"That's fine. Just give me a minute. Tony, did you see who did this?"

"No... I came out of the stairs and felt the stab. Next thing I knew, I was doubled over on the ground."

"Don... I'm going to follow Tony. Adam... process with Sheldon. Make sure you grab the video survailance footage from security."

"Don't worry Danny, just go. Don't forget to call Claire."

Once Danny was on his way, he dialed Claire's number.

"Hello."

"Claire... you need to grab the kids and get to the hospital. Tony's being rushed there now. Someone stabbed him."

"Oh God. Okay... I'm on my way."

When Claire pulled up in front of the school, she seen the kids headed for the bus.

"Jimmy, James, Julia. Over here."

"Mom... what are you doing here?"

"We need to get to the Hospital. Your father has been hurt."

"Hurt? How mom?"

"Doesn't matter, just get in."

Claire would have told her boys. But she didn't want Julia to panic.

.......................................................................................................

**Meanwhile** at the Hospital, they had Tony in the Trauma room.

"Can you tell me your name, sir?"

"Anthony, Anthony Staton."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Of course I know where I am. I didn't bang my head. I was stabbed."

"Sorry sir. We have to ask these questions."

"Look... my wife's name is Claire Staton. We have four children together. Three boys named Jimmy, James and Graham. along with a girl named, Julia. I work at the University as a Professor of ancient history. I have no allergies, or diseases. Anything else? Or can we get me stitched please."

Leaving the room, Claire heard the one nurse say to the other... "God what a rude one. I feel sorry for his wife."

"That would be me. But don't feel sorry for me. I love him. Even though at times he's a big bear. Now... how is he?"

"He's going to be fine. The doctor is giving him six staples in his stomach. He should be out soon."

"Mommy... what are staples?"

"Staples are like the teachers use at school to clip your work together. But these ones are larger, sterile and made for the skin." said Jimmy.

"What's sterile?"

"Sterile means clean, Julia. Free of bacteria."

"Well... what's bacteria?"

"Bacteria are little germ bugs that cause illness and infection."

"Like the flu, Jimmy?"

"Yes Julia. Mom, why don't you let me take Graham. That way you can check and see if uncle found out who did this."

"Thanks honey."

Heading down the hall, Claire nagged Danny into giving her information.

"Come on uncle Danno. What did you find out?"

"Nothin'. According to the Professor who found him, no one was around. We also won't know if anything was found on the security footage, till Adam goes through it."

"Do you think it was Dominic? I mean, it could have been, right?"

"I'm sure we'll know soon. Don's already headed over there to see where he was, during the time Tony was stabbed."

"Mom... we can see daddy, now."

"Thanks James. I'll be right there."

"I'm going to head back, Claire. As soon as I find out anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks for everything, uncle Danno."

Heading out the door, Danny had his own suspicions about Dominic Staton.

.................................................................................................................

**Back** at the Taylor's, the kids had just gotten home from school.

"Hi kids, how was your day?"

"It was good, dad. Lots of homework. I'm going to get started."

"How was your day, Jessie?"

"It was alright, grandpa. Daren invited me to a movie. But I told him no."

"A movie? Hm... do I need to run a check on his background?" he winked.

"Grandfather... no. Now, I'm going to do my homework." she giggled.

Looking at Gary Jr, Mac noticed he was quiet.

"How was your day, Gary?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he got up and walked into his room.

"Mac... what's the matter with Gary?"

"I'm not sure love."

Getting up, Mac headed into the room.

"Gary... wold you like to talk?"

"Shaking his head no, he closed his eyes. But not before Mac seen the tears slip from them.

"Come on, son. Talk to me please. What happened?"

"The kids in my class are calling me little orphan Gary. They say that we come from an unstable home, and our mother was psychotic."

Mac was angered, as was Stella who was listening by the door.

"Look at me Gary. I want you to listen to me. Through our lives people say things that are hurtful, painful, nasty and mean. But we have to learn to ignore that talk. We need to move on. It's just words Gary. Kids can be very cruel and unkind. But unfortunetly, life is full of people who are going to say things to hurt others. It's the way our society has always been."

"It's just not fair, grandfather. Why did they both have to die?"

"I really wish I had an answer for that one, son. But I don't. What you need to remember each and everyday, is that they loved you all beyond anything else in this world. You were always their reason for waking each day, laughing, teasing, loving. All this was their reasons for loving you all. Those are the moments and memories you need to keep in your heart. Just let whatever others say about your parents go. You and your siblings know the truth and that is all that matters, understand?"

Raising himself up, he crawled into his grandfathers arms. "I love you grandfather. You and grandma, so much."

"We love you too, son. More then we can ever show, or give. I promise you, that it will get easier as time goes by. Now did you let your teacher know about the memorial for your mom and dad tomorrow?"

"We did, grandpa. She said that she would make note of it."

"Good. Let's go have some of grandma's famous spaghetti and meatballs."

Giggling at his grandfather trying to talk Italian. They headed in to eat.

.............................................................................................................

Back at the Hosptial, Julia seen her daddy's huge bandage.

"Oh daddy, are you okay? You have a big boo boo. Does it hurt daddy? Can I kiss it better?"

Climbing up on her father without being asked. She kissed his tummy as he hissed.

"There we go, daddy. All better now, right?" as she cuddled herself into his arms.

Wrapping his arm around her, he reached for Graham with the other.

"Whoa... dad, that looks really bad. What happened to you?" asked Jimmy.

"We'll talk about it later son. How was school?"

"It was good. We kept Julia with us at lunch, but we didn't see Dominic anywhere."

"Daddy... who's Dominic?"

"He's not important sweetheart. Do you know what is important though?"

"No. What daddy?"

"The yummy pizza, we are going to pick up on the way home."

"Yay... let's go daddy. I'll help you with your shirt."

Climbing down, Claire tried to help her father with his shirt.

"You need to bend down, daddy. You are to tall."

"I'll tell you what Julia. Why don't you let mommy, help daddy. You can hold Graham for me, okay?"

Taking her brother into her arms, she held him in the chair. When Don and Danny walked in.

"Hey Tony, we have some information for you. We can definetly knock your brother off the list. It seems he was working at the time. Now here's the kicker. He's working as a janitor in the kids school. He was hired yesterday, today was his first day."

Jimmy thought back to Julia's words, from this morning.

"We may have a problem dad. Julia mentioned this morning, that one of the janitors made her feel scared. She said he watched her, smiling. But when I turned, there was no one there. Though Julia described him wearing a blue jumper. That's how I knew it was a janitor."

"Sweetheart, do you remember what the janitor looked like?"

"No mommy, he just smiled alot. Can we go get the pizza now?"

"What are we going to do, Tony?"

"Right now, nothing Claire. We will keep to our routines. Nothing changes. You can't let him know, he's made you all scared. That's most likely what he wants. We will discuss safety measures when we get home."

"Listen Tony... said Danny. That's all well and good. But Don and I would like to know... who's out to kill you?"

Looking Danny in the eyes, Tony couldn't answer. For as far as he knew. He had no enemies in, or around, New York.

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Once Claire had Tony and the kids home. They settled him into bed.

"Mommy, can I take daddy his pizza? Please."

"Sure sweetheart. Here you go. Just remember not to bounce on daddy, okay?"

"Gesh... I won't mommy. I know daddy has staples."

Carrying in the pizza, Julia seen her daddy on the couch.

"Mommy, daddy is out on the couch."

"_Shh... quiet you little monkey. Don't tell mommy."_

_"Why not daddy? You have staples. Mommy said you need to be in bed. Here's your pizza. what are you watching?"_

_"The news. aren't you hungry, sweetheart?"_

_"Oh yeah. I forgot my pizza. I'll be right back daddy."_

Watching his daughter walk away, he smiled. She was a complete scatter brain. Always forgetting what she was doing one minute to the next.

"It's about time, Julia. Did you give daddy his pizza?"

_"I did, mommy."_

_"Then why are you whispering? Is he sleeping?"_

_"No... he's watching tv in the living room."_

Jimmy and James laughed. Julia had done it again. God, she was a classic to watch. It was as if her brain could only hold information for a brief moment before it scattered away. She couldn't keep anything secret, cause to seconds later she'd forget it was a secret and spill it out to anyone that would listen.

Watching their mom leave the kitchen, Jimmy and James listened from the door.

"_Hey Julia... come here to daddy."_

Walking over, Claire stood above Tony with an expression of anger.

"My, my, how you've grown, Julia. So beautiful, just like your mother who I love so much."

"Uhuh... nice try mister. You are suppose to be in bed."

Julia came running out. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't tell. Mommy just asked if you were sleeping and I said no. You were watching tv. So that's not telling. Right daddy?"

"Julia, do you know what a secret is?"

"Of course daddy. It's when someone tells you somthing that no one else should know. But I didn't tell our secret daddy. Mommy thought you were sleeping, but I told her you weren't. So I didn't tell on you. Did I?"

Jimmy and James laughed. They could see their fathers confused expression. Talking with Julia, was like talking to a whirlwind that didn't know whether it was going north, south, east or west.

"Julia, come finish eating with us."

"Coming Jimmy. I love you, daddy." as she rained little kisses all over his confused face.

Once Claire and Tony were alone, he said...

"Do you think our daughter will ever settle down to one thought at a time?"

Claire laughed. She had to admit that Julia was whirlwind of whys, hows, and forgetfulness. But that was what made her, Julia. Hearing Graham cry, Claire headed up to the nursery.

.................................................................................................................

**Back** at the University, he was cleaning his knife. He couldn't believe he had missed his target. Just what was the professor doing coming down the stairs. He never used the damn stairs. Always something getting in his way of killing , his English professor. I mean it's not as if she didn't deserve it.

It was her fault, she made him crazy. Always treasing him during class. Then asking him out for drinks. Then him saying yes, only to have her turn around and go home to her husband. She was an abuser. She liked to taunt her male students. She was a creature of habit. Not happy unless some guy was sitting in the gutter, pining over the loss of her.

He really did feel bad for Prof. Staton. But at least he realized at the last moment it wasn't, , stopping him from stabbing Prof. Staton to deep. Sitting down to dinner, he realized he was going to have try again tomorrow. Washing out his dish, he headed to bed.

...................................................................................................................

**Back** at the Taylor's, Mac and Stella had invited Danny, Judy, Danny Jr over for the night. This way they could leave together in the morning for the memorial. With Don and Jess finishing up at crime scene, they knew by the time they got back to the Taylor's, the kids would be asleep.

"You all changed and ready to head back to the Taylor's, Jess?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my jacket out of the locker."

Helping Jess with her coat, Don pulled her against him. He knew tomorrow was going to be hell on all of them, especially the grandchildren. For they were having Gary's long awaited memorial as well, even though he was already in the plot. With Mac's stroke, they were unable to say goodbye.

When they arrived at the Taylor's, Mac and Danny were still up talking.

"Hey guys, did you close the case."

"Yeah, we did, Danno. Any coffee left?"

"Yeah man. Sit, I'll get you a cup. Jess... coffee?"

"No thanks Danny. I'm going to bed."

Walking from the room, Jess checked on her grandchildren followed by their son Donald. Giving them all hugs and a kiss, she walked into the spare room, changed and climbed into bed. From down the hall, Stella could hear her crying. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the room and climbed in beside her.

Pulling her into her ams, she whispered...

_"It's okay, Jess. We are all going to get through this together as a family. I promise you."_

_Stroking her hair, they both fell into sleep with their tears._

Back out in the living room. The guys were talking quietly.

"I'm really not sure Jess is going to be able to handle tomorrow, Mac. She's really not taking any this well. I've never seen her this emotional."

"I know Don. But you'll help her, as will we. My main concern is the kids, especially Gary. He had some problems with the boys at school today. They were calling him Orphan Gary and saying his mother was psycho. This really hurt him, as well as Stella. I had trouble settling her down, as her past came flooding back to her."

"What the hell is it with kids today? I really don't get them. You think they would have sympathy. Or at least the parents would have common sense, not to speak so openly about what took place in Las Vegas."

"I know Danny. Unfortunetly, our society isn't made that way. All we can do, is be here for the kids when they need us. Raise them, best as we can with our values and respect. Anyway... I think we should all get to bed."

When Don neared the room, he seen Jess wrapped in Stella's arms.

_"Psst... Mac, can you come get your wife?"_

Walking into the room, Mac picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room. Laying her on the bed, she didn't wake. Stripping off his clothes, he climbed in beside her.

_"Mmac... I love you."_

_"I love you too, sweetheart. Go back to sleep."_


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning, Stella woke the kids for the memorial. Heading into the nursery, she dressed Bryan in a black suit with a white shirt. Putting on his little black shoes, she carried him out to Mac.

"Morning love, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Mac. Can you feed him for me. I'm just going to make sure the kids are up."

Walking into the bedrooms, she found Jessie dressed in a black dress with black pumps.

"Grandma, why do people were black to memorials?"

"It's a symbol for moarning love. It just lets people know that you have lost someone you loved very much."

"Why the candles?"

"The candle when lit, allow the spirit to follow the light into heaven. It helps guide them on the right path. That is why a flame flickers straight up. Understand love?"

"I do grandma. Thank you for explaining it to me."

"You are welcome love. Now go and have some breakfast, okay?"

"Morning Stella, I checked on the boys, they are already up and eating."

"Thanks Jess. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Stella. Thanks for last night. Your comfort helped alot."

"So did yours Jess. More then you will ever know. Now let's go have some coffee before we head out."

.................................................................................

Over at the Staton's, Claire was getting Graham dressed. He would be staying with his father today while her, Julia and the boys headed over to the Memorial. Carrying him downstairs, she passed him to Tony.

"Are you sure you will be okay today, Tony? I can take Graham with us."

"No baby. You and the kids go ahead. Graham and I will be fine. Don't worry, okay?"

Kissing her husband, then Graham. She left with the kids.

When they arrived at the Memorial, Claire seen the beautiful set up on the table that held the urn, and a picture of her brother and Donna. Lighting one of the candles, she joined her mom with the kids.

"Hi mom, how are you doing?"

"Hi sweetheart. I'm glad you and the kids are here. It's been long enough waiting to say goodbye to your brother."

"I know mom. But daddy is all better now. It's still such a shock to say goodbye to Donna. This never should have happened."

"You're right sweetheart. But we can't change the past. We all have to move forward for the children."

Seeing her father carrying Bryan. She took him into her arms.

"Hi daddy. How you doing?"

Caressing his daughters cheek, he whispered... _"fine love. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."_

_"I always worry about you, daddy. Don't ever leave us, okay?"_

Kissing her sweetly, he took his seat.

_"God mom, why does daddy do that? Why is it when we tell him not to leave us, he walks away? Does he know something we don't?"_

_"Shh... come on Claire. Not today, okay. You have to be strong."_

Nodding her head, she sat down with her children.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the memorial for Gary and Donna Taylor. Two children who are entering heaven tightly bonded in their love. They say the Lord blessed them the day they were wed. Today he shall do the same as he welcomes them home to his kingdom.

I remember baptizing both Gary and Donna thirty one years ago. When they came to me as babies. Both screaming as I blessed them with the holy water. Then as they grew, I saw them through their first communion and confirmation as they entered their teenage years.

I can honestly say that they were both taken from this world to soon. Both had so many years left of laughter, joy, comfort and love to give their family and children. Unfotunetly God had other plans for his two children. Plans that took them into the light earlier then they were meant to be taken.

At this moment, I would like us all to light our candles. Once you have lit them, please form a circle around the urn."

Lighting the candles, the family joined together in a circle around the table. Julia watched her candle glow as the flame continued to hypnotize her. Looking down, Jimmy noticed she was about to place it closer to her face.

_"No Julia,_ he whispered. _You don't put it near your face. It will burn you. It's very hot."_

"I know that Jimmy. Stooop... it's so pretty, I was only looking at it." she yelled.

James snickered, as his mom swatted him.

_"Oww... I can't help it mom. She's funny."_

With the moment of silence over, everyone blew out their candles.

"Hey... why'd you blow it out? Mommy, why did Jimmy blow out my candle. I was watching it."

_"Shh... they only stay lit for a minute Julia. Just while Donna is guided to the light."_

"But aunt Donna is already gone, mommy. Why do we light candles if she is already gone?"

Claire was quickly losing her patients. Seeing her daughters expression. Stella picked her up and carried her to her seat.

"Nana... why does everyone laugh at me. I don't mean to be funny. I'm six now and everyone still laughs at me. Am I a bad girl?"

"No sweetheart. You are a good girl. You just have a thirst for knowledge. You need to know the who, why, what, where, when and how of things. There's nothing wrong with that."

Julia wasn't sure what her nana was talking about. But she knew it had to be good. For nana was smiling at her.

With Donna's urn in the plot, everyone headed back to Mac and Stella's, for a small lunch.

"Claire, are you coming back to the house with the kids?"

"I don't think so mom. I'd like to check on Tony and Graham."

"Okay love. You take care, and call me later."

Hugging and kissing their grandchildren, they left for home.

....................................................................................................

**When** Claire arrived at home, she found Tony sound asleep with Graham in his arms. Lifting her son, she passed him to Jimmy.

"Take him upstairs, Jimmy."

"Sure mom. Did you want me to change him?"

"Um... yeah. Just try not to wake him, okay?"

Heading to the kitchen, Claire started lunch for the kids. Taking out the cheese slices, Julia pulled up a chair to the counter. Climbing on it, she said...

"Can I help you mommy? I can flip them for you."

"You can? Wow... you really are turning into a big girl, aren't you?"

"Mhm... nana said I have a thirst for kno... kno..."

"Knowledge?"

"Yeah. She says that I always hafta know the who, why, when, how and where of things."

Laughing, Claire hugged her daughter.

"Okay love, flip them with the spatula."

Watching as Julia struggled to turn the sandwich over, she smiled. It was sliding all over the griddle pan.

"Here love, watch mommy."

Watching her mom flip it, she giggled. After they had them on the plate, Julia yelled for her brothers, waking her dad.

_"Shh... Julia, I asked you to go get them. Not yell for them, right?"_

_"I'm sorry, mommy. I'll go put daddy back to sleep."_

Walking over to her daddy, she sat beside him and sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Pretending to fall back into sleep. Julia kissed her daddy and covered him with the blanket.

"Night daddy, I love you."

Kissing his cheek, she ran back to the kitchen to eat. Sitting at the table, Claire sneaked from the kitchen with a sandwich and drink for Tony. Sitting beside him, she leaned down and whispered...

_"You can open your eyes now. Your little charmer is eating."_

"How was the memorial, baby?"

"It was good. I think mom, dad, uncle and auntie are feeling a little relief, knowing that they have both been layed to rest."

"How bout you, baby? Are you feeling okay?"

"Mhm... I"ll be fine Tony. It's funny... we never really realize how quickly someone we love can be taken from our lives. It just makes you want to keep those you love, close to you always."

Pulling her down into his arms, he softly kissed her.

"What else is bothering you, baby?"

"My dad. I asked him to promise me, that he would never leave us. He did his usual turn and walked away."

"He didn't do it to be mean, baby. He just didn't want to make you a promise he couldn't keep."

Caressing her beautiful curls, she snuggled in beside him. Allowing him to whisper his love for her.

"Mommy, can Jimmy and James take me to the park?"

"Not today Julia. How about they take you swimming instead?"

"Yay... okay mommy. I'll go get changed."

While Julia was upstairs changing, Claire gave her boys a reminder about Dominic, who was still hanging around New york.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning, Tony felt the pain, as he tried to get out of bed. Looking at his stomach, he seen the bright red around the staples.

"Claire... Claire, wake up."

"What is it, Tony?"

"I think I have infection in my wound. Have a look at it."

As Claire lifted the dressing, she seen the same thing.

"Chirst... let's get you ready. I'll take you back to the Hospital."

Waking J&J, she asked them to watch Graham and Julia, while she headed over with their father to the Hospital.

"Is dad okay,mom?"

"He will be, Jimmy. He just has an infection in his staples. We'll be home as soon as we can. I love you, boys."

"We love you too, mom."

While Jimmy and James got up for the day. They checked on Julia and Graham. Finding them both still sound asleep, they headed downstairs to start their saturday chores.

"Hey James, should we run the vaccume? Or wait till Julia and Graham wake."

Almost as if on cue, Julia came downstairs with Graham in her arms.

"Jimmy, James, where is mommy and daddy?" as she placed her brother in the playpen.

"Mom had to take dad back to the Hospital, he had an infection in his staples."

"Oh... is that the bacteria thing? Did I do it to daddy, by hugging him. I didn't mean to hurt daddy. I didn't."

Running back upstairs, Julia slammed her door and cried.

"Now what?" asked James.

"You just had to tell her, didn't you. You knew she would blame herself. Especially after jumping on him yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. God, why does she have to be so dramatic all the time?"

"She's not dramatic. She's tender hearted. Learn the difference, James. Take care of Graham, while I go talk to her."

heading upstairs, Jimmy could hear her crying. Opening her door, he sat beside her on the bed.

"Julia, can we talk."

"I didn't mean to hurt daddy, Jimmy. I didn't."

"I know Julia. But daddy's infection wasn't caused by you jumping on him. Sometimes a little bit of dirt, or bacteria is left inside the body where the wound is. When this happens, it grows into infection. Daddy is going to be fine. He'll be given antibiotics, and sent home. Please understand, Julia. You did nothing wrong."

"Honest Jimmy? I didn't hurt daddy?"

"No Julia. You didn't. Now give me a hug."

Wrapping her brother in her arms, she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Jimmy."

"I love you too, Julia. Now let's go have some breakfast."

...................................................................................................................

Over at the Hospital, Tony was taken right in.

"Let's have a look, Tony."

Lifting his shirt, the doctor pressed around the wound.

"Oww... easy doc. That's sensitive there."

"That's quite an infection you have. I'm going to start you on an I.V drip with Clyndamiacin. So you may as well get comfortable. You'll be here for a couple days."

"Days? Oh no. Forget it doc. You can send me home with an I.V drip. I'm not staying here."

Claire was shocked. In the seven years they had been married. Claire had no clue he was terrified of staying in Hospitals.

"Come on, Tony... you have to stay. It's only a couple days. You could have told me you were afraid of staying in a Hospital. This is one hell of a way to find out. Especially after seven years of marriage."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm not scared of Hospitals. I'm concerned about my brother. With no one being there to protect you and our children. He has easy access."

The doctor interrupted...

"I'm sorry, Tony. You have to stay in. It's important to make sure that infection doesn't spread. I promise we will have you out as soon as we can."

"I said no. I'll take my chances at home. Now juice me up, then give me a script to take home."

"You'll have to sign a release form."

"That's fine. Just bring it, please."

Once the papers were signed. They gave Anthony a double dose of antibiotics with a script and sent him home.

"You are so stubborn, Indiana. Or do you have a death wish?" said Claire trying not to break.

"Hey... hey... come on , baby. I'm going to be fine. Please trust in me, okay? Believe me, if I was that infected, I would stay. But I'm not. Just trust in me. I'll be fine."

...............................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Julia heard the knock on the door. Seeing her brothers busy vaccuming, she answered it. Looking up at the guy, she recognized him from the school. Trying to scream, he covered her mouth, and carried her to the car.

"Shh... you be quiet, Julia. There is no need to scream. I'm your uncle Dominic. If you look at me closely, you will see how much your daddy and I look alike. Here, this is a picture of us, from when we were kids."

Julia looked at the picture, then at her uncle.

"Why are you taking me from my home. I want to go back inside."

"You can honey. I'm not trying to take you, I would never do that. I just need to let you know that I'm here if you need me, okay? You can always find me at the school. It will be our secret."

"I'm not suppose to know secrets. Cause I can't keep them. Mommy says it's because I forget, they are to be secrets. So you should tell me nothing, just let me go home."

Back inside the house Jimmy noticed Julia was gone, and the front door was open. Dropping the vaccum, he ran outside and found her sitting on the stoop.

"God Julia, you scared the hell out of me. You know not to go out by yourself."

"I wasn't out by myself. Uncle Dominic took me. He sat me in his car and told me secrets."

Looking around, Jimmy picked up Julia and carried her into the house. Locking the door, he sat her down.

"Julia... what did Uncle Dominic say to you?"

"He said it's a secret. I'm not suppose to tell."

Great! Any other day Julia would tell every secret she had. Now today. Today she'd say nothing. Hearing the door unlock, Jimmy turned and seen his mom and dad.

"Dad, we have a problem."

Tony couldn't focus. The double dose of antibiotics had left him dazed.

"I'm sorry son. Tell your mom, okay. I need to go too bed."

As Tony walked upstairs. Claire looked at her son as she said...

"Okay son, what seems to be the problem?"


	16. Chapter 16

Taking off her coat, Claire waited for her son to begin.

"It seems Dominic came here while you were at the Hospital with dad. He took Julia out of the house, into his car. He told her secrets. Secrets that she won't tell us."

Claire panicked. "Just how the hell did he get her out of the house?"

"She won't tell. She says it's a secret."

Sitting down in front of her daughter, she said...

"Julia, please tell mommy how Dominic got you out of the house?"

"I can't mommy. It's a secret. You told me I needed to learn not to tell. So I can't tell, now."

"Listen Julia. This isn't a secret that you should keep. When someone takes you from your home it's not a secret. It's called kidnapping. Now I'm going to ask you again. How did he get you out of the house?"

"He covered my mouth and carried me. Then he sat me in his car. I cried and told him I wanted to go back in the house. Then he told me not to be scared. That he would never take me away, cause he's my uncle and he loves me. He just wanted me to know that if I need him, I can find him at the school. Then he sat me down on the stair and left."

"I want you to listen to me carefully. You are not to talk to Dominic. Not even at school. If he tries to talk to you, let your teacher know. Mommy will call the school in the morning and make sure they understand that Dominic isn't to be near you. Understand sweetheart?"

"But why mommy, he seems really nice?"

"Just do it for daddy sweetheart, okay. Promise me you will do it for, daddy."

"Okay mommy. I won't talk to him. I promise."

Claire knew Julia was easily influenced. Which was why she would call the school, informing them of the situation with Dominic Staton.

"Mommy, can I go see daddy?"

"Of course. Just don't jump on him, okay?"

"I won't mommy, I promise.

Once Julia was upstairs. Claire talked to Jimmy and James.

"I want you and your brother to have some friends follow Julia around. See if they will talk with their brothers and sisters who are around Julia's age. We really need to make sure Julia stays safe. She's to trusting. My concerns for her will not rest, till we figure out what Dominic's plans are."

"What are you going to do mom? I mean besides call the school."

"I'm going to have your uncle Donnie get a restraining order put on Dominic. This way, he will no longer be able to work at the school. Especially with having to stay so many feet away from your sister. It was to easy for him today. He managed to grab her from her own home. Which makes it twice as easy to take her from school."

Heading to the phone, Claire called the school.

......................................................................................

Upstairs Julia seen her daddy sleeping. Crawling up beside him, she stroked his sweaty hair, waking him.

"Daddy... how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, baby. Why are you looking so sad?"

"Two reasons daddy. One is, mommy yelled at me for talking to uncle Dominic and..."

"What was that Julia? he interrupted.

"Mommy is mad because I talked to uncle Dominic. He came to the house and carried me to his car. He told me he loved me, and that I could talk to him whenever I want."

"Claire... Claire..." Tony yelled.

Running up the stairs, Claire seen Tony trying to get out of bed.

"Tony, get back down there. Where do you think you are going?"

"To see my brother. How dare he try and kidnap our daughter."

"Okay... for one thing, calm down. For the second thing, I've already talked with uncle Donnie. He's going to warn Dominic, to stay away from the kids. He's also giving him a restraining order. I also called the school and informed them of the situation. Don will be forwarding a copy to them, also. Which means Dominic will be transferred to another school."

Tony layed back and sighed.

"It's going to be okay, daddy. I promise not to talk too him anymore. Just lay back and rest. I will bring you some juice. I love you, daddy."

Running downstairs to get the juice. Claire sat down beside her husband.

"Are you going to be okay, Tony?"

"She's my only baby girl Claire. I would kill him to protect her. I would die for any one of our children. But Julia is my little miracle, Claire. I won't hesitate to kill."

"I know that, Tony. But I promise you. Julia will be well protected at school. Jimmy and James are going to have their friends, watch every move she makes. No matter where she goes, she won't be alone. So try and relax, okay. You need to heal."

Kissing him passionately, Julia came back in with the juice.

"Here you go daddy. It's orange."

Hopping back up on the bed, she laid down in her daddy's arms. Wrapping her closer, he kissed her pretty curls.

"I love you, Julia."

"I love you too, daddy. Billions and billions."

Snuggling down, she closed her eyes and whispered... _"sleep now daddy. I'm right here with you. I promise not to leave."_

Smiling from the door, Claire headed back dowstairs.

**tbc...**


	17. Chapter 17

At the Taylor's, Mac recieved a call from the kids school. Finding out Gary had been in a fight. He headed down to pick him up. When he arrived, he noticed the black eye and bloody nose.

"Gary... what happened, son?"

"I got into a fight with two older boys in my class. I just couldn't take it anymore, grandpa. I'm not an orphan and my mom isn't a crazy lunitic." he cried.

"Excuse me, Mac?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We need to inform you that Gary has been suspended for two days, for fighting."

"What about the other two boys? What did they get?"

"They got five. Due to the name calling, besides the fighting. We have a zero tolerence policy here. They started it, so they got the longer suspension."

"That's all well and good. But he's only going to be coming back into it next week. There must be something you can do about this. My grandson is not a poor orphan kid who had a crazy mother."

"We know that ."

"Do you? It's getting to the point where he hates coming here. So this is what we are going to do. You are going to give me my grandchildren and my sons, school records. Then I'm going to have them transfered to public school. This way they get a fresh start."

"If that is what you wish, we can do that."

"Good. Then please get it done. Also... please dismiss my other grandchild and son."

Passing Gary a kleenex, he wiped his nose.

"It's going to be okay, son. We are going to get you a fresh start in a new school. Things will be better."

Wrapping his grandson in his arms. He just held him tightly against him.

...................................................................

When Jessie and Alan reported to the office, they seen Gary being held by his grandfather.

"Dad, what happened to Gary? Why are you here?"

"I need you kids to collect your things. You won't be coming back here. Your mother and I are enrolling you all in a new school."

"What? But all my friends are here, dad. This isn't right. I want to stay here."

Jessie didn't want to go either. She had just been asked to the dance.

"Please grandpa. I don't want to leave either. This is the school we've always attended. Why the change?"

Lifting Gary off his shoulder, Jessie stifled her cry.

"Aww, what happened to you Gary? Who did this?"

"Two boys in my class. It's nothing. I just want to go home."

Taking his grandson to the car. Alan said...

"What about us, dad? Can we stay?"

"Just for today. You tell all your friends that you are transfering. Then I want you both home."

Watching as they left the school. Alan turned to Jessie and said...

"This really sucks. I can't believe we have to say goodbye to our friends. We've been coming here since kindergarden."

"I'm sorry we are ruining your life, Alan. We don't mean too."

Alan was shocked. He had no idea how much his niece and nephew were hurting.

"You're not ruining my life, Jessie. Don't ever think that. I love you. Now let's go finish our last day here."

Walking back to class, Alan realized he would need to watch how he phrased things, around his neice and nephew."

.....................................................................

**Back** at home, Mac took Gary into the washroom and cleaned him up.

"How is he, Mac?"

"Not to bad, sweetheart. He has a nice shinner, but he'll heal."

Stella seen the transfer papers on the table.

"Mac... what are these for?"

"I'm removing the kids from that school. Gary shouldn't have to be ridiculed everyday. They need a fresh start in a new school."

"I understand that Mac. But what does that have to do with Alan? Was he happy when you told him?"

"No. He wasn't impressed. But he'll make new friends."

"Mac... he's had his friends since kindergarden. You just can't uproot him like that. I'm sorry, but Alan stays where he is."

"She's right, grandpa. You take Alan from school, or my sister. Just me, okay grandpa. I want to start a new school. I want to make new friends who don't me from before."

"Okay son. We will enroll you tomorrow. Now let's get you something to eat."

While Gary sat down with his lunch, Stella phoned the school and informed them that Gary would be the only one leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony was finally over his infection, getting out of bed he headed to the shower. He knew he'd be returning to the University today. He could just imagine the piles of papers on his desk, waiting to be graded. In all honesty, he was surprised he still had a job. He had taken off more time then an average worker. Not that any of it was his fault. But he was still surprised.

Drying off, he headed downstairs to his family. Finding the boys eating breakfast, he looked around for Claire, Julia and Graham.

"Jimmy, where is everyone?"

"Mom is doing laundry. Graham is in his playpen and Julia is following her around, like a puppy."

"She should be getting ready for school."

"I told her that. But it seems mom wants her home with her today. I don't really understand it dad. She keeps talking about home schooling her. We told her that's not a good idea cause Julia needs to interact with other kids, so she can develop her own personality. I don't get it dad."

Tony had an idea. Claire was worried about Julia being kidnapped at school, by Dominic. She figured if he had done it once, he would attempt it again. Walking down to the basement, Julia seen her daddy and ran into his arms.

"Hi daddy. Are you feeling better, now?"

"I am sweetheart. Go get your schoolbag and lunch. Daddy will drop you off at school."

"But mommy said I'm not going to school anymore. Mommy said she is teaching me at home."

"She's not. So get ready, okay?"

Kissing her daddy's cheek, she ran upstairs yelling...

"I get to go back too school. I get to see my friends."

"Claire, can you look at me please?"

"Why Tony? You are defying what I want. Why should I listen to you?"

"Claire, she needs school. She needs to have her friends around her. You can't keep her home because of your fears."

"My fears? What about your fears, Tony. All I heard from you the last week was...

"She needs to be protected. She's my only baby. If anything happens to her, I'll kill him. Or is it only okay for you, to have those feelings."

"Claire, I never meant to keep her home under lock and key. I just meant we needed to be more cautious."

"Whatever, Tony. She's your responsibility now. If anything happens to her, you only have yourself to blame."

Storming up the stairs, Claire walked into the kitchen and started the dishes. As the kids watched her, they knew their parents had another argument. They also noticed they were becoming more frequent, since Dominic had arrived in New York.

Getting up from their chairs, they kissed their mom on the cheek and headed out.

...................................................................................................

**Over** at the Taylor's, Mac was helping Bryan walk. Holding him by the fingers, he giggled as his grandpa followed behind him.

"Look at him Stel, look at his face."

Stella had to admit he was adorable. He had the most beautiful sky blue bedroom eyes, that blended with his blond hair. Bouncing up and down now holding onto the couch, he made his way to his grandmother.

"What is grandma's boy doing? Are you smart? Have you discovered that your little feet actually move. Have you?"

Hearing his giggles between his screams, Mac filmed his antics to show him when he was older. Reaching out her arms, Bryan snuggled himself into them.

"Mama... mama..."

"Whoa... seems we are getting alot of growth today, love. His first word. Mmmama..."

"Uhuh... looking at Bryan she said... "Nnnana... nnnanna..."

Givng his grandmother a crazy look, she laughed. Which caused Bryan to giggle again.

"Okay... we will work on the nana, later. Mama will do for now."

Clapping his hands as if on cue, he said it again... "mmmamma."

.............................................................................

**When** Tony dropped the kids off at school, he reminded the boys to watch Julia at all times.

"Daddy... are you going to come pick us up too?"

"Would you like that, Julia?"

"Yes daddy. I love you."

Smacking a kiss on him, she caught up with her brothers.

"Wait up Jimmy, my legs don't walk that fast."

"Sorry, Julia. Is this better?"

As they walked her into the school, Dominic was watching.

"Dominic... I thought they transfered you?" said one of the caretakers.

"They did, man. But I left my things in my locker. Is it alright to grab them?"

"I guess, but hurry. I don't want to get fired for helping you violate that restraining order, the cops put on you."

Grinning with evilness, Dominic disappeared into the school.


	19. Chapter 19

When Tony showed up at the University, he was called into the Dean's office.

"Good morning, sir. You wanted to see me?"

"I did Tony. While you away, the board and I had a meeting concerning cuts on some of our classes. Unfortunetly your class was one of the ones we had to cut. I'm sorry about this."

"What? What about my teaching job? You can't fire me on the spot."

"We're not. We have two openings available, one in American History and the other in Modern European."

"I'm not intersted in teaching those classes. I don't understand why my class was cut. I had the highest number of students. They loved my class."

"I'm sorry, Tony. When you started here, it was only on a temp basis. You knew the Ancient History class would eventually be cut."

Sighing deep, he knew the Dean was right. He had been told that it was only temporary.

"Okay, I'll go collect my stuff."

"Can we talk you into staying on? You're a great Professor, Tony, we would hate to lose you."

"I'll have to think on it. I'll let you know in a few days, Dean."

Leaving the Dean's office, Tony headed to his class to pack up all his belongings.

...............................................................................................

**Back** at Claire's, she was heading out the door with Graham, when she felt someone touch her arm. Jumping, she let go of Graham by accident. Before he could hit the ground, Dominic caught him.

"Whoa... easy Claire. You almost dropped this little guy. Hello there, you must be Graham."

Smiling at Dominic, showing his two white teeth, Claire took him back in her arms.

"I wouldn't have dropped him, if you hadn't of startled me. Just what the hell do you want? Or... are you looking for another restraining order?"

"Look Claire. I only want to get to know my neice and nephews. I'm not trying to cause trouble, and I did not kidnap Julia from your home."

"Oh no... Then what do you call it when you smother her mouth, so she can't scream?"

Dominic wasn't sure how to explain that one.

"I thought so. Now get the hell away from me."

Turning to leave, he grabbed Claire's arm as Tony pulled up. Slamming the car door, he got out gunning for his brother. Everything after that happened so fast, that Claire couldn't focus on any part of it.

"Claire, what happened?"

"Um... I don't know uncle Donnie. One minute Dominic was grabbing my arm. The next minute he went down. It all happened so quickly"

Don looked at Tony.

"Don't look at me like that. I was gunning for him, but then he fell over flat on his back. Foaming at the damn mouth."

"Don't move."

As Don walked up to the EMT's he asked...

"What have we got?"

"Massive aneurysm. The guy was a ticking time bomb. I can tell you he felt no pain."

Walking back over, Don looked at Claire and Tony.

"You two have the strangest luck. The guy gets out of prison, tries to cause problems. Not realizing he was living with a massive blood clot during his life."

Claire and Tony shrugged.

"Sorry, uncle. We honestly didn't know. But at least my kids are safe again. she smiled."

"They are, Claire. Now give me a kiss, so I can get the hell out of here."

Giving her uncle Donnie a kiss smack dab on his lips, he left.

"You know, baby. This has to be the strangest day, ever."

"Why Indiana?"

"They closed my Ancient History class. They offered me another position on their staff, and my crazy brother offed himself."

Claire laughed. "Damn that Staton luck."

"Come here, baby."

Wrapping her in his arms, with graham between them, he passionately kissed her. Knowing that their lives would slowly be returning to some form of normality.

"So where were you heading, before I came home?"

"To the doctor. Graham needs his booster."

"Well then. Let's go young man. Come to daddy."

"Daaaaaaada... daaaada." he giggled.

"Did you hear that Claire? He said dada. His first word was dada."

"Hm... trader Graham. I'm the one that stays home with you all day. It should be mama."

Looking at his mommy, while jumping in his daddy's arms. He continued to yell, dada.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it Graham. Let's go."

Laughing, they headed out to visit the doctor. Who would not only have some very interesting news for Claire, but for Tony as well.

**tbc...**


	20. Chapter 20

When they pulled into the doctors office, Claire lifted Graham from the carseat. Passing him to his father she grabbed the baby bag and locked the car door. Walking in, Claire noticed the office was packed with parents. Giving her name at the counter, she sat down trying to keep Graham away from the coughing children.

"Claire, the doctor will see you and Graham now."

Walking in with Tony they sat down.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Hm... yeah. Just worried about Graham catching something. If I had of known so many children were this ill, I would have kept him home. With having his booster, his immune system is going to be slowed for a bit."

"He'll be fine, baby. It's no different then having the kids bring something home with them, from school."

Hearing the door open, Claire seen her doctor.

"Now there is my little Claire bear and her baby bear Graham."

Claire laughed. Ever since they were babies. Her father brought them to his physcian. Always using the names mommy bear, daddy bear, Claire bear and Gary bear. Sadly it snowballed into their teen years and adulthood, but secretly. Secretly they loved their fathers pet names.

"How are you feeling, Claire?"

"Good. A little tired. Besides that, good."

"Wonderful, how about you give me that beautiful bundle of joy and leave me a urnine sample in the bathroom. We can check your levels again. It's very important to keep you balanced since your surgery."

Passing Graham to the doctor, Claire left the room. When she came back, Graham was crying in his daddy's arms.

"Aww... so this is why you made me leave the room," said Claire with tears.

"Sadly yes, Claire. You are so much like your mom. Can't stand to see your babies in any pain. Anyway... Graham is doing good. Just keep him on the Motrin for the next twenty-four hours and he'll be fine. He's done with all his boosters now, till he reaches age four."

"Excuse me, doctor?"

"Yes Frida, what is it?"

"The urine sample that was left in the washroom. It came back positive for pregnancy."

Tony fell back in the chair, causing a crying Graham, to giggle. While Claire stood in absolute disbelief.

"Are you sure? We weren't even trying. I mean... we haven't been... ohhh... oh my."

The doctor laughed.

"This is usually when couples get caught. When they aren't trying. Let's get you set up for some blood work and an ultrasound Claire. Nurse, try and help her remember how to breathe."

"Of course, doctor."

...............................................................................................................

**When** Claire, Tony and Graham finally got home. Claire layed Graham down for his nap, while Tony called mom and dad.

"Hello."

"Hey dad, how ya doin'?"

"Good son. How's my baby Claire bear?"

"Pregnant."

Silence was the only sound that could be heard through the phone, followed by whispering and a loud scream. Taking the phone away from his ear, he could still hear his mother shouting with excitement.

"Son... are you still there, son?"

"Yeah dad. I'm still here. I take it mom is happy about the new Staton?"

"She is son. But remember it could be Staton's." he laughed.

"You know dad, that's really not funny. I see no humor in this."

"Look at it this way, son. You have two more beautiful spoiled Julia's. Or two more handsom, strong boys."

Hearing Claire come down the stairs, he shut up.

"Who you talking too, Tony?"

"Dad. I was just informing him how happy we were to be expecting again." he lied.

"Give me that phone. Dad... I don't see anything to be happy about. This most definetely wasn't planned. It shouldn't be happening at all."

Tony was confused. Shouldn't he be the one upset? He was the one who said no more children for a few years. What did she have to be upset about. All women loved to be pregnant. Saying good bye to his father, he chased down his wife.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, Tony. I'm just a little tired."

Taking her in his arms, he whispered...

"Are you not happy about our baby, Claire? Did you not really want another, so soon? I mean Graham is nearing his second birthday. So we didn't plan it this time. That's okay. Sometimes the best things in life aren't planned, baby."

"I know that, Tony. I'm happy, it's just going to take a while before the shock of it wears off."

Snuggling her in his arms. He walked her to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. Looking into her eyes, he softly kissed her worried frown.

"Try and rest, baby. I'll be right here with you."

Giving a deep sigh, Claire closed her eyes and fell asleep in Tony's arms.

.......................................................................................................

Over at the school, the kids were worried that their father hadn't arrived to pick them up.

"What do you think, Jimmy? Think we should walk?"

"Yeah. We may as well. The two of us can protect Julia."

Leaving the school yard, Jimmy wondered what may have kept their father from picking them up. Taking off ahead of them, Julia ran into the house yelling...

"Mommy, daddy, we are home."

Running into the living room, Julia found both her parents sound asleep.

"Shh... they are sleeping, Jimmy. Should we wake them?"

"Of course you should Julia, we have to eat. I'm going to check on Graham."

While Jimmy went upstairs, Julia and James woke their parents.

"Mm... oh, hey kids. What time is it?"

"Three forty-five dad. You were suppose to pick us up."

"Oh crap. I forgot to call the school. You don't have to worry about Dominic anymore. He died this morning of natural causes."

"Whoa... weird. Anyway... what's for supper mom?"

"Hm... I haven't thought about yet. But after dinner your father and I have some news to share with all of you."

"What news?"

"You'll see son. Just be patient."

Getting up off the couch, Claire headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

**tbc...**


	21. Chapter 21

While Claire worked on dinner, she placed the plates and cups on the table, adding the blue and pink napkins. She knew the kids would figure it out, and that would be fine with her, for she was still trying to come to terms with another child too.

"Mom... did you need any help? asked Jimmy as he looked at the napkins. "No... no way... augh... come on mom, say it ain't true."

Running into the kitchen, James and Julia seen the napkins. "Nooooo... not another one, cried James. Don't you two know when to stop. You're wose then the energizer bunny. And there is only one of him. you two make him look like a slow poke."

Tony was laughing. Leave it to James to put it mildly.

"Mommy... what's everyone talkin' bout?" asked Julia.

"The new baby, mommy is going to have."

"New baby? But I thought Graham was the baby?"

"He was sweetheart. But mommy, and daddy, decided to have another one, surprise."

"Yuk... I hope it's a girl this time, I don't want no more stinky boys," said Julia.

"Boys aren't stinky Julia. Jimmy and I don't stink." said James.

"That's cause you are big boys. Little boys always stink, even Graham."

Claire sighed. She knew out of all the kids, Julia would have the most problem with it. She really had her little nose out of joint with Graham, now to have to share her mom and dad again. No way, no how, was that happening. It just wasn't fair.

"I promise you sweetheart, we will try our best to have a little sister for you, okay?"

"I guess so. But I still don't like it."

Looking over at her brother Graham in his highchair, he clapped his hands and giggled.

........................................................................................

**O**ver at the Taylor's it was moving day. Mac and Stella decided to buy a larger house for their extended family. Packing up the last of the boxes, they loaded them into the truck and drove over to their new home. Pulling up to the driveway, Alan, Gary and Jessie were waiting for them.

Getting out of the truck, Jessie reached for her brother, from her grandmother.

"Here grandma, I'll take him." Walking into the house with her baby brother, Jessie placed him in the playpen. Heading back outside, she helped bring the boxes back inside. "Grandma... who gets what room?" asked Jessie.

"All the rooms are the same size. Except for the one on the first floor, that's your grandfathers and mine."

"Aww... I was hoping for the big room," said Jessie.

"Good try kiddo, said her grandfather. You're getting older now. We need to be close to make sure you don't sneak in any boys," he winked.

"Grandpa... stop." she blushed.

Mac couldn't help but laugh. His granddaughter was a beauty. He could see the boys flocking to her already, leaving him in over protective mode. "Okay guys, let's get this done, and then we will order supper."

"Grandpa... do you think dad and mom, are happy with our new choice for a home?" asked Gary Jr.

"I'd like to think they are. I know they are very proud of you, and your sister, for looking after your little brother Bryan, so well. So I would have to say, they are very proud of our decision."

"Thanks grandpa, I miss them so much."

Hugging his grandson in his arms, he said... "I know you do, Gary. I'm sure they know, we all do."

..............................................................................................

**A**fter dinner, the kids headed upstairs to unpack their boxes and fix up their rooms. While Stella started on Bryan's.

"Are you coming to help, Mac?"

"I'll be up shortly, love. I'm just going to watch the news."

Once Mac was sure stella was upstairs, he took a reading. Marking down 190/110, he placed his log card under his chair. Then reaching for his pills, he took two. Laying back his head, he closed his eyes. He knew long ago his health was deteriorating, especially with the added stress of his oldest sons death.

Watching from the top steps, Stella knew Mac had hidden his log card. She had known for months now that he was heading down that road once more. She also knew his next stroke, would be the final one that would take him from their lives forever. Remembering the doctors words, as she cried..._ ", your husbands stroke was very severe, I'm afraid that the next one will most likely be his last. If this happens, he will go in his sleep. I can promise you, he'll feel no pain."_

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she walked downstairs wrapping her hands around his handsom neck.

"How you feeling, my sexy marine?" as she kissed his warm cheek.

Pulling her down onto his lap, he wrapped his hands around her. "Perfect my love. Just like you. I love you Stel. Always and forever, you are my one and only." Kissing her with fevered passion, she wrapped him tighter.

"Eww... kids in the room," said Alan.

Cuddling under her husbands neck, she could care less. "Are your rooms done?"

"They are mom, said Alan. Can we go to the mall for a while?"

"Sure, home by eight, okay?"

"We will, mom. See you."

With the house now quiet, Stella tried to squeeze out of her husbands arms.

"Going somewhere, love?" winked Mac.

"Yeah... to make our bed. Last one there does all the work."

Racing to the room, Mac took his time. For he knew there was nothing better, then doing all the work when it came to loving his beautiful wife.

**tbc...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Recap on the children.**

**Mac/Stella - Alan- 11**

**Don/Jess - Donald- 11**

**Tony/Claire - Jimmy/James - 17, Julia is 7 and Graham 1.5**

**Gary/Donna - Jessie - 15 , Gary- 10, Bryan- 1.5**

**Danny/Judy - Jennifer Rose - 3**

**Deceased- Gary and Donna Taylor.**

**..........................................................................................**

Over at the Mall, Alan, Gary and Jessie met up with Donnie and the others from school.

"Cool, you guys made it. How's the new house?"

"It's pretty cool. We have a huge backyard, and there's a great pool that is all ours. So we're setting up a pool party for next week-end, so keep your schedules open." said Alan.

"Awsome dude, can't wait." said Alan's friend Michael.

Looking across the Mall, Jessie seen Tyler. He was a senior with golden blonde shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes and a tall, slim body. She had admired him for months. Having the feeling he was being watched, he looked up and seen her admiring him. Giving her a wink, she turned bright red and turned away.

Laughing at her, his friends said... "What's so funny Tyler?"

"That chick over there. She was looking at me, any of you know her?"

"I do, said Robert. That's Jessie Taylor. Her father was detective Gary Taylor."

"He's that one that died a few years back, isn't he? Then their mother took her own life?"

"Yeah, that's her. Now they live with their grandparents."

"Ah yes... the famous detective Mac Taylor, and Stella Bonasera Taylor. Both well respected citizens. I recognized their son Alan. But who are all the other ones?"

"There's Donnie. His parents are detectives too. Donald Flack, and Jessica Angell flack. Then there is Jimmy and James, but you know them. Please... tell me you're not thinking of making a play for Jessie Taylor. She's only fifteen, and she has alot of uncles that wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass, or put a bullet in it."

"Did you ever think I'm looking for someone serious. I mean I have my share of hot girls, but they get boring after a while. Who knows maybe I'm maturing on my last year of high school. She's very pretty, and would most likely make a wonderful wife in the future."

All Tyler's friends looked at him like he had lost his mind. Then he said... "Psych."

"Christ man, don't do that again. You had us worried."

"Look at it this way, boys. If I can fool you, I can certainly fool the innocence of Jessie Taylor."

Leaving the boys at the other side of the mall. Tyler made his way over to Jessie and her cousins. Nearing her side, he leaned in and whispered... "hello there Jessie, how you doin'?"

Looking up, she couldn't believe who she was seeing. Trying to find her tongue, she smiled shyly.

"Hi Tyler. I'm doin' good."

"Great. Listen Jessie, would you like to do a movie next weekend?"

"I would. But my brother and I, are having a pool party next weekend. Maybe you could come to ours instead?"

"I'd like that. What time?"

"Seven is good. Don't forget your swimming trunks."

"I won't. Oh... one more thing, can I get your number. Maybe we could get together for a soda or something before the weekend. This way we can get to know each other a little better."

Writing down her number, Jessie passed it too him. Then leaning down, he kissed her cheek. "See ya Jessie."

Once Tyler was out of earshot, Jimmy and James grabbed their cousin. "Listen to us Jessie. Stay away from him. He's a player. He's had over half the juniors and sophmores, in the school. He knows how to operate, and I don't want to see you become his next victim."

Jessie gave her cousins a wicked look. Leaving Jimmy and James, girlfriends to step in.

"Jessie, please. If you won't listen to your cousins, then listen to Laura and I. Two of our friends dated Tyler. Everything was going great. He was really sweet, kind, and understanding. So sweet, that he has this knack for luring unsuspected virgins to his bed. I'm not trying to scare you. But you will never see him with a senior, he only takes virgins to his bed. Please... don't let this go any further."

Jessie sighed. She wasn't sure what to believe. All she knew was, this was the first time she felt cherished.

**tbc...**

**....................................................................................................**

**Thanks for the review:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**B**ack at the Staton's, Julia was playing with Graham on the floor. Building up the blocks into a huge castle, he crawled over and knocked them down.

"Graham... that's bad. Not nice."

Sitting on his bum, Graham cried. Hearing his son from the kitchen, Tony walked in.

"What happened, Julia?"

He knocked over my castle. So I told him he wasn't nice, and he cried. I didn't do nothing wrong daddy. Why does he have too cry all the time?"

"Well sweetheart. Babies don't understand sometimes when they do wrong. So when we raise our voice to them, they cry."

Picking his son up in his arms, he yawned.

"Is daddy's boy tired? How bout we go have a bath, and then daddy will put you to bed?"

"Can I help daddy? This way when the new baby comes, I'll be able to bath her."

"Of course you can. Let's go sweetpea."

While Tony ran the water, Julia undressed her brother. Taking off his little shirt he giggled at her, showing his two front teeth.

"Daddy, look at Graham. He's laughing at me."

"I can see that. He loves spending time with his sister. Now let's get him into the tub."

Placing Graham into the water, he splashed his hands, tossing the water everywhere.

"Auuuuugh... no, no Graham. You get sister all wet."

Taking Graham's sponge, she washed his little tummy, followed by his arms.

"See daddy. I'm a good big sister. I'm washing my brother."

"You are sweetpea. Should we dry him now?"

"Okay daddy, I'll get the towel, and you hold him, okay?"

Once they had Graham wrapped up, they carried him to the change table.

"Can I get his pj's daddy?"

"Mhm... they are in the top drawer. The ones with the firetrucks."

Watching from the door, Claire smiled. She had never seen Julia so helpful. Walking into the room, she snuggled her daughter.

"How is mommy's big girl doing?"

"Good mommy. I helped bath my brother. I'm learing how, so I can bath my baby sister when she comes."

"I'm so proud of you. Would you like to go downstairs and have some cookies and milk?"

"Yes please, mommy. Are you coming daddy?"

"In a little bit, sweetpea. I love you, and thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome daddy. Night Gregory, sister loves you."

Taking her moms hand, they walked downstairs.

................................................................................................

**M**eanwhile when Alan, Jessie, and Gary arrived home from the Mall, they found snacks waiting for them.

"Mm... nana left her chocolate chip cookies, and they are still warm."

Sitting down to eat, Gary said... "Sis, you are going to stay away from Tyler, aren't you?"

"Look Gary. I know you love me, and I love you too. But I need to find out for myself. I'll be really careful, I promise."

"Okay, but we are going to keep a good eye on you next weekend. Just incase Tyler tries something."

Giving her brother Gary a kiss, she headed up to her new room. Flopping down on the bed, she heard her cell phone ring. Answering it, she said... "hello."

"Hey... how's it going beautiful. Miss me?" asked Tyler.

"Hi Tyler. I'm surprised you remembered my number."

"Of course I would. Anyway... would you like to go for a drive tomorrow?"

Jessie remembered the promise she made to her brother.

"Um... we kind of have plans tomorrow. But I'll see you at school on monday. I hope you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. If you change your mind, give me a call."

"I will Tyler. Goodnight."

"Night, Jessie."

Hanging up the phone, Jessie pulled out her binder and drew little hearts all over it, with her and Tyler's names in the middle.

...............................................................................

**A**cross town, Tyler's friends were laughing at him.

"Ouch... shot down twice in one night, Tyler. Could it be you're losing your touch," laughed Peter.

Slamming Peter up against the wall, he said... "one more word, and I'll beat the shit out of you, understand?"

"Yeah... yeah man. I was just kiddin'."

Letting him go, Peter tried to catch his breath.

**tbc...**


	24. Chapter 24

Monday moring at school, Jessie stood at her locker with her friends when Tyler walked over and placed his hands over her eyes. Lowering his head, he whispered...

_"Guess who?"_

While the other girls turned away and gagged, Jessie said... "Tyler."

Removing his hands, he turned her face up to his. "How was the rest of your week-end Jessie?"

"It was good. How was yours?" she asked.

"Quiet, cause you were missing from my heart. Why don't I walk you to class."

Taking her by the hand, they walked down the hall.

"How the hell can Jessie fall for his crap? I thought she had more smarts then that," said Jennie.

"I don't know, Jen. But I'm going to let her cousins know. I'll see you guys later." said Sherry.

..............................................................

"So tell me about yourself Jessie. What do you like to do for fun?" asked Tyler.

"Go to movies, hang out with my friends at the mall. Bowling, swimming or just playing video games with my cousin and brother." said Jessie.

"Hm... maybe one night we can go to the drive-in together."

"Um... we'll see. Anyway... this is my class. I'll see you later Tyler, bye." said Jessie as she walked into her class.

Watching her sit before leaving. He knew someone had talked to her about him. Leaving him to realize that he would have to put on his "A" game to coax her into his bed.

.................................................................

Back at the Taylor's, Mac was playing peek-a-boo with Bryan. Hiding behind the couch, Mac peeked around and whispered... "boo." as Bryan flopped on his bum and giggled at his grandpa. Crawling toward him, Mac imitated his crawl and as they near each other, Bryan raised his arms as he called... "dada... dada."

"Aww... come here son." Picking his grandchild up, Mac held him close. He knew when Bryan was old enough, he would have to tell him about his father and mothers death. Something Mac, nor Stella were looking forward too.

Hearing his wife come in the door, Mac hid with Bryan behind the wall, and as Stella walked by, "Boooooooo." Mac yelled as Bryan giggled and clapped. reaching out his arms to his grandma, he said.. "mama... mama."

Putting down her groceries, Stella took her grandson from Mac before kissing his sweet lips. Falling into his wife's passion, Mac wrapped her tightly between him and Bryan, holding them in a beautiful embrace.

"I can see the two of you have been having fun," said Stella.

"We have love. Let me help you with the bags." said Mac as he lifted two of the heavier ones into the kitchen. Placing them down, Mac took Bryan back into his arms. "I'm just going to put him down for his nap, love. I'll be back in a minute to help put the food away."

Once Mac had Bryan down, he peeked around the kitchen making sure his beautiful wife was busy. Then sneaking up behind her, he lifted her onto the table.

"What are you up too, Mac? We're a little old to be playing table games," she teased with a passionate purr.

"Mm... even after all these years. I still know how to turn you on, don't I ?" said Mac as his fingers twirled her curls. Pulling her toward him, he turned her neck to the side, and blew across her neck. Watching as her flesh came to life.

_"Maaaaac... the ice cream is going to melt."_ she sighed out.

Continuing his assault on her neck, they didn't hear their daughter Claire walk in.

"Oh for crying out loud. Can't you two ever behave?"

Turning to face his daughter, while still holding his wife, he noticed her beautiful bump. Giving his wife one more kiss, he helped her down from the table. "Too be continued love." Nearing his daughters side, he lowered his face to her tummy. Then wrapping his hands around his grandchild he whispered...

"Hello in there my little bitty one. This is grandpa talking too you. I can't wait to meet you, and teach you all about the Taylor family and the love we share."

Feeling the kick against his hand, Mac sighed. It always amazed him how the human body reproduced itself.

"Where's Tony, sweetheart?" asked her dad.

"He's coming. He had to find a place to park."

"And my grandchild? Where is he?"

"In the living room, sound asleep in the playpen. I was going to put him in with Bryan, but with the cold Graham has, I didn't want to chance Bryan getting sick."

Giving her dad another kiss, she waddled by him and grabbed up the ice cream. Reaching for a spoon, she sat down and helped herself. "So... tell me the latest gossip you have on the kids, and I'll tell you mine," smiled Claire who obviously had something good to share.

"Alright, teen talk. Let me grab the coffee," said Mac. "Then we will talk."

Claire and her mother laughed. Only their father and husband would find enjoyment in their grandchildrens lives.

**tbc...**


	25. Chapter 25

Sitting down with the coffee, Mac heard the door. Looking toward the entrance he seen Tony.

"Bout time, Tony. Did you want a coffee?" asked Mac.

"Thanks dad, yeah. It's a bitch to find parking around here." said Tony as he lifted his pregnant wife from the chair onto his lap. _"Hi baby, you didn't start without me, did you?"_ he asked as he kissed her sweet lips, followed by their child nestled safely in her womb.

"No, of course not hon. But now... who's going first?" Claire asked with another scoop of ice cream to her mouth.

"You are baby. Now put down the ice cream," said Tony.

"Fine... Jimmy and James told us that Jessie has fallen for a senior boy at school. According to the boys, he's a player. He finds freshmen virgin girls and coaxes them into bed. It's like some kind of sick ritual he has with some buddies of his."

"What?" said Mac. "You're telling me Jessie is his next target?"

"Mhm... seems he's already put the smooth moves on her. Jimmy said she's like putty when he comes around. He's also been invited to the pool party the kids are having this week-end. James also said that he's asked Jessie to the drive-in twice now, but she's told him no so far."

"I guess we'll have a chat with our granddaughter tonight," said Mac with concern.

"I don't know Mac, we don't want to upset her. It may be best to wait till she comes to one of us. She's smart, I'm sure she can handle it for now. We'll just have Gary Jr keep us informed." said Stella.

"She may be right dad. There is nothing worse for a teenage girl, then to find out her grandparents know about her boyfriends. It may just make her close up, or rebel. Besides that, Tony and I will be here for the pool party. So we will have more then enough eyes on her."

As Mac sighed, the kids came through the door.

"Mom... Dad... were home," yelled Alan coming in the door with Jessie and Gary.

"Shoot... is it that time already?" asked Stella. Looking at the clock, she seen it read 3:45p.m. "I've got to get dinner started. Where did the day go?" she sighed.

"We should get going to mom, before Julia and the boys kill each other."

Mac snickered. J&J and Julia were like fire and water since her birth. Though Mac knew in his heart if it ever came down to their sister being in trouble, they'd be right there protecting her.

While Tony bent down to pick up Graham, Mac kissed his daughter and grandson goodbye.

"See you later dad. Love you, love you, mom." said Claire.

"We love you all too, sweetheart, drive safe."

........................................................................................

When Tony and Claire got home with Graham, they could hear Julia telling her brothers to bugger off.

"Heey... that's enough of that," yelled Tony as he gunned toward the kids.

"It's her dad. Jimmy and I are trying to do our homework so we can go out tonight, and Julia won't let us. She expects us to just stop and listen about her day. Then she tosses James book on the floor. You really need to control her better dad." said Jimmy.

"Daddy, why are they always so mean too me? They never want to hear about my day. But I have to listen them, when Jimmy tells James that he touched Laura's boob," said Julia.

Tony looked at his son. Claire coughed, and headed into the kitchen to start dinner. They had made the agreement that he would educate the boys, and she'd educate Julia.

"That's my cue to go upstairs," said James. "Come on Julia, let's go, you've done it again."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean too. I really try to keep secrets James, but Jimmy makes me mad all the time. Why can't he just once listen about my day?" asked Julia.

Looking at his father Jimmy sighed. "It was just a small caress dad. Laura and I got a little carried away. She had her clothes on, it's not as if I went underneath. We just wanted to try second base so we'd know what it would feel like when the time came to move forward.

Claire could hear her son from the kitchen. Trying to conceal her laugh, she coughed again.

"I hear you in there, Claire. Stop laughing." said Tony.

"Listen son, this is what happens when you move forward. Baby, come here please." said Tony.

Coming out of the kitchen, Claire winked at her son as he smirked. Watching as Tony pulled her pants down to her waist, he said...

"This is what you get after second base," understand son? Playing any level of the field before you're an adult leads to pregnancy and or STD's."

Tony could see his wife's tummy shake, he knew she concealing her laugh.

"You're not helping, baby. Go away." said Tony.

"Dad... I'm seventeen, I know about this stuff from health class. I have no intention of going all the way. Yet! You can't stop my hormons from wanting to cop a feel here and there." said Jimmy smartly.

That did it, Claire's laugh could be heard through the house. She really had to give Jimmy props. He was so much like his deceased father Jimmy Sr, it wasn't funny.

"Alright, get upstairs and finish your homework. I'll call you when dinner is ready." said his dad.

Walking into the kitchen, Tony looked evily at his wife.

"You are truly evil, baby. I can hardly wait for your time with Julia to come." he pouted.

"Aww... is mommy's little man all upset and blue," she cooed.

"I'll show you how upset I am, baby. Come here." he said with a glare.

Claire felt her cheeks heat, she felt the tingle as it soared through her core as he whirled her around and pressed her against the fridge.

Claire felt her pulse race, she felt the excitement under her heated skin from being taken with such force. Feeling his hand slide up her thighs she inhaled as she whispered...

_"dinner is going to burn."_

_"Then you best turn it off baby, else we'll have two fires too put out." _sighed Tony.

"Mooooooooooom... is dinner ready?" yelled James.

"Hah... saved by the kids," she laughed.

_"That's okay baby. Cause it's just you and I, once Julia and Graham are in bed. Trust me baby, they'll be no escape then."_ Kissing her passionately, he helped her set the table for dinner.

**tbc...**


	26. Chapter 26

Later that night, with the Staton children in bed. Tony knew it was time for his beautiful pregnant wife's payback. Sneaking downstairs, he found her leaning over the table washing it with the cloth. Rubbing his hands together, he stripped himself of his clothes, and worked his shaft till it was hard and stiff.

Taking one of the clean towels from the basket, he placed it over his shaft before walking into the kitchen. Nearing his wife's side he said...

"Hey baby, need a cloth for drying?"

Turning to face her husband she howled. "Oh my God, you are crazy Tony. Get that deadly snake away from me, she giggled.

Placing the dish cloth back in sink, Claire felt her husbands hands wrap comfortably around her swollen tummy.

"Mm... seems the snake has a mind of his own baby. He wans to hide in your cave." whispered Tony with seduction as Claire's head fell back against his strong shoulder.

Feeling his hands slide down thighs, back up to her breasts, she felt the passion begin. Turning herself into his arms, she whispered...

"Please Tony, I don't want to play tonight. Always you make me ache to love you."

Whenever his wife said such beautiful words to him, Tony felt amazed. They had been married for nine years now, and never did he think love like this existed, until Claire and their children came into his world. Together as a couple they taught each other how to be happy again. Then as a family, they showed each other how love and comfort comes from within the soul. Making their own little world complete.

Sweeping her up in his arms. He carried her upstairs to their room. Laying her upon the bed, he climbed between her legs and removed her pants revealing her swollen tummy that nestled their unborn child. Reaching for her again, he gently pulled her up, sliding her shirt from her arms to the floor.

"So beautiful Claire. Always your love, and passion is my undoing. At times I feel I don't deserve you, or such happiness. But I can honestly say I'd never let it go. You've brought so much to our little world Claire. You and our children."

Kissing at her tears, he carefully leaned her back against a mound of pillows, making sure her and their child were comfortable. Then spreading her legs, he knealt down between them, placing his chin on her sheath. Watching her eyes go a deep green before softly closing against the seduction about to take place.

Lowering his head, he soflty, tenderly slid his tongue across her folds, leaving her hips to raise up and meet his strokes. Spreading her folds wider with his fingers, he danced his tongue deep into her core, watching as her tears slid down her cheeks from the passion and desire he felt only for her. So cherished and loved she felt with each drug dueling stroke of his tongue against her bud.

Seductively moving back up upon her, he pulled her carefully into his arms, sitting her on his legs. Then carefully turning them, he leaned back against the headboard, and placed his wife's opening on his thick shaft. Bringing up his knees, he had her back rest against them, making sure her and their child were comfortable.

"I want you to take from me baby. Take until your body shudders and cries out for release." said Tony.

Sliding herself down upon her husbands shaft, she felt her walls stretch to accommodate his size. Fully embedded now, she seductively rocked herself back and forth, leaving Tony in fevered ecstacy for more. Gripping his hands around her hips, he helped her grind against him, leaving them both lost in their passionate and emotional storm.

Linking their hands, Tony pulled himself up toward her, snuggling their unborn child between them, giving her one last plunge that brought them both to their orgasmic bliss. Biting gently into her husbands shoulder as the moment left her lost, she cried her warm tears down his back.

Lifting her carefully off his shaft, he placed her on her side across the bed. Then pulling up their blanket, he spooned her into his arms. Wrapping her tight, as he continued to whisper words of love into her heart.

...........................................................

Over at the Taylor's, Mac and Stella were just settling into bed when Jessie knocked on their door.

"Papa... nana... can we talk for a little while?" asked Jessie.

"Of course sweetheart, come on in." said her papa.

Hopping up on the bed, Jessie climbed in between them. Snuggling down between them as they covered her, she said...

"There's this boy at school. He's a senior. Really cute, and really nice. I like him alot and he seems to like me too. I've invited to the pool party this week end, but everyone keeps telling me I'm making a mistake. They say that he's trouble and only dates freshmen girls that are virgins. Sometimes I just wish they'd stop, but they won't. I know I'm smart enough to decide for myself, I just don't understand why they all can't stay out of it."

"Well sweetheart. I think the reason that everyone is so worried, could be because they all care for you and love you alot. They don't want to see you get hurt. It's always hard for friends and family to see their loved ones in pain. You should be happy to have such wonderful friends, family and loving cousins that care for you so much.

"I am papa. Which is why I'm not sure what to do. I know I like this boy, and I'm sure he likes me too, but I'm scared."

"Why would you be scared, sweetheart?" asked her nana.

"Well... if he tried something, and I asked him to stop, what if he won't? Or what if he tells me, that we can take it slow, and wants to see how far I'll let him go?"

"I'll tell you right now sweetheart. If he doesn't stop when you tell him too, that's rape. If he tells you to allow him to play a little and see how you like it, your papa and I, are sure you are smart enough to say no. If anything makes you feel that uncomfortable then it's usually wrong, Jessie. " said her nana.

"Besides that sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen, at least not at your party. We have alot of chaperons and your cousins will be watching him too." said her papa.

"Jessie, from what you've been telling us sweetheart. It sounds like your heart isn't into him at all. Else all these questions wouldn't be worrying you, am I right? So why do you want to date him?" asked her nana.

"I don't know nana. I guess cause maybe he's the first senior who has ever taken an interest in me. Plus it could help me climb the social ladder." she said with honesty.

"Listen love, it will help you a climb a ladder. Not the social ladder though, it will be the easy girl ladder. You'll have all the seniors hunting you, once they think you've put out. Not to metion the girls that will call you horrible names, and everyone will look at you with shame or disgust. It's just the way the teenage population works. You're either easy, geeky, rebel or popular. " said her papa.

"Mac Taylor, stop that now." laughed his wife.

"What were you in school, papa?"

"I was the rebel. always found myself in some kind of trouble." he said.

"Nana, how bout you?"asked Jessie.

"I was the geek type, with a little bit of rebel inside me. Though not as much as your papa. Anyway love, it's already one in the morning. How bout you get some sleep. Your papa and I know you'll make the choice. Try not to worry so much." said her nana as she kissed her.

Leaning over to kiss her papa, she climbed out their bed and went back to her room.

"Should we be worried about her, Mac?"

"No sweetheart. She's smart like her father, God rest his soul." said Mac as he reached for his wife. Turning out the light, the Taylor's finally slept.


	27. Chapter 27

The night of the pool party Mac, Stella, Bryan and Graham headed over to Don and Jess's for the evening. They knew the kids would be well chaperoned with Tony and Claire.

"Auntie Claire, are you and uncle Tony going to be outside with all us teens? Or are you both gonna stay in the house?" asked Jessie with concern.

"We'll be outside for a while, especially with Tony barbecuing. Then we will come in the house later, and leave you kids to your dancing or swimming. But we will be watching from time to time. Why?"

"No reason. Just wanted to make sure." said Jessie. Hearing the door, she opened it as their first group of friends came through. Followed by the next group till the backyard was full of all their friends from school. working the barbecue, Tony watched the kids as they played around the pool. He had been warned by Mac to keep an eye on Jessie and her senior crush.

"Hey Jessie, whos that guy that keeps looking over here at us?" asked Tyler.

"That's my uncle, he's really cool. Why?"

"He's built like a damn tank. What is he... 6ft2 or something like that. His arms are the size of my thighs."

Jessie laughed. "He's a big bear. Don't worry about him, he's harmless. See the beautiful dark hair, green eyed angel? That's my aunt, his wife. Her name is Claire. They have another baby on the way."

Tyler wasn't sure about that. The guy looked ready to pounce. "Christ... talk about opposites who attract."

"Come on silly, let's go for a swim." said Jessie laughing.

Watching them jump in, Claire wrapped her arms around her husband. "Behave Tony, the boy is terrified of you already," she laughed.

"That's a good thing. Someone needs to keep their eye her. She's too beautiful to be left with a jerk like that. I know his type, Claire. I only hope Jessie realizes it, before she takes any kind of steps with him."

"Aww... I can hardly wait for you to protect our little Julia like that." smiled Claire.

"Protect her? More like protect the boy she brings home. If she doesn't make him deaf with her screams, then she'll kill em with her overheated temper." he laughed.

"Tony, stop that. You have no one too blame but yourself. You spoiled her like crazy from the womb." said Claire.

"I know... Bad me. Now give me a kiss and let me finish feeding these teens before they run wild with hunger."

After everyone had been fed, Tony and Claire went into the house, giving Jimmy and James the look to watch their cousin Jessie. Putting on the music, some of the kids started dancing in the pool, while others danced on the patio. Playing around in the water, Tyler grabbed Jessie in his arms, and kissed her neck.

"Hello beautiful, can I kiss you?" asked Tyler.

Jessie felt the flutter in her stomach. She had never been kissed by any boy, except on the cheek by her cousins but they didn't count. Turning to face him, she shyly smiled.

"Um... I don't know... I... hm..." before she could finish her next word, Tyler had his lips on hers. Just holding them there, allowing her to get use to his scent. Then gently forcing her mouth open, he placed the tip of his tongue across her lips, telling her without words to touch her tongue to his.

Just as Jessie was about to give in, they were hit with a beachball by Jimmy.

"Opps... sorry man. Why don't you guys come and play water volleyball?" said Jimmy.

Knowing his first moment with Jessie was lost. They swam over to play with the others. Watching from in the house, Claire giggled. How could she not, when her boys were doing an amazing job keeping their cousin seperated from the wanna be, Don Waun.

..................................................................

Back at the Flack's, Mac asked... "where's Alan and Donnie Jr?"

"They're in the room, playing video games. Donnie's still a little upset cause they are too young to party with the older kids." said Jess.

"Yeah... Alan didn't even talk to us today, he just ignored us this morning as he left out the door for school. Sometimes I'd like to go back to yesterday," said Mac with a smile.

"Oh stop, Mac. You make yourself sound so old. You're still young and sexy." said Stella trying to reassure Mac. Always he was so negative about everything. Even Claire had noticed he seemed to talk about death more and more each day. Trying to let her thoughts pass, she change the subject. "So... anyone up for some cards?"

"We'll grab the snacks, Mac and Don can set the table." laughed Jess.

Heading into the kitchen, Jess asked... "So what's going on, Stella?"

"Hm... I don't know jess. Mac jst seems to be talking about death too much. For the last three days he's had everything put in order. Including his will, which the Lawyer has already drawn up with the trust for the children and grandchildren. It's just so hard to see him like this."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that Mac's blood pressure is unstable. It comes and goes. They've already changed his medication twice. Still his pressure fluxuates. I just don't want to lose him Jess, you know? We're suppose to go together, not apart. I don't know how to survive without him. God... I don't want too," cried Stella. "He's my life Jess, we've done everything together. I don't want him to die. I don't want to be left on my own with our children and grandchildren."

"Whoa... hey... come on Stella. It's going to be okay. Mac's not going anywhere. Come on now, stop crying." said Jess with her own tears.

Continuing to hold Stella, Jess wondered if Don was aware of Mac's worries. If not, he would be tonight when she talked to him. Walking back into the living room with the snacks, Stella wiped at her tears.

**tbc...**


	28. Chapter 28

Back at the pool party. Claire and Tony checked on the kids. Looking around they seen James and Jimmy with their girlfriends, but Jessie was no where to be found.

"Jimmy... yelled his dad. "Come here, please."

"What is it, dad?" asked Jimmy.

"Where is Jessie?" he asked.

"Shoot... God dad, I don't know. They must have slipt away while I was kissing Laura. I'll get James and we'll look for her.

While everyone searched the around the guests. James went to see if Tyler's car was still parked on the street.

...........................................................................................

Meanwhile... Jessie was across the park with Tyler. As they walked hand in hand, he leaned her against the tree.

_"Hi... did I ever tell you Jess... you have gorgeous brown eyes."_ said Tyler as he leaned in and softly kissed her. Feeling the flutter in her tummy, she broke the kiss and lowered her head. Raising it with his thumb, he said..._ "Just relax Jessie. I only want to kiss you. Open for me, I want to touch your tongue with mine."_ he whispered.

Opening her mouth, she felt the warmth of his tongue, trace her lips. Sending little sparks through her tummy, she softly sighed. Bringing her lips closer, she wrapped her tongue with his. Quickly picking up on the art of frenching with a guy. Deeper now, Tyler slid his hands down her thighs. Reaching the inside, he slipped his hand in her waist of her pants. Feeling her mound, he placed his hand deeper, as his fingers felt her virginal bud.

Crying out, she gripped Tyler's hand and held it there, enjoying the feeling as his fingertip caressed and rolled around her bud. Then she felt it. The warmth, as it spread through her body, and as he crushed their lips, he cupped her sheath as she poured onto his hand. Trying to catch her breath, she felt him unclip her pants and try to slide them down to the ground. Stopping him, she shyed away.

"Please don't be mad, Tyler. I can't do it. I'm not ready for that step," cried Jessie.

Tyler knew she was right. He also knew, now she had shared her first orgasm with him, she'd be back for more. That was the great thing with virgins. Once they had the pleasure of foreplay, they became putty in any guys hands. Helping her back on with her pants. He gave her antother kiss as he whispered...

"It's okay, Jessie. We can wait as long as you like."

"Thank you, Tyler. We should get back before my uncle and aunt come looking for us." said Jessie.

Walking back toward the house. Tyler could still feel the shudder Jessie had given him with her first orgasm.

.......................................................................................................

"It's about time young lady. Where were you two?" asked Claire.

"We went for a walk in the park auntie. We're okay," said Jessie.

Claire wasn't dumb. She could tell Jessie had experienced something. For her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. Some how deep in Claire's heart, she had a feeling Jessie would be like her mother, God rest her soul. But she was also easily coaxed by boys in school. Claire could still remember how often Donna was caught by her father.

"Why don't you go back too the party, Tyler. I'd like to talk with Jessie for a minute." said Claire.

Sitting down, Jessie sighed. "We didn't do nothing auntie. Can't you just stop?"

"Listen Jessie. You are my neice, and I love you. I don't want to see you hurt. I also know you've done something."

"No we didn't. Why don't you believe me?" asked Jessie.

"For one you have swollen lips. Number two you have flushed cheeks. But what gave you away, was the fact Tyler wiped his fingers on your black jeans. Which tells me he was touching you where he shouldn't be."

Jimmy was listening by the door. Storming outside, he grabbed Tyler by the neck and tossed him against the wall. Puching him over and over, everyone screamed as they seen the blood covering Tyler's face already. James knew Jimmy had their fathers temper. He also knew Jimmy would kill Tyler without thinking twice. Running into the house he got their dad.

"Dad... come quick. Jimmy is going to kill Tyler."

Running outside, Tony pulled Jimmy off Tyler. Using all his strength, Tony tried to hold him against the wall. He knew damn well if Jimmy got out, he'd kill Tyler for sure.

"She only just turned sixteen you asshole. How dare you fondle her. You son of a bitch, get the fuck out of here." yelled Jimmy. "You go near her again, I'll kill you."

While two of the guys helped Tyler from the Taylor home, James heard them say... _"did you see that man? Christ... his eyes were pitch black. Damn... I guess it's true what my father said. That Jimmy Jr, is Jimmy Sr ,through and through. I'm warning you Tyler, back off of Jessie. There is a history with Jimmy and James father. I'm telling you, he will kill you if you touch Jessie again."_ said Harold.

Helping him into his car, they drove him home to his apartment.

**tbc...**


	29. Chapter 29

"Jimmy... calm down. Jimmy... stop this now." said his dad.

"How can you let him get away. He touched her. I swear, I'll kill him on monday." said Jimmy.

Everyone had left except for Jimmy and James girlfriends. Watching as Tony continued to talk his son down, Laura cried. She also knew of Jimmy Sr's temper and the awful things he did to Claire. Leaving her to often wonder, if Jimmy would eventually abuse her. Yet... she loved him, and for the three years they had been dating, he had never hurt her.

Watching from inside the door Jessie cried. She knew she should have stopped Tyler from touching her down there. She had promised both her cousins. Yet each new touch from Tyler, brought out a new feeling in Jessie. Leaving her confused. Hearing the phone ring, she ran to answer it.

"Hello."

"Jessie... it's Tyler, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay," she cried. "How are you? Did you get seriously hurt?"

"No... don't worry Jessie. Just a fat lip and black eye. I'll be fine. Though you could have warned me you were going to tell. I thought it was to be our secret," said Tyler.

"It was Tyler. I'm really sorry, but it's your fault. Why would you even think of wiping your fingers on me. Think my aunt wouldn't notice it? I was wearing black."

"I know. I'm sorry Jessie. I guess it is my fault. Forgive me?" he pleaded with a sinister glare.

"I guess. Though I think we should just stay friends. I really don't want any trouble between you and my cousin. Okay?" Jessie cried.

"Please don't do this, Jessie. I've fallen in love with you. I know you love me too. Please don't leave me. I love you, baby." said Tyler as he gagged his finger in his mouth, watching as his friends shook their heads. They both knew Tyler was going to get himself killed. Especially screwing with the temper of Jimmy Staton.

"I honestly don't know, Tyler. I'll have to think about. I need to let you go, my family is coming. Bye." hanging up the phone Jessie turned and seen Claire and Tony.

"Sit down young lady, now." said Claire. We're not finished yet."

Flopping down on the couch, Jessie pouted as she watched Jimmy and James leave with their girlfriends.

"Jessie are you aware of your grandfathers illness?" asked Claire.

"Um... you mean his blood pressure?"

"No... I mean his strokes. Are you aware that papa has had three severe strokes, and if he has one more, the doctor said he will die. Do you know what strokes are caused from Jessie?"

"Yeah, blood clots and elevated blood pressure. What's that got to do with anything.

"What do you think is going to happen to papa's blood pressure when he hears about this?"

Shrugging her shoulders she turned away with tears. She knew their grandfather was ill. She had heard her grandmother cry almost every night to Claire about how she was afraid to lose him.

"Look Jessie. I'm not doing this to upset you. Though as your aunt I will give you my advice. Over the last few years you have lost your father and your mother. Do you really think if papa goes, that nana will be able to keep you kids? Think how hard it would be for her to try and raise you, your brothers and Alan on her own, without her husband beside her. I can honestly tell you, without one or other, they would die. It's just how it works with life. They've been married to long too be seperated. She wouldn't be able to function, not because she isn't strong enough, just because she wouldn't want too."

"I know that, auntie. I do. But I can't help how I feel about Tyler, either." said Jessie.

"How you feel about him? I'm really sorry Jessie. You've known him what... a week? How can you feel any way about a guy you just met?"

"He loves me, auntie. He told me tonight. He said that even though Jimmy beat him up, he forgives him and doesn't blame me."

"Listen sweetheart, any guy that wipes his fingers on you, is definetly not someone who loves you. He could have used a his clothes, or the grass for that matter. He's using you sweetheart. Your cousins are right. One he gets what he needs from you, you are going to be seriously hurt. Not to mention your reputation of being pegged as a slut."

"That's a little harsh, auntie." cried Jessie.

"No... it's not. That's the truth. Think some girl isn't going to see you walking down the hall and say... "there's Jessie. She's the one that slept with the whole football team."

"That's a lie. I did not." cried Jessie.

"That's the way it will be Jessie. Then when you walk by the football players, they'll be... hey Jess how about my place tonight. We can play tackle football."

Now I understand your hormones are going crazy right now, but you need to think about things Jessie. You're too young to be giving yourself to any guy, let alone an eighteen year old. Cause I'm really sorry Jessie, but I'm not about to see my only niece pregnant at sixteen. Or ridiculed to the point of having her, have too change schools." said Claire.

Tony had never heard his wife speak so harshly toward anyone. Leaving him to know she was scared too death of losing her father to another stroke. Knowing he should step in before Claire really let her emotions go, he touched her shoulder.

"Sit baby, let me talk with Jessie." said Tony as he pulled her down beside him. "Jessie... I'm going to ask you a few questions about Tyler, okay? All I want you to do, is tell me the answers. These are things you should know about someone you love."

"Fine... go ahead." said Jessie.

"What is Tyler's favorite color?" asked her uncle.

"Um... I don't know."

"What's his favorite sport, or his favorite tv show, or food for that matter? How about his birthday, when is it?" asked Tony.

"I don't know. I've only known him a week, uncle this isn't fair." said Jessie.

"Jessie... not more then five minutes ago, you told your aunt, Tyler said he loved you. Just how many of those questions do you think Tyler could answer?" asked Tony.

"I don't know, I guess none of them. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love me."

Tony knew there was no getting through to her. She had it embedded in her head that Tyler loved her. "Why don't you go upstairs Jessie."

Running upstairs, she slammed her door.

"Oh that was good, Tony. I'm sure that will keep her and Tyler apart." yelled Claire.

"At least I didn't resort to calling my niece a slut. Damn it Claire... you could have been a little more easy on her."

"Oh really... is that what you're going to tell our daughter? What's his favorite color? Screw you Tony, you know nothing."

Trying to walk away, he grabbed her around the waist.

"Now you listen to me. This has nothing to do with your neice. We both know that. This has to do with you being terrified of losing dad. Think I don't see it, Claire? I see it every minute of every day, on your face. Say it Claire... I want to hear you say that you can accept your fathers death. Say it... he yelled as he shook her.

Tony could see the pain etched on his wife's face. He could see her fear, as the truth was begining to surface. He knew it wouldn't be long before she finally let go.

**tbc...**


	30. Chapter 30

"Shh... here come mom and dad. Now back off." said Claire walking away from her husband, while wiping at her tears.

"Hey kids, we're home. Where is everyone?" asked Mac while Stella put Bryan down to bed. Following her mom to Bryan's room, she said...

"Um... mom. We had a bit of a problem tonight. It seems Jessie went to second base with Tyler. Somehow they managed to disappear and go too the park. When they came back, I noticed the... um... you know... on her jeans. so I tried talking too her, as did Tony. She seems to think we're all lying too her. She's in her room. Um... also... Jimmy beat the hell out of Tyler. He kind of overheard and smashed his face a few times. So... um... she's upset about that too. I'm not sure how much you want to share with daddy. I'll leave that up too you."

Looking at her mom, she noticed how tired and drained she looked. She could also see her tears forming. "That's fine, I'll handle Jessie. Why don't you and Tony head home and check on the boys. You can keep Julia and Graham here."

"Um... that's okay mom. Julia's still up, and Graham will be fine. I love you mom. If you need me, call. Okay?"

"I will sweetheart. Goodnight."

Walking out of Bryan's room, Claire picked up Graham and walked out to the living room.

"Hey daddy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine love, come give me a hug before you leave. I love you Claire. Alot." said Mac.

Trying to hold back her tears, she choked out... "I love you too, daddy. See you tomorrow."

Grabbing Julia by the hand, the Staton's headed home.

"You think dad and mom will be okay?" asked Claire.

"They'll be fine, baby. Try not to worry." said Tony.

"Daddy... is papa sick again? Is that why mom is crying?" asked Julia.

"No sweetheart. Papa is fine right now. Mom is just tired." said her dad.

"Oh... cause of Jimmy, daddy? Or cause of my baby sister she's carrying?"

"A little of both Julia. Now let's get you and Graham home." said her dad.

.........................................................................................

Back at the Taylor's, Stella knocked on Jessie's door.

"Who is it?" asked Jessie.

"It's nana, love. Can I come in?"

"I guess. The door is open," said Jessie.

Walking over to her granddaughters bed, she sat down.

"Would you like to talk about what happened tonight?" asked her nana.

"Not really. I kind of heard enough from auntie, thanks." said Jessie.

"Jessie... I'm not going to fight you on this, okay. Tomorrow morning you are going to the doctor and I'm going to have you put on birth control. That way if you feel ready, I know you'll be protected against pregnancy. Just make sure when the time comes, that you have Tyler use your protection to prevent an STD, understand?"

Stella knew she could give Jessie another talk. But all she wanted, was to make Mac's life easier. The best way to do that, would be to let Jessie make this type of decision on her own. Afterall... Claire was on birth control at the same age, as was Donna. It was no longer a shock, for sixteen year olds to be having sex.

"Honest nana? You're not mad at me about tonight?" asked Jessie.

Sighing with tears stinging her eyes, Stella said... "No. I'm not mad, just disappointed with you Jessie. Try and sleep now, we'll talk in the morning." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Stella left her grandaughters room.

Looking toward the door, Jessie knew she was right. She was a disappointment to everyone tonight. She had lied to her cousins. She had disobeyed her aunt, and she had disrespected her nana and papa's teachings. Laying her head down on her pillow, she softly cried.

.........................................................................................

When Claire and Tony got home, they found the boys doing their homework. Something they had the whole weekend to do. But by getting it out of the way now, they knew they'd have all of saturday and sunday to themselves.

"Hey mom, hey dad. How did things go after we left?" asked James.

"Not bad. But not good either. I have a feeling nana is going to allow Jessie to have sex if she wishes. So I need you too back off of Tyler, Jimmy. Let your cousin learn from her mistakes. If Tyler hurts her after they have sex, all you can do is be there for her to listen. Just stay away from her and Tyler, okay? do it for grandpa." said Claire.

"Fine... but this isn't right. She just turned sixteen. We all know that Tyler is going to hurt her." said Jimmy.

"Then she'll learn from that, and pick herself back up from it. Just let go, please son." said Tony.

"Fine... I'll let it go. But I'll tell you this much. If it ever comes to Julia, I'll kill the guy that dares so much as a kiss, understand?" said Jimmy.

Giving his mother a kiss, he said goodnight and headed upstairs.

Claire looked at Tony, as Tony looked at Claire.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, Tony. But it's like looking at Jimmy Sr, seventeen years ago."

"I know baby. It will be okay." said Tony as he wrapped her in his arms.

Sighing deep, Claire hoped her husband was right.

**tbc...**


	31. Chapter 31

Back at the Taylor's, Stella finally had all the kids settled in bed. Walking back out to the living room she found Mac taking a reading. Peeking over she noticed it was 160/100, which wasn't to bad concidering the other night it was in the 180's. Sitting down on his lap, Stella leaned her head against his still strong shoulder. Feeling his warmth as his hand danced along her thigh coming to rest on her bum.

Bringing her fingers up, she caressed them through his greying hair. So much passion that burned between them with each touch, each caress or desired stare. Bringing her forward to meet his lips, just a whispered breath away, he said..._ "never do I tire of loving you, never does my body deny the passion and fire that burns from within. Always it is you Stella, that keeps my soul aligned with your pure light."_

Tenderly touching their lips, Mac heard the small mew that escaped his wife's heated mouth. So wild now, as their tongues danced and dueled. Taking his wife by the hand, he lead her to their room. Standing her in front of the mirror, he slid her straps down her shoulder revealing her soft olive skin. Kissing each shoulder, he raised her arms above her head with his.

As they stood suspended, he slid his back down her arms, bringing them to cup her breasts. Swirling small circles with each one while kissing the nape of her neck, he felt her shudder as her flesh raised itself for more of his erotic touch. Uncupping her breasts, he slid his hands around her waist and unclipped her snap, bringing her pants down her thighs to pool on the floor.

Standing before her husband fully naked, there was no shame or shallowness between their now aged bodies. Both could see and feel that their souls were so sensually alive within each other, that notrhing else mattered. _"Still so passionately beautiful love. Never will I stop burning for your body."_ whispered Mac as he lifted her, carrying her to their bed.

Laying her upon the sheets, he carefully placed his weight upon her form. Feeling their bodies shudder from the breeze that blew through their bedroom window. Linking their fingers, while he sensually moved within her, he could feel her walls clench and kiss his shaft bringing forth their orgasms that shattered through their emotional souls.

Feeling her wet tears soak his chest, Mac turned them and wrapped her protectively under his neck. _"Shh... it's going to be okay sweetheart. Please don't cry. I promise, I'm not going anywhere soon. I love you too much, Stella. You, our children and grandchildren. Just please stop doing this to yourself love. I want you to be happy, not sad like this all the time."_ cried Mac.

Damn it... it was at times like this he hated what life had thrown at him. Tearing apart the only world he had known, forcing him to stop what he loved most, his work. Leaving his family and his mind in endless pain. Turning back toward his wife with tears burning in both their eyes, he loved her again. Letting her know that he was right there with her. Not only in heart, but in soul as well.

......................................................................................................................

Back at the Staton's Julia left her bed and made her way to her brothers room. She knew he was upset. In fact she understood almost everything they had talked about. She knew she was only eight. But it seemed everyday she was getting some sort of new lesson into womanhood. Opening her brothers door, she climbed up on his bed and snuggled down in his arms. Feeling his sister take his hand and wrap it around her, he snuggled her in closer.

"Hey Julia. Why aren't you sleeping little sis?" asked Jimmy.

"Cause I was worried about you. Are you okay Jimmy?"

"I'm fine sis. Don't worry about me. Sleep now, I love you."

Giving her brother a kiss on his cheek, she snuggled back down under his neck and fell asleep.

Coming upstairs, Claire and Tony checked on the kids. Finding James sound alseep, she then checked on Julia. Finding the bed empty, she opened Jimmy's door and found them both sound asleep in each others arms. Covering them up, she kised their cheeks and walked back out.

"Are they together again, baby?" asked Tony.

"Yeah... it's hard to believe how much they pestered each other over the years, yet now. Now they've become inseperatable." smiled Claire.

"That's the way it works, baby. All our children have that strong family bond. Nurture and protect, is what we all do best. Now enough mushy talk... let me take you to bed, my lady." winked Tony as he swept her up and carried her to their room.

**tbc...**

**..................................................................**

**Thank you for the review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

On monday morning, Stella had Jessie up and ready to go too the doctor. Leaving out the door, she left Bryan with Mac. Nearing the parking lot of the doctors office, Stella got out and walked in with Jessie.

"Jessie Taylor to see Dr Roberts," said Stella.

"Thanks, you can have a seat Jessie. The doctor will be in shortly." said the nurse.

Sitting down in the office, Jessie looked over at her nana and noticed her disappointment.

"Nana... please tell me you're not upset with me. I know what I'm doing, I won't get hurt." said Jessie.

"You will Jessie. But when you do, I'll be there for you to talk with. Just don't let your papa know, we don't need him getting sick again." said Stella.

"I won't nana. I promise." said Jessie as the doctor walked in.

"Good morning Stella. Good morning, Jessie. What are we seeing you for today?" asked the doctor.

"Um... my nana brought me in cause I feel I'm ready to have sex with boys." said Jessie.

The doctor looked at Stella with concern. Shrugging her shoulders, Stella knew it wasn't worth the fight. Now understanding, the doctor asked Jessie to undress and slip into a gown, while they waited out in the hall.

"Stella... what's going on with Jessie?"

"I don't know, Sue. She met some senior who has filled her head with lies. Now she feels she is ready to give herself to him."

"But this isn't like you Stella. I've known you and Mac for years. Mac would never allow this. Unless...." seeing the pain behind Stella's eyes, Sue realized she hadn't shared this with Mac. "Oh Stella... you can't keep something like this from Mac. The stress of you not telling him, is worse then the stress, if you shared. You have to be honest with Mac, no matter how much you are trying to protect him." said Sue.

"I can't Sue. I won't take the chance of losing him. I love him, it's hard enough just getting him through each day. God... all he talks about is his death, and the plans he has with his money and trust for the kids. I can't take it, and on top of it all, my sixteen year old granddaughter wants to give herself to some jerk who's going to hurt her."Stella cried.

"Okay Stella, just calm down. Have a seat in my office till I'm done with Jessie, okay?"

Nodding her agreement, Stella headed down to Sue's office.

..................................................................................................

Opening the door, the doctor found Jessie waiting on her exam table.

"Um... why did I have too undress?" asked Jessie.

"I need to examing you Jessie, before I put you on birth control."

"Um... is it going to hurt?"

"No... you'll feel a little discomfort, but nothing painful. Just lay back."

Laying back, Jessie teared up. "Um... where's my nana? Shouldn't she be here?" asked Jessie.

"She's waiting down the hall, Jessie. This is my nurse, Diane. She'll keep you chatting to help take your mind of the exam, okay? Have you ever given yourself a breast exam, Jessie?" asked the doctor.

"Mhm... they showed us in health class. I do one once a month."

"Good girl. Okay... I need you to put your legs in the stir ups for me. That's it. Now I'm going to give you an internal, okay. Just relax."

Feeling the doctor slid her fingers inside, she closed her eyes in shame. She knew it was needed , but it still made her feel uncomfortable, even with the nurse there. When the doctor was done, she helped Jessie sit up.

"Okay Jessie, all done. Once you start the pill, you need to wait one complete month before having any kind of intercourse, okay? Then once you become sexually active, you need to have a pap test done every six months. Most importantly, please make sure your partner wears a condom, okay? I'll give you some to take with you."

"Okay. Dr Roberts... is my nana going to be okay?" asked Jessie.

"I hope so, Jessie. She's just very stressed right now. Why don't you wait outside with Diana. I'll get your perscription and some condoms for you, okay?"

Leaving the exam room. Jessie sat in the waiting room.

..........................................................................................

When the doctor entered her office, she found Stella sleeping on her couch. Watching her, she noticed how worn down she was. After writting out Jessie's perscription, she did one for Stella, along with a form for bloodwork.

"Stella... Stella, wake up." said Sue.

"Hm... oh... sorry, I guess I'm more tired then I thought." she smiled.

"It's okay Stella. I'd be tired too if I stayed up watching my husband all night. Listen to me Stella. I have a script for you. It's for mild tranqs, I want you to take one at night. It will help you sleep. You need rest. If you keep doing this to yourself, you'll become ill. I also have a form for some bloodwork I want done, ASAP. Understand?" said Sue.

"Okay. I'll get it done before we head home. As for the tranqs, I'll think about it." said Stella.

"That's fair. I'll call you with the results of your bloodwork, okay? Take care of yourself Stella. Tell the family, hello."

Leaving the office, Stella and Jessie headed to the lab for her bloodwork, then for a quick lunch, before dropping Jessie off at school.

**tbc...**


	33. Chapter 33

When Jessie arrived at school, she seen her cousins by their locker. Walking over she said...

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I didn't mean to start any trouble saturday with you and Tyler. Just please... try not to worry about me. I won't get hurt."

"Yes you will, Jessie. But I'll leave you and Tyler alone." said Jimmy as he kissed her cheek and left.

"He's really upset with me, isn't he James?"

"He's not upset with you, Jessie. He's upset with the position you're about to put yourself in. Notice the difference. I'll see ya." Giving her a kiss, he slammed his locker and left.

Lowering her head, she walked down toward her own locker.

"Hey Jessie. There's my girl, how are you?" asked Tyler as he kissed her.

Watching the other girls in the hall, she noticed they were whispering already. Could it be they thought she had already slept with him? questions she needed answered during her next class. Hearing the bell, she said...

"I'll see you later, Tyler. I need to get too class."

"Okay baby, I'll see ya after school."

Watching her walk away, he turned and snickered with his pals.

"Think her granmother put her on the pill?" asked Craig.

"Oh yeah. I can almost guarantee it," said Tyler as they walked towards the exit.

.............................................................................

Sitting in her class, Jessie leaned over Bonnie and asked...

"Bonnie... are there any rumors going around about me?"

"Where do I start, Jessie? There are a ton of them. The worse one being... you allowing Tyler to get to second base. Everyone knows he fondled you the night of the party. All the guys are telling him to hurry up, so they can have a turn." said Bonnie.

Jessie tried not to tear up. "What else are they saying?"

"Well... Sarah, Tina and Lori, are calling you easy sleezy Jessie. Though don't tell them I told you, else they'll start rumors about me." said Bonnie.

No longer able to fight her tears, she grabbed her books and took off from school.

..............................................................................

Back at the Taylor's, Stella walked in the door and found Mac playing blocks with Bryan on the floor. Nearing their side, Stella gave them both kisses and sat down beside them.

"There's my men. Are you having fun with papa, Bryan?"

"Un nana. Ove papa. We pay bocks." said Bryan.

Mac noticed the bandage on his wife's arm.

"Sweetheart... are you okay? What did the doctor say?" asked Mac with concern as he reached for her hand and caressed it.

"I'm fine Mac. She just did some routine bloodwork. She needs to make sure my iron is good. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay love. Would you like some lunch?"

"No thanks, Mac. I ate lunch with Jessie before taking her back to school." smiled Stella.

"Okay. How did her appointment go?"

"Hers went good. I had the doctor put her on birth control. I thought it would be a good idea. This way if she ever decides to have sex, she'll be well protected."

Mac stared at his wife. "I'm sorry, love?" he asked again.

"You heard me the first time, Mac. Don't be upset, it's no different then when we had Claire on it. Sixteen is an appropriate age for all teen girls."

"I know that, Stel. It's just I never thought Jessie would lean in that direction. Has she talked to you about it?" asked Mac with concern.

"Mhm... she's going to be fine, Mac. So let's change the subject. How was your and Bryan's morning?"

Mac was still trying to come to terms with the news about his granddaughter. "Um... it was good, love. "

Hearing the door open, Stella seen Jessie drop her bag and run into her room. Getting up off the floor, Stella followed her. "I'll be right back, Mac."

Nearing her door she said... "Jessie, it's nana. Can I come in?"

"I don't care," she cried.

Walking over to her granddaughters bed she sat down.

"Would you like to talk about it, sweetheart?"

Sitting up, she placed her arms around her nana and held her tight.

"It's started already, nana. I haven't even slept with him yet. Yet the rumors are already going through the school. I don't want to go back, ever." she cried.

"Shh... what rumors sweetheart?"

"He went and told his friends that I allowed him to fondle me. Now all the girls are calling me easy sleezy Jessie."

Stella had a feeling something like that would happen. Unfortunetly whether Jessie liked it or not, she was going to have to defend herself, else the rumors would never stop.

"I told you sweetheart. As did your aunt and cousins. I'm afraid you're going to need to face your friends. It's the only way to make the rumors stop. If you don't, then they will always be there. Do you understand?"

"I do nana. But what if my friends don't believe me? Then what am I suppose to do?" cried Jessie.

"You hold your head high, and move on from this. I can almost guarantee that in a few days the school will have someone else to rumor about. Just stay away from Tyler, else the rumors will continue. You're strong sweetheart. You'll get through this."

Giving her granddaughter a kiss, Stella left her to think about her words.

**tbc...**


	34. Chapter 34

_*Major character death*_

_................................................_

When Stella came back out to the living room she found Mac sound asleep with Bryan.

"Mac... Mac... why don't you go lay down. I'll put Bryan in his crib." said Stella.

"Okay love. I love you." said Mac as he headed into the bedroom and layed on the bed. Not more then a few minutes later he felt a warmth cover his brain, a sharp warmth that lasted not even a minute. Walking through the misted warmth he seen a shadow appear. Looking closer he seen his wife Claire reaching her hand out to him.

"Welcome home Mac, We've been waiting for you," she smiled with his son Gary beside her.

"Hi dad, welcome home. We are so happy your pain has finally ended. This is where you were meant to be months ago, but moms love was so strong, you fought us every step of the way."

"I don't understand son. I can't leave your mother, or your children, or even Alan. How is she going to survive without me beside her?" cried Mac.

"Mom will be find dad. She's strong. You know that mom will hurt for a while, but she will move on, raising Alan and your grandchildren into wonderful adults. It was your time dad, there was no more going back for you. Your strength and your mind couldn't take the pressure anymore. Please try and understand dad, mom and Alan will get through this."

Looking back to Claire, Mac had never forgotten how beautiful she was. Taking her hand she offered, while his son took the other, they walked through the mist and disappeared.

....................................................................................

Once Stella had Bryan settled, she headed to the kitchen to start dinner when Alan and Gary Jr came in.

"Hey mom, where home. Where's dad I have something to show him." yelled Alan.

"Shh... he's sleeping. I don't want you waking him." said Stella.

"I promise I'll just leave it on his table, okay mom?" asked Alan.

Walking into their room the first thing Alan noticed was his fathers peaceful expression. Then he noticed how still he was.

"Moooooooooooooooooom... mooooooooooooooom... come quick. Hurry mom, I think daddy is dead. Moooooooooooooooom... he screamed with tears.

Running into the room with Gary and Jessie, she neared the bed trying to shake him awake.

_"Mac... nooooooooo... please Mac... Maaaaaaaaaac..."_ she sceamed shaking him_. "Please don't do this to me. Please Mac, don't leave us. Noooooooooooooooo."_ she yelled, as she gripped him into her arms and soaked tears down his face_. "You can't leave me like this Mac, this isn't right. I didn't get to say goodbye. Maaaaaaaaaaac..._ she screamed over and over as the kids watched in horror. _"I love you, I love you, please God... give him back. You can't take him, not like this, it isn't fair. I hate you, you hear me God, I hate you for taking him."_

"Go call uncle Don and Claire. Jessie... now." cried Alan.

When Don and Sheldon arrived, Don grabbed Stella into his arms, while Sheldon checked Mac's pulse. Shaking his head no to Don, he gripped Stella tighter with tears soaking his own eyes. Laying Mac back on the bed, Sheldon called for the haulers to take Mac's body back to Sid. He wasn't about to let anyone touch Mac except for family.

Covering him with to the shoulders with the sheet, he turned to the kids that were huddled into the corner.

"Mom... mom... called Claire from the door. Running into the room with her husband Tony and the kids, she seen her father so peaceful with an aura over him. Tearing up, she neared the bed, fell to her knees and cried onto his chest. "Daddy... it's your Claire bear. It wasn't suppose to be like this daddy. We didn't get to say goodbye. I love you daddy, I love you so much, how are we going to survive without you?"

Taking her fathers hand she placed it on her child. "I promise you daddy. Your new grandbaby will know all about you. She will know such love and comfort from your memories. I promise you daddy."

Helping his wife up, Tony, her boys and Julia, held her in his arms while she cried.

"How's my mom doing Donnie?" asked Alan as he snuggled down with his cousins.

"She's not good bud. I think she's in shock." said Don.

"I'll call her doctor," said Jess trying to hold back her own tears.

Heading out of the room, Jess seen Danny come running through the door with his wife and son. "tell me this all a dream Jess?"

"I can't Danny," she choked out. "He's gone."

"This can't be right. I just talked to him earlier, he was laughing and joking around," he cried. Running into the bedroom, he seen him laying comfortably on the bed, looking like he was sleeping. Nearing his side, Danny got down on his knees and said...

"Hey boss, what the hell happened? I was just joking with you not more then two hours ago. How could you just get up and leave us without saying goodbye? how Mac." he cried.

Hearing the haulers come in, Sheldon had them lay Mac carefully onto the stretcher, covering him with a new sheet.

"You take him right to Sid, no stops along the way, understand? This is one of our own." said Sheldon.

Nodding that they understood, they headed out with Sheldon behind them.

...........................................................................

Getting off the phone with Stella's doctor, Jess ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of medications that were sitting on the counter. Seeing the birth control with Jessie's name on it, she let it go for now. Grabbing up Stella's tranqs with a glass of water, she took them into the living room where they had Stella sitting in shock.

"Stella... Stella... look at me. The doctor said you are to take two of these. They will help you relax."

Not caring to fight anyone, she took the pills and layed back quietly in Don's arms.

"I think we should stay with her for the night," said Jess.

"We should all stay, said Tony. I know this is hard on all of us. But it's a heart full of pain, for mom and Alan, they are going to need all our support to get through the next few days. Looking over at Stella, Tony noticed she was sound alseep. "She's sleeping Don, you can lay her head on dads pillow, it has his scent and will bring her some comfort."

As the family watched her sleep, they all knew this was going to happen. It's just none of them figured it would be this soon. Even with the doctor informing them that Mac would go quickly and painlessly, it didn't stop the shock from flowing through them, that their father, grandfather and best friend, was gone from their lives, forever.

**tbc...**


	35. Chapter 35

When Sheldon got back to the lab, he headed down to see Sid. Walking into the room, he found him with the scalpel, standing over Mac.

"Sid... you okay?" asked Sheldon trying to hold himself together.

"Yeah... it's just hard to believe. Even though we all knew it was going to happen. Most of us opted for the latter." said Sid. "How's Stella and the kids?"

"Stella's not doing well. Claire and Tony are doing alright, as for the grandchildren, they'll be fine. They are young. I'm more concerned with Alan, he's not saying much of anything since he found his father passed away in bed. Listen Sid... Why don't we do it together. Like old times. I think Mac would like that."

Nodding his agreement, Sid passed Sheldon a scalpel. When they were done the autopsy, they covered Mac with a sheet.

"Damn... how the hell did he live so long?" asked Sheldon. "His brain was a road map full of small clots. I should let Stella know that it was the ruptured aneurysm that took him so quickly. With all the medication he was on, he most likely didn't even realize it had ruptured. Took it for a headache." said Sheldon.

"Give Stella my love and don't let her think it's her fault, for not noticing." said Sid.

"I will. I'll call you when I know where his body is being released to." said Sheldon as he left the morgue.

..........................................................................................

When Sheldon arrived back at the Taylor's, he noticed Jess and Claire making dinner for the kids. Walking into the living room, he found Stella awake, but laying down.

"Hey Stel, how you doing?" asked Sheldon.

"Not good. I just can't believe how quickly it happened. I mean... I knew that he would go this way. I just never figured it to be this soon. I thought we would have had more time together."

"I know Stella. Listen... the autopsy showed it was an major aneurysm that took Mac. There would have been nothing anyone could have done. I can honestly tell you, he felt no pain. I swear to you, Stella. He would have felt nothing except a pop, followed by a warmth." said Sheldon.

"Okay... um... we need to make arangements. Mac kept his last will and testament in the family safe. I'll get it."

"Stella, stop. You need Mac's will. Not yet. Do you know what Mac wanted done?"

"Um... I think... you know... I honestly can't think. I need his will." Getting up quickly, she headed into the bedroom.

"Is she okay, Sheldon?" asked Claire with concern.

"She's fine. Most likely the medication is still in her. She'll be fine once it wears off." said Sheldon. "Where is Alan?"

"He's in his fathers room. He hasn't come out yet." said Claire.

Walking into Mac's room, Sheldon found Stella on the bed with Alan. Both were sound asleep. Reaching over, Sheldon covered them and noticed Mac's will sitting on the table. Not wanting to be nosy, he shook Stella awake.

"Stella... Stella... I need you to tell me where to send Mac."

Opening her eyes, she sat up and opened the will. Looking inside she read the detailed instructions to Sheldon. Then pulling her son back into her arms, she held him while they cried.

................................................................................................................

Later that night, Stella was finally able to function with the medication out of her system. After discussing things with Sheldon about the autopsy, she sat down with her family to discuss the memorial.

"Okay kids, let's help put daddy to rest." said Stella. "Tomorrow he has a veiwing for friends to come and pay their respects. Followed by his memorial at the chapel for family. Then when we finish with his burial, we should have his reading of the will."

"No mom, not yet. Daddy just died. We need to wait for the reading. Please... said Claire, give yourself time to mourn him mom. Don't do it like this." she cried.

Taking his wife into his arms, Tony held her close. "Shh... come on baby, your mother knows what is best for the family. She needs to do this her way. Her mourning will come when everything is done and dad is at rest."

"I know... but it's not right. I still can't accept daddy is gone. He left us all here, here without so much as a goodbye. I should have known on saturday night when he said he loved me so much. I should have known that was his goodbye," said Claire. "Just by the way he held me. Like he was afraid to let go."

Danny reached over and wrapped Claire into his arms. _"Come on kiddo, your dad wouldn't be expecting this from you. You're stronger then this, Claire. Don't let your father see your pain. I know it hurts like hell, but you need to remember what he wanted from all of you. To move on. Never to forget, but just to move on with life. I loved Mac just as much, he was like a father to me. I've been through this with my little girl, God rest her soul. We never forget those who go before us, they live on within our hearts. Eventually the pain is buried, leaving in its wake only loving memories."_

"That's beautiful Danno. Thanks for reminding us," cried Don.

"Then it's all set, we should all get some rest. It's very late." said Stella excusing herself from everyone as she walked into the bedroom, closing her door. All she knew was she needed time for her and Alan. Walking back over the the bed, she climbed back in beside him.

"Alan... it's mommy. How you doing?" she cried as she kissed his hair.

"I'm okay, mom. I still can't believe daddy is gone. When I found him mom, he looked like he was sleeping. He was so peaceful, especially his face. It's like all his pain was gone leaving behind only a serine happiness." cried Alan.

Stella had always realized their son had a beautiful volcabulary full of expression and comfort for those around him.

"Are you going to say a few words for daddy tomorrow at the memorial, Alan?"

"I think so mom. Everyone needs comfort from the pain we are all feeling and if I can make our family and friends feel more at ease, then I will do that for dad. Cause I know this is the way he would want us to remember him."

"You're right son. I love you, and I know you, and my grandchildren will be fine."

Hearing the knock on her door, Stella said... "come in."

Opening the door, Stella seen Jessie, Bryan and Gary Jr. Without saying a word, they climbed up and nestled down with their grandma and Alan.

"Nana... do you think papa is with daddy in heaven?" asked Jessie with tears.

"I'm sure he is love. You can bet that your papa is being well taken care of," said Stella wrapping Jessie closer to her heart.

"Good, cause I don't want papa to ever be lonely, nana." said Gary Jr.

Stella could feel her tears build again. She could feel her heart constrict and fill with pain. All at the mention of loniless. Lonliness which would now fill her life at night when she was alone.

"Nana... are you okay? Please don't cry nana. We will always love you and take care of you. We promise nana," said Jessie.

Pulling her grandchildren in closer, she closed her eyes and dreamed. Dreamed of Mac coming back to say goodbye.

tbc...


	36. Chapter 36

As Stella fell deeper into sleep, she found herself wandering in a garden. A beautiful garden that smelled of warmth and sweetness. Turning around, she seen Mac standing there, all dressed in a white suit. Nearing her side, he reached his hand out to her.

"Don't be scared love. I'm right here with you. Take my hand and walk with me. Let's say goodbye together."

Stella could feel the pain fill her heart, yet she couldn't cry. Something about this place kept the pain at bay. Leaving behind only love. The love of her husband. Nearing a little of the garden, Stella seen the blanket spread out along the garden. Lowering her to it, he sat behind her, wrapping her in his warmth.

"I miss you Mac, We never had the chance to say goodbye. Even our children and grandchildren were left without a goodbye. I don't understand why you had to leave us so soon."

"I often wondered that myself love. It was just my time to leave and come home. I need you to know sweetheart. There is no pain here, no ache or tiredness. I'm alive, more alive then I have felt in years. I have so much love filling my heart right now from all of you. I hear each one of you as you reminese and talk. I feel each one of you, when you show your pain. I'll never leave you love. You or our children. I'll always be in your souls. That will never disappear, ever. Your memories and thoughts will keep me alive forever in each one of you. You need to remember sweetheart that everything you touch, see, or smell in our home is part of me. It's part of the world we created from our passionate love. That can never disappear love. I'm everywhere, especially in our children."

Turning her in his arms, he softly touched his lips to hers. So soft that it felt like a butterfly fluttering its wings.

"Mmac... I don't want to leave you, please... I love you." she cried in her sleep.

"Mom... mom wake up. Wake up mom," called Alan.

Opening her eyes, she felt the tingle still embraced within her lips. She felt the warmth and scent that was her husband, everywhere upon her.

"Are you okay, mom? You were calling dad." said Alan.

Looking into her sons eyes, she cried. "It's fine son. Go back to sleep. I love you."

Snuggling back under his moms neck, he could smell the lightest scent of his father all over his mothers clothes.

.........................................................

The following morning was a day of hell. While half the family ran around preparing breakfast, the other half dressed the kids for the viewing this afternoon. Then they had the memorial and burial for family, that evening.

"Does anyone know where mom is?" asked Claire.

"She headed over to the funeral home with Alan. They're having dad buried in his uniform and medals. She also took a huge armful of photos, I'm not sure what for though, said Tony.

"Auntie... is papa being put in the family crypt with daddy, mom and the others?" asked Jessie.

"Mhm... that's where all the Taylor's go sweetheart. Do you know why papa and nana chose a crypt for the family?"

"No... why auntie?"

"So they could come out at night and party or talk about us," winked Claire.

"Honest auntie? I think you're being silly," said Jessie.

Tony wrapped his wife protectively in his arms. "That's was sweet of you, baby. I know how hard this is for you, especially missing your dad."

"I know Tony, I miss him so much. But I need to stay strong for mom. She's going to need alot of help." said Claire.

"Just don't forget about yourself in between, baby. Think of our child you're carrying. You need to make sure you take care of yourself too."

"I will Tony, don't worry. I'm going to get Graham and Bryan dressed. I'll be back."

Watching his wife walk away, Tony could see her tears form once more.

.......................................................

Over at the funeral home, Stella passed the uniform to the dresser. Holding Mac's medals, Stella waited with Alan till they came to get her. Walking into the chapel, Stella neared the open casket with Alan. Looking at Mac, you would swear he was sleeping. He looked so handsom and had a beautiful glow over his body.

Taking out the medals, Stella pinned them on his jacket, following the picture. Once she placed on the last one, she took all the photos she brought from home of the children, grandchildren, and CSI family. Pasting them onto the inside of his beautiful casket, so he would have have them all with him everyday.

"Alan where is the big one of the family?" asked Stella.

"It's right here mom. Did you want me to place it on the stand?"

"Mhm... dad would like that. So come have a look at daddy. Tell me what you think?" smiled Stella as she cried.

Nearing the casket, Alan looked over tearing up. "He looks so peacful mom. It looks like he's just sleeping. Can I touch him?"

"Mhm... very carefully though, you don't want to take off his facial powder."

Reaching for his fathers hand, he layed his over top, then leaning toward his fathers face he whispered... "I love you dad, and I promise to take good care of mom for you." Giving his father a kiss on the lips, he reached for his mom and held her. Turning toward the door, Stella and Alan tried their best to greet the visitors and friends who came to say goodbye.

tbc...


	37. Chapter 37

While everyone talked and remenised, Stella looked towards the door and seen Horatio and Calleigh standing there. Walking toward her, Horatio could see her tears dancing in her eyes. Reaching out for her, he wrapped her into his embrace.

"Horatio... she choked out.

"Shh... I know Stella. I know." He said as he continued to comfort her while Calleigh headed up to the casket to say goodbye to Mac.

"I still can't believe he's gone, Horatio. It just doesn't make sense. He was so alive and happy a few hours before. I don't understand." Stella cried.

"Well... sometimes things happen that leave us questioning the events for years Stella. We all knew Mac was ill. Though he was very strong. I don't know many people who could have held on so many years, especially after three very serious strokes. All you can do now Stella, is keep his memory alive in your heart and your children and grandchildrens hearts. You're a very strong woman Stella. I know you will get through this, and I will always be there for you, when you need me, right?"

Nodding her head against Horatio's chest, he said... "Good. Good... Now let's go say goodbye, to Mac." as they walked toward her husbands casket.

After most of the friends and visitors left, Stella knew the time had come for the private memorial.

"Will you and Calleigh stay, Horatio?" asked Stella.

"We will... we will, won't we Calleigh?"

"Of course Horatio. " smiled Calleigh.

....................................................................

Meanwhile...

"Mom... is daddy going to be okay? I mean how long does it take to figure out why he's in a coma? They already ruled out a stroke. How could he just sleep, and not wake up? With no logical explanation?" cried Claire as they waited for news from the doctors.

"I don't know love. We just have to be patient." said Stella as Don and others arrived with coffee.

"Any news yet, Stel?" asked Don.

"Nothing. They are still doing tests on him. All the doctors have told me so far is that his brainwaves are off the charts. Like he's locked inside a dream he can't wake up from." said Stella.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out, Stel. They have alot of specialists working with him." said Danny.

"You know what interests me," said Sheldon. "Just what the hell is he dreaming about? I've heard of people going into unconscious states like this for years. When they wake, they tell all kind of stories, and places they went. They call it dreamscape. It's like being locked in a dream, and you have to finish it out, before you can come home."

"Only you Sheldon," said Danny."

"Sorry, it's the scientist in me, and it's obvious Mac has a fear. A fear that has taken him into the deepest recesses of his mind. Once he figures out the fear, he'll find his way home." said Sheldon. "I have a thirst for the unusual," he smiled. "Anyway... how you doin' Stella."

"Not good. I just don't understand it. I told him to go lay down, he did. Then when Alan tried to call him, he just wouldn't wake."

Sitting down beside her, Sheldon reassured her he'd be fine.

.......................................................................

As everyone sat in the little Chapel, Stella walked up to the podium with Alan. Looking out at everyone, she tried to hold back her tears.

"As we gather here today to say goodbye to my husband Mac Taylor. a father, grandfather, Marine and detective. a man who devoted his life to everyone who needed it. You know I still remember back to when Mac and I had first met. always from the begining we knew there was something between us that sparked. A kind of emptiness. Him from losing his first wife Claire in 9/11. Me from never having the gift of knowing the love of parents. I could remember the times we'd forever butt heads about a case. The type of case that drove our spark of love we ignored, always chalking it up to......"

Trying to walk away from the pictures he was being forced to see, he wandered to the next room. Opening the door he seen his beautiful wife with Alan and some young lady.

"Hey mom... where did you put our memories book, for the wedding guests?" yelled Alan."

"I don't know son, check on the table in your fathers den. It's most likely there." yelled Stella.

Walking into his fathers den brought him back to five years ago. The day they lost their father. Now at nineteen, Alan was getting married and moving on.

"Found it mom, thanks. We'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too, son. Have fun." said Stella.

Watching as the shadow appeared from around the corner of the hall, he seen his lovely wife with five year old Bryan attached to her hip. Mac had a feeling Bryan would become his nana's boy. Trying to reach out to his wife, he seen her fade, fade into the background as it disappeared. Turning to leave, he seen another door, not sure whether he was ready to open it or not, he sat on the floor and decided to think about it. He just couldn't figure what the hell he was doing here, and why the hell he couldn't wake up. He knew he wasn't dead. He knew everything he had seen was all a dream. But why? Why did this place hold him here? Was it an omen? Was it God's way of showing him that his family would be okay when the time came for him too pass on? So many questions he didn't have the answers too. So much confusion and broken paths. Leaving him discouraged and frustrated. For each door lead to a new window of time yet to come. Times that would be when he was gone.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he got up and neared the next door. Closing his eyes, he prayed that this would be the door to lead him home. Home to those that he loved.

**tbc...**


	38. Chapter 38

Placing his hand on the knob he turned it and walked into the past. Back to the war. Looking around could see and smell death everywhere. Hearing the guns and bombs firing he ran for cover. Then he watched, watched as he seen himself with one of the men. Holding his hand as he spoke to him...

"Please... I... don't ...wa...nt to ... die." Please... don't... leave... me alone... to die. I... can... see... it, it's there... calling... me. Don't... let... it take me... please... I'm... scared to... leave... my family.... behind. Please... help.... me." As Mac continued to watch, he seen him take his last breath. Hearing someone call his name he turned and seen himself, but how could that be? As he drew nearer, Mac began to panic. Was this death? Had he come to take Mac home. Home to cold depth of lonliness. Locked within a tomb, alone with no family and friends around to give him comfort. Is this what death was? Being in a casket, in the blackness of an mysterious plaine of excistance?

Facing himself now, he looked into his own eyes, and as he felt his tear fall he said...

"I'm scared to die. I'm scared to leave all I love behind. Night after night I'm terrified that if I sleep, it will be the night I won't wake."

As he reached up to what was suppose to be himself, he heard himself reply.

"We are all afraid of death. We are all haunted by the shadows and fears of what's to come. This is what you need to face, Mac. You need to face your family, you need to tell them that death terrifies you. Always you are so strong for everyone around you. Yet inside, you are the one that is torn apart. You... are bringing about your own fate, Mac. By holding in all your fears and being strong for everyone you love, you... are forgetting about yourself. Change your ways now, Mac. Only you can give yourself peace while you exist in the living. Stop holding yourself back with your fears and learn to share them again. Your family can handle it, they love you Mac.

Watching as everything in his mind rewinded back, watching as the shadows became light and the warmth one again filled his soul. Feeling his pulse and body come to life, he knew he was close to being home.

.........................................................................................

Three days later...

Back in the Hospital, the doctors were watching the screen as they could see his brainwaves fly off the charts.

"Christ... I've neve seen anything like this. This is one for the books. He's locked himself inside his own mind." said the first dream analysist. "I can't wait for him to wake. I need to hear his story."

"You and me both, Ted."

As they watched they seen Mac take a huge a breath and sit right up. Opening his eyes, he gasped for air. Running into the room, they placed the air mask on his face. Checking his blood pressure and pulse they found it steady like he had shown no exertion at all.

"It's okay Mac. Just breath. Nice deep breaths, that's it. Just breath," said the doctor.

"This is unreal. His pulse and blood pressure are not even elevated." said Ted.

"Mac... how are you feeling? Are you having any discomfort?"

Shaking his head no, he laid back against the pillows.

"Mac... can you tell us what happened? What you seen?" asked Ted.

"I felt my own death. I felt a warmth within my head, as it spread through my body. I seen my first wife as she reached out to me, welcoming me home. I seen my son tell me, everything was going to be okay. I seen a future without me. I seen the darkness of the shadows as I was forced to face what terrifies me, death."

As they listened to Mac tell his story, they took notes. This was one type of dream they had yet to come across. To be taken into your own death before it happened, and see what life was like without you in it. Then to be locked in the past, till you admited your fear. When Mac had finished his story, they took him to his room.

"Can you tell me how long I've been out?" asked Mac.

"Three days, Mac. Go let the family know he's awake." said Ted. "Tell them nothing about what has taken place. It's his story to tell."

Nodding that he understood, Jack left the room to tell the family that their father and husband was awake.

**tbc...**


	39. Chapter 39

When Mac's family neared the room, they seen him sitting up drinking ice water. Walking toward the bed, Stella tried to hold back her tears. But as soon as Mac opened his arms to her, she ran into them with heartbreaking cries.

"Oh Mac, we were so scared. We thought we lost you. When Alan couldn't wake you, it was like our worse fear come true." she cried.

"Shh... it's okay love. I'm fine. I was scared myself, Stella. I thought it was time to go. I've always been scared Stella. I don't want to die. Death scares me, sweetrheart. It has always scared me. I no longer want to be strong all the time. I need you, all of you, to help me overcome leaving you all behind."

No one in the family had a clue that their father, husband and friend, was scared to die. Not one of them had any idea, he harbored that fear in his thoughts. He was always to busy worrying about them. Making sure they were all prepared for his death. But that was Mac, had always been Mac. Everyone came first, without any thought to himself.

"Oh Mac, why didn't you ever tell us? How could you keep it from me. I thought we had no secrets Mac. I thought our love was strong enough to get through everything together." said Stella as she passionately kissed his tears.

"It is love, it has always been. These were my fears. My fears I didn't dare share. Bringing you all more heartache, wasn't something I inteneded to do." I thought I could handle my fears, and hold them at bay. But I was wrong love. I realize that now. I realize we all need to sit down and discuss our fears. We all need to make sure, we are all ready when the times come." cried Mac.

Looking around at his family, Tony asked...

"Exactly what happened to you dad?"

Looking at his son in law he said... "I lived my own death, son."

Everyone stared in disbelief. Mac knew they didn't understand.

"Why don't you all get comfortable and I'll start from the moment I layed down three days ago." said Mac.

As everyone gathered around the bed, and the chairs, Mac started his story.

"It all started with a pop in my head, followed by a warmth of peace as I walked into my death..."

By the time Mac was finished his story, no one said anything. For no one was sure what to say. Then Danny spoke up and said...

"What was heaven like Mac?"

"Too be honest Danny. I don't know. I don't think I was in heaven. I was at some point in between. Like I said it was very eye opening. I seen everyone sitting around our living room. I felt my daughter as she placed my hand on my new granddaughter. I seen Claire, and my son. They came to welcome me home. Next thing I know I'm walking through the mist and they disappear, leaving me to face death on my own."

"Damn Mac, I just can't imagine it. To relive your life, too have to be forced to remember the past. Too have to admit that death terrifies you. It's all quite an unbelievable experience." said Danny.

"Actually it's not." said the doctor as he walked in. "What Mac experienced was quite normal. Several patients live it everyday. When something we fear to face is haunting us. Our bodies eventually shut down and we close ourselves off from facing the pain we are putting our loved ones through. Problem is, once our body shuts down, the mind takes over. Forcing each patient to face what they fear most. For Mac, it was death."

"But I don't understand. Why keep it from us?" asked Stella. "If he was doing more harm to his body, why not just talk to us."

"That is what fear does to us Stella. It shuts us off from those who can help. Mac blocked it out, everyday he would fill that fear with all of you. Always helping you all cope and stay focused if he happened to pass on. I hope Mac will share some of his future with you, it was very intersting what we heard. Anyway... I need to do a reading Mac."

After taking his blood pressure, Stella peeked over and noticed it was normal. "Mac... your pressure."

"Just one more mystery, Stella. Funny how when we open ourselves to share our fears, everything else seems to disappear. I'll be back later Mac." said the doctor.

Once the doctor left, Don said... "spill it Mac, we want to know what the future holds." he laughed.

"Maybe one day Don. I wouldn't want to alter it in any way. Let's just say I know when I die, you will all be okay. That much I can share with you."

Later that night after everyone left. Stella climbed into bed with her husband. There was no way she was letting him out of her site, till she had her answers. Wrapping her in his arms, Mac could feel himself ready to love her. Love hr like he hadn't been able to for years. Rolling on top of her, he melted his eyes into hers.

"I'm afraid questions are going to have to wait love. Right now I have a very naughty hunger for you." Stella could feel her body come to life as her husbands hands were bathing her much passionate fever that Stella felt her body buck like a bow as each orgasm over took her. "Maaaaaaac...." she cried out.

Wild for her now, he raised her skirt above her waist, as his hands slid into her warmth. Feeling the nectar pour from her, Mac realized she was more then ready for him to love her. Raising his hospital gown, he plunged himself deep into his wife's core, feeling her nails rake down his back as he took them both into their erotic world that had long been forgotten.

Resting in each others arms, the nurse came in to do Mac's vitals.

"Hm... you're a little high Mac. 160/90. Have you been doing something to exert yourself?" asked the nurse.

Mac smiled. "No... just relaxing with my lovely wife in my arms."

"Okay, I'll be back later to recheck it. Here are you meds for tonight."

"Thanks," said Mac as he gave the nurse a wink.

"You are bad, Mac. But all joking aside, what scares you about your death, Mac. I really would like to talk about it." said Stella.

"I know love. We will. I promise. But for right now, I just want to hold you and never let go."

Pulling his wife in closer, he refused to sleep. Admiring his wife, he tenderly caressed her hair while she slept. Then she heard him in the barest whisper... "I'm afraid of dying alone, I'm afraid of never feeling your warmth, your soul, you love, again. I'm afraid of knowing I have no family around me. Do you understand love, I'm terrified of leaving everyone behind. I'm terrified of never seeing or living life again." he cried.

Hearing his confession, Stella pulled him in closer, she brough her eyes to his. "I understand Mac. Oh why didn't you share with me sooner? Why did you have to keep all these fears hidden from me. We could have worked through them together. Believe me Mac. I want nothing more then to go together as a couple too. But if we don't, then we will be layed to rest with those that have gone before us. That's why we bought the family crypt, Mac. So we would never be alone. I can promise and swear to you Mac, that you will not die alone. I'll be right beside when you go, I'll be right there holding you while you take your final breath. Or while we take our final breath together. I pray myself everynight Mac, that God takes us together. Legally wed till death, Mac. And even after. I love you, so don't ever worry about being alone." she cried.

Stella and Mac felt a wave of relief leave their souls. It was like a burden had been stripped from their life. Leaving behind only the future of today and every day after. Maybe now they could get their lives back. Maybe now they could enjoy little stolen moments again, now that all their fears had been brought to light. Laying her head back on his chest, Stella whispered...

"_What does the future hold for our son, Mac?"_

_"A beautiful wife, and a College degree. Our son goes all the way love."_

Smiling to herself, Stella kinda thought he would. Hearing the nurse come back in, she redid Mac's reading.

"Much better, Mac. 140/80, great job. Have a good sleep, I won't disturb you now till morning."

Walking back out of the room, the nurse smiled as she turned out the light.

**tbc...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Going Home...**

Packing up his bag, Mac felt like a new man. He knew all the events that had taken place were given to him for a reason. It was a sign to life each day to the fullest. To make each and every moment count. Looking up from his packing he seen his beautiful wife smiling at him.

"Are you all ready to go, Mac?"

"I am love, let's go home and start our new life."

Leaving the Hospital hand in hand, Stella couldn't stop smiling. Pulling out of the parking lot, Mac slid his hand down his wife's thigh, back up and in between, as she jumped.

"Maaaac... you devil." she laughed. Are you in that much of a hurry to have us go together," laughed Stella.

"Sorry love, I just have all this amazing energy. Let's pull off to the side and hide in an alley. I want to love you." he whispered placing his fingers deep into her core.

Stella could feel her orgasm build while she was driving. She could feel the passion burn, as the light turned red and her head fell back, as she poured onto her husbands hand. Coming back down, Stella noticed the guy in the next car, smiling.

"Mac... Mac... stop, we're being watched."

Looking up, Mac winked and waved to the guy, as the guy gave him a high five for playing with his wife at a traffic light. Seeing the light turn green, Stella stepped off the break.

"You are so naughty, Mac. I can't believe you did that." she panted.

Pulling into their driveway, Stella tried to reorganzie herself. She knew they had a housefull of guests. Nearing the door, Mac opened it, and slammed his wife into the wall with gentleness. Attacking her neck and lips with greed. Then he heard it. The cheers, whistles and cat calls.

"Whoa... whoo hoo, free show, free show, show us more, Mac." laughed Danny with his wife Judy."

"Daaaaaaaad... holy crap that's hot, said Alan."

Breaking apart, Mac sighed as his head rested on his wife's shoulder. "You could have told me, love."

Laughing she said... " and take all the fun out of it."

Breaking apart, everyone came forward and hugged Mac. They could see their old boss, friend, father and grandfather was back. He looked alive again. So alive and vibrant as his body was fully alive. No more fighting shadows of fear, or worrying about to much stress. Now living everyday to the fullest, letting nature and God take its course with him. For only they knew when his time would come. So much happiness, everyone could see within this first five miutes of Mac's homecoming.

Heading into the living room everyone helped themselves to the buffet that was set up. Sitting down in his chair, Bryan and Graham walked over and climbed onto papa's lap.

"Hi papa, ove ou." said Graham.

Looking at his grandons, Mac could see so much of Gary Sr in Bryan, it was an mirror image to years gone by, and little Graham. He had his mothers beautiful curl and Taylor smile. But his eyes, his eyes were all Tony.

"Papa love you two, too." said Mac as he kissed them and ruffled their hair.

Watching as his grandchildren climbed back down, Mac looked at Jessie. He could see the tears form on her eyes. He knew she felt everything was her fault.

"Jessie my love, come to papa," said Mac as he opened his arms and she ran into them.

"I'm sorry papa, I'm sorry for giving you so much stress. I love you papa, I love you so much." kissing his face over and over while her tears soaked her papa, everyone watched.

"Shh... come on now love, I want you to calm down and listen to papa. None of this was your fault sweetheart. I want you to understand that. I also promise you that things are going to change. We are going to have nothing but happiness in this house, and no more walking on pins and needles around papa. When you need to talk about anything, including boys, or problems at school you are to come me and nana, okay Jessie. We all need to make changes for the better. I love you sweetheart. So no more blaming yourself." Continuing to hold his granddaughter, Mac knew that they were all going to be alright.

...............................................................................

Later that night with the house now quiet. Mac was watching the news when Stella walked in with coffee. Placing them on the table she sat down in between her husbands legs. Resting her head on his chest, she softly closed her eyes, as he stroked her beautiful greying hair.

"This is nice Mac. I've missed your arms holding me like this. I love you so much." she whispered kissing his hand, as his figers traced her lip. Taking it into her mouth, she softly suckled it in and out, feeling as her husbands shaft constricted against her back. Turning herself to face him, she rested her chin on his chest as she unzipped his pants and slid her hand down his thick length.

Feeling the pleasure of his wife's touch, he moaned out her name... _"Steeeeel..."_ lowering her body, she kissed a path to his shaft. Using her tongue, she stroked it up his shaft, before taking him deep. Watching as his wife suckled him, Mac wrapped his fingers deep into her hair.

_"God love, you feel like heaven. So beautiful,"_ as he felt the head of his shaft touch the back of her throat. Lost with the orgasm that was building, he pulled his wife up, raised her nightie and sat her on his shaft. _"Take from me love, give yourself all you need,"_ he whisepred with seductive eyes. Both wild now, both out of control, Mac constricted her hips as he poured his seed deep into her. Collapsing on her husbands chest, she tried to focus, but how could she when her husbands touch had burned her soul once more.

Wrapping his arms around her, while still deep within her, he grabbed the throw cover and snuggled it around them.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mac."

tbc...


	41. Chapter 41

Monday at school Jessie felt great. She had explained everything to her friends, and they finally understood that Tyler had lied. Opening her locker she found a little poem inside. Reading it, it said...

"You are so beautiful, you light up my sky at night. Secretly I admire you, always lost in your soft warm eyes." Looking for a name, she couldn't find one. Shrugging her shoulders she placed it back in her locker. Grabbing up her books, she headed to class.

Watching from across the hall, Alec wondered if she liked it or not. Always he had crushed on Jessie, ever since the fourth grade. Problem was... Jessie was to beautiful for an average joe like him. He knew he stood at average height of 5ft7, with pale blue eyes and hair that couldn't decide whether it was blonde of sandy brown. He had had one girlfriend though. Bonnie Joe, a beautiful girl who understood his love for poetry and romance. Then she moved far away leaving him once again alone.

"Hey look... if it isn't Prince Alec, king of the poetry faeries." laughed Tyler.

"Oh why don't you go too hell, Tyler. You wouldn't know how to romance yourself if you had too." Slamming his locker, Alec headed to class.

He had always hated Tyler, never could he understand why the school allowed him to come back for one semester and redo two credits. I mean why couldn't they just allow him to finish it up during College. He shouldn't even be near this school, let alone attending it. Then it dawned on him, that the principal just wanted another championship football year.

Walking into his class, he seen Jessie reading something in her book. Looking over, he noticed it was the story of Romeo and Juliet. Knowing this may be the only chance he had to talk too her, he leaned over and said...

"Hey Jessie, do you like Romeo and Juliet?"

Looking up at Alec, she smiled as they both seen a shadow hovering over them. Looking up, Jessie seen Tyler.

"Hitting on my girl, Alec? Maybe I should take that sissy poetry writing hand of yours and break it. Stay away from what's mine." said Tyler.

"Go too hell, Tyler. I don't belong to you. Get the hell away from me." said Jessie as the teacher looked over.

"You and I will settle this later Jessie, and you Mr Poetry, have been warned."

Once Tyler had left them, Jessie whispered... "I'm sorry Alec. He doesn't own me. He's upset that I broke up with him, I finally realized he was a jerk. Almost lost my reputation over him." said Jessie with sadness.

"Don't apologize for him, Jessie. He's just an over stuffed, over aged wanna be who's going to amount to nothing but cleaning schools as a janitor." said Alec.

Jessie laughed, leaving everyone to look at her. "Sorry Mr Jenkins, won't happen again."

"I hope not Jessie. Okay students, open your book to page 247." said the teacher.

..................................

Once class was over, Jessie headed back to her locker to grab her lunch. Seeing Tyler standing there, she sighed.

"What do you want, Tyler?"

"You know what I want Jessie. I want you back." said Tyler.

"No... now back off, and stay away from me." said Jessie.

Grabbing Jessie's arm he squeezed. Hearing her intake of breath, he knew he was hurting her.

"Good... now I have your attention. You belong to me till I say otherwise, is that understood?" asked Tyler.

Standing behind him, Jimmy's face turned to pure anger. Before Jessie could move, Jimmy's fist came up and socked Tyler out cold. Problem was, Tyler still had Jessie's arm, leaving her to be pulled down with him. Hearing the snap, Jessie knew she had broken her arm.

"Shit Jimmy, you hurt Jessie," said James.

"God Jessie, I'm sorry. I didn't know, all I seen was Tyler hurting you, and I punched before I thought about it." said Jimmy.

Seeing the teachers come running, they asked what happened.

"Jimmy, an explanation please?" asked Mr Phillips.

"Tyler threatened my cousin and squeezed her arm. She couldn't get released from his grip. So I socked him one. He's been warned by my family to stay away from Jessie. He's tried several times to seduce her and she's only sixteen," said Jimmy.

Helping Tyler up, Mr Phillips asked... "Is this true Tyler?"

"No... I didn't squeeze her arm. I was holding it when Jimmy socked me one for no reason, sir." said Tyler.

Looking at Jessie, Mr Phillips asked... "Is this the way it happened Jessie?"

"No... I was standing at my locker getting my lunch. Tyler grabbed my arm and squeezed. He said I belong to him till he says otherwise. My cousin was listening, he could see I was in pain. He had no choice but to punch Tyler, to get him to let go of my arm." cried Jessie.

"Tyler, you're suspended for a week. You were invited into this school to finish up your two credits. You were not brought back to seduce underage students." said Mr Phillips.

"Hold it Phillips," said the coach. "You can't suspend our star player. He's needed for practices. We have a big game on friday. He can't miss it. Give him lines, detention, anything. Just not suspension."

"Fine. But this is his last chance. Three weeks detention after practices. But you keep him under control and away from the underage girls, or football championship or not, he's gone. Jessie, let's get you to the Hospital and have that arm checked." said Mr Phillips.

..........................................

Meanwhile.... Mac was just heading out the door with Bryan when the phone rang. Turning around to answer it he said...

"Hello."

"Mr Taylor, this is Principal Phillips calling. I need to inform you that Jessie has been taken to the Hospital. She was assaulted at her locker by one of our students. She has what could be a broken arm."

"Okay... um... I'll be right there. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, Mac called Don asking him to meet him at the hospital.

When they arrived, they were taken into Jessie's room.

"Jessie... what happened sweetheart?" asked her papa.

"Tyler tried to threaten me. He squeezed my arm really bad, Jimmy punched him, not realizing that my arm was still locked in Tyler's grip. When Tyler went down, I followed and felt the bone snap." cried Jessie.

Holding his granddaughter in his arms, he said...

"What can we do about this guy Don? This can't keep happening to Jessie."

"I know Mac. Right now the most we can do is warn him. We don't enough for a restraining order yet. As this is the first time he's been physical with Jessie. But I will let you know... with Jimmy interfering all the time, it doesn't help our case any. Tony needs to take that temper of his in hand. He is so much like..."

"Don't even say it Don. I know. I've seen it myself for months now." said Mac.

"Okay Mac. So for now, I'll go give Tyler a warning. Hopefully with that done, he'll back off." said Don.

Nodding his agreement, Don left to speak with Tyler.

**tbc...**

**.....................................**

**Thank you so much for your review. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Back at school, Don had the principal call Tyler to the office. Sitting him down with his parents, Don explained the situation to him.

"I've been asked by the Taylor's, who are Jessie's legal gaurdians to place a restraining order on you Tyler. Unfortunately that isn't possible at this time. However... you are being warned to stay away from her at all times. If you ignore this warning, I will not hesitate to have one served to you. I've also been informed by your principal that he will not hesitate to kick you out, if you go near Jessie Taylor again. Do you understand?" asked Don.

"Yeah.. I get it, whatever man. You just make sure that Jimmy Staton gets the same message to stay away from me. I'm getting a little tired of being assaulted by him." said Tyler.

"Well... there is an easy way to make that stop. Leave his cousin Jessie, alone. No means no, Tyler. You best learn that." said Don.

Watching as Tyler headed back to class, Don seen Jimmy.

"Jimmy, over here, now." said Don.

"What is it, Don?"

"Stay away from Tyler. You can't keep assaulting him like this. Your grandfather and I are trying to get a restraining on him. We can't do that if every five seconds you're going to attack him. Understand?" said Don.

"Yeah... sorry uncle Donnie. It's just Jessie is my kin, and that means more then some dumb restraining order that isn't going to work anyway. We both know that." said Jimmy. "He has an obsession with Jessie. So until he leaves the school, I will protect my cousin, whether you like it or not."

Walking back to class, Jimmy didn't look back.

................................................

While Jessie was still in x-ray, Mac called Stella on the cell.

"Hello."

"Hi love, where about are you?"

"Um... just pulling into the grocery store, why?"

"I'm at the Hospital with Jessie. She was assaulted physically at school. She had her arm broken."

"What? How? Okay... I'm just going to drop the car off at home. Then I'll be right there, Mac."

"Okay love, take your time." hanging up the phone, Mac headed back to Jessie's room.

"Papa... ungry." said Bryan.

"I know son. Papa will get you some french fries as soon as Jessie is all done, okay?"

"Ungry papa, pease." cried Bryan.

Listening outside the door the nurse headed to the fridge and pulled out one of the strawberry jellos. Taking it back to the room, she offered it to little Bryan with a plastic spoon.

"Ank ou," said Bryan.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Looking at the nurse, Mac thanked her as Jessie was brought back to the room with a cast on her arm.

"Mr Taylor, your granddaughter suffered a clean break. She should heal very quickly. We'd like to see her back in four weeks to change the cast and do another x-ray." said the orthopedic surgeon.

"I will. Thank you for all your help." said Mac.

"You're welcome. Here is a mild perscription for pain killers for Jessie if she needs them. Jessie... I'll see you in four weeks."

Nodding her agreement, the doctor left.

"How you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Tired papa. They gave me something to help me relax." said Jessie.

"Okay love, let's get you home and into bed."

Leaving out the door, they ran into Stella.

"Oh Jessie. Look at you, how are you feeling, love?"

"Tired nana. I don't think I can stay awake." said Jessie.

Wrapping her arm around her granddaughter, Stella walked her to the car.

"Papa... I sill ungry," said Bryan.

"I know son. We'll grab some french fries, okay. Just hold on bud." said Mac as he placed him in the car seat. Looking over at Jessie, he noticed she was out cold. Getting in the drivers side, Mac started the car.

"Start at the begining Mac. I want to hear what happened." said Stella.

.........................................................................

After school was out, Alec walked up to Jimmy's locker.

"Hey Jimmy, any news on Jessie yet?"

"No... my grandfather hasn't called. Why?" asked Jimmy with suspicion.

"No reason. I just wanted to make sure she was okay." he said nervously.

"Oh... I can give you her number if you like. I'm sure you'll be able to talk too her, yourself." said Jimmy.

"Um... hm..." Jimmy knew Alec was shy. Had always been shy. Jimmy could also tell a crush when he seen one. At least he knew Alec was a decent guy.

"Okay, thanks. That would be great." said Alec.

Writing out Jessie's number, he passed it to Alec.

"I'll see ya tomorrow man," with that, Jimmy left the school with James.

......................................................................

Watching Jimmy leave, Frank said...

"Have you learned your lesson yet? Are you going to stay away from Jessie Taylor. We warned you man."

"Stay away from her? I don't think so. It's far from over. You'll see. One way or another, I'll have Jessie. All I need is the right moment." said Tyler as he walked away.

"Christ... he's really obsessed man. I'm really worried for the Taylor girl. Maybe we should warn her family, or that detective that was here today." said Harold.

"No... I don't think it's that bad. He's just blowing hot air around. Just let it go for now," said Frank.

Harold didn't want to let it go. He knew that Tyler was capable of rape. For he had raped his sister four months ago when she had said no. Still to this day she wouldn't come forward, to scared and to ashamed with what she had felt.

**tbc...**


	43. Chapter 43

When Mac and Stella finally arrived home with Bryan and Jessie. Stella helped her into the bedroom. Placing her in her pj bottoms and spaghetti strap undershirt, she helped her into bed.

"Did you need anything, sweetheart?" asked her nana.

"No... I'm fine nana. How long before this yucky feeling wears off? It's making my stomach hurt. Can I have a pail." asked Jessie.

Bringing a clean pail with some water in it, Stella left it by her bed. "It shouldn't be long sweetheart. The doctor said it would start wearing off in about four hours. Try and sleep.

Leaving Jessie's room, Stella heard Alan and Gary come in.

"How is she mom?" asked Alan.

"She's fine. She broke the bone, but it was a clean snap. She has to go back in four weeks. How was school?"

"It was alright mom. I seen uncle there. He was warning Tyler to stay away from Jessie." said Alan.

"Good... let's hope he listens. Your father and I brought home Chinese. So get cleaned up and go help yourselves."

"Thanks mom, where's Bryan?"

"Sitting at the table eating his french fries papa bought him. Do you boys have homework?" asked his mom.

"No... but I'm heading out to the Mall after dinner. They have the new Madden game in and I want to try it." said Alan.

"That's fine, home by nine." said his mom.

"I will. Thanks mom."

Heading into the kitchen, Stella sat down when she heard the phone.

"I'll get it love. You eat." said Mac.

"Hello."

"Yes... good evening sir. My name is Alec. I go too school with Jessie. I was hoping you could tell me how she's feeling."

"Just a minute please." said Mac as he blocked his hand over the phone.

"It's someone named Alec. He's asking about Jessie." said Mac.

"Oh... it's okay dad. He's cool. Jimmy gave him our number. He was worried about Jessie." said Alan.

Removing his hand from the phone, he said... "she's resting right now, would you like to leave a message?" asked Mac.

"Yes please, sir. Could you ask her to give me a call. I'd really like to know how she's feeling." said Alec.

"I'll do that Alec."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice evening." said Alec. Hearing the click, Mac hung up the phone. "Hm... seems like a pleasent boy."

"He's the school poetry geek. Don't look at me like that dad. That's what they call him. He writes poetry all the time. He can write anything in a matter of minutes. Beautiful stuff. Really deep. Alot of the boys go to him for help with writing letters to their girlfriends. He's an average looking guy I guess, he seems to have taken a liking to Jessie. At least that's what Jimmy said." said Alan.

Hm... I guess we'll have to talk too Jessie about him later." said Mac.

"Forget it Mac. Remember... she'll come to us." said Stella.

"Fine... but I don't see what it cou...."

"No... behave Mac. Now finish your dinner," his wife laughed.

Later after dinner with Alan and Gary at the Mall, Stella checked on Jessie. Finding her sitting up in pain she asked... "would you like another pain killer sweetheart? These ones aren't as strong. They won't make you feel weird love."

Maybe after I have something to eat." said Jessie as she climbed out of bed.

"A young boy named Alec called. He left his number. He'd like to know how you're feeling." said her nana.

"Thanks nana, I'll call him after I eat. I'm really hungry."

Walking out with her nana, she seen her papa laying on the couch. Walking over, she crawled into his arms, and layed between his legs.

"I love you papa." she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," as he snuggled her close. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but not to bad right now. Where is everyone?" she asked.

"The boys are at the Mall, and Alan is sleeping."

Seeing her nana coming with her dinner, she sat up.

"Thanks nana. How is Jimmy feeling. I know he felt really bad cause I was hurt." said Jessie.

"He's fine. Though I'm sure he'll be hearing from your uncle and aunt. His temper is getting a little out of hand." said her nana.

"No it's not nana. Please let me talk to auntie. He's only protecting me. Please... take me over to aunties so I can tell her." cried Jessie.

"Okay, get your coat." said her nana.

..................................................

When they arrived at the Staton home, Jessie and Stella could hear Tony yelling above Jimmy. Not bothering to knock, Stella walked in. As soon as Tony seen Stella with Jessie, he stopped. Grabbing Jimmy by the shirt, he faced him toward his cousin.

"Please uncle Tony. Don't be mad at Jimmy. Please... if not for him, Tyler would have hurt me more. It wasn't Jimmy's fault I fell with Tyler. He didn't realize how tight Tyler had my arm. When he socked him, I went down with Tyler. But I feel safe with Jimmy watcing over me, and I don't think he should be in trouble for it. I love my cousin and it's our job to protect each other. It's what family does." Running to Jimmy's arms, she allowed him to hold her. "Once again I ask you don't yell at him. Jimmy makes me feel safe uncle. That should account for something." said Jessie.

Tony sighed. As much as he wanted to understand, Jimmy needed to understand that he couldn't go around losing his temper over every little thing. Then again, after hearing the story he couldn't really fault him either. If not for his interference, things could have been worse for Jessie with Tyler.

"Fine... upstairs Jimmy, finish your homework." said Tony.

Giving his cousin a kiss, he whispered... _"no matter what anyone says Jessie. I'll never stop protecting you." _Goodnight nana, I love you." Jimmy said as he kissed her.

"Night honey. Sleep well."

Sitting down, Tony wiped his hands over his face and said... "how's your arm Jessie?"

"It's good uncle. Where is auntie?" asked Jessie.

"She's putting Graham down. She should be done shortly." said Tony. "Would you like a coffee mom?"

"Thanks son, that would be nice." said Stella as they walked to the kitchen.

**tbc...**


	44. Chapter 44

*_The poetry verses you will read in the coming chapters are my original work. Please do not borrow or use. Thank you.*_

_......................................................._

When Stella and Jessie arrived back home. Jessie headed to her room and called Alec. Dialing his number, she listened as the phone rang twice.

"Hello." said Alec.

"Hi Alec, it's Jessie. My nana said you called."

"I did. How are you feeling Jessie?" he asked shyly.

"Okay. It was a clean break, so I have to wear a cast for twelve weeks. I go back in four to six weeks to have it changed." said Jessie.

"I'm really glad it wasn't more serious Jessie. If not for your cousin, it could have been worse. Anyway... I have your homework from Math class. If it's not to late, I can drop it by and help you with it." said Alec.

"Um... let me ask my papa, okay. I'll be right back." placing down the phone, Jessie walked out and found her papa and nana snuggling down on the couch. "Papa... Alec said he has some math homework for me. Would it be okay if he came over and helped me with it?"

Looking at the time, Mac noticed it was already nine thirty. "Is someone dropping him off and picking him up?" asked her papa.

"Um... let me find out." Picking up the phone in the living room, Jessie said... "Alec, who's going to bring you?"

"My dad. He had the night off, he'll pick me up too." said Alec.

"His dad, papa. So is it okay?" asked Jessie.

"Sure, it's fine. But you do it in the kitchen, okay?"

"We will papa. Thank you." said Jessie. "It's fine Alec. Okay... I'll see you soon." Hanging up the phone, Jessie headed to her room and grabbed her back pack when the boys came in.

"Hi Jessie, how's the arm?" asked Alan.

"It's sore, but not to bad. How was the Mall?"

"It was alright, Jessie. All your friends asked how you were doing, so you'll probly be asked alot of questions tomorrow at school." said Alan.

"That's okay, as long as I don't have to deal with Tyler. I'll be okay." said Jessie.

Walking into the kitchen, Jessie took out her books and waited for Alec.

...........................................

Back at the Staton's, Claire was laying on the couch when Tony came in with some baby oil. Gently waking his wife, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Mm... hi handsom. What are you up too?" she asked.

"I want to spoil our child a little. I'm going to give you and our baby a massage."

Taking a mound of pillows he spread them on the ground and helped his wife to the floor. Laying her on the pillows he lifted the shirt from her head, follwed by her pants. Leaving her in only her bra and panites. Looking at her swollen tummy where their child layed nestled, gave Tony fevered thoughts. Thinking of something else, he controlled his urge to love his wife. Leaving all his love and warmth for their massage.

Opening the lid of the oil, he poured it onto her tummy.

"Mm... lavender. Oh it smells heavenly Tony. I feel so spoiled." said Claire.

Smiling at his beautiful wife, he massaged his hands across, over, and around her tummy. Massaging, caressing, with deep even strokes as their child rippled inside, fighting her way to her daddy's loving touch. Feeling each kick, and each little thump, Tony held his hand still allowing his daughter to hug him through her sac. Once the ripples settled, Tony started his massage again, and when he looked up, he found his wife sound asleep.

Knowing he could wake her with one deep stroke to her beautiful sheath, he changed his mind, knowing she needed sleep. Closing the cap on the oil, he picked her up and carried her to their room.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too, Claire. Forever."

.....................................................

When Alec was dropped off at the Taylor's, he didn't see Tyler watching from across the street.

"Son of a bitch. You're a deadman Alec." Pulling out, Alec heard the squeal of the tire, but when he looked down the street, he seen nothing but the back end of a speeding car. Knocking on the door, Mac answered.

"Good evening sir, my name is Alec. I'm here to see Jessie."

"Hello Alec. You can call me Mac. I'm Jessie's grandfather, come on in."

"Thank you, Mac." said Alec.

"So... Alan tells me that you are a poet?"

"I am. I love writing poetry. It's very soothing, soulful and beautiful." said Alec proudly.

"I know. I recite it to my wife all the time. She loves it." said Mac with a smile.

"You write your own?" asked Alec.

"I do. Anyway... this is my lovely wife Stella, and you can find Jessie in the kitchen." said Mac.

"Thanks again. Maybe sometime we can talk poetry, Mac. It's always good to have another poets opinion."

Nodding with a smile, Mac sat down, while Alec walked into the kitchen.

"He seems like a pleasent young man," said Stella.

"Mhm... just the kind of boy our Jessie needs in her life. Very trustworthy, smart, and poetic." said Mac.

"Uhuh... sounds like someone I know," winked his wife.

_"Who me? Stella my love, my beauty, my wife. Let me take our love soaring to new heights. Let me fly you away on the wings of my angelic soul, far away to our magical place where I can love you once more."_ whispered Mac.

"Oh that was beautiful papa."

"It was Mac, we must really converese sometime."

Stella laughed. Poor Mac was hoping to sneak a kiss, instead he ended up being interrupted by the kids. "Did you need something, Jessie?"

"Mhm... would it be okay if Alec and I had a snack, nana?"

"Of course love. Help yourselves." said Stella.

Once the kids were back in the kitchen Mac neared his wife's side. Sitting her between his legs, he rested her head on his chest.

_"Tonight my love, I shall love you with all the passion of a raging sea. With all the desires of whispering winds. Leaving us both drowning in our love from within." _

"Alway you melt me my husband." purred Stella as she kissed him.

**tbc...**


	45. Chapter 45

The following morning at school Jessie found another poem inside her locker. Opening it, she read...

_"Jessie..._

_It's you my beautiful angel that lights my soul in pure light. Each and every second you come fluttering by. I could reach for you from far away and pull you into my arms. Gently loving you, with all my sweet charms. No candles light could hold a passionate glow, to your everlasing beauty that leaves me breathless once more. This is you Jessie Taylor, an angelic sweet doll. That will always have me dazed, walking, and bumping into walls."_

Jessie laughed. She knew Alec was the school poet. She knew if anyone could tell her who was writing these poems, he could. Seeing him at his locker, she walked over with both poems.

"Alec... by chance could you tell me who is sending me these poems? I know you're writing them. But who for?" she smiled.

_"I can't tell you Jessie with eyes of pure green. For that would give away this game, that someone is playing with thee."_ said Alec.

"You are a tease Alec. Are you coming over tonight? I could really use help catching up on that math." asked Jessie.

_"My sweet, sweet, Jessie, so warm and so bright. I will be there at your home, by seven this night."_ said Alec as he locked his locker and headed to class.

Watching him walk away, Jimmy and James were laughing. Their cousin Jessie, was so clueless. She had no idea that Alec had the hots for her.

"Should we tell her, Jimmy?" asked James.

"No way... let Alec have his fun. I like him, he's good for Jessie." said Jimmy.

Heading to class, James had to agree.

........................................................

Back at the Staton's Claire was getting ready to take Graham over to mom and dads. As she bent down to grab his diaper bag, she felt the pull in her back.

"Oww... oh God." as she seen the gush of water on the floor.

"Mama.. pee pee. Ou pee pee, mama." said Graham.

"Oh... oww... please... not now. Just hold on little one." said Claire as she tried to get to the phone. "Graham... go get mommy the phone."

Walking over to the phone, he lifted it from the base and brought it to his mommy.

"Ere mama." he said as he plopped down beside her.

Poor Claire was having deja vu. She remembered when Graham was born, Julia was watching the whole thing. For weeks after, her and Tony had endless questions. Last thing she needed was a repeat of that with Graham. Dialing her mom, she hoped for an answer.

"Hello."

"Daddy... it's Claire. I need mom... I'm in labor daddy."

"Hang up sweetheart. I'll call 911, then I'll be right over. your mom isn't home." said her dad.

"Okay daddy, but hurry. This one doesn't... want to... wait and Graham... is watching." she huffed.

Hanging up the phone, she could feel the baby's head pushing against her pants.

"Graham... run in the kitchen and grab mama some towels from the basket. Hurry baby."

"Okay mama. I go."

Once Graham was out of the room, Claire pulled off her pants, and covered herself with the throw cover on the back of the couch. Placing her hands under her, she felt her daughters crown, and shoulders. Claire knew this was one child that she would be delivering on her own. Baring down as Graham came running back in with the towels. He stopped and...

"Ewwww... wad dat mama? Eww..." he said as he peeked between her legs.

Claire was half way between crying and laughing. Then she heard her Ambulance, followed by her dad who caught his granddaughter in time as she slid into his arms, screaming.

"Oooo... baby. Is a baby, mama. See papa, a baby." said Graham as he looked between his mommy's legs for another one.

Laughing at her son, Mac helped his daughter cover up, while he wrapped his granddaughter in a blanket. _"Here you go love, she's beautiful. Look at all that hair."_

Holding her daughter she cried, as the EMT's packed her and lifted her onto the stretcher.

"I'll bring Graham with me sweetheart. We'll be right behind you."

"Thanks daddy. I love you." said Claire.

"I love you too, sweetheart. See you and my grandbaby soon." said Mac as he flipped his cell to call the family.

............................................................

Meanwhile back at school, Alec was heading down the hall to gym when Tyler slammed him into the wall. Holding him against it with his powerful hands, Tyler said as he squeezed...

"What were you doing with my girl last night, poetry geek?"

"She's not your girl, and not that it's any of your buisness, I was helping her with her math. Now remove your hands from my arms, now."

"You don't tell me what to do, I'll let you go when I'm ready." said Tyler.

"Which is right now, Tyler. Get your ass to the office. You've used your last get out of expeltion free card. Football game or no football game, you're out of here. You go finish up your grade twelve at someone elses school." said the principal.

"Are you sure about that? It was you who wanted the championship for another year." said Tyler.

"Not at the expenses of you hurting my students. Now clear your locker and get out."

Releasing Alec's arms, Tyler said... "I'll be waitin' for ya after school, poetry geek." said Tyler as he left.

"Alec... are you okay son? Would you like to press charges against Tyler?" asked the principal.

"No... I'm not worried about Tyler. I'll be fine." said Alec as he walked away.

**tbc...**


	46. Chapter 46

Back at the Hospital, Stella was holding her new granddaughter when Tony ran in.

"Baby... baby... are you okay? Oh God I was so worried." said Tony as he smothered his wife in kisses, forgetting all about his new baby.

"Ehm... daddy, I have something for you," teased Stella.

Turning to face his mother in law, he seen the tiny bundle nestled in her arms. Walking over, he carefully took his little girl into his arms and faced her toward him. Watcing as her eyes slowly opened, she gave what looked like a smile before falling back into sleep.

"Oh God, baby. She's so beautiful. Look at her beautiful curl, and dainty little fingers. Julia is going to be so happy." cried Tony.

"I know, Tony. It was just like deja vu. Our son witnessed the whole thing," laughed Claire.

Tony looked at his son who was sitting on his papa's knee with Bryan. Reaching for his daddy, Graham said...

"Da baby come out of mommy's legs."

Everyone laughed.

Lifting Graham into his other arm, while still holding the new baby, Danny, Danny Jr and Judy came in with a giant pink panther. Trying not to laugh at the giant stuffy, Danny said...

"Who's got the newest Staton, hand her over."

Passing his daughter to Danny. Danny asked...

"Well... what's the name? Come on you two, give me a name and some weight."

Tony looked at Claire who shrugged her shoulders. "As for the weight, it was 8lbs even."

"You gotta be kiddin' me. you've had nine months to come up with a name. This is a disappointment," tsked Danny. "I never expected this from you, brat."

"I'm sorry uncle Danno," Claire laughed. "We just didn't really think of one."

Mac and Stella were laughing. Danny was forever urking his favorite little brat. Looking at the time, Mac realized it was 3pm. Turning to his wife, he said...

"We need to get going Stel, the kids will be home soon."

"Okay Mac." Walking over to her daughter, Stella whispered in her ear...

"In keeping with the "J", I'd go with Julie sweetheart. Then you'll have Jimmy, James, Julia, and Julie. It can't get anymore perfect then that." Kissing her cheek, followed by her dad. They left for home.

....................................

Back at school, Jimmy and James had gotten the news about their mom. Rushing to their lockers, they grabbed their jackets and headed over to the junior side of the school. Seeing Julia waiting outside, they left for the Hospital.

"Jimmy, did mom have the already? Or is she in labor?" asked Julia with excitment.

"I'm not sure Julia. Dad just informed the school that mom was in the Hospital." said Jimmy.

"Cool... this is going to be great. I've been waiting for our baby sister." said Julia as they arrived at the Hospital.

Stopping at the gift shop, Julia used her emergency cash card and bought her sister a cute soft baby doll, that had on a pretty pink dress and pigtails. While Jimmy and James, snatched up a pile of pink balloons that had a pink elephant attatched to it. Heading into the elevator, Julia couldn't contain her giggles. Leaving James to say...

"What is wrong with you, Julia?"

"I don't know? I guess I'm just so happy we finally have a sister."

Nearing their parents room, the kids walked in and found their baby sister being nursed, while Graham was sleeping beside his mom on the bed.

"Hi mom. Where's dad?" asked Jimmy as he caressed his little sisters crown. "God mom... she's beautiful."

Nearing her mothers side, Julia waited with patients to hold her. "Did you name her yet, mom?"

"Mhm... your father and I decided on Julie Lynn Staton."

James laughed. Their family was full of "J"s. "God mom, can't you and dad be more original?"

Jimmy snickered at his brothers comment. "So did you have her here mom?"

"Um... no. I had her at home. Just like with Graham. It was kinda like deja vu. Your little brother witnessed it." laughed Claire.

Julia giggled. "I remember some of my experience when Graham was born. Did he peek between your legs like I did mom?"

"Mhm... then he said to your father... "da baby come out of mommy's legs." laughed Claire as she released Julie from her breast. Burping her, she then passed her to Julia.

"Aww... hi there baby sis. Look what I brought you. Your very first baby doll." said Julia as her dad walked in.

"There's my kids. How was school?" asked Tony.

"It was alright, dad. We were excited when we got the call from the office. Poor Julia couldn't sit still. She giggled all the way here." said James.

Tony smiled as he climbed in beside his wife and Graham.

"Mom... when do we get to bring Julie home?" asked Julia.

"Tonight. With no complications during my delivery. The doctor said it would be fine to bring our new addition home."

"Awesome... this is great mom. Maybe we should head home early Jimmy and James. We will still have time to set up something small for Julie's homecoming." said Julia with excitment.

"Alright sis. You win. Let's go, " said Jimmy as he kissed their new baby goodbye. "We will see you both at home, drive careful with our baby dad."

Leaving the room with her brothers. Tony and Claire could hear Julia shouting out everything she wanted for Julie's homecoming.

............................

By the time Mac and Stella got home with Graham, the kids had the table set and dinner ready.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Jessie, Gary and I made dinner for you." said Alan.

"Come on papa and nana, have a seat." smiled Jessie.

Taking off their coats, followed by Graham's he ran to the table and tried to climb into his big boy chair.

"Here Bryan, let uncle help you," said Alan.

"Sank ou, Alan." said Bryan reaching for his cut up chunks of chicken.

"Oh my... it must be good if Bryan is eating it. Thank you so much kids, this is wonderful of you," said Stella.

Mac on the other hand wondered what their motive was. "Okay... who wants what?" he asked with suspicion.

Jessie laughed. Her papa knew them so well.

"Oh, oh. I see a laugh Jessie. What is it?" asked nana.

"Would it be okay if Alec and I study in my room tonight? I promise to leave the door open." smiled Jessie.

"That would be fine. We trust you sweetheart. Whether the door is open or shut, " said her papa. "Now what does Alan and Gary want?"

"Well dad. We'd like our curfew exteneded till ten. Some of the guys, Gary and I, want to see that new sci-fi movie. But it starts at 8:15 and ends at 9:45." said Alan.

"That's fine, but you call when it's over. I'll come get you and Gary at the theater," said his dad.

"Deal... thanks dad." said Alan.

"Now let's eat before it gets cold." said Stella.

Enjoying their meal that was specially made by their child and grandchild. The Taylor's talked about their day, and the new Staton addition.


	47. Chapter 47

During the early evening, Tony and Claire headed home with baby Julie. Pulling into their driveway they knew there would be a surprise for the newest Staton addition. Unclipping Julie from her carseat, Claire carried her into the house. Opening the door she seen all the pink balloons and streamers over the living room.

"Aww... you kids are amazing. Look baby Julie. See what your brothers and sister did for you. Isn't it pretty, Julie?"

Opening her pretty blue eyes, Julie smiled at her new family. Then curling up her legs, she fell back into sleep against her mommy's chest.

"Mom... can Julie sleep in my room for a while. We can set her cradle in there. Please mom. I'd love to have her with me," begged Julia.

"I don't know, sweetheart? What if she cries in the night? I have to feed her, which means coming into your room and waking you. Then you'll be too tired for school." said Claire.

"I swear mom. I won't be. Please... Jimmy and James told me that Graham slept with them. So can I please have Julia with me?" asked Julia with her hands in prayer.

"We'll give it a try. Two nights. If it becomes to much, Julie comes back into our room, understand?" said her mom.

"Yes. Thank you mom. Can we take her up there now?" Julia asked with excitment.

"Sure... let's go. We'll grab the monitor from our room and bring it into yours." said her mom as they walked upstairs.

With Julie settled in Julia's room, Claire headed to her own room. Changing into her pj's, she climbed into bed and slept.

..................................

Back downstairs, Jimmy said to his dad...

"What's taking them so long, dad? Isn't mom coming back down?"

His father shrugged. "I'll go have a look."

Heading upstairs Tony walked into Julie's room and found her in her pj's watching her sister sleep. Whispering, he said...

_"Where's mom, Julie?"_

_"I don't know daddy. I think in her room."_

Leaving his daughters room, he walked down to his own and found Claire sprawled out on the bed. Pulling back the covers, he tucked her in and kissed her.

_"Sleep peaceful, baby. I love you."_ said Tony as he walked back out_._

_..............................................._

Back at the Taylor's, Jessie was waiting for Alec to show. He was suppose to be at her place by seven, and it was already seven thirty. Calling his home, Jessie talked to his father.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr Kincaid. Is Alec there please?" asked Jessie.

"No he's not Jessie. I thought he'd be there by now. He left here at six thirty sweetheart. Have you tried his cell phone?" asked his father.

"Not yet. I'll do that now. Thank you, Mr Kincaid." Jessie said as she hung up the phone.

Walking back into the living room, Mac noticed his granddaughter seemed upset.

"Jessie... what's the matter sweetheart?" asked her papa.

"I'm worried about Alec. He was to be here at seven. I called his home and his father told me he left at six thirty. What if something happened to him?" asked Jessie with concern.

"Does he have a cell phone, sweetheart?"

"I was just about to try that, papa." Picking up the phone, Jessie dialed Alec's cell number.

......................................................

Meanwhile across town, Tyler and his boys had Alec cornered.

"Where are you heading Alec?" asked Tyler.

"I have homework to do with Jessie. Now if you'll get out of my way. I don't want to be late."

"You don't? Damn, that's too bad. Jessie's not going to like that," teased Tyler. "She likes punctuality."

"I'm sure she'll understand, when I explain why. Now move," Alec said again.

"You know... you're awful cocky for a poetry geek. Maybe I should knock some of that cockiness off you." said Tyler as he gripped his arms and pushed him into the wall, bruising his body from the force. "Be warned. This is your last chance. Don't touch my girl. Or I'll beat you near death."

Watching them walk away, Alec sighed as he rubbed his arms. Hearing his cell phone, he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Alec... are you okay? It's Jessie. I was worried when you didn't show up at seven."

"I'm sorry Jessie. I'm right around your corner, I'll be there in a couple minutes." said Alec.

"Okay, see you soon." said Jessie as she hung up the phone.

"Is he coming, sweetheart?" asked her papa.

"Yeah... he's right around the corner. I'm going to wait for him."

Running down the hall, Jessie opened the door and seen him standing there.

"Hi Jessie. Told you I was around the corner." laughed Alec.

Inviting him inside, Jessie took his coat and hung it on a hanger.

"We can study in my room, Alec. It's this way." said Jessie.

When they neared Jessie's room Alec noticed how tidy and clean it was. Looking around he noticed she didn't like clutter. All that was in her room was a canopy bed, a long dresser with a huge mirror, a hope chest in the corner and pictures of her family all over the walls.

Jessie tried not to laugh. She knew her room was plain. But that was the way she liked it. Afterall... a bedroom was for sleeping, not living in.

"Are you okay, Alec? You look shellshocked." laughed Jessie.

"Not at all. It's just I expected rock posters everywhere, or at least a television and stereo." said Alec.

"Why would I need all that stuff? If I want to watch television, I can do that in the family room. All I need my bedroom for is sleeping, solitude and sometimes homework. Come on... let's get started." said Jessie.

"Um... listen Jessie. Do your brother and cousin share your attitude?" asked Alec.

"Are you kiddin' ? They have everything in their room, they are boys afterall."

Reaching for her books, Alec seen the two poems he wrote for her fall out. Picking them up he passed them to her.

"Here Jess, you dropped these?" said Alec.

"Jess? He had her called her Jess. She had never heard anyone, call her Jess. Not even her own family. Smiling she said...

"Thanks. I'd still like you to tell me who sent them," she asked again.

"Can't do it, Jess. A poets promise is forever. Each word, each phrase, is a secret written within a letter." he rhymed.

"Aww..." she sighed as she reached over and playfully hit his arm.

Seeing him jump and hiss in pain, Jessie became concerned.

"Alec... what is it? Did I hurt you?" asked Jessie as she pulled up his sleeve revealing the finger bruises.

"Oh my God... what happened Alec?" she cried as her papa walked in to check on them.

"Jessie... is everything okay?" asked her papa.

Looking at her papa she said...

"Mhm... everything is good. Thanks." said Jessie.

Waiting till she was sure he was gone. She turned to Alec and said...

"What happened Alec? The truth, please." asked Jessie.

"I had a small run in with Tyler and the gang. He kind of roughed me up a little. I'll be fine, Jessie. Don't worry." said Alec.

"I want to see," said Jessie. "I want to see your back."

Standing up, Alec removed his shirt. Hearing Jessie's intake of breath he knew it must be a mess. Peeking around to her mirror, he seen the giant size bruise based on the center of his back. As well as four finger marks on each arm.

"Alec... you have to tell someone. Please... I don't want you to get hurt. If Tyler has done this already. He won't hesitate to hurt you worse." cried Jessie.

............................

Coming down the hall with drinks and snacks for the kids. Stella walked into Jessie's room and seen Alec's body. Dropping the tray, Mac heard everything shatter. Running down the hall, he asked...

"What happened, love?"

Turning to face his granddaughter, Mac seen Alec's upper body covered in bruises.

"Alec... son, what happened to you?" asked Mac. "Christ... look at those finger bruises. Talk to me son, who's hurting you?"

"It's not what you think, sir. This is just Tyler's way of saying stay away from Jessie."

"Tyler... why am I not surprised. Listen son, you should press charges. There is something very unstable about that boy." said Mac.

"I'm fine. I can handle Tyler. Please don't be concerned." said Alec.

Looking at Jessie, Mac could see her plea. Not wanting to upset her, he said...

"Okay son. I'll not say anything. But you have to promise me that you will let your father know what's going on. You need to remember, it's just not your life you have to worry about, it's Jessie's too." said Mac.

"I'll tell him, tonight. Thanks for understanding." said Alec, as Mac left the room.

..............................

Once Jessie and Alec were alone. Jessie grabbed some ointment she had for stiff muscles. Opening the container she scooped up a handful and had Alec face his back to her. Squating on her knees behind him, she gently rubbed it into his back, watching as his skin raised with goosebumps.

"Are you cold Alec?" Jessie whispered near his ear, sending a jolt to his shaft. Understanding Jessie had no idea she was exciting him, he stood.

"No... I'm not cold Jessie. I should go. I don't think we're going to get much accomplished tonight." said Alec as he placed his shirt back on.

Turning to grab his bag, Jessie reached for him. Facing him toward her, she said...

"Please don't run, Alec. I know my touched affected you. I may be innocent. But I do understand." she said with seriousness.

"Listen Jessie. I just ca..."

Before Alec could finish his sentence, Jessie touched her lips to his. Feeling the heat spread to each others loins, he pulled her in close. Lost in the rapture of the moment, as he heard Jessie purr into his mouth. Carefully breaking the kiss, he held her close. Not willing to let go of the chemistry they had both felt.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jessie." Grabbing up his bag before he changed his mind, he left Jessie's room.

Nearing the living room, Mac asked...

"Are you heading home, Alec?"

"Um... yeah. Thanks for having me, sir." said Alec.

"No problem, son. Give me a minute to grab my keys and I will drive you home." said Mac.

"That's not nessesary," said Alec.

"I know that son. Just humor me, okay?" laughed Mac. "Jessie... are you coming for the ride?"

Grabbing her coat, she smiled at her papa and said... "of course."

Walking to the car, Jessie placed her hand in Alec's.

****

tbc...

. 


	48. Chapter 48

When Alan, Gary and Donald got home from the movies. They noticed the house in darkness.

"Whoa.. where's your mom, dad, and cousins?" asked Donald.

"I guess mom is still over at your place with Bryan. I don't know where Jessie and papa are. They should be here, cause Alec was coming over. That's why papa couldn't go with mom to your place." said Alan.

"Hm... well... seeing I'm sleeping over, what should we do?" asked Donald.

"I don't know. We can play the Wii. Or watch a movie." said Alan.

"I got a better idea, said GaryJr. Let's make crank calls." he laughed.

"Are you nuts?" asked Alan. "Where the hell do you come up with these things cous?"

"I don't know. They just kinda pop into the head." said Gary picking up the phone. "Go in your sisters room and grab her phonebook. I bet she has lots of numbers in there."

Alan looked at Donald.

"What do you think, man?" asked Alan.

"Why the hell not. It could be fun." said Donald.

"Okay... you guys wait here, and I'll get her phonebook." said Alan.

Coming back out with his sisters book, Donald snatched the phone from Gary and made the first call.

"Hello."

"Yes hello. Can you tell me if you where panties or thongs?"

Alan and Gary snorted, as Donald waited for the answer.

"Mm... I don't wear neither, stud." said the girl on the phone.

Donald felt himself get a stiffy. Hanging up the phone, he said...

"Whoa... that was hot. She said she don't neither."

Alan and Gary laughed.

"Oh my God, get rid of that. Damn Donald." howled Alan.

Gary Jr dialed the next number and said...

"Damn it's my turn, I want some phone sex too."

Hearing the voice say... "hello." Gary said...

"Hey baby, I have something between my legs for you dipped in chocolate, are you interested?" he said a deep voice.

"What? Gary Jr is that you? What are you doing calling my cell? Just wait till I get home young man. You and Alan are both grounded." said his nana.

Hanging up the phone, Gary said...

"Oh shit. That was nana. She said when she gets home, we've had it."

"Shit Gary. Didn't you look at the name before you dialed" asked Alan.

"No... I didn't think. What are we going to do?" asked Gary.

Donald was pissed. Well... no use taking off my coat now. I'm sure mom or dad will be with her to pick me up. Thank's alot, Gary."

"Hell man. I'm sorry. I'm only human for christ sakes. How the hell was I suppose to know Jessie had nana's number in there."

Sitting down, they all waited for the punishment commity to arrive.

..................................................................

Meanwhile...

When Mac, Jessie and Alec pulled up to his house. Mac waited outside the car while they said goodnight.

"So you'll call me around ten tonight, Alec?" asked Jessie.

"I will Jessie. I promise." said Alec as wrapped his arm around Jessie and gave her a soft kiss. Opening the car door, he said... "Goodnight sir, thank you for driving me home."

"You're welcome Alec, and please... call me Mac."

Okay, thanks Mac. Goodnight." said Alec as he walked up to his house.

"Oh Alec... don't forget about talking with your dad."

"I won't Mac. See ya." said Alec.

Getting back into the car Mac looked at his granddaughter and said...

"He's a very nice boy, Jessie. I highly approve." said her papa as he pulled out.

"I'm glad papa. I just wish Tyler would back off. I have a feeling things are going to get worse for Alec and me."

"Don't worry, Jessie. We won't let that happen." said her papa.

.....................................................................

Over at the Staton's Julie woke for her feeding. Walking into Julia's room, he found her sound asleep. Picking up Julie and the cradle, he took them back to his room. Laying the cradle by their bed, Tony woke his wife.

"Claire... baby. Come on, Julie is hungry."

Slowly waking up, Claire lowered her gown and took Julie into her arms. Smelling her dinner, Julie cried till claire latched her on.

"She's really hungry, baby. Look at her suckle." said Tony as he caressed her cheek, leaving her to suckle harder.

"Tony..." said Claire. "Stop, you're not helping. The harder she suckles, the more it hurts me."

"Sorry sweetheart." Tony knew Claire always had trouble with breast feeding. He could almost guarantee, that within a week the doctor would have Julie on formula.

Once Julie had finished feeding, Claire layed her beside Tony and herself.

"She looks so much like Julia," cried Claire.

"I know, baby. Especially that little pout." smiled Tony as he kissed his wife.

Flicking off the light. The Staton's fell into sleep.

.......................................................................

Back at the Taylor's, Stella, Bryan and Don came through the door. Seeing the kids on the couch, Don said...

"Let's go mister. Not a damn word on the way home."

Getting up off the couch, Don left with Donald Jr.

Staring at her son and grandchild, Stella said...

"I'm very disappointed in both of you. Especially you Alan. You and Donald are the oldest. I expect you to be mature enough to know, right from wrong."

"I'm sorry, mom. It seemed fun at the time." said Alan.

"Just how many people did you three crank call?" asked his mom.

"Just one. She was Jessie's friend, Anna. Though she found it funny. Then Gary here, decided to call another number without checking the name. Leaving him to call you." said Alan.

"You are both grounded to your rooms for two weeks, and no after school activities. Now get to bed." said Stella.

Hearing their doors slam, Mac came through the door with Jessie.

"Hi nana. You're home early. would you like me to put Bryan down for the night?" asked Jessie.

"Thanks sweetheart. That would be great."

Once Jessie was out of earshot Stella said...

"Would you like to know what your son and grandchild did this evening, while we were out?" asked Stella.

Looking at his wife's face, Mac knew it wasn't good.

"What did they do this time, love?"

"They decided to make crank calls to Jessie's friends. Oh... and Donald helped."

"What? How did they get caught?" asked Mac with interest.

"Your grandson didn't bother to check the name beside the number. It was mine. would you like to know what he said to me?"

"Um... okay, love." said Mac.

"He said... "Hey baby, I have something between my legs for you dipped in chocolate, are you interested?"

Mac choked back a laugh. He could just imagine Gary's face when he found out he was talking naughty to his grandmother.

"I don't see anything funny Mac. Obviously you do though. I'm going to bed."

Clicking off the light while he was still laughing, she left him in the dark.

**tbc...**

.


	49. Chapter 49

Still laughing, Mac knew he was going to need to make it up too her. Heading into Alan's room first, he tried to be serious.

"Son... can I come in?"

"Yeah... though I already heard it from mom." said Alan.

Opening his sons door, he walked in and sat on the bed.

"Alan... what would possess you to make dirty calls to your sisters friends?" asked his father.

"I don't know dad. We were bored. It seemed fun at the time. I mean... most of Jessie's friends are cool. It was Gary that screwed up. I mean... how could he not check the name? Is he blind?" asked Alan.

"Alan... you need to remember that Gary is younger then you and Donald. Did you ever think, if you had told him to check the name first, he would have?"

"I guess dad. Anyway... how come moms punishment had to be so harsh. I mean... I can understand being grounded for two weeks. But to take away after school activites too. That's like two punishments in one." said Alan.

"I'll tell you what. Let me see if I can't work on your mom. Maybe, just maybe. I can get your punishment changed." said his father.

Reaching up Alan hugged his dad tight.

"Thanks dad. I love you," said Alan.

"I love you too, son. Sleep well."

Leaving his sons room. He headed down to Gary's. Knocking on the door Gary said...

"Come in papa."

"Hey son, how are you doing?" asked his papa as he sat on his bed.

"Okay. I guess Alan and Donald are really mad at me for screwing up. I didn't mean too. I mean... this was my first time playing this kind of game. How was I to know the numbers needed to be checked." said Alan.

"Listen son, I think Alan understands that now. But even still, it should not have been done in the first place, right? Making any kind of crank call can get you into alot of trouble. Especially if the person you are calling, decides to press charges." said his papa.

"I know. It seemed funny at the time and I can understand nana being upset. Especially with what I said to her. I mean... can you imagine how embarressed I was? Saying that naughty stuff to my own grandmother."

Mac laughed again. He really couldn't help it, it just crept up on him.

"I can just imagine son. Anyway... I will talk to your nana about dropping one of the punishments. Okay?" said his papa still laughing.

"Thanks papa. Goodnight and I love you." said Gary.

"I love you too, son. Sleep tight." said Mac.

With both boys settled for the night, Mac headed to his room. Opening the door he found it in darkness. Grabbing up his pajama bottoms he headed into the washroom and changed. Coming back out, he neared the bed and pulled back the covers. Climbing in he reached for his wife and pulled her into his arms.

_"Sweetheart? Sweetheart, I love you,"_ said Mac as he brought his fingertips down her arm with a warm caress. Feeling her flesh rise, he knew she was awake. Sliding his hand down between her thighs he didn't even have to ask her to open for him. For she had already raised her leg comfortably over his. _"You know love, no matter how upset or angry we become with each other. Never do we hold that part of our souls back. Always our fights stop at the bedroom door. In our room, all that invades, is our love and passion we feed each other." _said Mac as he slid his fingers deep into her warmth.

Hearing her softly cry his name as she gripped his hand and held it there. Telling him without words not to move as her walls tightened and she orgasmed on his fingers. Carefully turning her toward him, he whispered...

"Hello my beautiful wife. May I love you?"

"Do you even need to ask my handsom husband." she purred as she felt his hands squeeze her bum. Sitting her upon him now, he slid deep into her welcoming warmth as her walls stretched and clenched against his swollen shaft. Erotically moving in deep rhythmic strokes, Stella brought her hands down to link with her husbands.

Rolling her over while still entwined in each others arms, Mac held his shaft deep within her while his tongue went wild on her neck, ear, and mouth. Hearing her purrs become screams, he covered her mouth with his so she wouldn't wake the kids. Moving with long sensual strokes once again, he felt his wife's nails scrap down his back and as they neared his butt she squeezed, pushing him deep, as they orgasmed together in their love.

Feeling their hearts beat wildly, Mac flipped his wife on her side and spooned her into his warmth. Both knowing that soft words weren't needed. For everything they felt, everything they were to each other in life and in partnership showed through each moment they breathed.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mac. Night."


	50. Chapter 50

The following morning the kids were sitting at the table when Mac walked up to his wife.

"Stel, sweetheart. I think the grounded you gave the boys may have been a bit much. I think we should keep the grounding for two weeks to the home, but allow them their after school activities. Afterall... they are on teams, and we can't disappoint the other players who are expecting our boys to show." said Mac as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on Mac. You know the disipline stands in this home once it's made." said Stella placing the toast on the table for the kids.

"I know that, love. But they were calling Jessica's friends. I could see the logic behind it if they were calling people from the phone book. I really think we need to knock off one of the puishments."

Stella turned to face Mac, then she looked at the boys.

"Fine. One week. Right home and right to your room. The only time you are seen is at dinner, understood?"

"Yes, understood mom, thanks." said Alan kissing her cheek.

"Yeah nana. Thanks from me too," said Gary Jr.

Jessie laughed.

"I still can't believe you tried to seduce my friends, that's just classic." said Jessica. Anyway... I'm leaving early mom. Alec and I are meeting at the library before class."

"Okay sweetheart. Have a good day."

...................................

When Jessie arrived at the library, she found it quiet. Walking up to the counter she asked...

"Mrs Cheesman, have you seen Alec this morning?"

"I have dear. He's sitting at the back near the History section."

"Thank you Mrs Cheeseman." said Jessie as she walked toward the back and heard voices...

"You son of a bitch. I told you to stay away from my girl. But you wouldn't listen," said Tyler as Jessie seen him with Alec pinned to the wall in a choke hold.

"Mrs Cheeseman, come quick call the police," yelled Jessie, as Tyler turned and grabbed her hair. Pulling her toward him, he knocked her head into the table.

Taking off out of the library, he ran out into the street ducking down behind an alley. Looking at his fingers he seen Jessie's hair wrapped in between them.

_"Fuck... you've done it now, Tyler. You stuipid ass. Fuck."_ he said to himself again as he tried to find somewhere to hide.

..................................

Back at the library Mrs Cheeseman could see Alec gasping for air, while Jessie was out cold bleeding from the wound on her head. Hearing the police come in, she directed to the back of the room with the EMT's. Arriving first was Don.

"Jessie... oh God Jessie." said her grandfather. "What happened here?" Don yelled.

"I'm not sure, Jessie came in and asked where Alec was seated. That's the young boy you see there. When I told her he was back her, she came back and started calling for help. As I came to the back of the library I seen someone run in the opposite direction." said Mrs Cheeseman.

Looking toward Alec, Don noticed he was still gasping for air.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Looks like a possible crushed larynx. You can see where the thumbs squeezed." said the EMT.

"Okay, I need to talk to him as soon as he wakes. Make sure you let the Hospital know that. I'm going with my granddaughter. Peterson, call Danny tell him to get the team in here and get some prints. Then have Sheldon meet me at the Hospital. We're going to need to pictures of those thumb bruises." said Don following out the EMT's, calling Mac and Stella along the way.

..................................

When Don arrived at the Hospital with Jessie and Alec, Mac and Stella were already there.

"How is she Don?" asked Stella with Bryan in her arms.

"They don't know yet Stel. They think a concussion." said Don.

"What about Alec?" asked Mac. "I already called his father."

"The EMT's said a possible crushed larynx, he was choked." said Don. Danny is at the library with Adam getting prints and hopefully some trace.

"We don't need it," said Mac. I know who's work this is. Tyler's. He was threatening Alec yesterday to stay away from Jessie. If you check Alec's arms and back, you'll see the same bruising. Just use those to match the thumb prints on the neck. You'll see it's a match." said Mac.

Don smirked. "You still have it Mac."

Mac smirked back. "Let's just find Tyler fast."

Seeing Alec's father and mother come running down the hall, they stopped at Mac's side.

"How are the kids, Mac?" asked John.

"We don't yet. Alec has a possible crushed larynx and Jessie has a possible concussion." said Mac.

"Damn Mac, I knew we should have taken care of Tyler yesterday. But Alec is so stubborn. He refused to press charges," said John.

"I know. We both should have done more. But what's done, is done. Don and his guys will catch him." said Mac trying to reassure John.

Sitting down in the waiting room, the families waited for news on the kids.

tbc...


	51. Chapter 51

While the families continued to wait for news on the kids. Don, Danny and Sheldonn had Tyler cornered behind a bin in an alley.

"Come Tyler, give it up." said Don. There's no where to run."

"Go too hell pig. I won't give up without a fight," said Tyler.

"Danny go get Hamilton and Warrior." said Don.

When Danny came back with officer Hamilton and Warrior, Don explained the situation to Hamilton. Then releasing Warrior he ran to the back of bin and gripped onto Tyler as he screamed...

"Okay, okay, I give man. I give."

Cuffing Tyler, Danny read him his rights, then placed him in the squad car.

"Take him downtown, Hamilton. We'll be there shortly," said Don.

Once they were on their way, Danny said...

"I think you should stay out of the Interrogation room ,Don. You can listen from the two way."

Not wanting to argue, Don nodded his agreement.

.........................

When they arrived at the station. Danny and Sheldon walked into Interrogation room one. Sitting down across from Tyler, Danny asked...

"Do you want to tell me why you attacked to young students today?"

"He touched what was mine. I warned that poetic geek to keep his hands off my girl. He wouldn't listen, so he got what he deserved." said Tyler.

"You almost killed him, and Jessie. Both are in the Hospital." said Danny.

"Think I care? Jessie is mine. Se loves me, I know she does." said Tyler.

"She doesn't love you Tyler, you know that. That's why she slapped a restraining order on you. Cause she couldn't stand you. Isn't that right?" asked Danny.

"Fuck you man. Her grandfather placed that damn order, not Jessie. Jessie loves me and when I get out of here, I'll fuck her good. I'll fuck her hard and every which way with my horny dick that will be nice and hot when I get out. Hell... maybe I'll fuck her to death. Then I'll do that detectives wife. I'll fuck her hard too before I kill her. But Jessie will be the sweetest. Especially when I pop that tight little cherry. Mm... I can taste her already.

Hearing the door open, Don rushed toward Tyler as Danny and Sheldon pulled him back. Seeing his opportunity to escape, Tyler took off out the door. Releasing Don, Danny yelled... "get him"

As the officers tackled him to the ground. Danny brought him back in and cuffed him to the table.

"Are you ready to behave?" asked Danny.

"Fuck you. I have nothing else to say. Just know when I get out that detective Flack guy is dead. He's mine. You hear that Flack. You're mine." ranted Tyler.

Giving the signal for Person to take him to holding. Danny sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling this case is far from over."

"Let's just hope a judge sees through him. Cause if I'm right he's trying to play the insanity card." said Sheldon

Don was listening from the other room. Heading out, he left Danny and Sheldon on their own to do the paper work.

.............................

Still waiting for news on the kids. Claire, Tony and the kids showed up.

"Any news yet mom?" as Claire passed Julie to her grandfather.

"Nothing yet sweetheart. If you kids want. You can take Julia and Graham down to the playroom with Bryan and the boys."

"Sure nana. Just let us know when you hear anything." said Jimmy.

With the waiting room now quiet. Mac seen the doctor walking down the hall.

"I'm looking for the parents of Jessia and Alec?"

"I'm Jessica's grandfather," said Mac. "This is her grandmother, Stella. Alec's parents just went down to the Cafe they should be back soon."

"Okay. We will start with Jessie then. She does have a slight concussion. We've given her four stitches to the front of her head. She should be okay to take home. But any signs of vomiting, dizziness or trouble waking her, you have to bring her right back." said the doctor.

"We will." said Mac as Alec's parents came off the elevator.

"How about Alec. How's he?" asked Alec's father.

"He'll be fine. His larnyx isn't crushed, just bruised. It may be a few days before he can talk or eat. So we will be giving you instruction for a puree diet for him. So give me about half an hour to get some thing together for you, then you can take the kids home." said the doctor as he left.

Seeing Jessie come walking out with Alec helping her. Mac took her into his arms and kissed her hair.

"How you feeling sweetheart?"

"Tired papa. My head hurts so bad. It was Tyler. He attacked us at the library." said Jessie.

"We know sweetheart. Your uncles have already arrested him." said Mac. "How are you feeling, Alec?"

Moving his hand in an come see, come saw situation, Mac nodded as Don, Danny and Sheldon came off the elevator.

"How is she Mac?" asked Don as he caressed her hair.

"She'll be fine." said Mac. "The doctor said to keep an eye on her for the 24hrs. Any vomiting, dizziness, or trouble waking her. Then we have to bring her back."

Looking at Alec, Don asked... "how are you feeling?"

Nodding his head, Don understood he was okay.

"Here comes the doctor Mac." said Stella.

"Okay... here are instructions for Alec. And these ones are for Jessie." said the doctor. "I also have a perscription for pain killers. Jessie can take them as needed."

"Thanks, we'll get it filled on the way home." said Mac as he headed down to get the other grandchildren.

tbc...


	52. Chapter 52

When Mac and Stella had Jessie home and settled in bed, Stella brought her one of her pain killers.

"I don't want it Nana. Please. I don't like them." cried Jessica as her head pounded.

"I know sweetheart. But you really need to take them. Else you will be right back in the Hospital." said Stella.

"Please Nana. I don't want to be my mom. Why can't you understand that. I don't want to become addicted.

"Oh sweetheart." said Stella. "You won't. This is why your grandfather and I give them to you. We make sure that they are given every six hours. No sooner or no later. I promise you sweetheart. You will not become addicted."

Taking the pill from her Nana, she swallowed it with some water.

"That's my Jessie girl. I love you sweetheart. Sleep now." said Stella as she kissed her hair.

Once Stella was sure she was out, she left her room.

............

"How is she love?" asked Mac.

"She's sleeping. I finally understand why she fought us on the pain killers. She is worried that she'll become an addict like our daughter in law was." said Stella.

"Aww... Jesus Stella. We should have known that." said Mac. No wonder she always cried when I ordered her to take one when she had broke her wrist." said Mac.

"Don't worry Mac, I didn't think of it myself. Where are the boys?" asked Stella.

"Making dinner for us. They even put little Bryan down for his nap." said Mac.

"Such wonderful children and grandchildren we've been blessed with," said Stella as she snuggled into her husbands arms.

...........

Over at the Staton's the kids took Julie from their mom and placed her in her little swing. Then heading into the kitchen, they started dinner.

"Come here baby," said Tony.

Walking over to her husband she cuddled up in his arms.

"I love you baby. How you feeling?" asked Tony with concern.

"Good. I'm actually not having any discomfort at all. Though it saddens me to know we can't have anymore children." cried Claire.

"I know baby. But as Dr Small said another wouldn't be healthy for you or your body. We were lucky to have Julie. Especially since we were told to stop at Graham." said Tony.

Stroking his wife's back. Tony really understood her pain. For they had both wanted several children. But Tony was certainly happy with the five they had.

...........

Meanwhile at Alec's home, he was resting in bed when he pulled out his pad and paper. Sitting himself up, he started to write a special poem for Jessie...

_My Jessie..._

_You smile at me as you walk by, leaving me spirit to soar and fly. _

_Closing my eyes to hide my blush, as your beautiful glare leaves me flushed._

_Then I touch your face with a soft caress, as I lean in and softly touch your lips._

_Burning our eyes deep into our souls, we both become more brazen and bold._

_Warming each other by our loves heat, has made our relationship, sweetly complete._

_So come my Jessie to my waiting arms. Where I can keep you forever safe from harm._

_Love Alec._

folding up the paper Alec placed it in an envelope. Then getting out of bed he took it into the living room. Seeing his father ready to leave for work he asked in a small whisper...

_"Dad... can you drop this off to Jessie for me?"_

"Of course son. But you get back into bed, okay. You need rest." said his dad as he took the letter and left.

......................

Pulling up in front of Jessie's house. Thomas got out and walked up to the Taylor's door. Knocking he heard a dog bark, followed by a boys voice.

"Oh hey Thomas. Come on in," said Alan.

"I don't have time son. I need to get into work. But if you could pass this along to Jessie, Alec would appreciate it."

"Sure. I can do that. Thanks." said Alan as he shut the door.

"Alan... who was it son?" asked his dad.

"It was Alec's father. He dropped off a letter for Jessie from Alec."

"Okay son. Put it on her table for her. But don't wake her." said his dad.

Placing the letter on his cousins table he walked back out.

tbc...


	53. Chapter 53

Later that night Jessie woke with pain. Sitting up she grabbed for her medication and seen he letter. Picking it up she opened it and read...

_My Jessie..._

_You smile at me as you walk by, leaving me spirit to soar and fly. _

_Closing my eyes to hide my blush, as your beautiful glare leaves me flushed._

_Then I touch your face with a soft caress, as I lean in and softly touch your lips._

_Burning our eyes deep into our souls, we both become more brazen and bold._

_Warming each other by our loves heat, has made our relationship, sweetly complete._

_So come my Jessie to my waiting arms. Where I can keep you forever safe from harm._

_Love Alec._

Jessie smiled. Looking at the time she noticed it was 1am. Not sure if Alec would be up or not. She deiced to try. Dialing the number she heard it ring twice, then she heard his raspy voice.

_"Hello."_

"Alec... it's Jessie. Were you sleeping?" she asked.

_"No Jessie. I was awake. How are you feeling? Are you in alot of pain?"_ asked Alec trying to ignore his own pain as he talked.

"Yeah... it's bad now. I just wanted to thank you for the beautiful poem. I love it."

_"I'm glad Jessie. I mean it you know. I can see myself loving you. I can see us floating above the clouds as we share our first passionate kiss."_ said Alec.

"That's beautiful Alec. I wish you were here with me. I always feel so comforted when you're around." cried Jessie.

_"Don't cry Jessie. I'll come visit you in the morning. I promise. I'll have my dad bring me over when he gets home from work."_

"Okay. I'll let you rest, Alec. Thank you again for the poem." said Jessie.

Hanging up the phone Stella came in and checked on her granddaughter.

"How you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm still in pain, nana. It hurts bad." cried Jessie. "But I don't want anymore pills."

"Okay sweetheart. How bout a couple Tylenol then? They are milder." asked her nana.

Nodding her head Jessie took two then snuggled back down in bed. Stroking her granddaughters hair she seen the note.

"May I sweetheart?"

"Sure nana. It's a poem from Alec.

After Stella read it, she smiled.

"Your papa wrote me lots of poems. I'll show you some of them tomorrow."

"Papa was a romantic nana?"

"He was. His talent is amazing. Though I can only show a few. The rest are our special ones. If your Alec is anything like papa. He'll recite to you when you make love. Papa does that all the time. Leaves you feeling so cherished and loved.

"Cool, I can't wait to see them nana. Before I forget Alec is coming over in the morning. Is that okay, nana?"

"That's fine love. Your papa and I have to go out in the morning. But we trust you sweetheart."

Giving her granddaughter a kiss. She left her room.

..........................................

Heading to her own room she found Mac reading.

"How is she sweetheart?" asked Mac.

"In allot of pain. Though I think her letter from Alec cheered her up." she smiled.

"Letter? I thought it was a poem?" said Mac.

"How would you know it was a poem?" asked Stella.

"My beautiful lovely Stella. A poem I know he sent for she. For on the pretty envelope was a heart with initials so unique." rhymed Mac.

_"Mac..."_ Stella whispered as she felt her body heat.

_"I seen that shudder love. Does this mean you're up for some poetry lovin' tonight?"_ whispered Mac back as he slithered his fingers down her soft skin.

Hearing her soft cry escape her lips. Mac knew she was more then ready for his kiss, and as his hand covered her beautiful heat, he felt the wetness.

_"God love you are so passionately wet." _ whispered Mac as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Wild now they dueled their tongues as his strokes burned her walls, and her climax started to build.

_"Mac..."_ she cried as the orgasm shuddered through her. Never did their fire ever go out. Even now with years of marriage between them did it cool and drift away. Always it remained hot and fevered each time they touched.

Climbing upon her now Mac positioned his thick shaft on her core, nearing her opening he whispered...

_"Stella... always you take me beyond the clouds wrapped in our love. Never will our desires cool or will the heat of our flame die out. For we are blessed with the highest angels above."_ rhymed Mac as he slid into his wife.

Feeling the thickness, the length as it still touched her womb Stella cried out as he sensually moved within her.

_"Please mac. I need you too move. I need you to....."_

Before Stella could finish her words, Mac plunged her to the hilt. Listening to her purrs as he covered her mouth with his. Both lost in the essence of their erotic sighs. Feeling her walls clench once more Mac knew their climax would once again unite. Wrapping her hands within his, giving her one more sensual plunge, they came with passionate cries.

Carefully rolling them over Mac layed his wife upon is chest and stroked her hair.

"You know love. Even though we are over the hill we never lose that fire." said Mac as he kissed her hair.

Laughing across his chest Stella couldn't agree more.

tbc...


	54. Chapter 54

The following morning when Alec came over he noticed that he and Jessie were alone.

"Hi Alec, come on in. How are you feeling?" asked Jessie trying to cover her own pain.

"About the same as you, Jessie. I can see your pain etched on your face." said Alec as he carefully caressed her hair avoiding her bruise.

Leaning into his touch, Jessie moved her head toward Alec as his moved toward her, and as their lips touched it was filled of innocence. Opening their mouths Jessie cautiously touched her tongue to Alec's and as they felt the small shudder course through they dueled in new found love. Breaking the kiss Jessie rested her head on Alec's shoulder. Still able to taste him on her lips she shudder once again in his arms.

"Amazing, isn't it Jessie? How beautiful and right we feel in each others arms. I can see ourselves in the future, all that magic and warmth that will surround us forever in each others hearts." said Alec.

"Always you are so poetic Alec. You always make me feel so safe and secure when I'm in your arms." whispered Jessie.

"I'm glad Jessie. Where are your grandparents and brothers?"

"They left early this morning. they'll be back this afternoon. did you want something to drink before we start?" asked Jessie.

"Sure, that would be great. Where are we studying?" asked Alec.

"In my room. It's the first door on..."

"On the right. I remember," laughed Alec as he walked toward her room.

Opening the door he noticed his poem hanging on Jessie's mirror.

"Here you go Alec. Come have a seat on the bed."

Sitting down Alec opened his book when a poem fell out from between his pages. Picking it up Jessie read it...

_Should we dare, to share our first kiss?  
Should we dare, to let the world know?  
Our passion, is it sweet heavenly bliss?  
Should we cuddle, and nestle under  
the moon, the stars as the ocean  
splashes us anew?_

_Tell me Jessie, Tell me what should we do?  
Or maybe I should just tell you, how much  
I'm falling in love with you._

Placing it down Jessie looked up at Alec with tears in her eyes.

"That's more then beautiful Alec. It's so romantic and sweet. Are you falling for me? Do you really love me?" asked Jessie with tears.

Shyly lowering his head Alec whispered...

"Yes Jessie. Yes I'm falling in love with you."

"Kids! We're home." yelled Mac.

"In here papa. How was the shopping trip?" asked Jessie.

"It was tiring. Your Nana dragged us all over the place. Didn't she boys?" asked Mac to his grandsons.

"She did Jessie," said Gary Jr.

"Yeah... she did Jessie," followed Bryan as he plopped down on the floor near Jessie's door.

Laughing Mac said...

"Come out and have some lunch kids. We brought home pizza."

Walking out into the kitchen Jessie seen her Nana with tons of bags.

"Here Nana, let me help you put the groceries away."

While the girls put away the food, Mac and the boys set the table.

...........................

Meanwhile over at the Staton's, Claire and Tony left Jimmy and James to babysit little Julie.

"Come on mom, why can't I stay and help with Julie? She's my sister too," complained Julia.

"Cause your father and I want you with us to pick out your brothers birthday presents. Now get your coat." said Claire as she talked to her boys.

"Julie has two bottles in the fridge. Her next feeding is in an hour. If she wakes up early give her some sugar water. Try not to feed her till her exact time. Else your father and I will be up all night again. She's on a schedule for a reason Jimmy." said his mom.

"I know mom. Stop worrying. Just go. James and I will be fine." said Jimmy.

Heading out the door, Julia was still complaining about staying home.

"Hey Jimmy! Come look at this on television." laughed James with excitement.

Walking into the living room Jimmy seen the two naked bodies wrapped in an unbelievable hold.

"Whoa... shit. No freakin' way. How the hell did we get pay-per-view?" laughed Jimmy.

"I don't know Jimmy. But look at her tits. She's friggin' hot."

Looking down, James realized he had an erection as he watched the girls lap at each other with greed.

"Damn man. I'll be right back."

Laughing at his brother, Jimmy knew he was going to jack off. Sitting down it wasn't long in coming before Jimmy had his own erection to deal with. Pushing his brother down the hall, he heard the baby scream.

"Shit! Not now Julie. Hurry up James, I need to go. Damn man, hurry."

Hearing his brother pant he knew he was going to be in there for a while. Running upstairs he turned on the cold water, followed by the shower. Then tearing off his clothes he jumped in and allowed the jet spray to cool his erection. Climbing out he could hear Julie screaming. Wrapping himself in his mothers pink robe he ran into his sisters room and gave her her soother.

"Sh... it's okay Julie. Brother will be right back." he cooed as he changed back into his clothes.

Rushing back into Julie's room he changed her and carried her downstairs. Turning off the television he headed into the kitchen to heat Julie's bottle.

"Damn James... are you still chokin' the chicken? Damn!" said Jimmy.

"No smart ass. I'm right here. You're such a spazz, Jimmy." said James.

"You need to talk. Now take Julie while I check her bottle." said Jimmy.

With the bottle heated Jimmy took Julie into the living room and layed her across his arm. Then feeding her, he watched in amazement as she gripped her little fingers around his.

"Hi sweetheart. Are you brothers little angel? Who loves you Julie? Who loves you?" cooed Jimmy.

Watching his sisters eyes go wide as her little feet kicked, he laughed.

"That movie was awesome. Shit Jimmy, maybe we should invite the girls over next time. Didn't mom and dad say they were going out friday night?" asked James.

"Yeah... but you're forgetting about Julia. She'll be here with us, remember?" asked Jimmy.

"Maybe we can get her to sleep over at Karen's. Then we will have the whole house to ourselves. Imagine the fun we could have with our girls. So what do you think?" asked James.

"I think we are going to be heading to another grounding. But hell... it will be so worth it."

Shaking on it, Jimmy burped Julie while James called the girls and informed them that friday night date time would be at their home.

tbc...


End file.
